Invierno
by Nightzz27
Summary: Él es un huérfano que creció en las calles del distrito más pobre de la ciudad, ella la heredera del mayor imperio de la misma. Pero ahora él es el chófer y ella tendrá que soportar su tosca personalidad. ¿Podrán llevarse bien? Zelink en un mundo alternativo con personajes de TP. Primera parte. 18 capítulos subiendo semanalmente.
1. Nuevo chófer

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí vuelvo con Invierno. Ante todo pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estuve ocupado con la universidad y demás cosas de la vida, pero no me olvido.**

**Este fic constará de 18 capítulos que iré subiendo una o dos veces por semana. Será la primera parte de tres (que aún no he escrito pero tengo organizadas).**

**Dejo claro que los personajes son propiedad de Nintendo y su diseño se basa en el Twiligh Princess, pero toda la historia es mía, pese a haber algunos detalles que quise hacer parecidos al juego.  
**

**El lugar en el que se desarrolla la historia es una supuesta ciudad llamada Hyrule en un país con el mismo nombre. Hyrule es la capital, pero la geografía es similar a la del juego así que hay regiones norte, sur, este y oeste. El Twiligh Realm será un país vecino no colindante con Hyrule, pero nada de dimensiones alternativas. De ese país se hablará más en la segunda parte.**

**Al menos esta parte tendrá un grado T ya que apenas hay escenas duras. La segunda y la tercera serán M casi 100% seguro porque habrá violencia y sexo, pero no en ésta.**

**Los pensamientos serán rodeados de la siguiente manera: «».**

**La letra en cursiva significarán citas en el pasado o simples conversaciones por teléfono. Como una forma de decir que la voz está distorsionada.**

**Al principio de cada capítulo responderé a las reviews del anterior, y al final añadiré unas N.A. (notas de autor) para ir comentando cómo escribí el capítulo o qué cosas me gustaría resaltar.**

**Sin más dilación, adelante, a leer.**

* * *

**Nuevo chófer**

El despacho era amplio y limpio. Estaba iluminado por un gran ventanal que daba a la enorme ciudad de Hyrule. La ciudad se caracterizaba por los grandes rascacielos que tenía, dando la sensación de que pretendían llegar al mismísimo cielo, aunque en este momento algunos de ellos rasgaban las nubes con sus antenas. En el que se encontraba el despacho era sin duda el más grande, haciendo referencia al poder que su dueño ejercía sobre esa ciudad. mostrando así la importancia de su empresa y el buen momento por el que pasaban, de hecho, el nombre de la empresa pasó a llamarse igual que la ciudad para mostrar más poderío.

Un hombre de avanzada edad con el pelo canoso y largo, recogido en una coleta, la cara con diversas arrugas causa de la edad, aunque la mayoría de ellas ocultas tras una barba perfectamente recortada que unía patillas y bigote se encontraba de espaldas a su escritorio. El presidente, el mandamás, el hombre que llevaba las riendas de tal imperio estaba observando sus dominios, escrutando el horizonte, viendo como el lento tráfico de las 3 serpenteaba por las afueras de la ciudad, en la que los trabajadores de la misma trataban de huir del bullicio de la superpoblada ciudad y trataban de llegar a sus casas para poder comer y descansar por un tiempo, hasta que al día siguiente se vieran obligados a volver a coger el coche para ir de vuelta al trabajo.

Así era su ciudad, y así debía ser, un centro financiero, un núcleo necesario en el cual todas las demás insignificantes ciudades debían orbitar sino querían ser absorbidas debido a su gran expansión. El hombre en sí estaba realmente satisfecho por su trabajo. Desde su llegada a la ciudad fue todo subiendo como la espuma, también le había costado lo suyo, todo sea dicho, no había sido ningún camino de rosas.

Pero los hechos eran que él controlaba el monopolio de la llamada Trifuerza. La Trifuerza en sus antiguos tiempo fue una reliquia creada por las Antiguas Diosas que mantenían la paz en Hyrule. Miles de años habían pasado ya de eso, pero la ciudad se regía por los mismos principios que ahora cobraban distintos significados. La antigua Trifuerza del Poder no era otra de lo que ahora se llamaba el sector servicios, que incluía el potencial de la banca, el sector administrativo y el comercio, lo que sostiene una ciudad. La Trifuerza de la sabiduría ahora era el sector de los equipamientos sociales, incluyendo todas las instalaciones públicas como colegios, hospitales y bibliotecas. Por último, la conocida como Trifuerza del Valor ahora había sido degradada al sector de los transportes y logística, que era lo que físicamente se ocupaba de que todo funcionase. De poco servía que los niños tuvieran colegio si no había un autobús que los llevase allí. De nada serviría tampoco que se mejorasen las relaciones diplomáticas y aumentase el comercio si no hubiera aviones para transportar las mercancías, o el transporte público del que se valían los cientos de miles de trabajadores de la ciudad. Resumiendo, aunque a primera vista la Trifuerza del Valor pudiese resultar la más rudimentaria y simple, era la que a la hora de la verdad hacía funcionar los engranajes de aquella creciente ciudad.

Sí, esos tres principios regían la estabilidad de la ciudad, y él los controlaba todos, o eso había sido hasta hace poco. Hacía unos meses una nueva familia de empresarios había entrado en el juego del monopolio y ahora hacía peligrar el control de todo lo que hasta ahora tenía. Y eso tenía al presidente bastante nervioso. Él estaba acostumbrado a controlarlo todo, a no tener rival alguno y ahora resultaba que un extraño, un grupo ajeno a todo su mundo pretendía derrumbar su supremacía sobre el panorama. Sin duda algo así le quitaba horas de sueño, minaba su salud y lo iba desgastando por dentro a un nivel alarmante. Muchos de sus asistentes ya le habían propuesto que delegara parte de su trabajo a otra gente o sino en el simple hecho de dimitir y dejarle el imperio a su única heredera, su joven hija.

No, por ahora no tenía intención alguna de delegar nada a nadie, no era su momento, o eso creía él, y en el hipotético casi de que lo hiciera sería únicamente en su hija, pero tampoco, no quería cargar a su hija con una responsabilidad a la cual pese a haberse estado preparando, aún le quedaba grande. No, no sería el artífice del desgaste prematuro de su hija. Tan solo tenía 24 años, era una niña a sus ojos. Quizá no lo era realmente, pero al ser su padre no podía evitar verlo de esa forma.

Mientras el pobre hombre perdido en sus pensamientos debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, no oyó como llamaban a la puerta. Fue necesario otro toque en la puerta para despertar al presidente de su ensimismamiento.

–Adelante –dijo él, volteándose y permitiéndole entrar en su despacho.

La puerta se abrió, dejando a pasar a un hombre de la misma edad que el presidente, quizá con unas facciones más marcadas por las arrugas y menos pelo en la cabeza. Se trataba de un hombre que rondaba los 60 años, aunque el poco pelo cano que se le acumulaba en la cresta de la cabeza y en su barba daba la sensación de envejecerle unos cuantos años más. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro cerrado por dos hileras de botones dorados, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha del pecho. Lo acompañaba con unos pantalones del mismo color grisáceo, sujeto con un cinturón de piel y una hebilla dorada. En sus callosas manos llevaba lo que quedaba del uniforme, una gorra gris de tela con una visera de plástico negro.

–¡Auru! ¿Cómo estás, viejo zorro? –Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio entrar a su socio con la puerta, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente la precaria situación que se le venía encima.

–Señor presidente, está usted tan arrugado como de costumbre, le veo bien. –Nadie salvo él podría haber hablado con esa confianza al presidente. Pero esa confianza no había sido fruto de un día, sino de años y años de servicio a su familia, de favores a su persona, de cuidar de su hija.

–Hahaha –rió el presidente ante el atrevimiento del otro anciano–. Bueno compañero, ¿A qué se debe tu visita? No suelo verte por mi despacho a menudo.

La cara del hombre se ensombreció, borrándole la sonrisa de golpe, sin duda el presidente no se andaba por las ramas. –Verá señor, vine a presentarle mi dimisión –Ya está, ya lo había dejado caer, ahora todo lo que quedaba era aguantar el chaparrón. La capacidad de asumir del presidente nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes, y eso le había hecho llegar a donde estaba, pero también le había creado muchos enemigos.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices? –La sonrisa del hombre se congeló y fue sustituida por una mueca de ira. Parecía que ese momento de complicidad y risas nunca hubiese ocurrido.

–Pues ya ve, jefe. Creo que mi momento ya se ha acabado, me veo cansado –explicó el hombre con pesar, no le hacía gracia dejar el trabajo de toda su vida, no había sido una decisión fácil, pero su salud ya se veía comprometida. Su vista y reflejos no eran los mismo de antaño y no podía seguir el ritmo como si fuera el jovenzuelo que fue, y lo mismo podría decir de su amigo–. Y puede que suene algo atrevido, pero creo que no soy el único que está trabajando por encima de sus posibilidades.

El presidente bufó. –Sabes de sobra que no puedo dejar el puesto ahora. Y tú tampoco deberías, ahora más que nunca necesito hombres de confianza –replicó el presidente. Venían tiempos difíciles y si sus viejos socios iban desapareciendo acabaría solo, era algo inadmisible–. Además, no soy el único que te necesita. Eres como un padre para ella. El padre que yo nunca fui.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos con una muestra de dolor. –Zelda ha crecido, ya no necesita a un viejo carcamal a su lado. Su juicio es certero y eficiente, más que el tuyo. –Y era cierto, la juventud debería ocupar el puesto de la vieja generación, era un hecho, pero cierto cascarrabias se negaba a verlo. –E igualmente… yo también la echaré de menos. Criaste a una magnífica niña. Una niña que ahora se ha convertido en una magnífica mujer –resaltó, dando importancia al hecho de que debería pasar página.

–Bahh, no me harás echarme atrás, viejo zorro. Aún no es mi momento. Si quieres irte, hazlo, pero no me des el tostón más. –La conversación había pasado de ser una solicitud de dimisión a una riña, no era necesario pasar por ahí.

Auru esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó al escritorio del presidente. –Además, me he permitido el lujo de ahorrarle trabajo, presidente –dijo mientras depositaba la gorra encima de la madera tallada y junto a ella, ponía una pequeña carpeta blanca.

El presidente frunció el ceño. –¿Qué se supone que es esto? –inquirió mirando con desconfianza la carpeta.

–Creo que podría ser mi sucesor, es joven, inteligente y muy hábil al volante. Perfectamente podría ser la personificación de la Trifuerza del Valor –comentó con orgullo–. Es mejor de lo que era yo, servicial y nada rebelde –mintió en lo último.

–Maldita sea Auru, ¿de qué diantres lo conoces? –Esa actitud halagadora era la misma que tenía un granjero cuando quería vender una vaca. –¿Es tu hijo? ¿Nieto?

–Hahahaha, maldito carcamal desconfiado, el chico es huérfano. Es del distrito de Ordon –continuó, se lo estaba jugando todo a una carta con eso–. Allí aprendió a sobrevivir y sobre todo, valores. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo.

El presidente lo miró con desconfianza. Ordon era el distrito más pobre de Hyrule, bien podría ser una buena idea y aprovecharse de su picardía e inteligencia, o bien le podría salir eso en su contra y que el joven la usara contra él. –¿Estás seguro? Es de la seguridad de mi hija de lo que estamos hablando. –Auru asintió con seriedad. –Entendido, confiaré en ti, viejo amigo. Hazme un favor y comunícale tú mismo que se incorpore cuanto antes. –Al final cedió.

Una pícara sonrisa se escapó de los labios del viejo zorro. –Claro jefe, está abajo esperando, ya le compré el traje y todo –comentó saliendo del despacho antes de escuchar los reproches de su presidente–. Cuídese mucho señor, y deje ese asiento pronto. Por cierto, ya saludaré a Zelda cuando tenga oportunidad, solo dígale que lo siento mucho. Hay cosas que no se pueden planear.

Y cerró la puerta. La última frase que dijo el viejo dejó al presidente algo descolocado. «"Hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden planear", ¿qué insinúa ese viejo zorro?». Se dejó caer en su asiento abatido, colocando sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre sus párpados, respirando profundamente. –Otro más que se va… –murmuró para sí mismo. Como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo, se incorporó de su asiento y cogió la carpeta que su viejo amigo había dejado. Ojeó un poco el perfil del chico, si tenía que trabajar para él y cuidar de su hija, más le valía ser alguien responsable.

«Persona resolutiva y de mente calma. Con una gran paciencia y sentido del deber. De familia pobre, se quedó huérfano a la corta edad de 4 años y fue ingresado en el orfanato Kokiri, donde… blablablá… se graduó con la sorprendente edad de 16 años con honores en la escuela de Transportes de Hyrule, hump, todo un prodigio. Sus capacidades de conducir incluyen todos los vehículos de cilindrada… blablablá, nada interesante», leyó en silencio. Estaba seguro que el viejo Auru se la había jugado en algún momento, solo tenía que seguir leyendo. «Su conducción es suave y rápida debido a su habilidad de cambiar de marchas… blablablá… Fue detenido por conducción temeraria en una carrera ilegal de motos…» –¡Ja! Maldito zorro, ya me la estaba oliendo –dijo con un tono de aparente felicidad. Aunque fuera algo malo él solo se sentía contento de haberlo descubierto.

Satisfecho se volvió a dejar caer sobre el asiento mientras cerraba las páginas de la carpeta, pero al ver algo en la primera página se quedó helado. _22 años_. Sí señor, se la habían jugado perfectamente. Era un criajo rebelde, y por si fuera poco, tenía una edad similar a la de su pequeña Zelda. Era una edad peligrosa. –¡Auru! –gritó, aunque sabía perfectamente que el viejo ya se había ido hacía rato.

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado, era una mezcla de humedad, frío y contaminación. El viento era cortante, entraba por cada resquicio de la ropa y se colaba por los poros hasta clavarse en los mismos huesos. Hyrule era conocida por ser la ciudad central más grande del continente, y en parte eso estaba bien, era una ciudad floreciente, llena de vida, trabajo y oportunidades.

Pero no era lo único. Mientras por un lado crecían los rascacielos, las empresas y los negocios, por otra parte crecía proporcionalmente la pobreza, la gente sin casas y los barrios obreros. Bueno, decir proporcionalmente es algo muy optimista y nada realista, la palabra correcta era exponencialmente. La gente se bajaba de sus lujosos coches, yendo a comprar a las tiendas más refinadas, con mejores marcas y mayor prestigio del país, mientras dos calles más abajo, se mendigaba para llevarse algo a la boca. Sí, el sistema capitalista funcionaba así, siempre lo había hecho.

–Sí, el sistema funciona –dijo satisfecho un chico, un hombre se podría decir ya. Se encontraba sentado en un banco sucio y desgastado, lleno de pintadas. El banco estaba situado en un patio delimitado por grandes paredes de hormigón, todas llenas de "arte callejero" o grafitis, o vandalismo, según el que lo viera. Lo cierto es que se encontraba en uno de los distritos más pobres de Hyrule, donde las tiendas lujosas y el auge de la ciudad no parecían haber llegado. El patio en cuestión estaba decorado con unas líneas en el suelo, que si conseguías distinguirlas de las pintadas que también había en el suelo, podía deducirse que señalaban un campo de basket, creando una rudimentaria cancha. A ambos lados, sobre unos postes de metal podían encontrarse unas canastas. Los aros estaban desgastados y tenían un color más negruzco que naranja, debido al desgaste y al rozamiento del plástico del balón. Los tableros estaban fabricados de madera, pero tras las lluvias y la gente que lo usaba, ahora eran unan tablas podridas con distintos nombres dibujados con distintas caligrafías y un rotulador permanente. Unos niños pequeños, de unos 12 o 13 años jugaban concentrados. Sus ropas eran viejas y de distintos colores, pero no lo necesitaban para jugar, se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para no pasarla al jugador del equipo contrario. Un chico joven, con una mirada triste y seria acababa de driblar a dos rivales y le pasaba su balón a otro joven más gordito, de pelo negro–. ¡Pásala de nuevo, Malo! Colin te está haciendo una pared –volvió a decir el chico, esta vez en voz alta, para que los niños lo oyeran.

Malo hizo caso, y nada más escuchar a Link, le devolvió el balón a Colin, que ya entraba en penetración, haciendo que marcara una canasta sin defensa alguna. Tras la canasta chocaron las manos y volvieron a la defensa.

–Así se hace chicos, jugando en equipo. –Los animó Link, aplaudiendo su jugada. De pronto sonó su teléfono, por lo que se levantó del banco y se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a la pista y así lograr algo de intimidad. –¿Diga?

–Link, soy yo –sonó una cansada voz al otro lado del auricular.

–Oh, Auru –sonrió Link–. ¿Qué ocurre? No es normal que me llames.

–Vas a tener que darme las gracias, chico. Te he conseguido trabajo –rió el anciano al otro lado.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron con ilusión, mostrando una preciosa sonrisa con todos sus blancos dientes. –¿Cómo? ¿En serio? Hahaha, ¿y de qué si puede saberse?

–Serás el chófer de la hija del presidente Hyrule.

La sonrisa de Link desapareció en el acto. –Auru, ese es tu trabajo.

Se oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea. –Ya no, Link. Sabes que alguien tiene que ocuparse de eso ahora.

Los ojos de Link miraron al suelo, con tristeza. –Entiendo. Bueno, ¿cuándo me incorporo?

–Pues, deberías ir yendo ya mismo al edificio Agitha, en unos… 10 minutos más o menos, ah y deberías ponerte el uniforme. Lo dejé en el asiento trasero del coche –respondió con tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron, pero esta vez con incredulidad. Se volvió de nuevo a la cancha y tras un gesto a los chicos salió corriendo con el móvil aún pegado a su oreja. –Maldito viejo, ¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo? ¿Cuando fuera el momento exacto de estar allí?

Ni siquiera esperó a que el hombre respondiera. Colgó el teléfono. Se dirigió corriendo a la entrada del orfanato, donde se encontraba el portero, que nada más verle corriendo de lejos, sacó un casco de moto y lo dejó en el mostrador. –Gracias –dijo Link apurado mientras lo cogía sin parar el ritmo y se perdía calle arriba.

«Oh, mierda. No solo voy a llegar tarde, sino que encima sudado. Y por si no fuera poco tengo que ser el criado personal de la princesita de cuento», pensaba frustrado mientras corría. A primera vista parecía un buen trabajo, pero cada momento que pasaba le iba viendo más pegas. De pronto se paró frente a una moto, una Yamaha YZF R6 (cualquiera que supiera de motos babearía al verla). Había olvidado algo crucial. Sacó el móvil de nuevo y se preparó para llamar justo cuando vio que había recibido un mensaje. Lo abrió y leyó lo que ponía: "Maybach Landaulet negro". Bien, el viejo estaba en todo. Le habían dicho que tenía que ser el chófer, pero no sabía qué modelo de coche era. Ahora ya con todo listo volvió a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo, se puso el casco y se montó en la moto. Tras arrancarla, metió un poco de gas antes de dirigirse a toda pastilla al maldito edificio Agitha.

* * *

La estancia era enorme. Se trataba de un gran salón iluminado con grandes lámparas de araña y las paredes decoradas con lienzos al óleo con escenas de hombres gordos subidos a caballo cazando. El salón estaba lleno de gente. Distintas familias adineradas hacían corritos y hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Eso sí, todos ellos vestían impresionantes trajes y vestidos que su valor bien podrían servir para sostener a una familia por dos o tres meses.

Se trataba de una fiesta de cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de la heredera de la familia Agitha, una de las principales socias de la familia Hyrule. A simple vista podía pensarse que era una simple fiesta de cumpleaños con varios camareros del servicio de catering paseando bandejas con canapés de suculentos y caros ingredientes o con copas de caro champán. Todo un lujo al alcance de pocos. Pero lo cierto es que tras esa tapadera se encontraba un evento con puros fines burocráticos, tratando de estrechar lazos entre las grandes empresas, ganando socios, absorbiéndose unos a otros, la ley del más fuerte. Tras esa falsa apariencia de sibarita, lo único que se podía ver ahí era un nido de pirañas, todos dispuestos a comerse unos a otros.

Un poco apartada de la multitud encontrábamos a una joven señorita. Tenía el pelo castaño y lacio, recogido con una bonita diadema con incrustaciones de cristales, o piedras preciosas, uno nunca puede estar seguro. Llevaba un bonito vestido rosa de tirantes, que dejaba algo de su no excesivo escote y mostraba toda su delicada y pálida espalda. El vestido llegaba hasta las rodillas, por lo que aunque no fuera por completo, dejaba entrever unas preciosas piernas, que ya a simple vista daban la sensación de ser suaves y delicadas. Llevaba unas bonitas sandalias con algo de tacón que se enroscaban por sus pies y llegaban hasta bien pasado el tobillo. El conjunto venía acompañado por un bolso del mismo color. Sencillo pero elegante.

Si bien la chica ya podía llamar la atención sólo por su buen gusto y buena percha, había aún dos cosas que la delatarían allá adonde fuera. Lo primero es que era la heredera de la empresa Hyrule, es decir, era como la princesa del reino. La que de un momento a otro gobernaría sobre todos los demás debido a su gran potencial económico. Lo segundo era la mezcla de belleza e inteligencia. Cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente, al acercase a ella y ver a través de esos felinos y astutos ojos azules, vería que no se trata de la típica niña mimada por papá, que también, pero podría mostrar más que eso. Había mucho más que esas piernas de infarto, de ese cuerpo perfectamente torneado, de ese pelo largo y peinado de manera exquisita. Más que unos preciosos ojos azules, unos finos labios rosas y una nariz recta y pequeña. Así es, había mucho más que una simple cara bonita.

Aunque en esos momentos nadie tenía el valor de acercarse a ella. No se encontraba feliz en absoluto. Y eso podía distinguirse a la legua, sus ojos se movían observando todo el salón, desaprobando todo lo que veía. Chascando la lengua cada diez segundos. No señor, no era su día. Se suponía que su padre la había mandado allí para estrechar lazos con las demás empresas, para ayudar a su padre con su imperio en expansión, pero no era eso con lo que se había encontrado.

Resulta que no había nada que hacer. Algunos empresarios se encontraban demasiado ocupados hablando los unos con los otros, discutiendo acerca de la aparición de una nueva empresa. Al principio, Zelda se había sentido interesada por el tema. Ya se había enterado, de rebote obviamente, su padre nunca le contaba nada, de que una nueva empresa amenazaba con quitarle el monopolio a su padre, la conocida como familia Twili. Especulaciones, puras especulaciones. Por desgracia en eso se basaba la conocida Trifuerza del Poder y ella lo sabía bien, no había estado estudiando política, economía y derecho por nada. No, la banca se regía por especulaciones y mentiras. Su familia lo estaba perdiendo y lo sabía.

Pero para cuando trató de meterse en la conversación, los demás hombres la miraron con la cara a la que se mira a una niña pequeña. «No, guapa, hablaremos con tu padre de temas importantes, en eso habíamos quedado». Esas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza y la llenaban de ira. Sí, es cierto que su padre la había advertido de que no se metiera en nada de la empresa, que no hablase con nadie. Pero lo que no había esperado es que encima les hubiera dicho a sus socios que no la hicieran caso. Esa era la idea que tenía su padre de ella. La quería únicamente como una carita bonita, para dar buena imagen. Una simple figuranta.

Se acercó decidida a uno de los camareros y cogió una copa de champán mientras se dirigía a la entrada, a la recepción, fuera, simplemente fuera de ese lugar, fuera de tanta mentira y formalidad. Pero entonces oyó una voz tras ella.

–Hey, Zel, ¿te vas ya? –Bien conocía esa voz chillona, era una de las razones por las que estaba aquí. –Creí que te quedarías hasta el final –finalizó con un tono apesumbrado, como cuando a un niño le dicen que se acabaron los caramelos.

–Lo siento, Agitha, pero es que tengo una agenda apretada y debo continuar con ella –mintió. No le gustaba mentir, y menos a chicas tan inocentes como Agitha, pero era necesario. A menos quisiera que le estallase la cabeza de tanto estrés–. Fue una gran fiesta, ¿te gustó el regalo?

–Oh, sí, era precioso –respondió con felicidad–. Es un parasol precioso. ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaría tanto?

–Hahaha, es intuición femenina –repuso ella guiñándole un ojo.

–Ya veo, ya –concedió con una sincera sonrisa–. Bueno, no te quiero retrasar más. Ojalá nos veamos pronto Zel.

Zelda no pudo hacer más que corresponder con una sonrisa. –Sí, seguro que sí.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la recepción. –Perdón –dijo encarando al recepcionista–. Voy a bajar ya.

El recepcionista asintió. –¿Nombre? –preguntó sin siquiera levantar la vista.

–Zelda, Zelda Hyrule –respondió escuetamente.

El recepcionista al oír dicho nombre levantó la cabeza de golpe y puso una cara de idiota al contemplar la belleza de la joven heredera. Zelda le devolvió la mirada, divertida. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Levantó ligeramente las cejas, tratando de despertar al recepcionista de su shock. Cosa que pareció funcionar. –Oh, disculpe, ahora mismo aviso al chófer.

Zelda sonrió satisfecha. –Gracias. –Y se dirigió a los ascensores.

* * *

Impresionante, simplemente impresionante. No solo había conseguido llegar sin matar a nadie, ni morir él, tampoco le habían puesto multas. Y para redondear el acierto había llegado justo donde el coche le esperaba, en la entrada al edificio. Cambiarse de ropa a la velocidad de la luz fue algo un poco más complicado, más aún si lo hacía dentro de un coche. Al principio había esperado que fuese una limusina estándar. Cabina normal y un largo espacio en la zona trasera, pero no. El modelo que le tocaba conducir apenas era un poco más grande que un coche normal, aunque claro, eso es hablando de tamaño, los dos asientos traseros podían compararse con el trono de un rey persa. Era flipante, no demasiado grande, pero flipante a fin de cuentas. Cuando ya estaba acabando de ponerse los zapatos vio cómo su móvil sonaba dejando un mensaje de texto. «La señorita Hyrule ya baja», leyó para sí. «La señorita Hyrule, menudos pelmazos que son los recepcionistas», rió por dentro.

Lo que no esperaba es que tras levantar la vista del móvil vio como una joven ya bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras. –Mierda –dijo molesto–. Además de pelmazos, son lentos. Ya está aquí.

Se bajó lo más rápido que pudo del coche y se puso frente a la puerta que tenía que abrir para que entrase ella, no sin antes estirar un poco el traje y ponerse la gorra.

Cuando ya se acercaba, Zelda vio como un joven se encontraba vestido de chófer al lado de su coche. Llevaba el típico traje de chófer, igual que el de Auru, sólo que éste era negro del todo, los botones plateados, llevaba guantes negros de cuero y no lo vestía un abuelo, sino un joven y guapo chico que no superaría la edad de ella. Los mechones rubios se le escapaban por los lados de la gorra, al igual que su flequillo.

El chico era guapo, muy guapo, tuvo que admitir Zelda. Ese color negro le quedaba de muerte, y al contrario que su antecesor, el chico llevaba los primeros botones desabrochados, mostrando una impecable camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata negra. Cuando el chico la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca se sostuvieron la mirada. Apenas fue un segundo, pero notó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que le atravesaba el cráneo como un rayo. Por suerte o desgracia, sólo fue una centésima de segundo, no llegó ni a medio suspiro. En cuanto pasó, notó cómo los músculos del cuello del "nuevo" se movían al tragar saliva. Parecía ser que a él le había pasado lo mismo.

Liberada del aturdimiento, volvió a fijarse en el rostro del chico, que la sonrió de manera estúpida. No era la típica sonrisa de embobado a la que estaba acostumbrada, no, era una sonrisa con la que estaba aún más familiarizada, una sonrisa falsa. Y eso no le gustó, nada en absoluto.

Link por su parte apenas pudo reprimir un suspiro cuando la vio. Al hacer contacto con sus ojos notó el comienzo de una tempestad, la piel se le puso de gallina y sintió algo extraño. Era una chica de pelo castaño y largo. Llevaba un elegante vestido rosa con un pequeño bolso del mismo color. Pero él nunca le había dado importancia a la ropa, lo que le sorprendió fue la mirada de la chica. Era una mirada cargada de inteligencia, lo vio desde el primer momento, no parecía la típica niña tonta. «Bah, éstas son todas iguales, a ver si acabamos pronto y me puedo ir a casa», pensó él mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas forzadas, las niñas tontas caían rendidas a sus pies con ellas.

–Disculpa, estoy esperando a mi chófer, ¿puedes apartarte de la puerta? –dijo ella mirando a ambos lados, buscando a Auru.

–Lo tienes delante, yo soy el chófer –resolvió con rapidez. –Si me hace el favor –dijo mientras abría la puerta con elegancia, una exagerada elegancia.

Zelda miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y humor la acción del chico pero después su semblante se volvió serio. –Tú no eres el chófer. ¿Dónde está Auru?

Link bufó. Solo llevaba 30 segundos con ella y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. –Auru se ha ido. Yo soy el nuevo, princesa –dijo como el que trata de explicarle las cosas a un deficiente mental, o a una niña pija y estúpida.

«¿Princesa? ¿Y este pringado quién se ha creído que es?», la voz sonó dentro de la cabeza de Zelda, pero por suerte sabía guardar la compostura y no le siguió el juego, sino que atacó desde otro frente, a ver como reaccionaba. –¿Y tú eres el reemplazo? –preguntó mientras miraba de arriba a abajo con desprecio a Link, poniendo especial énfasis en las palabras "tú" y "reemplazo".

Esa mirada de superioridad, de desprecio molestó bastante a Link. Toda la casta, todos los ricos eran iguales, consideraban a los pobres como seres inferiores, como hormigas, como la nada. Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de odio y cerró la puerta de Zelda de un portazo. –¿Vas a subir, princesa? ¿O te tengo que meter en brazos como si fuera tu héroe? –respondió con marcado sarcasmo, sobre todo con la última frase. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la cabina.

Zelda se quedó en shock por un momento. Nunca nadie había sido tan irrespetuoso con ella. La gente de su esfera era conocida, además de por las mentiras y el dinero, por la educación y la forma de actuar de cara a la demás gente, aunque fuese una falsa formalidad. Por eso le gustó la reacción del chico, le divirtió bastante. Era la primera persona que actuaba acorde a como se encontraba, sin mentiras ni máscaras. Sonrió ligeramente y mientras abría la puerta soltó. –Oh, mi héroe, tienes un zapato desabrochado. –Una vez soltada la puya abrió con elegancia la puerta, sólo con la justa que le caracterizaba, y se introdujo en el coche.

«Agh, de verdad que la odio», pensó mientras se agachaba frente al morro del coche a atarse el maldito cordón que le quedaba por abrochar. Demasiado había hecho para aparecer vestido y a la hora con diez minutos. Soltó un par de maldiciones mientras rodeaba el coche y se metió en el espacio del conductor. Metió la llave e hizo contacto. Colocó a su medida el asiento y puso el retrovisor para ver los ojos de la chica. –¿A dónde vamos, princesa?

«Otra vez con lo de princesa, ¿acaso ese garrulo no entiende?», suspiró Zelda. –Llévame a casa. Ah, y no me llames princesa –pidió Zelda, aunque fue más una orden que una petición.

–Muy bien –dijo Link mientras arrancaba en coche, el cual iba realmente suave, y buscaba la palanca de cambios, aunque se sorprendió que era automático, «debí haberlo imaginado, esta gente no sabe lo que son los cambios». –A todo esto, ¿dónde está tu casa, mademoiselle? –preguntó con forzada gallardía, sin duda era una burla.

–Ah claro, que no lo sabes –suspiró con pesadez, le dijo la dirección y se acomodó en el asiento de atrás, pero recordó algo y se inclinó de nuevo a la ventanilla delantera–. Por cierto, el francés es para caballeros, no para héroes.

Link ignoró el comentario hiriente de la chica y pisó ligeramente el acelerador. El coche comenzó a moverse a una velocidad constante. Cuando entró en carretera siguió igual, respetando todos los límites de velocidad, cediendo la posición según las normas de tráfico establecían. No es que Link fuera un lento al volante, sino que el trabajo parecía requerir esa parsimonia y elegancia al conducir. Por no decir que estaba disfrutando de conducir tal belleza de coche. Aceleraba con suavidad. El motor tenía una potencia impresionante, pero su ruido apenas era el ronroneo de un gato. Aceleró ligeramente pero después, recordando su posición volvió a pisar ligeramente el freno. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida a Zelda.

–Oye, ¿puedes pisarle un poco? Estoy bastante cansada ¿sabes? –dijo ella, sorprendiéndose de lo borde que sonó, no era su intención.

Link la miró por el retrovisor y encaró ligeramente las cejas. Como entraron en la autopista se permitió el lujo de apretar un poco más, notando al instante como el motor le seguía, haciendo gala de todos sus caballos de potencia. –Ya veo, debe de ser exhaustivo estar en un salón, hablando de estupideces y comiendo canapés ¿no? –repuso de forma hiriente.

Zelda le devolvió una mirada furibunda por el espejo. –¿Qué sabrás tú? –Después fijó su vista en la ventanilla y continuó. –Todos esos patanes, mentirosos e hipócritas. Con sus sonrisas forzadas y sus eufemismos innecesarios. Su interesada preocupación. Ojalá no tuviera que ir nunca a esas reuniones, llenas de pirañas y falsos. –Realmente ya no hablaba con Link, había sido un simple desahogo. Sólo con Auru podía soltarse de ese modo, entonces él le respondía que ella lo había hecho bien y que su padre estaba realmente orgulloso de ella. Y de esa forma se quedaba más tranquila. Pero Auru ya no estaba, se había ido. Y ahora ella estaba sola, o eso pensaba.

Link siguió alternando su mirada entre el espejo, viendo a Zelda, y la carretera. Le había sorprendido mucho la forma de describir su esfera social, siempre había pensado que todos ellos eran arrogantes y estúpidos, pero en este caso había visto como ella no era de esa calaña. No, ella parecía ser una persona normal. Quizá ese brillo de inteligencia que había visto en sus ojos podría ser algo más que una simple ilusión. Pero en ese momento sus ojos sólo reflejaban tristeza, lo cual despertó una extraña sensación en Link. Necesitaba consolarla, quería borrarle esa mirada de tristeza de su rostro. No quería volver a verlo en ella, y no sabía por qué. Pero se le ocurrió una idea. –Oh, ya veo, princesa –dijo alegremente, llamando la atención de Zelda. –Pero tranquila, tengo la solución para que no tengas que volver a ir a esas reuniones. –Y con una bonita sonrisa, que, esta vez sí encandiló ligeramente a Zelda, viró con tranquilidad a la izquierda, acercándose peligrosamente al quitamiedos.

–¡No! ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Acaso quieres que nos matemos? –gritó ella con miedo. No solo tenía un día de mierda, sino que encima el nuevo chófer estaba loco.

Link devolvió el coche a su rumbo inicial con una carcajada. –Oye, que yo solo quería lo mejor para ti, para que no sufrieras más con tanto hipócrita –respondió realmente animado–. Ya, sabes, el héroe siempre se preocupa por su princesa.

–¡Imbécil! Es el caballero el que cumple sus deseos, el héroe se preocupa de que siga viva –contestó aún alterada por la acción del chico–. ¿Cuándo has visto que un héroe deje a nadie espachurrado en una cuneta?

Ante el insulto de Zelda, Link apretó con fuerza el acelerador, haciendo que el coche ganase unos 40 km/h de forma casi instantánea, presionando a ambos ocupantes contra el respaldo del asiento.

–Oye, no vayas tan rápido o pagarás tú la multa –amenazó Zelda viendo como el chico no soltaba el acelerador y cogían una peligrosa velocidad.

Link se dio la vuelta, perdiendo contacto visual con la carretera para mirarla con intensidad. Por un momento ella se perdió en sus azules orbes, eran preciosos. –A ver si te aclaras, ¿no querías llegar rápido a casa? –le reprochó tratando de sonar molesto, pese a que se estaba divirtiendo bastante contemplando las distintas expresiones que se formaban en el rostro de la chica. Lo cierto es que todo lo que quería era que olvidase el mal rato que debía haber pasado en esa estúpida reunión.

–¡Vale, vale! Pero haz el favor de mirar adelante que nos vamos a matar –suplicó Zelda, con el corazón desbocado.

Link se volvió a colocar correctamente en su asiento y pasó al carril de la derecha, para ir algo más despacio. Después pulsó la radio y puso algo de música clásica. Una relajante pieza de piano comenzó a sonar por los altavoces, haciendo que Zelda se reclinara en su asiento, apoyando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. Así estuvo el resto del tiempo hasta que casi llegaron al destino. La mente del chico en cambio seguía funcionando a toda máquina. «¿Por qué he tratado de consolarla? ¿De hacerla olvidar? Todos los de su calaña son iguales, solo juegan con las palabras, usándolas a su favor.»

Cuando un semáforo se puso en rojo, Link aprovechó para mirar por el retrovisor con dureza el rostro de la chica que aún descansaba. –Despierta, princesa. Ya llegamos –dijo mientras apagaba la radio, tratando de despertarla sin demasiado tacto.

Zelda abrió perezosamente los ojos y se estiró un poco. Bostezó profundamente, haciendo que se le saltasen unas lágrimas, a lo que Link no pudo evitar soltar una risita. –Que no me llames princesa.

–¿Y cómo quiere que la llame, señorita Hyrule? –preguntó él, recordando el mensaje del recepcionista. Lo cierto es que no sabía su nombre de pila, solo su apellido, el apellido de su padre.

–Zelda, me llamo Zelda… –dijo desperezándose del todo mientras Link volvía a mirar a la carretera cuando el semáforo se puso en verde y avanzó con suavidad. Al ver que él no se presentaba Zelda lo presionó. –¿Tú cómo te llamas?

–Yo soy el chófer, Zel. Con eso te basta por ahora –respondió con un tono impertinente, haciendo que ella levantase una ceja.

Chasqueó la lengua y preguntó molesta. –¿Zel? –Eso sólo podían decírselo personas de confianza. Pero su pregunta se quedó en el aire cuando el coche frenó con suavidad y quitó el contacto. Habían parado en una gran mansión, en la puerta de la verja realmente. Link tendría que devolver el coche a la cochera así que no vio necesario entrar para luego salir, no era eficiente.

Se desabrochó el cinturón. –Ya hemos llegado, Zelda. –Ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento. Link abrió ligeramente los ojos. –¿Necesitas que te abra la puerta? –preguntó con incredulidad.

Zelda bufó y abrió la puerta con desgana. –Adiós, chófer –se despidió, resaltando la palabra chófer. Y antes de que él pudiera despedirla oyó como cerraba la puerta de golpe. Link suspiró cansado y llevó el coche a la cochera, después tendría que coger un taxi o algo para recoger su moto, la cual había dejado una manzana detrás del edificio Agitha.

Un pensamiento se cruzó por la mente de ambos chicos según arrancó el coche. «Es insufrible».

* * *

**NA: Este capítulo, al igual que los 8 que vendrán a continuación, sufrieron una leve reedición. En éste en especial no cambié demasiadas cosas aparte del diseño de los diálogos y las edades de nuestros protagonistas. Sí, hice a Zelda ligeramente más mayor que Link porque en los juegos también me da esa sensación.**

**Por otro lado intenté que al principio Link y Zelda no se llevaran muy bien, porque los roces suelen ser divertidos, pero admito que no me salió muy bien, aunque su relación cambiará según avance la historia a mejor... o a peor.**

**Aparte de eso, poco más. Si alguien no terminó de entender el sistema de las Trifuerzas que me he inventado, que pregunte en una review o algo xD**


	2. Realidad

**Realidad**

El tráfico de la ciudad era tan congestionado como siempre. Los motores ronroneando, expulsando sus nocivos gases, aumentando la temperatura del lugar en uno grados. Los semáforos ya estuvieran en verde o en rojo no ayudaban en absoluto. Los coches no se movían, y para colmo, algunos autobuses también se encontraban segregados entre toda esa muchedumbre de vehículos. La ancha avenida tenía dos carriles en sendas direcciones, y todas ellas llenas de coches. Era lo conocido como un atasco en hora punta. En la famosa ciudad de Hyrule había 3 horas críticas. La primera era las 8 de la mañana. Todos los días la ciudad despertaba repleta de coches, los trabajadores se despertaban diligentemente a la misma hora para llegar al trabajo, como es lógico, pero claro, las cosas no son tan simples cuando más de cien mil trabajadores hacían eso de forma simultánea, sin contar con otros millares que preferían el transporte público. La segunda hora eran las 3 de la tarde. Algunos trabajadores con horario partido terminaban su jornada a esa hora, por lo que se formaba otro atasco tremendo. Luego había que contar con la gente que precisamente comenzaba su jornada laboral a esa hora. Es decir, un atasco doble. Por último estaba el atasco de las 8 y media de la noche. Ese atasco era distinto a los demás porque no sólo se contaban factores físicos, sino también los psicológicos. La gente a esa hora lleva trabajando todo un día y lo único que quiere es irse a casa, poner la tele y quedarse dormido en el sofá, en cambio tienen que estar enlatados en sus utilitarios hasta que consiguen salir de las abarrotadas calles de esa condenada ciudad.

A simple vista parecía una escena congelada en el tiempo, nada se movía, sólo el periódico cambio de color del semáforo conseguía desmentir esa sensación. Bueno, eso y una moto blanca que iba conducida con temeridad entre los dos carriles de coches estacionados, esquivando los espejos y virando lentamente por la pequeña senda que creaban los vehículos.

El chico todavía llevaba puesto su uniforme negro de chófer, y hasta conservaba los guantes de tela blanco. Sólo cambiaba el hecho de que en lugar de la gorra propia de su oficio, llevaba un casco de moto. Conducía con maestría por el estrecho camino que tenía. En principio eso no se podía hacer, pero él ya había tenido un día lo suficientemente malo como para encima tener que quedarse esperando entre esa marabunta de coches.

Había sido su primer día de trabajo, había tenido que aguantar a la estúpida princesita heredera de la mayor fortuna del mundo entero. «No me llames princesa, imbécil», sonó en su cabeza con esa impertinente voz suya. Bufó bajo el casco de manera casi imperceptible. Su estúpida voz ya se le había quedado grabada en el interior de su mente. A priori no debería haber sido un mal día. Pero con las prisas casi llega tarde a su primer día de trabajo, teniendo que dejar la moto en una calle paralela a la avenida en la que se alzaba el edificio Agitha para recoger el "paquete". Después, día se fue echando a perder de forma progresiva. Luego de soportar a la susodicha princesa, tuvo la estúpida necesidad de consolarla cuando parecía que iba a derrumbarse, cosa que por suerte al final pudo enmendar siendo tan seco y borde como siempre. Igualmente, eso habría sido un día de mierda estándar, claro que no sé quedó allí. Después de dejar a "madame vivo rodeada de pirañas", tuvo que llevar la limusina a la cochera, cosa que le llevó una hora por culpa del creciente tráfico, y para acabar tuvo que pagar de su propio bolsillo un taxi que lo llevara de vuelta a la calle donde había dejado la moto para poder irse definitivamente a su casa.

Sí, esa era la razón por la que iba a toda pastilla entre los coches con cara de amargado, una cara que por suerte se escondía tras el casco. Sin embargo no habría ni casco ni máscara que pudiese ocultar su mal humor. No tenía ganas ni de ir a casa. Giró un par de veces a la izquierda y luego otra a la derecha, saliendo del barrio financiero y comenzando a meterse por callejones más y más vacíos y oscuros. Entrando en la verdadera cara de la ciudad. Calles llenas de pintadas, puertas oxidadas, coches viejos y rallados por los pandilleros y demás idiotas sin motivaciones en la vida. Tras callejear un poco más avistó un cartel de neón rosa en el que se podía leer "Tasca de Telma". Subió la moto a la acera y se bajó de ella quitando las llaves. Se quitó el casco y movió ligeramente la cabeza a la derecha, haciendo chascar su cuello. Se agachó para poner el antirrobo en la rueda delantera con cuidado y se dirigió a la entrada.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo que chocase por la parte de arriba con una campanita, señalando que alguien había entrado. La estancia no era demasiado grande, de unos 80 metros cuadrados, aunque con la tenebrosa decoración de muebles de madera oscura, sumado a la pobre luz que iluminaba la estancia, daba la sensación de ser una pequeña ratonera. Una ratonera con una barra de madera desgastada a la derecha tras la que se podía encontrar a una robusta mujer, de edad avanzada, unos 50 años, que siempre solía llevar una camiseta con un exuberante escote, y el resto no se veía ya que siempre usaba un delantal ya desgastado por el uso. Frente a la barra se podían encontrar varios taburetes, la mayoría de ellos vacíos, del mismo color oscuro que el resto del bar. A la izquierda se podían encontrar unas pequeñas mesas circulares apelotonadas, dejando en medio un gran espacio vacío. Pegado a la pared derecha, había colgada una diana con dardos, la cual solo se usaba en momentos especiales, como cumpleaños o celebraciones de peso. Por último, se podían apreciar unos grandes altavoces en la parte superior de las esquinas.

Cuando Link llegó nadie siquiera le dirigió la vista. Sólo un gordo gato grisáceo, que tras posar una mirada de desinterés en él, bostezó enseñando sus afilados dientes y se repanchingó en un cojín que había en un lado apartado de la barra. El leve rumor que levantaban un par de personas sentadas en una mesa apartada no cedió tras oír la campanita de la entrada, ya que probablemente ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado. Y eso le gustaba a Link, el poder pasar desapercibido, sin miradas que lo juzgasen ni falsas sonrisas.

Miró la barra y vio a un joven de pelo castaño apoyado sobre sus codos y la cabeza apoyada sobre sus puños cerrados, leyendo concentrado un periódico. El joven no tendría mayor edad que la de Link, pero su semblante serio y sus gafas bien podían darle un par de años más. Cuando Link lo vio, se acercó por detrás y observó desinteresadamente la página que leía el chico por encima de su cabeza. Al ver el tema sobre el que estaba leyendo sonrió, le dio una colleja, moviéndole las gafas hacia delante por el puente de la nariz, y a continuación se dejó caer en el taburete de al lado.

–¡Hey! ¿Quién ha si…? –se quejó el chico dándose la vuelta mientras se colocaba las gafas. Cuando vio a Link sentado a su lado bufó–. Ah, Link… yo también me alegro de verte.

–Vamos Shad, ¿qué diablos haces mirando la sección de Bolsa? Si no tienes ni para un café –preguntó Link con una modesta sonrisa, que se agrandó al ver la cara que ponía el castaño.

–Más le vale que tenga para un café, de lo contrario le echaré de aquí a patadas –intervino la corpulenta mujer que andaba tras la barra. Llevaba un vaso de cristal en una mano y en la otra una gamuza con la que sacaba brillo al primero–. ¿Qué quieres, chico? –preguntó a Link.

–¡Oye! ¡Que para un café sí que tengo! –se quejó Shad, ligeramente indignado.

–Ponme una cerveza sin, Telma. Hoy ha sido… un día duro –respondió ignorando las quejas de Shad. Y tras decir eso apoyó sus brazos en la barra y hundió la cabeza entre ellos. Para un día tan estresante como ese, lo mejor sería un whisky o algo de graduación similar, pero tenía que conducir, así que como buen samaritano que era, se conformó con una sin.

–Oh sí, debe ser estresante ir arrastrando el culo de banco en banco. O subiéndote en la moto, forzando el límite, hasta que un día te metan una multa que se te caiga el pelo –argumentó Shad tomándose una más que merecida venganza.

Los hombros de Link se movieron unos centímetros, suspirando. –Oh, Shad... cállate –Su voz sonó amortiguada ya que su cabeza todavía seguía bajo sus brazos, ni siquiera se esforzó en mirarlo. –Fue un día asquerosamente estresante. Ah, y por cierto, tengo curro, no como otros que viven de lo que trabaja su novia –dijo levantando la cabeza para mirar a Shad con malicia.

–¡Serás…! –empezó a decir Shad indignado, pero fue interrumpido por Telma.

–¿Y en qué se supone que estás metido, chico? –preguntó sirviéndole una jarra con un espumoso líquido dorado.

–Pues resulta que Auru se ha retirado, supongo que se encargará del orfanato después de lo que le pasó a Rusl… –comentó con pesar mientras observaba como las burbujas de su bebida iban subiendo a la superficie. De pronto la atmósfera se volvió más pesada. Suspiró con resignación, cogió la jarra y le dio un profundo trago. Después la dejó de golpe en la barra–. No era de eso de lo que estábamos hablando. La cosa es que ahora soy el chófer barra criado de la hija de los Hyrule.

–Hahaha, ¿de los Hyrule? ¿Tú? Pero si tienes menos modales que chimpancé –se burló Shad. Link le miró con despreció y le eructó en la cara a modo de respuesta–. ¿Veis? Es un cerdo –se quejó Shad aireando el espacio con la mano–. Mañana mismo te echarán...

–Gracias por los ánimos, cerebrito –respondió Link irónicamente–. Con amigos como tú, ¿quién quiere enemigos?

–No, idiota. No es por eso –dijo Shad, con paciencia mientras le pasaba el periódico que había estado ojeando–. ¿Ves? –dijo señalando varios puntos de la hoja.

Link observó con atención. Lo primero que le señaló Shad era un gráfico de barra en el que la barra caía de forma muy ligera, casi parecía que se mantuviese recta. Después siguió con la mirada el dedo de su amigo hasta un titular que decía "Los Twili entran en bolsa". –Em… Shad, ¿qué se supone que tengo que ver? –preguntó Link descolocado–. La gráfica cae un poquito, y los Twili… ni los conozco, ¿quiénes son?

Shad rodó los ojos. –A ver, tarugo. La bolsa es como un juego, realmente no importa los datos objetivos que haya, la gente se basa por intuiciones, no quieren arriesgarse a perder de golpe su dinero así que cuando ven que la cosa puede empeorar, se guían en especulaciones y venden o compran acciones. Suena estúpido, pero la mayoría de las grandes caídas de las empresas es por culpa de eso y no de problemas reales –explicó Shad tratando de que Link lo fuera pillando–. No importa que la caída sea leve en datos reales, probablemente caigan varios puntos.

–Entiendo… –dijo Link entrelazando los dedos y apoyando la barbilla en ellos–. Pero, igualmente, los Hyrule tienen el monopolio de la Bolsa, ¿no? ¿Qué importa que pierdan un poco?

–Ahí está el segundo punto, los Twili son una grandísima empresa extranjera que tiene el monopolio absoluto de su país. Y ahora resulta que han entrado aquí. Algunos dicen que pretenden hacerse con el control de la bolsa y unir la economía de ambos lugares.

–¿Algunos dicen? Ah... Especulan… –dijo Link mirando con seriedad a su amigo.

Shad asintió, dándole la razón. Poco a poco lo iba entendiendo. –En resumidas cuentas, mañana a primera hora, los Hyrule habrán perdido la Trifuerza del Poder.

Link se quedó mirando al frente, intentando descifrar algo en el aire. Se giró hacia Shad. –Eres muy listo. –Shad se quedó pasmado. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba sorprendido de que Link hubiese halagado a alguien, contento por haber sido a él, y ligeramente ofendido por haberlo dicho como si hasta ahora solo fuese un idiota.

Link acabó su jarra y se puso de pie. –Bueno, me voy –dejó unas monedas en la barra, quizá algo más de lo que costaba la jarra, quizás lo justo para pagar la consumición de su amigo, y se encaminó a la puerta con una sonrisa torcida–. Mañana será un día interesante.

–Cuídate, chico –dijo Telma mientras el susodicho cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí. Después miró a Shad y le susurró–. ¿No se te olvida decirle algo?

Shad salió del trance y fue a la calle con rapidez. –¡Link! –Le buscó con la mirada y lo encontró ya subido en la moto y con el casco puesto. Al oír su nombre se subió la visera. –Recuerda que mañana es el cumple de Ahsei. No te olvides de traerle algo.

Link asintió y se preparó para salir y arrancó el motor. –Ah, y otra cosa Link –dijo con la voz más alta, para hacerse oír–. Tráete a alguien. –Después formuló una sonrisa pícara y añadió. – Sabes que Ilia se muere por ir contigo.

A través de la visera Shad pudo ver como Link le dedicaba una mirada de odio y después daba gas a la moto, perdiéndose por las calles.

* * *

Una fría brisa corría por las calles. El cielo estaba cubierto de grandes nubes, pero por pequeños huecos aún podían distinguirse trazos del cielo despejado. Seguía siendo de un profundo azul oscuro excepto por el este, donde ya mostraba un color rosáceo que iba volviéndose naranja progresivamente. Las farolas todavía iluminaban las calles, ya que las sombras de los edificios no dejaban pasar los tímidos rayos que el sol irradiaba aún sin ser visible. El tráfico poco a poco empezaba a crecer. Las panaderías ya empezaban a tener actividad aunque estuvieran cerradas. La ciudad estaba despertando.

A las afueras de la ciudad, lejos del centro financiero plagado de edificios y los barrios pobres con sus minúsculos pisos, se extendía una pequeña urbanización. En ella había pocas viviendas, pero cada una de ellas tenía más terreno que cualquier bloque que se encontrase en la ciudad. Era un lugar reservado para gente de prestigio. Lejos de las tiendas, del tráfico, del ruido. Era el lugar perfecto para descansar, para vivir sin preocupaciones. Los ricos tenían empleados que iban a buscar la compra o si no se la traían desde las mismas tiendas. No, allí no se encontrarían tiendas. Sólo grandes mansiones con largos y verdes jardines, cada una de ellas protegida por grandes muros de hormigón y vallas metálicas, además de estar custodiada por empresas de seguridad.

Una de las mansiones era especialmente elegante. Su fachada estaba compuesta por antiguas piedras, al estilo medieval europeo. Tenía tres plantas, cada una de ellas con sus respectivas ventanas y balcones. Uno de los balcones tenía las cortinas echadas, por lo que aunque la puerta de cristal que lo cerraba estuviese abierta, el sol no pasaría.

La habitación era enorme. Además del balcón, la luz podría entrar por otro gran ventanal. En la pared opuesta a la ventana podían encontrarse dos puertas de madera, pintadas de blanco. La primera era para salir al pasillo, y la segunda daba lugar a un gran armario con vestidor. A la derecha había una gran cama con un enorme cabecero de madera pulida y sábanas blancas. Junto a ella se encontraba una pequeña mesita de noche con un despertador encima. A la izquierda había un elegante escritorio en el que había varias carpetillas pulcramente ordenadas y un sencillo flexo de aluminio. Al lado del escritorio había una puerta más, ésta conectaba la habitación con un La habitación estaba prácticamente vacía, como si se hubiese hecho una limpia y se hubiesen tirado la mayoría de las cosas.

Un sonido estridente comenzó a sonar en el despertador cuando justo marcaba las 7 de la mañana. Entre las sábanas un bulto comenzó a moverse de forma errante, tratando de palpar con una mano la fuente de tan desagradable sonido. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el sonido se iba haciendo más fuerte. La chica finalmente se levantó con un profundo gemido y le dio un golpe al despertador, haciendo que se silenciase al momento. De nuevo se dejó caer en la cama, apoyando la cabeza con la almohada, eso sí, esta vez dejó los ojos abiertos.

Hizo un planning mental de todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día y tras suspirar con pesar se incorporó. Lo peor es que tenía que ir a por unos papeles sin importancia a la gestoría y ésta estaba llena de gente a menos que fuera a primera hora, ya que por mucho dinero que tenga, una cola no deja de ser una cola, y si se colase la gente podría volverse loca.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama, corrió las cortinas y fue directa al baño a ducharse. Cuando salió cogió dos toallas, una grande para su cuerpo y otra más pequeña que envolvió su larga cabellera marrón para que fuera secando. Mientras se secaba fue al vestidor para elegir la ropa. Mirando por la ventana vio que empezaban a caer unos copos blancos, comenzaba a nevar. Tras ponerse su ropa interior, terminó de escurrirse el pelo frotándolo con la toalla, cogió un jersey de cuello alto color crema y se lo puso, notando al instante el calor que daba la prenda. Después fue al apartado de pantalones y eligió unos largos y negros, bastante ajustados. En el caso de ella tampoco importaba, tenía una figura esbelta y estilosa, por lo que podía lucir perfectamente esos pantalones. Por último, se puso sus tacones negros y salió a desayunar.

Cuando salió a la calle una oleada de aire frío la llenó por completo, y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco. Por suerte, esta vez sí, el coche estaba dentro de la parcela, y las rejas abiertas. Junto al coche estaba Link, el chófer. El chico la miraba con una extraña pero sincera sonrisa, por lo que no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

–Buenos días. Se te ve contento –dijo ella mientras Link le abría la puerta caballerosamente. Le intrigaba su comportamiento. Ayer había mostrado poder ser un imbécil sin remedio, y sin embargo hoy parecía feliz y amable.

–Lo estoy, Zelda. Hoy va a ser un día interesante –respondió él. Zelda no pudo dejar pasar que la había llamado por su nombre, pero no lo dijo, en cambio se montó en su asiento.

Link rodeó el coche y se sentó en el hueco del conductor. Puso el contacto y encendió el motor. «Tan suave como siempre», pensó. Después salió despacio de la parcela y tras ver como las verjas se cerraban automáticamente por el retrovisor preguntó. –¿Adónde vamos?

A la gestoría, vayamos antes de que se llene de gente. –Y tras decir eso apoyó su cabeza contra la ventanilla y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Como aún era temprano, apenas había tráfico, por lo que Link se dio el lujo de apretar un poco más el acelerador, rebasando ligeramente el límite establecido sin darse cuenta. Cuando por fin lo notó redujo un poco el ritmo y miró a través del retrovisor para encarar la reprimenda que seguramente se llevaría. Pero en su lugar se encontró a la joven heredera dormida. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa, que pronto borró de su semblante tras ver que el pelo de ella aún seguía mojado. «Estúpida, hasta los ricos pueden pescar un resfriado», dijo para sí, y tras examinar el panel de control que tenía delante pulsó un botón que activó la calefacción en la parte trasera.

Zelda, que aún seguía despierta, abrió un ojo al notar que le llegaba una corriente cálida de aire. Miró adelante y cruzó su mirada con la de Link a través del espejo, que rápidamente la apartó y volvió a fijarla en la carretera. –Gracias, hacía frío –dijo en voz baja, pero Link lo oyó, ya que pudo ver su bonita sonrisa a través del espejo. De nuevo volvió a recostarse contra la puerta y en esta ocasión sí se quedó dormida. Según iba llegando a su destino, las palabras de Zelda resonaron en su cabeza, "hacía frío". La cara de Link se transformó en una mueca desagradable y apretó con fuerza el volante. Sus nudillos se habrían visto blancos de no ser porque los guantes lo tapaban.

La visita al gestor fue más rápida de lo esperado, cuando llegaron no había nadie, por lo que pudo arreglar los papeles en menos de media hora, ahora sólo tenía que llevarlos al despacho de su padre. Lo malo fue que para cuando salió de allí, ya eran entradas las ocho y media. La ciudad había despertado. El viaje desde la gestoría al edificio de los Hyrule fue igual de largo que el realizado anteriormente. Pese a que la distancia era la misma, el tráfico era mucho mayor, por lo que no hubo más remedio que esperar con paciencia. En esta ocasión no hubo conversación. Por algún motivo, Zelda notó como la atmósfera había cambiado, Link se veía bastante molesto, pero prefirió no hacer preguntas.

* * *

Una mujer de piel color caramelo y rasgos exóticos se levantó de su asiento. Sus cabellos naranjas hacían un peculiar contraste con su piel, que junto a sus ojos también naranjas, le daban un aspecto salvaje, hermoso pero salvaje. Junto a ella, un hombre calvo, nariz ancha, la misma pigmentación en la piel que ella y una gran corpulencia se quedó mirando al hombre que tenían delante. Se encontraban en el despacho del presidente Hyrule, el cual no tenía muy buen aspecto. Estaba pálido y con grandes ojeras, pero lo peor era la sensación que transmitía. Era una sensación de derrota.

–No crea que esto ha acabado aquí, señor Hyrule –dijo la mujer con un exótico acento–. Esto solo es el primer paso. –Y tras decir eso se encaminó a la puerta. Tras ver que el hombre calvo no se movía giró levemente su cabeza. –Zant, ya hemos terminado.

El calvo se dio por aludido y se levantó de la silla perezosamente, ofreciéndole la mano al presidente como un acto puramente de cortesía, sin amabilidad alguna. El viejo no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y corresponder el apretón de manos. Así eran las cosas en los negocios, no se pueden descuidar las apariencias. –Nos vemos –dijo el calvo con voz profunda, y siguió a la mujer del pelo naranja hasta la puerta, cerrándola cortésmente tras salir.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, el presidente se dejó caer en su asiento con abatimiento. Estaba perdiendo la guerra. Una guerra que le había pillado por sorpresa, una guerra que ni sus mejores asesores habían previsto, una guerra en la que tenía todas las de perder. Lo cierto es que todo ese asunto ya le estaba empezando a trastocar la salud. Aquella misma noche había tenido un mal presentimiento y se había quedado allí preparando unos proyectos. Y justo a las ocho en punto llegan esos dos personajes a declararle la guerra. Sin duda le estaba quitando años de vida.

Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta, el viejo presidente se incorporó rápidamente intentando ocultar su mal aspecto, cosa que quizá un cualquiera podría notar, por desgracia para él, quien lo venía a visitar no era "un cualquiera".

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a su hija, su joven y prometedora heredera. Venía con una carpeta negra entre sus brazos y una ligera sonrisa, estaba de buen humor. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció nada más ver a su padre. –Padre, ¿qué ocurre? –dijo preocupada, viendo el aspecto cansado de su padre.

–No es nada, hija. Sólo me quedé mirando unos archivos anoche –trató de decir con una más que forzada sonrisa.

–Padre, ¿quiénes eran esas personas que han salido de tu despacho? –Certera como siempre, no se le escapaba una. El presidente no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de orgullo al ver la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo su hija. No podía seguir ocultándoselo, además, se daría cuenta de un momento a otro.

–Esos eran Zant y Midna Twili, los dueños del imperio Twili –explicó su padre con el semblante serio, el que sólo usaba para negocios.

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron con sorpresa. Se llevó la mano a la boca y se palpó los labios mientras pensaba. –Twili… son nuestros competidores, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, mientras tengamos el monopolio de la Trifuerza no debemos preocuparnos por ellos. Somos inalcanzables en nuestra posición.

El viejo presidente se recostó sobre su asiento y tosió con fuerza. Zelda no pudo evitar preocuparse. –Verás, hija. Acabamos de perder la Trifuerza del Poder. Ya no tenemos el monopolio, ahora ellos controlan esa parte.

–Eh… ¿qué…? –Fue como si le cayera encima un jarro de agua fría. Una sensación de vértigo invadió. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que sentarse en el asiento que estaba enfrente de su padre para no caer al suelo. Su cara se había puesto blanca, simplemente no podía creer que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar. Era cierto que su padre no le dejaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos concernientes a la empresa, pero ella en el fondo confiaba en él. Siempre había estado en la cima, la sensación que transmitía era de fuerza, de poder, de valor… de seguridad. En cambio, el pobre hombre que tenía en frente era un hombre rendido, un hombre destrozado. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y tuvo que toser ligeramente para poder recomponer su voz. Era cierto que su padre parecía más frágil desde hace un tiempo, pero, ¿cómo una empresa desconocida, y encima extranjera, había conseguido hacer tambalearse al gigante financiero? Había algo que no encajaba. –Pero… ¿Cómo? –enfrentó duramente a su padre, su mirada ahora era resolutiva–. ¿Cómo lo han logrado?

El presidente apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla y miró a su hija. –Verás, desde hace un tiempo hemos estado pasando por momentos difíciles. No teníamos demasiado capital y necesitábamos efectivos, para poder invertir y recuperarnos. –Por un momento, volvió a sentir a su padre en los viejos tiempos, el genio de los negocios. –Así que vendimos nuestras acciones a pequeñas empresas. Nos aseguramos de que fuesen pequeñas empresas para que en un futuro pudiéramos recomprarlas… en problema ha sido que la empresa Twili ha conseguido datos confidenciales de la empresa y compró todas esas pequeñas empresas por precios desorbitados, también compró al resto de la competencia, y nos hemos visto esta mañana con todo el mercado en nuestra contra. –Cuando terminó de explicarlo volvió a ser aquel anciano derrotado que se dejaba caer en el asiento.

Zelda negó con la cabeza. –No, pero no lo entiendo. No encaja. ¿De dónde sacaron toda esa información? ¿Cómo reunieron tantísimo dinero como para comprar el mercado?

–No lo sé, hija… no lo sé –Se veía débil. Siempre había tenido el control de la situación, siempre seguro de todo, pero en este momento había cosas que escapaban de su alcance, era demasiado para él. Miró a su hija. Su cara era de pánico, de inseguridad. Como si estuviera en una cueva y el techo empezase a resquebrajarse… No, eso no lo podía permitir. –Zelda, tengo que pedirte algo de vital importancia. Debes ir a la sede de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría y llevar estos papeles, es en lo que estuve trabajando estos días por la noche. Podría asegurarnos la legitimidad de esa Trifuerza.

Zelda miró sorprendido a su padre. Estaba confiando en ella. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin confiaba en ella. Por fin delegaba parte de sus responsabilidades. Si ellos dos se unían podrían hacer frente a los Twili, es más, podrían recuperar la Trifuerza perdida. –Sí, padre. –Y con un aire decidido, cogió los papeles y salió del despacho.

El presidente sonrió para sí. –Aún no hemos perdido.

* * *

**NA: Segundo capítulo. Éste tampoco ha cambiado mucho al original. Intenté que Link realmente se indignase por la posición social de Zelda. En cuanto al problema de la bolsa creo que es el principal problema de que estemos en crisis (al menos Europa). Es por culpa de la especulación. Intenté que sonase de la forma más realista posible que los Twili tomaran el control, pero vosotros diréis si os pareció bien.**

**Por otro lado ya introduje a Shad. Es un personaje genial, lo veréis con el tiempo y acabaréis pensando que todos necesitamos un Shad en nuestra vida jajaja. Pero además de ser gracioso quise que fuera un cerebrito, alguien que entendiese los entresijos de el arte de la economía y las finanzas en general, a mí me resulta demasiado complicado. **

**En cuanto a la hora de describir la ciudad veréis que puedo ser algo minucioso, pero viviendo en Madrid es fácil. Quiero que dé la sensación de que es una ciudad asfixiante y no la típica ciudad utópica limpia y bonita (que en parte también lo es).**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
**


	3. De compras

**De compras**

Link se encontraba en la entrada, apoyado en el capó del coche. Juntó sus manos y las puso frente a su boca para intentar calentarlas. Según Shad, hoy mismo tenía que caer una de las Trifuerzas, era el principio del fin, la caída del imperio Hyrule. Se moría de ganas de ver la cara de la "princesa". Cuando la vio salir del ascensor con ese aire desafiante, vació los pulmones. Imponía. Pero rápidamente formó una sonrisa torcida y ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Todo bien, Zelda? –preguntó con fingida inocencia. Quería oírlo salir de su boca.

–No, pero tenemos cosas que hacer. Vamos, tenemos que ir a la sede de la Sabiduría –dijo ella sin darle tiempo a él a abrirle la puerta. Link la miró sorprendido, pero rápidamente entró en el coche y puso el contacto.

Cuando arrancó el coche y se puso en movimiento, vio como Zelda abría la carpeta y le echaba un vistazo. –Las cosas se han puesto complicadas, ¿eh? –dijo intentando pincharla.

–Así es… hemos… perdido el monopolio –concedió ella seria, sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

–Oh… qué cosas… –dijo tratando de sonar sorprendido, y por supuesto, fallando estrepitosamente. Una sutil sonrisa asomaba por su rostro.

–Sí, oh –contestó Zelda pasando de página. La sonrisa de Link se agrandó y se le escapó una pequeña carcajada, cosa que lamentó al instante. La mirada de Zelda se fijó de golpe en el chico. Era una mirada de furia, de incredulidad, pero sobretodo desafiante. –¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–Nada. Al fin el karma actúa. –Link trató de sonar despreocupado, pero se notaba un timbre de regodeo en su voz.

–¿Karma? –repitió con incredulidad–. ¿Te parece bien? ¿No sabes lo que se viene encima? ¿No sabes lo necesaria que es la estabilidad en los mercados?

–¿Mercados? ¿Crees que todo el mundo invierte? ¿Que todos pueden perder el dinero con esas cosas?

–No es solo eso, ignorante. –Necesitaba liberar tensión, y el zoquete de su chófer podía ayudar, o eso pensaba. Por lo pronto intentó atacar con lo que sabía que le afectaría. –La ciudad necesita estabilidad. Sino, los precios podrían dispararse, subir los alimentos. Y, ¿quién sabe qué política usarán los Twili?, podría ser mala para la gente corriente.

Link dejó de mirar la carretera y fijó una terrible mirada por el retrovisor. Era extraño ver como unos ojos tan bonitos podían transmitir tanto odio. –¿Qué sabrás tú de la gente corriente? Oculta entre tus sábanas de tu gran mansión. No sabes nada. Ni tú ni ninguno de los tuyos, nadie se preocupa por la gente corriente.

Zelda se achantó por un momento, no se esperaba esa respuesta. –La política de mi padre piensa en todos. Desde la base hasta la cima. No tiene sentido lo que dices.

–Tu padre es una sanguijuela para la sociedad, robando a los pobres y haciendo grandes edificios, fiestas y todas esas estupi… –Estaba diciendo, pero fue interrumpido.

–¡Te prohíbo que hables así de mi padre, es una grandísima persona! –gritó con rabia, una cosa era culpar al sistema, pero, ¿a su padre? Eso ya era demasiado. Se incorporó e introdujo la cabeza por la ventanilla que separaba el lugar de conducción de los asientos y se puso a la altura de Link–. Ha hecho más por este pueblo que ningún otro. Gracias a él la gente puede vivir dignamente.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Link apartó la mirada del frente y encaró a Zelda, quedando su cara a escasos centímetros de los de ella. –¿Eso crees? Quizá necesites una dosis de realidad –respondió calmadamente.

Link apretó con fuerza el acelerador, haciendo que Zelda cayera hacia atrás de nuevo. –¡Hey!, ¿qué haces? –se quejó Zelda, entonces miró por la ventanilla y vio como el chico conducía a toda velocidad, esquivando coches con gran maestría. Pasó el desvío que llevaba a la sede, por lo que frunció el ceño. –¿Adónde vamos? –Pero Link no respondió, había puesto todos sus sentidos en la carretera.

Salió de la autopista y comenzó a callejear por la ciudad, acercándose a los barrios pobres. A medida que se iban acercando, las calles iban estando más sucias, más descuidadas. Gente mendigaba por las esquinas, con unas caras sucias y negras, llenas de arrugas. Era obvio que dormían en la calle. Zelda observaba con lástima desde la ventana. Se apoyó en el respaldo y se sujetó el mentón con el puño, pensativa, aquello no estaba bien, ella no conocía esa faceta de la ciudad. De pronto Link frenó el coche, quitó el contacto y se bajó. Antes de cerrar la puerta se dio la vuelta. –Sal, ahora empieza lo bueno.

* * *

Cuando Zelda se bajó del coche se vio enfrente de un edificio viejo y destartalado. A su alrededor había unas verjas de hierro forjado, solo que estaban oxidadas y rotas. –Casi como las de tu casa, ¿no? –comentó Link con ironía.

Zelda no entendía, «¿por qué me trae a este edificio abandonado?», pasando por alto que al lado de la verja había un portero. Link continuó, entrando por la desaliñada puerta y avanzando por el patio, hecho de hormigón. Pero en vez de dirigirse a la entrada, fue a la izquierda, donde se erguían unos muros llenos de pintadas. Rodeándolos entró por un hueco entre ellos. Zelda lo siguió.

Cuando entró no dio crédito a lo que veía. Era una cancha de baloncesto, si le ponías imaginación, claro. El lugar estaba destrozado, en unas condiciones pésimas, pero sin embargo había niños corriendo con una desgastada pelota de baloncesto. Los niños estaban limpios y parecían felices. Podrían pasar por niños normales de no ser por los harapos que vestían.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia pararon el juego y vinieron corriendo a su encuentro. Al de Link, realmente. –Link, has venido –dijo un niño de pelo moreno con una gran sonrisa y abrazó a Link por la cintura. El chico se agachó y le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa.

Zelda veía la escena con curiosidad. «Link, ¿eh? Así que ese es su nombre», pensó ella. El chico parecía contento al verlos, y ellos más aún de verlo a él. Los chicos le contaban sus progresos del día, gesticulando en exceso y arrancándole a Link unas sonoras carcajadas. Sin duda parecía como el hermano mayor de todos ellos. Zelda también reparó en un chico con el pelo rubio que se mantenía un poco a distancia, con un semblante serio pero mirando a Link con admiración.

–Bueno chicos, os presento a Zelda –dijo Link, presentando a su acompañante. Los niños se reunieron a su alrededor con curiosidad.

Uno de los niños bajó la vista y dijo en voz baja. –Es muy guapa. –Una niña que estaba cerca se acercó más todavía. –Huele muy bien.

Zelda no pudo sino sentirse cohibida. Nunca había recibido halagos tan directos. Y al ser de niños que no tenían nada podía asegurar que sus palabras eran sinceras. Se acuclilló y comenzó a hablar con ellos.

A cierta distancia, Link observaba cómo la chica manejaba la situación. Cómo bromeaba con ellos, cómo cogía un mechón de su pelo y se lo enseñaba a la niña, quedando ella asombrada por el suave tacto. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo. Esperaba que no supiera manejar a esos niños tan rudos y directos, pero lo hacía bastante bien. Se le daban bien los niños, y las sonrisas con las que los correspondía eran, sin duda, preciosas. –Oye, ¿es tu novia? –preguntó el chico rubio al lado de Link. No había notado su presencia. –Se te cae la baba al verla.

–Hahaha, no Colin, no es mi novia –rió Link ante la observación del chico. Era muy observador–. Es una princesa. –El chico le miró con asombro, pero cuando volvió a replicar notó como la mano de Link se posaba en su cabeza y le revolvía el pelo. –En fin –continuó–, tenemos que irnos.

Link se acercó a Zelda y, tras un sinfín de quejas por parte de los niños, finalmente se despidió de ellos. –Son unos niños fantásticos –dijo con una sonrisa mientras se recogía un mechón de pelo y lo acomodaba tras su oreja.

–Sí que lo son. Ven ahora te presentaré al director –dijo Link. Zelda intuyó que debía de ser un colegio.

Cuando volvieron a la entrada, Zelda reparó en un cartel que había sobre la puerta. "Orfanato Kokiri". –Son… ¿huérfanos? –susurró Zelda. Los ojos se le empañaron ligeramente.

–Así es.

–Por eso… la cara del niño rubio… –continuó ella. Ahora todo encajaba. Mientras tanto, seguía a Link por el interior del edificio, entrando en la zona de secretaría, donde estaba el despacho del director.

–No exactamente–explicó él–. Colin era el hijo de Rusl, el director. Lo asesinaron unas bandas callejeras hace un mes.

La respiración de Zelda se entrecortaba, era demasiado para ella. Pero cuando Link entró en el despacho oyó una voz que le resultaba familiar.

–Link, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! –dijo con alegría, pero de pronto se quedó callado cuando vio a Zelda–. Señorita… –susurró. Después se volvió hacia Link–. ¿Por qué la has traído?

–Sólo vengo a que vea las grandes obras de su padre, Auru.

–Estúpido, el señor Hyrule es una gran persona, no te atrevas a mancillar…

–Y entonces, ¿por qué todo está todo tan... mal? ¿Cómo permite que haya niños viviendo en estas condiciones? –interrumpió Zelda, mirando a la nada–. ¿Tan grande es mi padre que no puede cuidar de unos niños? –La respuesta sorprendió a ambos hombres de la sala. Los dos la miraban con asombro. –Además, aquí hace frío.

–Mmm… no hay calefacción –carraspeó Link. De pronto, Zelda recordó la escena que tuvo esa misma mañana en el coche. Hasta allí tenía calefacción, aunque fuera solo para secarse el pelo. Ahora entendía la reacción de Link más tarde. Lo hizo por ella por instinto, pero después había reparado en lo absurdo de la situación.

Eso ya era demasiado para ella. Salió corriendo del despacho y fue al coche, después se encerró en el asiento trasero y se derrumbó. Y lloró. Lloró por su padre, lloró por las mentiras, lloró por el sistema, lloró por los sentimientos de Link, pero sobretodo, lloró por los niños, que después de haberlo perdido todo, vivían en esa precaria situación y aún mantenían una sonrisa en los labios.

En el despacho del director reinaba un silencio prudencial hasta que Auru lo rompió.

–Eres un estúpido –le reprochó–. No debiste traerla aquí.

–¿Y dejar que siga en su burbuja de "todo va bien"? Tiene que conocer la realidad –respondió Link–. Siempre la habéis tenido entre algodones y ahora tendrá que ser la jefa. No debe ser tan ignorante.

–Pero hay momentos para todo –explicó Auru–. Acaba de perder su estabilidad, su padre se derrumba y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que mostrarle esto. Tienes la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo.

Link se sintió fatal en ese momento, el viejo tenía razón. La había forzado demasiado. Estaba enfadado, pero ella no era la culpable. Ella no era la razón por la que esos niños vivieran así, por la que Rusl hubiese aparecido tirado en la calle con tres navajazos. Él la había culpado por algo que no había hecho. Era despreciable.

–Lo siento –dijo, y tras ello se fue por la puerta, siguiendo a paso lento el camino que la chica había recorrido hacía un minuto.

El despacho se quedó en silencio. Auru miró por la desvalijada ventana como Link caminaba hacia la salida, cabizbajo. Entonces sonó el teléfono.

Tras sonar una vez más, contestó. –Orfanato Kokiri, ¿quién es?

Una voz grave sonó a través del auricular. Metálica, rota. –Auru, ¿todo bien? –El absurdo intento de parecer amigable sólo consiguió hacer que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

* * *

Cuando llegó al coche se encontró a Zelda sentada con las manos tapándole la cara. Tenía pequeños espasmos, por lo que pudo suponer que estaba llorando. «Mierda», pensó él. Entró por la puerta de al lado y se sentó junto a ella. –Oye, no te preocupes. No es culpa tuya –trató de consolarla.

–Soy tan… tonta –sollozó ella–. Hablando de la gente corriente, del bienestar de todos… qué ignorante soy.

–Venga, venga, que no es para tanto –dijo quitándole hierro al asunto–. Muy poca gente es consciente de estas cosas, es normal que no lo supieras.

–Pero... mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos, ¿no? –respondió ella, citando el famoso dicho.

Link se mordió la lengua, pero encontró otra forma de encarar la situación. –Pero no todos son penas. Los pobres también sabemos divertirnos, ¿acaso no viste sus rostros? –Zelda esbozó una débil sonrisa. Link sonrió ante lo logrado y de pronto recordó algo. –Oye, esta noche es el cumple de una amiga, se hará una fiesta y quiero que vengas conmigo ¿Qué te parece? –le propuso Link, aunque al segundo pensó en lo que acababa de decir. Había vuelto a dejarse llevar por un impulso. «Idiota», se reprochó a sí mismo.

–¿Yo? No sé… seguro que doy el cante. No sé cómo son vuestras fiestas –pensó aún con la cabeza agachada–. No, mejor no, Link… gracias de todas formas.

Link se bajó del coche y fue danzando hacia el sitio del conductor. Arrancó el coche y la miró a través del espejo con una sonrisa juguetona. –Ponte el cinturón, princesa.

Zelda miró a Link con expectación, no entendía nada. –¿Por? ¿Adónde vamos? –preguntó pesadamente.

–Nos vamos de compras –dijo él con naturalidad–. No querrás ir a la fiesta de esta noche con un Chanel.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban perdidos en un centro comercial. Era un grandísimo edificio de tres plantas llenas de tiendas y pasillos repletos de personas. Cada uno de los pisos tenía grandes terrazas que daban a los anchos pasillos principales. De no ser porque estaba cubierto, podría parecer que era una ciudad en miniatura.

En ese lugar se podía encontrar de todo, desde tiendas de ropa a heladerías, pasando por ferreterías, restaurantes, zapaterías, tiendas de bricolaje, de videojuegos. Si una persona se quedara encerrada dentro podría subsistir por más de un año.

La gente paseaba por los bulliciosos bulevares del lugar. Algunos se paraban frente a los escaparates a ver los productos, otros entraban en las tiendas para comprar o simplemente comprobar la calidad de los productos. También podían encontrarse parejas felices dadas de la mano, charlando. Amigos tratando de decidir en qué tienda querían entrar. Jóvenes paseando, que metiendo la muñeca por el asa, lograban cargar hasta cinco bolsas cargadas de productos comprados recientemente, principalmente ropa. Familias haciendo cola en las entradas de los restaurantes, esperando a que alguno de los clientes terminara y dejase una mesa libre.

Zelda no daba crédito a lo que veía. Siempre había comprado por catálogo cualquier producto, claro que si se trataba de ropa, venía un sastre a casa para hacerle la ropa a medida, o si no iba a las mejores tiendas del centro de la ciudad que, por sus altos precios, solían estar vacías y, de esa forma recibía, un trato más personal. Pero esto era distinto. Cientos de personas poblaban ese lugar.

Para llegar allí, habían tenido que luchar arduamente para encontrar una plaza de aparcamiento en el infernal parking subterráneo del lugar, lo que había conseguido frustrar a su chófer en un total de siete ocasiones gritando cosas como "por ahí ya había pasado y no había hueco" o "ese desgraciado me acaba de quitar donde yo lo iba a poner". Por suerte, gracias a la paciencia y frialdad lograda por los negocios, además de una fantástica vista, Zelda encontró un lugar apartado, cerca de una columna. Con la cantidad de automóviles que había en el lugar ya se podía esbozar el número de clientes que debería haber dentro, pero aun así, esto había superado cualquier suposición que Zelda hubiese hecho.

–Esto es… tremendo –consiguió articular ella mirando a todas partes.

Link la miró extrañado. –Tampoco es para tanto, ¿acaso nunca antes habías ido a un centro comercial?

–Mmm… no. No que yo recuerde al menos, en casa siempre… –Después de pensar prefirió callarse, seguro que Link se reiría de ella si le dijera que todo lo que compraba era hecho a medida y de las más prestigiosas marcas.

El chico la miró extrañado y simplemente lo dejó pasar. –Bueno, vamos a por lo que hemos venido –dijo empezando a caminar entre el río de gente que pasaba a su alrededor.

Zelda vio cómo él se alejaba y la gente empezaba a interponerse entre ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el chico había desaparecido. –Hey, ¡Link! –gritó ella en la multitud intentando hacerse oír, sin demasiado éxito. Por un momento se sintió peligrosamente vulnerable. Estaba sola, entre esa marabunta de gente, nadie que la conociera. De toda la vida ella siempre había estado con alguien, ya fueran sus asistentes, Auru o cualquiera de los trabajadores de su padre. Pero esto era distinto, era un sentimiento extraño. ¿Cómo se puede sentir una persona sola si está rodeada de cientos de personas? Pues ese sentimiento tenía ella, se sentía perdida, a merced de toda esa gente. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de pensamientos ilógicos y pesimistas, ¿y si la robaban? ¿y si la secuestraban? ¿y si un desconocido le clavaba un cuchillo y salía corriendo? Comenzó a hiperventilar, un sudor frío empezó a empaparle la frente, su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa. Se puso de puntillas y empezó a buscar una cabeza de pelo rubio cenizo. De pronto una firme mano la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella. Por un momento sintió como si el corazón le subiera hasta la garganta. Se giró violentamente, como tratando de defenderse, aunque en el momento de la verdad no sabría qué hacer.

Y entonces se encontró con unos ojos azules que la miraban con cierto reproche. –Oye, te vas a perder si no estás atenta –dijo Link despreocupadamente, soltándole la muñeca.

Las fuerzas de Zelda de pronto se esfumaron, como cuando tienes un subidón de adrenalina y al segundo pasas a encontrarte débil. Así estaba ella. –Diosas… creí que te había perdido de vista –contestó ella apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, pero al segundo la quitó de ese lugar y lo miró molesta–. Me has dejado sola, vulnerable. Te recuerdo que soy la heredera de una importante, no… importantísima familia, así que soy el principal objetivo de muchas empresas y sus… lacayos. Ha sido una gran imprudencia por tu parte y podrían despedirte simplemente por eso y… a mí secuestrarme y… y… –Ahora que había conseguido liberar toda la tensión que había acumulado en esos segundos ya no tenía nada que decir, la poca fuerza que le quedaba se había escapado por su boca, se había quedado sin palabras y ahora sólo miraba a Link. Ella seguía tratando aparentar su molestia y él, serio, mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos, como si lo que estuviera pasando le pareciera un espectáculo.

Link se sorprendió por la irritación de la chica, pero en seguida cambió su expresión a una más relajada y acarició la cabeza de la chica. –Hahaha, tranquila princesa, aquí estás a salvo –dijo con una bonita sonrisa–. Mira a tu alrededor, ¿acaso crees que la gente que está aquí no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que conspirar contra ti? Ahora no estás rodeada de "pirañas", aquí no hay intrigas de palacio, sólo gente dejándose llevar por el poder del consumismo –explicó él con su típica puya dirigida a la sociedad y mirando a su alrededor. Después cogió su mano–, así que déjate de esas cosas y no me sueltes, ¿vale?

Zelda se quedó asombrada por la tranquilidad con la que Link había manejado la situación. Normalmente era un amargado bipolar con un sentido del humor bastante ácido, pero ahora parecía una persona distinta. Parecía estar a gusto, como pez en el agua. Pero por infantil e injustificable que hubiera sido su reacción, por mucha razón que tuviera él, ella no iba a dársela así que simplemente rehuyó su mirada, bufó y apretó su mano con fuerza.

Ante la nueva reacción de ella, no pudo hacer más que sonreír, parecía una niña pequeña. Tiró de ella y empezaron mezclarse entre todo ese gentío. Iban mirando tiendas. Zelda por fin aprendió a moverse entre la marea y ponerse al lado de él. A veces llamaba la atención del chico, señalándole alguna extraña y lujosa tienda que ella conocía, o para preguntarle que vendían en otras más comunes. Hasta que en una de ellas, Zelda se quedó clavada en el suelo, como si estuviera buscando respuesta a una pregunta. Link se paró ante el tirón que le dio el brazo cuando su acompañante se detuvo.

–Esto… Link… ¿Es a un cumpleaños a lo que vamos? –preguntó ella sin darse cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

–Ah, sí ¿por? –respondió él mirando por encima de la cabeza de ella. Después se dio cuenta del detalle del nombre–. Oye, ¿y cómo sabías tú que me llamo Link? No recuerdo habértelo dicho.

–Hahaha lo dijeron nos niños en el orfanato, ¿no te diste cuenta? –rió ella–. Además, con una llamada podría haber pedido tu expediente y lo habría sabido igual.

–Ah… claro –concedió él, mirándola con desconfianza. No le gustaba eso de que tuvieran control sobre él–. Bueno, ¿a qué venía lo del cumple?

–Cierto, ¿qué le vas a regalar?

–Una llave inglesa –dijo con total despreocupación. Zelda esperó a que el chico dijera que era broma, después le dijera el verdadero regalo. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, pero el momento no llegó. El chico le devolvió la mirada extrañado. –¿Qué?

–Una llave inglesa… –repitió ella, probando si diciéndolo en voz alta podía creérselo–. Tú… eres tonto…

–No, no lo entiendes. Ashei es mecánica, le gustan esas cosas –explicó Link, como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

Zelda comenzó a andar hacia una tienda de bisutería. Link la siguió algo confundido. Entraron por la puerta y el chico tuvo que apurar el paso para no rezagarse. Podía oír a su compañera gruñir cosas como "una llave inglesa… será estúpido" o "los hombres tienen la cabeza hueca". Link prefirió hacerse el sordo y fue mirando las vitrinas, en la que se exponían collares, anillos y demás complementos. Aunque claro, todos ellos eran burdas imitaciones de metales baratos. Siguió caminando hasta que se paró frente a un estante. En él se exhibían unos pendientes con forma de tuerca plateados. Eran sencillos, pero bonitos.

–Oye Zelda, mira esos –dijo llamando la atención de Zelda mientras señalaba la vitrina.

Ella se acercó a su lado y observó los pendientes con recelo. Llamó al dependiente –Disculpe, ¿es plata de primera ley?

El dependiente la miró extrañado, Link igual. –Lo siento, pero no son de plata, son de una aleación de latón y titanio con recubrimiento plateado –continuó, haciendo referencia a un pequeño trozo de papel en el que veía escrito el precio.

A Link le brillaron los ojos al verlo. –Nos los llevamos.

–¿Qué? Pero Link, si no son ni de plata –dijo extrañada.

–Venga Zelda, ni que fuera su primera comunión –contestó haciendo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

Zelda bufó ante la dejadez del chico. Él en cambio parecía feliz mientras el dependiente introducía los pendientes en una cajita de terciopelo azul oscuro y lo guardaba todo en una bolsa de plástico.

Cuando terminaron la compra, siguieron uno al lado del otro, esta vez sin darse la mano ya que ella andaba alegremente bamboleando la bolsa. Avanzaron por el gran pasillo, caminando más despacio a medida que aumentaba la gente. Iban hablando de trivialidades, cualquier tontería, ya fuera de la definición de un héroe o de la ropa que llevaba la chica que iba delante de ellos. Finalmente llegaron a la tienda que Link había pensado. Le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro a Zelda, haciendo que lo mirara molesta, pero cambió su dirección hacia la susodicha tienda.

Cuando entraron, Link cogió la bolsita de manos de Zelda y empezaron a ver las prendas. Zelda iba mirando los estantes, cogiendo alguna que otra prenda y volviendo a dejarla en su sitio. Tras un par de vistazos más, miró a Link. –Oye, no me gusta esto. Es todo demasiado simple. Vamos a otra tienda.

–Pero si no has visto nada –bufó él.

–He visto suficiente, vamos a otro sitio –insistió de manera mecánica.

Link se llevó las manos a la nuca, como si se estuviera estirando. Zelda tomó eso como una gesto de rendición y salió de la tienda.

Fueron a otra tienda, y después otra, y otra… Link ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. En todas direcciones veía mujeres entrando y saliendo en tiendas de ropa, comprando, sonriendo. Por otro lado también veía a algún solitario chico que entraba con rapidez en la tienda, compraba lo que buscaba y volvía a salir. También se podía encontrar otro tipo de hombres, aquellos que iban arrastrados a traición por sus mujeres, cargando con todas las bolsas. Tras ver a un pobre ejemplo de eso último se tranquilizó –«podría ser peor», pensó… pero después analizó la situación y explotó como si fuera un bidón de gasolina.

–Bueno, ¡ya está bien! –gritó parándose de golpe. Un par de personas alrededor se le quedó mirando, pero tras un par de segundos siguieron su camino, sólo Zelda siguió mirándolo–. No soy tu criado, vamos a entrar en la siguiente tienda y ni una más, me duelen hasta los huesos de los pies. Diosas, si hay lo mismo en todas las tiendas.

–Exacto –respondió ella–. Es todo igual, todo lo mismo, es vulgar, con esos materiales tan patéticos. Seguro que se ríen de mí en la fiesta.

–¿Pero adónde te crees que vamos? La gente va a ir vestida así, de esa forma tan "vulgar". Déjate de tonterías, entramos en esa –Señaló una tienda a su izquierda. Después se puso a andar con determinación hacia la tienda, sin esperarla. La chica lo miró molesta, pero lo siguió.

La tienda era especialmente refinada para lo que ofrecía ese centro comercial. La ropa que vendían allí era estilosa y sofisticada. Vendían prendas tanto de hombre como de mujer, aunque lo cierto era que tres cuartas partes de la tienda estaban destinadas al público femenino. En el medio de la tienda se encontraba la caja, donde una dependienta estaba entretenida poniendo perchas a algunas prendas desdobladas. Cerca de ellas había una estantería con abrigos para hombre. Link se quedó mirando un bonito abrigo de plumas azul oscuro, le quitó la percha y se lo probó. «Le queda de muerte», sonó en la cabeza de Zelda, aunque un segundo después se arrepintió de lo que había pensado. El chico se quitó el abrigo animado y miró la etiqueta. Ella no supo cuánto debía poner, pero seguro que nada tan exagerado como para justificar la cara de acelga que puso Link al verlo, cosa que sinceramente le hizo bastante gracia. Después, fue directa a la zona de mujeres y vio unos bonitos pero sencillos vestidos de seda. Link la siguió apesumbrado y se dejó caer en banco frente a los probadores, después sacó la caja del regalo y empezó a curiosear con los pendientes.

Zelda se acercó a él con un vestido de cada tipo y se los enseñó. –¿Estos pueden valer? –preguntó ella. Link les echó un rápido vistazo y asintió. Ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlos, pero lo que quería era irse. Ella se perdió tras las cortinas de los probadores y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Tras un par de minutos, salió vestida con un sutil vestido rojo. Era ajustado y dejaba poco para la imaginación.

Link la miró embobado y se le cayeron los pendientes. La recogió torpemente y se removió sobre su asiento. –Está… esto… buf… te queda… genial –balbuceó como un idiota. Ella sonrió y se volvió a meter en el probador. Link apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y respiró hondo. ¿Cómo podía volverlo loco de esa manera? Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo tenía ella un cuerpazo como ese? Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por la tienda para despejarse un poco. Pero por desgracia fue andando a la sección de ropa interior.

Las estanterías tenían pequeños cajones, y en cada uno de ellos había sugerentes prendas que podrían levantar pasiones si las usaba la persona correcta. Link vio unos sostenes negros de encaje y comenzó a examinarlos con curiosidad. No entendía demasiado acerca de las clases de copas así que le dio la vuelta e intentó desabrochar el enganche. Tras un par de intentos fallidos desistió. Más tarde trató de calcular la copa de Zelda, pero le era complicado. Si era sincero hasta ahora no se había fijado en ella de esa forma. Había estado demasiado ocupado discutiendo con ella, o perdiéndose en sus ojos. La verdad es que en contadas ocasiones le había mirado las piernas, pero ¿los pechos? Llevaba ropa demasiado formal como para despertar ese tipo de interés en él. Tras desistir en su intento siguió andando hasta el apartado de braguitas, lo cual al principio algo le pareció algo vergonzoso, ya que la dependienta lo miraba divertida.

Aquellas braguitas eran sorprendentemente sexys. Primero vio unos shorts rosas con un lacito. Era algo pequeñas, pero tampoco es que él fuera un genio para las tallas. Después algo le llamó la atención. Cogió un pequeño tanga negro y vio lo fino que era. Se dio la vuelta y lo extendió de forma que se pudiera ver mejor con la luz de fuera de la tienda, poniéndolo a la altura de sus ojos. Por un momento se imaginó a Zelda con ese tanga. Comenzó a sonreír con cara de estúpido ante tan tentativo pensamiento. Cuando bajó el tanga su mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules cargados de reproche. Llevaba un montón de vestidos cogidos entre su brazo izquierdo y su regazo, de forma que no necesitaba doblarlos y los mantenía estirados. A Link se le cayó la prenda de las manos, sonrojado, pero antes de que se pudiera agachar a recogerlo, Zelda lo cogió con la mano libre y se quedó mirándolo.

–¿Y esto? ¿Acaso ibas a comprártelo? –dijo ella con sorna. Después examinó a Link con la mirada–. Quizá hasta te quede bien. –Después se lo tiró de vuelta y Link lo cogió al vuelo.

Link frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Zelda, pero le extrañó la mirada que le estaba echando, es más, por un momento abría jurado que estaba pensando en llevárselos. «Serán imaginaciones mías», pensó por el bien de su salud mental. –Bueno, entonces ¿cuál te llevas? –dijo mirando los vestidos. Zelda bajó la mirada y simplemente lo miró extrañada–. Que cuál de esos te vas a llevar –repitió.

–Pues es que tengo que decir cual me pondré, pero como estoy viendo que a ti te interesa más ese tipo de… cosas –dijo señalando con un dedo al tanga que Link llevaba en la mano–, no he podido tener a nadie que me dé su opinión –suspiró con una fingida expresión desolada mientras iba hacia la caja.

Para el pobre Link sus palabras fueron como un mazado. Obviamente no se sentía mal por dejar tirada a Zelda, pero por otro lado había perdido la ocasión de ver cómo se probaba los vestidos. Si todos eran del estilo del primero, se había perdido demasiado. Fue andando como un zombi hasta ponerse al lado de Zelda con cara de derrota total. Ella, ajena al drama que se estaba produciendo en la mente de su compañero, depositó todos los vestidos en el mostrador. –Me los llevo todos –dijo de manera desinteresada.

Link volvió a conectar un momento con el mundo sólo para reprochárselo. –¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¿Para qué quieres todos esos? –Regla número dos del manual de la compra de las mujeres, nunca cuestiones lo que se compran.

–Tú te callas, que sólo sabes quejarte –respondió con dureza y el ceño fruncido, enmudeciéndolo al instante. Después se volvió a la dependienta con una cara que irradiaba amabilidad–. Tenga cuidado, por favor.

La dependienta pasó todos los códigos de barras de las prendas por el láser, haciendo que los precios se sumaran en un pequeño cartelito electrónico. A Link le parecía inaudito lo que marcaba, con eso podría comprar una nueva cadena para la moto. –¿Algo más? –preguntó la dependienta.

Zelda se excusó un momento y volvió con el abrigo que Link había visto cuando entraron. –También esto –añadió ella.

–Oye, que eso vale… –se quejó él, pero tras ver la mirada asesina que le mandó Zelda, no volvió a abrir la boca.

–Esta noche hará frío, no estará de más que lo lleves –justificó Zelda acercándole el abrigo a la dependienta.

Una vez más, pasó el código de barras por la máquina y miró a Link de reojo. –¿Eso también? –dijo refiriéndose al tanga que el chico llevaba en la mano.

Él no se dio cuenta de lo que estaban hablando hasta que Zelda le quitó la prenda de la mano y la miró divertida. Después formó una sonrisa pícara y lo dejó caer en el mostrador. Link la miró sorprendido, con la boca ligeramente abierta, como un besugo. Zelda sonrió ante la expresión del chico y le guiñó un ojo. –Nos vamos. –Y se encaminó a la puerta.

Link cargó con las cuatro bolsas de la compra que llevaba y siguió a Zelda por el camino hacia el parking. Recordó entonces al hombre que había visto antes, cargando también las bolsas de la misma forma, en su misma situación. «Oh, Diosas... ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?», se cuestionó él, incrédulo.

* * *

**NA: Hola a todos. Este capítulo es creo el que menos ha cambiado en lo que a historia se refiere. En cuanto a presentación y fallos, más bien lo contrario. Espero haya sido más fácil de leer para los que ya lo habíais hecho antes porque no hacía más que encontrar fallos y acabé bastante cabreado al final xD Prometo ser más cuidadoso con esas cosas.**

**Nada más, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Ah, y animáos a hacer reviews y comentarme qué os está pareciendo.**


	4. Preparativos

**Zeldangelink: Sí y no jajaja. Es curioso que tuvieras esa sensación al leerlo pero no resumí nada, sólo cambié los signos de puntuación para que se leyera mejor, así que me alegro porque esa era la intención y parece que funcionó. Nos seguimos leyendo.  
**

**pollyongaku: Si me haces el favor, de ahora en adelante dime todos los fallos de ortografía que se me hayan pasado para ir corrigiéndolos. Me alegro de que te vaya gustando, esperemos que vaya a más xD**

**neal: Muchas gracias, y sí, cuando estaba poniendo las edades pensé que Link más mayor era lo típico, así que cambiando las cosas podría ser más interesante. Aun así la madurez de ambos no va con la edad, ya lo irás viendo. **

* * *

**Preparativos**

El camino de vuelta fue algo más largo de lo esperado. En resumidas cuentas, les llevó una eternidad encontrar el coche. Gran culpa de ello la tuvo Link, por supuesto. A la hora de aparcar, estaba tan frustrado por haber tardado tanto en encontrar sitio que había olvidado el cuadrante en el que había aparcado. Y por desgracia, eso era algo indispensable ya que se trataba de un parking de más de 5000 plazas para coches. Por suerte, ya desde el principio redujeron el número a 2000, dado que por algún casual había recordado el sótano en el que había dejado el coche. La segunda parte fue bastante más complicada. Zelda iba dando saltitos para intentar aumentar su campo de visión, lo que realmente servía de poco ya que aun teniendo una vista panorámica, sería imposible distinguir entre toda esa aglomeración de coches cuál era el suyo.

El pobre Link a duras penas podía distinguir algo, ya que como iba cargado con las bolsas de la compra, no podía entrar entre los coches, aunque no se le podía echar en cara que lo hubiese intentado. De hecho, nada más entrar en el parking había tratado de meterse entre dos turismos y Zelda había tenido que ir a ayudarle para que no rompiera los espejos retrovisores al salir. Después de eso ya se limitaba a ver a Zelda dando saltitos como una niña pequeña. «Y aquí tenemos a la futura heredera de la familia Hyrule», pensó irónicamente mientras veía como la susodicha heredera montaba un espectáculo mientras decía cosas sin sentido como "He visto un coche negro, ¿es ese?". ¿Cómo diablos lo iba a saber él si ni siquiera lo veía? Eso sin contar con que al menos un cuarto de los coches aparcados ahí eran negros.

Después de cinco minutos, ya cansado de esperar de pie a que su "vigía" siguiera diciendo cosas sin sentido, se dejó apoyar en el capó de un coche plateado lo suficientemente limpio como para que no le manchara el uniforme. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo y sacó las llaves del coche. Se trataba de una llave electrónica, un dispositivo de plástico con una rudimentaria forma de llave y varios botones por encima. Detrás tenía una tapita de plástico que servía para que no se salieran las pilas. Link era habilidoso y se aburría, así que empezó a lanzar las llaves hacia arriba para después cogerlas, y así más y más fuerte, hasta que una de las veces las tiró tan fuerte que chocó con el techo del parking y cayeron con todavía más velocidad, por lo que no le dio tiempo a cogerlas, chocaron contra el suelo y se le salieron las pilas.

–Mierda –susurró, agachándose a coger tanto la llave como las pilas.

–Oye, ¿te aburres? Podrías ayudar a buscar tú también ¿eh? –le reprendió Zelda, tras ver que el chico había estado sentado sin prestarle menor interés a sus fallidos intentos de encontrar la limusina.

–Estaba ocupado haciendo de mula de carga, ¿sabes? –respondió Link sin mirarla. Estaba tratando de poner las pilas en su lugar–. Polo positivo con el positivo… –susurró para sí.

–Perfecto, te has cargado las llaves –observó Zelda, con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo–. De mucho nos servirá ahora encontrar el coche si no podemos abrirlo. –Link levantó la vista de golpe, encontrándose con los ojos aguamarina de Zelda. Tenía cara de haber encontrado la cura para el cáncer. –¿Qué? ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de ese detalle?

–Sí, espera… agh, calla –dijo él, tratando de olvidar el último comentario de la chica–. Ya sé cómo encontrar el coche –añadió con una media sonrisa.

Por un momento Zelda se quedó embobada viendo la perfecta dentadura del chico, pero rápidamente aterrizó en el mundo de los mortales. –¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

El chico levantó la mano de la llave. –Tú misma lo dijiste, aunque como hablas tanto no escuchas ni lo que dices –comentó Link, y aunque fuese extraño, no era un comentario para picarla, simplemente parecía una observación. Zelda se sorprendió por ello, aunque también por el hecho de no entender a lo que se refería Link con el gesto de mostrar la llave. Link captó la expresión de su compañera y se explicó–. Podemos ir abriendo y cerrando el coche de forma que veamos los intermitentes. Control remoto.

Después de la ocurrencia de Link, les llevó menos de un minuto encontrarlo. Es más, se trataba de uno de los coches que Zelda había mencionado mientras hacía su extraña danza de la pulga, así que cuando llegaron, no pudo evitar escuchar el típico "te lo dije". Tras cargar todas las bolsas en el maletero salvo la que contenía el abrigo, la cual colocó en el asiento del copiloto, marcharon de vuelta a la mansión Hyrule.

Cuando llegaron a la verja, Link apagó el motor y salió del coche. Lo rodeó y abrió el maletero. Zelda por su parte, que ya había aprendido que el "chófer" no le iba a abrir la puerta para salir, lo hizo por su propia cuenta y se reunió con él en la parte trasera.

–No entiendo por qué no metes el coche dentro –suspiró Zelda mientras veía como el chico vaciaba el maletero.

Link la miró de soslayo mientras cogía la última bolsa. –Es molesto, después tengo que dar marcha atrás. Además creo que tengo bastante con tener que dejarlo en la cochera. –Tras cerrar el maletero, cerró el coche con el mando y miró su reloj de muñeca. –Uf, vamos algo justos –comentó.

–¿Justos? ¿A qué hora quedaste? –preguntó Zelda mientras ambos avanzaban por la carretera de grava para coches que atravesaba el jardín delantero.

–Pues, tenemos que estar allí a cosa de las ocho y media –respondió el chico–. Y son las seis.

Zelda suspiró aliviada. –Bueno, tenemos dos horas y media todavía.

–Em… claro, pero no sé yo si con dos horas tendrás suficiente para arreglarte… tras ver lo que tardas en decidir cosas de ropa –dijo con desconfianza. Entonces se paró, habían llegado a la puerta.

–Hahaha, tranquilo, estaré lista a la hora –aseguró, curvando los labios ligeramente hacia arriba.

–Vale, bueno… te vengo a buscar a las ocho –acordó él. Se encaminó de vuelta al coche, pero se volteó de golpe, como si hubiera recordado algo–. Ah… esto… gracias por el abrigo –susurró mirándola a los ojos, como si fuera un secreto.

–Te quedaba bastante bien –afirmó ella–. Además, me dabas un poco de lástima con la cara que pusiste cuando viste el precio.

–Hahaha, es cierto… –concedió mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente–. Bueno, te vengo a buscar luego. Ah, y llévate algo para el frío tú también, esta noche refrescará.

–Vale, vale, después nos vemos –dijo cargando las bolsas. Link se dio la vuelta y, esta vez sí, se fue hacia el coche. Sólo entonces, ella cerró la puerta y subió corriendo las escaleras. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Link por su parte, caminaba alegre con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Una sonrisa estúpida adornaba su rostro mientras una frase le rondaba por la cabeza. "Te vengo a buscar luego". «Jo, suena de muerte», pensaba él mientras se acercaba al coche.

Cuando llegó, distinguió algo en el asiento de Zelda, introdujo la cabeza por la puerta trasera derecha y cogió el susodicho objeto. Era su móvil. Se trataba del típico iPhone con una funda de cuero blanca. Pulsó el botón central pero no ocurrió nada. –Está muerto. –Efectivamente, estaba sin batería. –Bueno, luego se lo devuelvo. –Y lo metió en el bolsillo del uniforme.

El camino de vuelta a la cochera, y después al apartamento se le hizo sorpresivamente corto debido a sus cavilaciones sin sentido acerca del tema anterior, mientras tarareaba una canción en la radio.

* * *

En la Tasca de Telma las cosas estaban algo ajetreadas. Shad y otro chico iban situando las mesas en sitios estratégicos para que no estorbaran demasiado pero fueran útiles. Telma estaba ocupada en la cocina de la Tasca, preparando los aperitivos para la noche. Por otro lado, una chica de pelo oscuro iba apilando sillas de dos en dos y las llevaba a un pequeño cuarto auxiliar.

La chica en cuestión era joven. Aparentaría unos 19 o 20 si no fuera por su expresión facial, seria y dura. Tenía el pelo moreno, recogido en dos coleta que le caían tras las orejas, además, llevaba unos extraños medallones a ambos lados de la cabeza, entre la coronilla y la sien, dejando un extraño flequillo que caía desde la mitad de su cabeza hacia abajo en forma de brocha. Vestía una sencilla camiseta de rayas azules de distintas tonalidades. Por encima llevaba un corsé plateado, lo que hacía resaltar sus desarrollados pechos y unos pantalones granate adornado con hilo dorado y pequeñas tachuelas ordenadas de forma que formaran espirales del mismo color. Era simple, pero dejaba entrever sus bien dotados atributos. La chica iba maquillada con sombra de ojos y rímel, dándole un toque inquietante a sus bonitos ojos color miel, además de hacer contraste con su pálida piel. Sin duda la chica era bastante agraciada.

Movía las sillas con total destreza, como si se tratara de plumas. Lo cierto es que si se observaban sus movimientos, se podrían definir como toscos, sin la elegancia que debería acompañar a una chica de tal belleza. Cuando hubo acabado se apretó un poco más el corsé. De no ser por él su espalda estaría exigiendo que se sentara. Por suerte para ella, era una chica dura. Miró hacia los chicos que estaban ocupándose de las mesas. Parecía que el chico de las gafas necesitase ayuda dado a la expresión de su cara al tratar de mover la mesa, y al ver que el otro chico estaba ocupado despejando el lugar de la diana, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y se acercó a él.

–Espera, te ayudo –dijo mientras cogía la mesa por el otro lado y al mismo tiempo la levantaban–. Parece que la mesa venció al hombre… menos mal que las mujeres siguen aquí.

Shad sonrió. –No hacía falta que me ayudases, de hecho, no deberías estar aquí –replicó–. No deberías ayudar a montar tu propia fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, Ashei.

–Tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros–. Además, lo de sorpresa dejó de serlo desde el momento en que te oí explicando a gritos el plan por teléfono.

El rostro de Shad cambió a una muesca de desagrado. –Estúpido Link… A veces parece que está sordo –recordó el momento en el que se lo había intentado explicar por teléfono. Link se encontraba en ese momento en la cancha de baloncesto del orfanato Kokiri, por lo que había un ruido de fondo especialmente alto. Y esa fue la razón por la que Shad acabó alzando la voz para hacerse oír, lo que no sabía es que Ashei acababa de llegar de trabajar y lo escuchó todo.

Ashei torció la boca en una media sonrisa, aunque después frunció ligeramente el ceño. –Hablando de Link, ¿por qué no vino a ayudarte? –preguntó ella con curiosidad. Desde donde ella sabía, Link y Shad habían sido amigos bastante cercanos. Era cierto que siempre andaban picándose y lanzándose puyas, pero a la hora de la verdad siempre respondían el uno por el otro cuando era necesario.

–No te preocupes, ya avisó de que no podría venir antes –dijo Shad restándole importancia mientras se colocaba la montura de las gafas de forma correcta–. Va a venir acompañado.

Ashei arqueó las cejas con una muestra de incredulidad. –¿Qué? –Eso sí que era una sorpresa, Link siempre había sido el típico niño a amable que prefería estar solo. Solía salir con toda la pandilla (Ilia, Shad, Talo, ella y en ocasiones Rusl), pero siempre había sido reticente a mantener relaciones de ese tipo con nadie, pese a los continuos intentos de Ilia. –¿Cómo diantres cedió ante Ilia?

Shad sonrió ante la errada deducción de su novia. –No es… Ilia –dijo lentamente, saboreando cada una de las palabras.

A Ashei parecía que le habían desencajado la mandíbula. Miraba a Shad con los ojos como platos, como si le acabasen de decir que habían inventado un coche que volaba. Pero lentamente su sorpresa se fue apagando, dando lugar a preocupación. Había caído en la cuenta de algo. –¿Lo sabe Ilia?

Shad se rascó la cabeza. –No creo.

La mirada de Ashei se oscureció más si cabe. –Ilia vendrá esta noche... –sentenció.

–Sí, será genial –puntualizó Shad chocando sus palmas. Tras eso, le robó un rápido beso y continuó moviendo mesas. Ashei por su parte se quedó parada, mirando la entrada con preocupación. «La noche será larga».

* * *

Por la cortina de la ventana de Zelda se escapaba una cálida luz amarilla. La habitación en cambio, parecía desastre total. Cientos de prendas andaban tirados por la cama, el tocador, el suelo... Entre la ropa, una joven rubia iba paseándose nerviosa por la habitación. Ya estaba vestida, salvo por los zapatos. Había sido una tarde exageradamente complicada. Primero tuvo que ducharse y ver que peinado le quedaba mejor, cosa que descartó un segundo después, ya que primero tenía que ver que se iba a poner. Lo del vestido, sólo elegir el vestido, le llevó cosa de una hora y media. Al principio examinó lo que se había comprado, y viéndolo calmadamente en su habitación llegó a la conclusión de que era demasiado simple y que la gente la juzgaría al llegar allí, y probablemente ofendería a la cumpleañera y todos la odiarían y blablablá. Estupideces que a todo el mundo se le ocurren cuando se les somete a presión. Por eso, tras descartar sus vestidos nuevos, abrió el vestidor y lo vació, literalmente, en medio de la habitación, buscando algo que pudiera adaptarse a la situación. En ese momento llegó a la misma situación que antes, sólo que por otro camino distinto. Iría demasiado arreglada, la gente creería que iba allí a tratar de resaltar, la cumpleañera se enfadaría por robarle protagonismo y todos la odiarían.

Y en ese bucle estuvo una hora, hasta que finalmente se dejó guiar por las palabras que había dicho su acompañante antes y se centró en los comprados ese mismo día. Pero claro, había comprado unos diez, así que tenía el dilema de ver cual coger. Primero apostó por el rojo, que parecía haber despertado el interés en Link, o al menos eso parecía tras ver lo cohibido que se mostró el chico cuando ella se lo puso. «No, seguro que si me pongo ese creerá que quiero tirarle los tejos», pensó ella. Recordó entonces la expresión que había puesto cuando estaba examinando el tanga ese mismo día. Era una sonrisa como la de Buda, parecía estar imaginándose el Nirvana o algo así… Aun así ella tampoco era tonta, se hacía una ligera idea de lo que el chico había imaginado pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Dudaba que Link la viera de esa forma, más aun viendo lo poco delicado que solía actuar con ella. Quizá, sólo quizá, podría gustarle la idea de que Link fuera más cariñoso con ella, más amable. Aunque al invitarla al cumpleaños de una amiga... Tuvo que darse un par de golpes en la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas y elegir que ponerse.

Al final se decidió por uno negro. Era ligeramente similar al rojo, al menos su diseño por arriba, el diseño del cuello y el escote era el mismo. En cambio, por detrás sí era distinto, tenía la espalda descubierta salvo por un pequeño cordón que sujetaba el mismo vestido desde la nuca. También se diferenciaba por abajo, era algo más corto por y sólo alcanzaba a cubrirle medio muslo, así que tuvo que ponerse unas finas medias cristal.

Por sorprendente que parezca, tardó mucho menos arreglarse el pelo y ponerse maquillaje. Ella nunca había sido partidaria de usarlo, así que sólo se puso la línea de ojos y un brillo de labios de un color suave. Hasta ahí todo había ido bien, con su tiempo pero bien. Pero ahora venía el último y más complicado problema, el calzado.

Había puesto todas las opciones frente a la pared, y ahí habíamos empezado, con ella dando vueltas por la habitación de forma siniestramente preocupante. Sólo se detuvo cuando llamaron a la puerta. –¿Sí? –preguntó ella con una voz algo ahogada.

–Señorita, un chico ha venido a buscarla, ¿llamo a la policía? –inquirió el viejo mayordomo tras la puerta.

–¡No! –gritó la chica, nerviosa. Echó una rápida mirada a los zapatos y cogió los tacones negros que iban a juego con el vestido. Abrió la puerta y, tras esquivar al mayordomo, bajó las escaleras a trompicones mientras trataba de ponerse los zapatos–. No me esperes despierto.

En el vestíbulo, junto a la puerta de la salida había un perchero, y colgado en él, varios abrigos. Cogió uno de lana colgado y se lo puso en la entrada. Era blanco y acabado en forma de falda, con una doble botonera negra, recordando ligeramente al uniforme de chófer que solía llevar su acompañante. En cierto modo estaba intrigada con la ropa que llevaría él, ya que siempre lo había visto vestido de la misma forma. Por último, se enroscó una suave pero calentita bufanda de color claro alrededor del cuello. Cuando al fin abrió la puerta se quedó helada, y no sólo por el frío.

Tras los dos escalones se encontraba Link. Iba vestido con su abrigo azul oscuro. Por gordo que fuera, se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura, dejando adivinar su bien formada espalda, así como la anchura de su pecho. Llevaba la capucha delineada por el borde de piel bajada, dejando al aire sus "peinados" cabellos rubios oscuro. Se notaba el intento de haber sido peinados, pero por desgracia se mantenían firmes en su sitio, desordenados. Sus ojos azules estaban mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, mientras escribía habilidosamente con una mano, la otra estaba enguantada. Llevaba unos vaqueros que daban la sensación de estar gastados. El chico iba condenadamente sexy, sin duda acababa de impresionar a la heredera de la mayor empresa de la ciudad. Lo que más le sorprendió a Zelda fue que estaba apoyado en una moto blanca. –Em… hola –rompió ella, llamando la atención del chico que en seguida levantó la mirada del móvil.

De la impresión, Link casi se cae de la moto. Parecía haber visto a la Virgen María. Su vista reflejaba una mezcla de asombro, respeto, devoción e incredulidad. Era una combinación de sentimientos demasiado potente para un hombre, de ahí que casi se cayera de la moto. –Jo… –consiguió articular.

A Zelda le hizo gracia la cara que puso, pero esperaba algo más en plan "no te queda mal", o "te ves bien", pero un "jo…", si eso era a todo lo que aspiraba, se sentía algo decepcionada –¿Jo? –repitió ella, enarcando una ceja.

Esta vez, Link consiguió articular las palabras adecuadas, aunque no la mirase a los ojos, sino a las piernas. –Estás… preciosa –afirmó él. Después levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos–. En serio, guapísima. –Aunque después de decir eso se sintió tremendamente avergonzado y bajó de nuevo la cabeza. «¿Estás preciosa? Seré imbécil», se castigó mentalmente.

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba su chófer, esas palabras la habían desarmado. La sangre le empezó a subir por las mejillas, logrando una curiosa tonalidad roja que bien contrastaba con el resto de su pálido rostro. –Gr… gracias… tú tampoco estás mal –concedió al final ella. Después de un incómodo silencio tras los mutuos halagos, Zelda volvió a prestar atención en el bólido en el que se apoyaba Link–. ¿Vamos a ir en moto?

Link pareció reaccionar ante el último comentario de la chica. –Sí, es una Yamaha, aunque me gusta llamarla Epona –dijo con un notable orgullo–. Lo siento por tu peinado, pero tendrás que ponerte casco. –Y tras lo dicho se levantó, metió la llave por una cerradura bajo el asiento y éste se levantó, mostrando debajo un espacio en el que había un casco blanco.

Zelda miró con desconfianza el casco, no le dio demasiada confianza, ya no sólo porque iba a arruinarse el peinado, sino porque nunca antes había montado en moto. –Hum… vale. –E introdujo la cabeza, tratando de que su pelo no se desordenase demasiado, aunque de poco serviría. «Cuando me lo quite pareceré el Rey León», pensó. Después se acercó a la moto, intentando subirse con ligera timidez.

Tras ponerse su casco, de color verde olivo, Link miró a Zelda, palpando su inexperiencia. –Hahaha, no te preocupes, que no muerde –dijo él, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Zelda–. Anda, agárrate fuerte a la cintura y no te sueltes, princesa gruñona. Esta noche nos lo pasaremos bien.

* * *

**NA: Buenas. Este capítulo junto con el anterior fue el que menos tuve que cambiar, aunque en realidad éste incluso menos. En el anterior tuve que matizar más cosas pero éste parecía estar más cuidado con los detalles.  
**

**Por lo demás poco que añadir, es un capítulo de transición (realmente es en el que menos cosas pasan), en los dos siguientes se irán poniendo las cosas más interesantes.**

**Quizá os hayáis dado cuenta de que subí este capítulo antes de lo normal, la razón es que no tendré Internet hasta el próximo lunes así que pensé que por lo menos debería dejaos uno jajaja.**

**Nada más, un saludo.**


	5. Compromiso

**L(?): Veo que eres observador/a, pero no diré nada más jajaja. Espero que te siga gustando, y gracias ^^**

* * *

**Compromiso**

Era cierto que Zelda no había montado en moto nunca antes, pero ni en sus peores pesadillas se había imaginado algo tan horrible. Desde el primer momento en el que Link giró su muñeca y quitó su pie del suelo, haciendo que la moto empezase a moverse, tuvo que sujetarse fuerte al cuerpo del chico. Al principio pareció acostumbrarse, pero claro, estaban yendo por el camino de graba del jardín delantero, por lo que tampoco podía ir demasiado rápido. El primer susto se lo llevó cuando Link ladeó la moto ligeramente a la izquierda para salir de la parcela y entrar en la carretera, lo que lo le hizo soltar un pequeño grito. «¿Para qué diantres sirve que el manillar de la moto se mueva si cuando giras tienes que tumbarte al suelo?», se preguntó mentalmente. Sin duda, cuando llegasen interrogaría a Link sobre el estúpido ingeniero que inventó las motos. Claro que ese pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza en el mismo momento en el que Link aumentó las revoluciones del motor bruscamente, haciendo que la moto acelerase de forma casi desmedida.

Zelda siempre había estado acostumbrada al suave ronroneo de la limusina, el girar de los engrasados engranajes en la caja de cambios por las marchas automáticas. Era cierto que desde que Link era su nuevo chófer, había visto que un coche podría ser más brusco si se forzaba, pero no tanto como lo hacía la moto. En el momento en que rugió el motor, tuvo que agarrarse fuertemente a Link. Una sensación de mareo la inundó en ese momento. Sentía que se iba a resbalar del asiento, que la moto, al coger tanta velocidad, simplemente saldría disparada dejándola tirada en medio de la carretera. Apretó la cara con fuerza a la espalda de Link, hundiéndose en la piel de la capucha del abrigo del chico.

Link por su parte notó como su acompañante se había abrazado a él como si fuera el mástil de un barco. No aminoró la velocidad pese a la reacción de ella, en cambio, sí que intentó tomar las curvas con más cuidado, tratando de no hacer virajes demasiado pronunciados. Le encantaba la sensación que le brindaba montar a su Epona. Era como ser un potro salvaje, aun llevando casco, podía notar como una suave brisa se colaba por los resquicios del mismo, dándole mayor sentimiento de libertad. Eso por no hablar del brío que tenía la moto. Era cierto que ahora debía conducir coches, y no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero el tacto de una moto, la velocidad de respuesta del motor, su aceleración, su giro… todo era distinto, era otro mundo.

Una vez acostumbrada a la velocidad constante del vehículo, Zelda apartó la cabeza de la espalda del chico, empezando a observar su alrededor. Lo cierto es que tenía una belleza oculta lo de viajar en moto, veía las luces del tráfico fundirse con la oscuridad del ambiente. Los coches aparcados devolvían el brillo metálico de las farolas, la gente pasaba borrosa ante sus ojos, caminando por la calle vestida con gruesas capas de ropa para combatir el frío invierno que estaban soportando. Notó cómo la punta de la bufanda bailaba al son del viento tras su cuello. Debía admitir que era una sensación relajante. Apoyó la cabeza de costado en la espalda de Link y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Por supuesto, Link sabía que algo así ocurriría. Se felicitó mentalmente por no haber bajado la velocidad, ya que de otro modo no habría podido llegar a ese punto justo de velocidad en el que daba sensación de ir caminando en una nube. Al notar la cabeza de la chica, el casco realmente, sobre su espalda, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que quedó oculta bajo su visera. En esta ocasión, no la mantenía apoyada como la primera vez, con fuerza y clavándole el casco entre las vértebras. Esta vez, la chica irradiaba calma, no necesitaba darse la vuelta para poder notarlo. A medida que se iba acercando al lugar, fue callejeando por las entrañas de la ciudad. Yendo a la derecha primero y después a la izquierda, reduciendo notablemente la velocidad, ya que quería mantener el constante ritmo de giro sin virar demasiado la moto.

Zelda por su parte, fue enfocando lentamente las calles, trazando un mapa mental que le ayudase a orientarse. Conocía ese barrio, no era el mismo que el del orfanato, pero sin duda se trataba de una zona económicamente igual de demacrada. Tras unos minutos de constantes giros, casi todos ellos a la derecha, levantó un poco la voz. –Link, estamos dando vueltas. –Tampoco era tonta para notar que si cada calle que giraba a la izquierda, giraba tres a la derecha, estaba volviendo al mismo camino. –¿Seguro que no te has perdido?

Dando un poco más de gas, Link sonrió ante el comentario de la chica. Era increíblemente avispada, aunque no se sorprendió por su deducción, no esperaba menos realmente. –No estamos dando vueltas –respondió, girando la cabeza levemente hacia la derecha–. Es un rodeo. –Un par de giros más tarde, subió a la acera y se detuvo. Ambos bajaron de la moto. Link se quitó el casco y ella hizo lo mismo, despeinándose por completo. «Agh, sabía que pasaría esto», maldijo Zelda tratando de ordenarse el pelo con los dedos. Tras rendirse, le dio el casco a Link, que lo metió en el hueco bajo el asiento y se volteó de nuevo a mirarla, incomodándola ligeramente.

Él en cambio, no se dio cuenta del contraproducente efecto que su mirada conllevaba. Las cosas le resultaban mucho más simples en su mente. Aun habiéndose despeinado, lucía terriblemente hermosa, era una belleza inquietante. No la belleza que encuentras en una obra de arte, pero en cambio, la que tiene una criatura salvaje, la belleza natural que no es necesaria moldear, como un diamante en bruto. Una belleza que por mucho que se esforzaran por imitar nunca conseguirían igualar. Sí, a esa filosófica conclusión había llegado. Pero claro, su expresión de pazguato dejaba mucho que desear. Zelda, para tratar de revivirle de su ensimismamiento, retomo la conversación anterior, que si bien no era demasiado importante, sí que la había dejado con cierta curiosidad. –Y, ¿por qué dimos un rodeo?

Link comenzó a andar calle abajo, manteniendo una velocidad constante para que Zelda, después de reaccionar, consiguiera darle alcance y caminar a su lado. –Las calles por aquí no son demasiado seguras así que prefiero llevarte por el camino largo pero seguro, como a Caperucita Roja –explicó, metáfora incluida.

–¿Cómo a Caperucita Roja? –preguntó tras él, a lo que asintió lentamente–. Oh, ya veo –sonrió Zelda. Le había gustado la metáfora–. ¿Entonces, tú eres mi lobo? –retrucó ella, siguiéndole el juego, esta vez sí, caminando a su lado.

–Hahaha, bueno, yo no quiero comerme a tu abuela –rió Link con descaro. Llegaron a la puerta de un local, en las luces de neón podía leerse "Tasca de Telma", y se oía una amortiguada música al otro lado. Link se paró en la puerta, apoyando la mano en ella y cortándole el paso a Zelda, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella–. Además, tampoco tengo intención de perdert… de… que te pierdas –consiguió salvar en el último momento.

Zelda se había perdido en los azules orbes del chico. Era cierto que había sido ella la que había tergiversado la metáfora del lobo hasta esa situación, pero no pudo evitar sentirse desarmada ante la mirada del chico. Y tampoco había dejado pasar por alto lo que iba a decir antes de corregirse. Bajó la cabeza, rompiendo contacto visual. –¿Voy bien? –susurró desconfiada.

Una media sonrisa de suficiencia se formó en la boca del chico. –Estás –Deslumbrante, quiso decir. –Despeinada–concedió en el último segundo. Zelda le miró con cierto reproche. –No es broma, pero la verdad es que estás bastante guapa –resolvió con sencillez. Y acto seguido, abrió la puerta con el brazo que ya apoyaba en ella.

En el momento en que entraron, una bofetada de calor les dio de lleno en sus fríos rostros. La Tasca estaba casi irreconocible para Link. La iluminación era mucho mayor a la que solía tener, había varias lámparas, normalmente apagadas, que llenaban el local de luz y trasmitían calor. Las mesas estaban colocadas de forma salteada por el local, dejando espacio tanto en el centro, como al fondo a la derecha, lugar para la diana. Le sorprendió no encontrar ningún taburete, salvo los pegados a la barra. Por un momento se sintió mal por no haber ayudado a sus amigos, pero bueno, viendo como estaba de lleno seguro que otros se habrían ofrecido a ello. Zelda por su parte miraba asombrada a todas partes, nunca había estado en un lugar como ese. Normalmente, sus fiestas se organizaban en grandes salones, con equipos de cáterin paseándose con bandejas llenas de todo tipo de excentricidades que esa gente acostumbraba a comer. En cambio, el lugar donde se encontraba era pequeño, quizá algo agobiante si le sumabas todo el gentío que hablaba animadamente. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era la comida. Servidos en las mesas y la barra, podía encontrar boles de plástico rellenos de aceitunas, patatas fritas, frutos secos, pizza, salchichas y demás alimentos que ella sólo había visto presentadas de esa forma en las películas y de vez en cuando, comer a su padre cuando negociaba con pequeñas empresas.

Todo el alboroto que estaba montando la gente consiguió ahogar el tintineo de la campanita que había en la entrada, por lo que pasaron inadvertidos. Como el calor ya era más que palpable, Link se quitó el abrigo, dejando ver una camisa negra de manga larga con botones de plástico blanco nacarado. Zelda se mantuvo ocupada admirando la ancha espalda de su "chófer" a través de la camisa, ya que al tener un grosor mucho menor que el del abrigo, se pegaba ligeramente a su piel. Pero tuvo que reaccionar rápido cuando Link se ofreció a quitarle su abrigo. Con suma habilidad, se desabotonó la segunda fila de botones, ya que la primera la había dejado como adorno, y consiguió deshacerse de la prenda. La cara que puso Link al verla no tuvo precio. Era una mezcla de asombro e incomodidad. Zelda no pudo evitar reír al ver como las mejillas del chico se tornaban de un color rosáceo a la vez que sus ojos iban subiendo por sus piernas y se paraban en el escote. –Oye,"héroe", mis ojos están aquí. –Le llamó la atención ante el atrevimiento de su acompañante, señalándose la cara.

–Yo no… –refunfuñó tratando de sonar ofendido, cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

–¡Link, al fin has venido! –gritó Ashei, haciéndose hueco entre la gente a empujones. Por el camino que abría ella, Shad la seguía hábilmente–. Pensaba que al final ibas a llegar tarde.

–Eso, pedazo de vago, ¿no te bastaba con escaquearte de ayudar? –continuó Shad, en su salsa–. A ver si mereció la pena la esper… –empezó a decir mientras buscaba con la mirada a su acompañante. Pero se quedó mudo al ver a Zelda con su flamante vestido–. Jo… joder Link… esto no… –consiguió articular.

Con un rápido movimiento, Link le cogió la bufanda y el abrigo a Zelda de la mano, y tras juntarlo con el suyo, se lo lanzó a Shad a la cabeza, tapándole la cara de idiota que se le había quedado. –Aparta, pasmao –dijo empujándole a un lado y acercándose a la cumpleañera–. ¡Ashei!

Link la abrazó efusivamente por los hombros, levantándola del suelo, y dándole dos besos en las mejillas a modo de saludo. –Ay, suelta tonto –dijo ella riendo mientras le propinaba un amistoso pero duro golpe en la espalda. Link la soltó de golpe por el dolor–. Madre mía, Link, estás para comerte con esa camisa –observó ella, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Shad, que acababa de sacar la cabeza de entre los abrigos.

Todavía a su lado, Link la miró de arriba a abajo. –Tú sí que estás genial. Cumplir años te sienta bien –bromeó él, pasando la vista rápidamente por su escote.

–Anda, no digas tonterías, yo prefiero quedarme en esta edad para siempre –rió ella–. Bueno, y ¿quién es esta belleza? –preguntó, esta vez refiriéndose a Zelda.

Link dio un paso atrás, dejando espacio entre las dos chicas, que se observaban con mesura. –Me llamo Zelda. Encantada de conocerte, Ashei, Link me habló de ti –consiguió decir a duras penas. Estaba admirando a la chica que cumplía años. Sus ojos miel, adornados con la sombra de ojos, hacían un contraste que le daba una mirada espectacular. Por otro lado, también le sorprendió su extraño peinado. Dudaba que alguna vez se lo hiciera, pero no podía negar que a ella le quedaba genial. Y eso sumado a su cuerpo, perfectamente formado, hacía de ella una mujer muy bella.

–Hahaha, ¿en serio? –respondió Ashei de forma amigable–. Qué raro, Link no me dijo nada de ti –continuó, mirándolo desafiante.

Dándose por aludido, Link empezó a alejarse lentamente de ella, poniéndose tras Zelda y susurrándole al oído. –Quédate un poco con ella, voy a saludar a los demás. –Zelda asintió aun teniéndolo tras él, y después ambas se fueron a la barra a seguir conversando. Shad por su parte, hizo las veces de maduro y entró en el pequeño cuartito de los taburetes para dejar allí los abrigos de los acompañantes, junto al resto que habían dejado los invitados.

La gente iba parando a Link cada paso que daba. En realidad, a muchos de ellos apenas los había visto un par de veces, sin embargo los saludó a todos uno por uno, con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios. O así era hasta que notó como alguien lo placaba cual jugador de rugby. –¡LINK! –gritó una joven con el pelo corto de un color rubio verdoso, haciendo la típica escena de película, y por supuesto llamando la atención de todo el local.

Si algo no le gustaba a Link eran dos cosas, la primera era ser el centro de atención, y la segunda montar escenitas delante de todo el mundo. –Diosas, Ilia. Qué susto me has dado –dijo él, cogiéndola de los hombros y separándola como si fuera una lapa.

–Jo, Link. ¿Esa es forma de saludarme? Te echaba de menos –dijo ella con una falsa voz de tristeza, poniendo morritos.

–Pero si nos vimos la semana pasada –rió Link con un tono cansado. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga y después se separó. Aun así, Ilia no se dio por aludida enganchó a su brazo como si fuera una garrapata. Link ya ni trató de quitársela de encima.

* * *

En la barra, Zelda y Ashei conversaban animadamente acerca de sus trabajos. En el momento en que Link se había alejado de ellas, se habían sentado en unos taburetes vacíos junto a la barra que tenía varias ensaladeras llenas de ponche.

–Link me comentó que trabajas en un taller ¿no? –preguntó Zelda con interés.

–Así es, yo me ocupo sobretodo de las calibraciones en los motores, mejorando el rendimiento y de vez en cuando arreglándolos –explicó Ashei de forma categórica.

–Am… ¿tuneas coches? –trató de deducir Zelda entre tanto eufemismo.

–Entre otras cosas, aunque tunear es algo que sólo intentan aquellos idiotas que se meten en carreras callejeras. La mayoría de la gente intenta que su motor consuma menos combustible. Conozco todos los entresijos de casi cualquier motor –resumió Ashei. Después le echó un vistazo al pelo de Zelda. –Por cierto, creo que eres la única chica que sigue estando genial tras montar en Epona.

Zelda hizo memoria, y recordó que así se llamaba la moto de Link. –Bah, que va –negó ella volviendo a ordenar algunos mechones castaños de su pelo, con un resultado insatisfactorio para ella–. Al principio creí que nos íbamos a matar, después ya aflojó un poco.

–Hahaha, así es Link, creo que su moto es lo único que le hace despegarse del suelo y ser libre –suspiró. Zelda asintió ante sus palabras–. Pero también te digo, Link nunca suele llevar a chicas en moto –le dijo acercándose a ella, como si le estuviera contando un secreto–. Las únicas hemos sido Ilia y yo, pero porque le conocemos de siempre. –Zelda fue a preguntar quién era Ilia, pero antes de poder responder escuchó el grito/placaje de la susodicha, haciendo que mirase hacia ese lugar.

Allí vio a una jovencita de aproximadamente su edad abrazando a Link. Algo en el estómago se revolvió por un segundo, aunque después paró. Lo más probable es que fuera debido a la expresión que puso Link cuando la soltó y empezó a hablar desganadamente con ella. –¿Quién es esa?

Ashei, que también estaba viendo la escenita de la chica bufó. –De la que te estaba hablando, Ilia, una amiga de la infancia. –Contempló a Zelda observar con cautela a Ilia. Sonrió de forma pícara –¿Sabes? Lleva estando colada por Link desde… –Hizo una pausa para pensar. –Desde que tengo uso de razón, hahaha.

–¿Y Link qué piensa de todo eso? –preguntó Zelda sin levantar la vista de la rubia. Ahora estaba agarrando a Link del brazo, y éste no hizo menor esfuerzo en quitársela de encima. Zelda sonrió ante eso. –Parece algo… infantil.

–Su relación es... complicada –observó Ashei. –Se quieren mucho, pero nada que ver con el amor, ya no al menos. No te hagas una mala imagen de ella, es una persona estupenda, mucho más madura de lo que aparenta... –Se detuvo un momento, como recordando algo. –Aunque un día tuvieron una cita –recordó al fin–. ¡Qué risa!, tenías que haber visto la cara de Link. Parecía pedir que lo rescataran.

Zelda vio como Ilia hablaba con Link y ambos miraban en su dirección, Link con una sonrisa y saludándola con la mano, e Ilia con el ceño fruncido, como juzgándola. Lo cierto es que a Zelda le pareció graciosa la actitud de la última, parecía una niña pequeña. Sonrió y los saludó a ambos, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la chica.

–¡Atención! –gritó Shad subido en una mesa.

* * *

–Ya, pero es que no sabía que te vería hoy, creí que no vendrías –siguió Ilia, en su conversación con Link.

–¿Cómo no voy a venir? Es el cumple de Ashei –respondió el chico, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

–Supongo que sí –razonó Ilia–. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no viniste a ayudar? Cuando llegué yo, Shad aún estaba ordenando esto.

Link sonrió. –Ya, es que estaba trayendo a mi acompañante.

–¿Acompañante? ¿Quién? –exigió saber.

El chico señaló en dirección a la barra, en dirección a Zelda. –Es Zelda, la de pelo castaño que está con Ashei. –Ilia se volvió en esa dirección y observó a la chica, que ya se encontraba mirándola antes. «Es guapa», fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Zelda levantó la mano a modo de saludo. Se quedó un momento parada, juzgándola, viendo si era digna de Link o no. Sus ojos no denotaban falsedad, pero tampoco bajó la guardia.

–¡Atención! –interrumpió Shad sobre una mesa–. ¿Cómo os lo estáis pasando? –preguntó, ganándose un grupal "bien" por parte de toda la muchedumbre–. Hahaha, me alegro. Pero si os he dejado venir aquí a que os bebáis mi alcohol, es por algo. –Todos rieron ante el comentario de Shad, Link el que más. –Quiero que seáis testigo de lo siguiente –continuó, bajándose de la mesa de un salto y acercándose a la barra–. Ashei, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –se declaró Shad.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Telma apagó el equipo de audio tras la barra y se quedó observando la situación apoyada en una pared, frotando diligentemente una copa que ya estaba limpia, sólo para descargar tensión. Link se quedó blanco como la leche, con los ojos abiertos, e Ilia igual, que se soltó de su brazo, como si la hubieran absorbido las fuerzas. Zelda se apartó del lugar a trompicones, totalmente anonada. Había visto en películas y series ese tipo de declaraciones multitudinarias, el novio se arrodillaba y le daba el anillo a la chica, y ella tras mirarlo maravillada, abrazaba al chico y gritaba a los cuatro vientos "¡Sí, quiero!".

Ashei se quedó quieta varios segundos, todavía en shock. Miraba a Shad con los ojos como platos. Separó los labios y susurró algo que nadie logró escuchar. Todos parecían expectantes.

–¿Qué me dices, cielo? –dijo Shad, ofreciéndole una cajita negra entre las manos.

–Tú… –susurró Ashei con un hilo de voz–. ¡Tú eres tonto! –repitió, esta vez bien alto–. ¿Cómo que si me caso contigo? ¡Claro que no! Creía que ya habíamos discutido eso. –El ambiente se cargó de golpe, como si acabasen de gritar que había una bomba en el local y quien se moviera haría que estallase. Zelda se llevó las manos a la boca inconscientemente. Todo el resto del público se mantenía en silencio, como esperando que algo realmente explotase. Shad se puso de pie, algo confuso. –¿Qué hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo? Nada de ataduras, nada de lazos que puedan romperse, ¿y ahora me vienes con eso? –Su voz empezó a quebrarse. –¿Por qué me haces esto?

A Link no le gustaba como se estaban desarrollando los hechos, lo que podía haber sido una bonita fiesta de cumpleaños, se estaba volviendo un auténtico desastre. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos, no sabía qué iba a hacer pero simplemente no podía ver como estaban resultando las cosas. Pero Ilia le cogió del brazo, frenándole en el acto. Tenía una juguetona sonrisa en los labios. –¿Qué haces? –susurró Link, notablemente molesto.

Ilia llevó su dedo índice a los labios de Link, haciendo que se callara. –Shh, confía en Shad. –Y acto seguido volvió la mirada a la escena, haciendo que Link mirase también, algo descolocado.

Shad, ya de pie, se acercó a ella, mirándola con cariño y le volvió a ofrecer la cajita. –Ábrela.

–¡¿Qué no has entendido?! –volvió a gritar Ashei.

–¡¿Quieres abrirla?! Cabezota. –El tono de Shad dejó a Ashei algo confusa, por lo que cogió la caja y la abrió con desconfianza.

Por dentro era de color blanco acolchado, y en una ranura parecía haber un anillo plateado, aunque bastante pobre para ser de boda. Ashei levantó la mirada, buscando alguna explicación en la mirada de su novio. El chico señaló con la barbilla al anillo y ella lo tocó. Intentó sacarlo, pero estaba más duro que de costumbre, así que tiró con un poco más de fuerza, rompiendo el recubrimiento blanco y mostrando una llave enganchada al "anillo", ya que en realidad era la anilla de un llavero. –¿Qué es esto?

–¿Crees que no te conozco? ¿Crees que no sé te gusta la independencia? ¿Acaso no sabes que te quiero lo suficiente como para seguirte al fin del mundo? –preguntó él de forma retórica. Ashei lo miraba a los ojos, totalmente perdida, como buscando una explicación–. No quiero casarme, tonta… solo quiero estar contigo. –Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento, lo que veían no se encontraba ni en las mejores obras de teatro. –Eso –continuó señalando a la llave que tenía en su mano–, es la llave de tu nueva casa… de… nuestra nueva casa. Sólo si quieres…

A Ashei comenzaron a aguársele los ojos, le temblaba el labio. Todo esto le superaba, no podía seguir el ritmo, eran demasiadas emociones en un momento, demasiados sentimientos. Así que comenzó a sollozar. En esta ocasión Shad sí pareció confuso, no se esperaba esa reacción por su parte. Se acercó lentamente y puso las manos en sus hombros. –¿Estás bien? Oye… lo… lo siento.

Ashei levantó la vista, mostrando como la sombra de ojos le caía por las mejillas, alguna lágrima aún caía por ellas. Y para sorpresa de todos le besó. No fue un beso emotivo ni con fuerza, como solían ser los de ella. Este era un beso de puro cariño, suave, posicionando sus labios suavemente sobre los de él. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar en un abrazo. Zelda lloraba como una descosida tras ver la escena, nunca antes había vivido algo así. Desde ese momento se sentiría en deuda con Link por haberla traído a esa fiesta, por mostrarle lo bonito que puede ser el amor. Ashei apoyó sus antebrazos en el pecho de Shad, separándolo unos centímetros. –Te quiero. –No era necesario decir más, dos palabras. Dos palabras que lo significaban todo y que a la vez no significaban nada. Sólo los actos hablan por las personas, pero sin duda ellos dos ya habían demostrado con creces hasta dónde llegaban sus sentimientos, se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo, y mucho más les quedaba de estar juntos.

–¡A ver los enamorados llamando la atención! ¿No era esto una fiesta? –gritó Ilia rompiendo toda atmósfera romántica–. ¿Dónde está la música?

–¡SÍ! –gritaron todos a la vez, incluyendo a los dos tortolitos y Zelda, aunque a la última aún le caían lagrimones de los ojos.

Link saltó por la barra ágilmente, ganándose una colleja de Telma, y fue hasta el aparato de música que había tras la misma. Después de apretar un par de botones, la música comenzó a tronar de nuevo por los altavoces, esta vez, a mayor volumen que antes. La noche acababa de empezar.

* * *

El salón era grande, amueblado con un mobiliario de madera de caoba. La estancia estaba únicamente iluminada por un gran candelabro que descansaba en la mesa. Sobre ella, había un mantel blanco de seda. En él, una cubertería de plata, una cestita con trozos de pan recién horneado, un par de copas rellenas de un líquido granate, y una botella verde oscura en la que se podía leer "Oporto". A cada lado de la mesa había una silla de la misma madera, y sentados en ellas, dos personas.

Midna saboreaba gustosa su solomillo en salsa de pimienta. Lo cierto es que el chef se había ganado su sueldo esa noche, que no era poco. Frente a ella, se encontraba su amigo, su socio, y por alguna mala lengua, su novio. Zant, que comía calmadamente con ella, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecía exultante. Midna en cambio, siempre había sido más prudente, y esta ocasión no era una excepción.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó ella por enésima vez.

–Sí… ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Ya está hecho –respondió él con una profunda voz, cargada de tranquilidad.

–Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste tan rápido? –inquirió ella, no le cuadraban las cuentas.

–Eso es lo de menos, hay que saber leer el mercado y cuáles son tus aliados –dijo él, gesticulando con el cuchillo en la mano. Esa era su respuesta para todo. Cada vez que algo no era lógico esa era la solución.

–No me convence, Zant –repuso ella, bastante reticente a que todo saliera a pedir de boca–. Las cosas no pueden ser tan fáciles.

Zant suspiró ante la cabezonería de su compañera. Era un duro hueso de roer. Se levantó calmadamente de su asiento, sujetó su copa de vino entre los dedos índice y anular, moviéndolo en círculos, y se acercó a donde se sentaba Midna. –Confía en mí, Midna. Podemos con todo.

Ella sonrió, pasándose los dedos por sus anaranjados cabellos. Lo cierto es que siempre es más fácil negar un mal resultado que uno bueno, y uno tan bueno como ese no podía ser discutido eternamente. Cogió su copa de la misma manera que él y la acercó a la suya, chocándola y haciendo que el tintineo resonase por la lujosa suite. –Por nosotros –brindó ella.

–Por Hyrule –repuso él con una peligrosa sonrisa.

* * *

**NA: Hola un día más. Quiero resaltar la experiencia de ir en moto, más que nada intenté plasmar mi primera impresión cuando monté en una xD**

**Seguimos adelante con el cumple de Ashei. Para los que ya lo hayáis leído de antes no sorprenderá pero supongo que al resto le resultará algo chocante ver cómo fue la declaración de Shad. Un poco desastrosa, ¿no? Sin duda son una pareja algo peculiar.**

**También quiero romper con el estereotipo de que Ilia sea la "mala" de la película. Creo que es un personaje bastante maltratado por el fandom, ni siquiera la tomaría como la enemiga de Zelda, prefiero que sea un apoyo más para Link, una amiga. Por eso mismo aviso desde ya que Ilia no será mala en mi historia.**

**Lo del Oporto fue un simple detalle, es un tipo de vino tinto portugues que suele acompañar a las carnes rojas.**

**Eso es todo, probablemente suba el siguiente capítulo en esta semana.**


	6. Diana

**guest: me alegra que te gustara la declaración, era algo extraña y poco convencional. Y eso es, a ver si cambiamos la forma de ver a Ilia.**

* * *

**Diana**

La noche ya había entrado con fuerza, haciendo retroceder el sol al horizonte. Tampoco se podían ver las estrellas debido a las grandes y oscuras nubes que poblaban el firmamento. Ellas dejaban caer una silenciosa carga de copos de nieve que a medida que iban cayendo, se fundían en el asfalto de las calles. En algunas lunas de los coches en cambio, se podía ver como empezaban a cuajar. Era cuestión de tiempo que lo hiciera en el resto de lugares si el tiempo no cambiaba, ya que en ese momento se estaban dando las condiciones propicias para ello, frío, humedad y el sol lejos de su alcance. Sí, probablemente a la mañana siguiente la ciudad despertaría con un manto blanco cubriendo todos los coches y tejados. Por suerte o desgracia para los trabajadores, las quitanieves comenzarían su jornada bien entrada la madrugada, rociando sal o cualquier otro producto para que no se formaran placas de hielo en la carretera. Todo eso ocurriría si nevaba por toda la noche. Aún era pronto para poder corroborarlo, pero los copos que seguían cayendo, bien presagiaban lo primero.

Sin embargo, en esa noche no todo era oscuridad, frío y nieve. Bajo un bloque de pequeños y encajonados pisos se encontraba un local en el que un numeroso grupo de ociosa y ruidosa gente celebraba un cumpleaños totalmente ajeno al espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo afuera. Desde la misma puerta ya se podía adivinar la festividad del ambiente, así como la música que en ese momento ponían. Sería cuestión de tiempo que un vecino malhumorado bajase o llamase a la policía para acabar con ese circo. Pero hasta que eso ocurriera, podían seguir disfrutando de lo que la noche les ofrecía.

El local, tan abarrotado como llevaba estando toda la tarde, ya que nadie se resistía a irse antes de tiempo, tenía una atmósfera de sauna. Se podía apreciar a simple vista que la temperatura había subido al menos un par de grados. Las mesas, antes repletas de aperitivos y comida, ahora estaban apartadas de mala manera a los lados de las paredes. El centro del local, usualmente un lugar vacío y carente de uso, se había convertido en una improvisada pista de baile. La gente se movía al ritmo que la música ordenaba. Y como no, en el centro del grupo, un rubio y sudado chico se movía como el que más, siempre siguiendo el compás de la canción con una inexplicable facilidad que hacía que los demás le dejaran un pequeño espacio para que pudiera bailar a placer. Bueno, al menos casi todos. Otra rubia, ésta con el pelo ligeramente verdoso, parecía compartir espacio vital con el chico. A él no le importaba, es más, muchas veces había bailado con ella así que tampoco se sentía incómodo si le acompañaba en su festival del baile.

Por otro lado, el local seguía teniendo los metros que tenía y no todos podían estar en la "pista de baile". Algunos iban sentándose en los taburetes cuando se cansaban, pidiendo algo en la barra para refrescarse. Otros simplemente no necesitaban bailar y conversaban a gritos con alguien a su lado, tratándose de hacer oír entre la atronadora música. Por último, había un reducido de personas que habían sido invitadas por su chófer en un irrefrenable impulso de animar al personal y ahora se encontraban totalmente abandonadas en la mesa.

Zelda, que ya había acabado con dos de las fuentes llenas de ponche, seguía con la mirada a los chicos en la pista de baile. Había estado hacía dos horas hablando con Ashei, y para su sorpresa, vio que no sólo se trataba de una bruta chica de barrio marginal, sino una responsable y madura trabajadora que con su sueldo ganado en un taller, mantenía tanto a ella como a su novio. Zelda había acabado admirando la tenacidad de la chica, abriéndose paso en el mundo del motor, un mundo firmemente dominado por hombres, pero que gracias a sus impresionantes habilidades, había conseguido hacer callar más de una boca. Claro que de eso habían pasado ya dos horas, y obviamente, la cumpleañera estaba demasiado ocupada en una esquinita con su novio, recibiendo su "segundo regalo de cumpleaños". No podía reprocharle nada, era su día y merecía su momento con su novio, y él también con ella después de su desastrosa y casi televisada declaración. Quizá eso le ayudase a redimirse.

Pero claro, es que no era Ashei en quien deberían recaer las responsabilidades, sino al desvergonzado chico que seguía ajeno a todo, bailando como un descosido. Zelda posó los ojos una vez más en él. El pelo, antes rubio y alborotado, se le empezaba a pegar en la frente con un tono más oscuro. Sudaba por cada uno de sus poros, pese a haberse abierto la camisa hasta casi la mitad de su abdomen, dejando gran parte de su pecho abierto. Por la espalda, la camisa se le pegaba, definiendo su perfecta y musculada espalda. Una solitaria gota de sudor colgaba de su barbilla, pero se resignaba a caer. Una persona normal no se habría fijado en ella en el hipotético caso de que pudiera distinguirla, pero Zelda era una chica muy observadora y lo cierto es que reparó en ella. Tras un brusco movimiento por parte de Link, la gota se desprendió de su barbilla, cayendo sobre su también húmeda clavícula, que deslizándose por su piel, acabo perdiéndose en las profundidades de su camisa. Para su no grata sorpresa, la chica que bailaba a su lado, Ilia, también había reparado en ella, y trataba de acercarse más al chico, como intentando llegar a donde la gota había llegado. «Mira cómo se arrima», pensó Zelda mirando a la joven con desagrado. Por suerte para ella, no estaba sola en la barra.

–¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Nadie te saca a bailar? –comentó Telma desde el otro lado de la barra.

Zelda se volvió para mirarla. Lucía algo agobiada por tanto trabajo y calor, algún pelo desordenado ya se le escapaba de la cinta con la que tenía recogido el pelo. Pero tampoco podría quejarse, no siempre conseguiría tener la clientela de hoy. –No es eso. –se excusó ella. «El imbécil de Link me ha dejado aquí tirada», se propuso decir, aunque al final no lo hizo. –No me apetece bailar.

Telma enarcó una ceja. El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, y las miradas furtivas que le lanzaba tanto a Link como a Ilia dejaban ver un trasfondo que no se limitaba a "no me apetece bailar". Aun así, no quiso presionar a la chica. –Bueno, igualmente te ves aburrida. ¿Por qué no pruebas con la diana? –propuso la dueña, girando la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba, haciendo que la chica también lo hiciera.

A la derecha del lugar, ligeramente apartado de la pista de baile se encontraba susodicha diana, rodeada de hombres y alguna que otra mujer. El lado de la barra que colindaba con esa zona estaba lleno de pequeños vasitos de distintos y llamativos colores. –No sé –respondió ella, mirando con cierta desconfianza los vasitos desde su lugar–. Nunca he jugado a eso.

–Hahaha, nadie nace habiéndolo hecho, pequeña –la animó Telma–. ¡Iza! –gritó, haciendo que una de las chicas se diera la vuelta para mirarla–. Enseña a Zelda a jugar.

La chica en cuestión tenía un extraño estilo de vestir, en resumidas cuentas, parecía que llevase un bikini. «¿Quién lleva un bikini en un cumpleaños?», se preguntó Zelda. Iza echó una rápida mirada a Zelda y, tras volver a posar los ojos en Telma un segundo, se dirigió a ella, agarrándola del brazo. –Ven, verás cómo te gusta.

Cuando se acercó al corro de gente que rodeaba la diana notó un fuerte olor a alcohol y humo de tabaco. Iza abrió el hermético corrillo a base de codazos, ganándose alguna que otra queja. Cuando al fin estuvo en medio, se puso a hablar en voz baja con un hombre. Éste vestía una chaqueta de color verde claro con capucha acabada en punta. Sus mangas eran holgadas y de color amarillo terminado en unos ribetes blancos de ganchillo. Lo cierto es que su apariencia recordaba a la de un juglar de la antigua Edad Media. El hombre se dio la vuelta, encarando a Zelda con una gran sonrisa, o eso parecía a ojos de todo el mundo. A ojos de Zelda, en cambio, quedaba bien claro que se trataba de una sonrisa más falsa que un billete de tres rupias. Estaba bien familiarizada con esas sonrisas.

El hombre parecía que iba a decirle algo, pero justo antes de presentarse o lo que fuera a decir, se dio la vuelta y le quitó unos dardos a otro hombre que parecía dormitar en un taburete y a su lado tenía varios pequeños vasitos vacíos. Después ya, se volvió de nuevo a ella, con su falsedad incluida. –Hola, preciosa –dijo con la típica voz de feriante–. ¿Jugaste a esto alguna vez?

Por suerte para ella, Zelda sabía manejar a este tipo de gente, así que simplemente le siguió la corriente. –No, que va. ¿Puedes enseñarme? –sonrió ella, con la misma falsedad que él.

El hombre caminó un par de pasos hacia el centro, quedando frente a frente con la diana, a una distancia aproximada de 5 metros. Sacó de bajo su manga un trío de dardos que mostró a Zelda con una rítmica fluidez. –Es sencillo, coges y lanzas el dardo –explicó él con sutileza–. ¿Ves la división de la diana? Según donde apuntes ganas ciertos puntos, puedes ver cuánto vale cada zona con los números de alrededor. –Y a continuación lanzó el dardo, clavándolo en el centro, como dando por terminada la explicación.

–¿Cuánto vale el centro? –inquirió Zelda sin dejarse amedrentar.

El chico la miró divertido. –La circunferencia exterior 50 puntos, la interior 100. –Entonces pareció haber olvidado algo. –¿Qué más tenía que contarte?

–¿Cómo se gana? –adivinó Iza, con un ligero toque de sarcasmo en la pregunta.

–Hahaha, cierto. –Zelda no comprendía cómo ninguno de los presentes seguían aún alrededor de ese hombre. Irradiaba pura hipocresía. –Bueno, pues tienes tres tiros, y en ellos tienes que llegar a la centena de puntos, si lo haces, bebes –dijo señalando la barra, en la que descansaban los pequeños vasitos, algunos vacíos y otros llenos–. Si no llegas a la centena pierdes.

«Parece sencillo», pensó Zelda, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. –Pero la diana sólo está dividida en 20 partes, ¿sólo se puede pasar de ronda apuntando al centro?

Iza se acercó por detrás a Zelda y abrazándose a ella le explicó. –¿Ves que la diana está dividida con 4 aros? El de en medio es el círculo, de 100 puntos, el que lo rodea vale 50, pero después hay otros dos, el primero multiplica la puntuación del número por tres, y el último, la multiplica por dos. –Cuando acabó, Zelda no pudo evitar sentir una arcada. El aliento de la chica realmente apestaba a alcohol.

–Bien, ¿empezamos? –interrumpió el chico. No lucía del todo satisfecho con Iza por haberle explicado el sistema de puntuación, o al menos eso pareció indicar la molesta mirada que le dedicó. Aun así, cogió el dado que previamente había lanzado y, tras colocarse en la línea, volvió a tirarlo clavándolo de nuevo en el 100. –Bien. –Dicho eso, se dirigió a la barra, cogió un vasito y lo vació en su boca, poniendo una mueca extraña, como si le quemara la bebida. Zelda creyó estar obsesionada con él, porque todas sus acciones le parecían falsas.

Después, se volteó a Iza. –¿Sólo tira una vez?

–¿Para qué tirar más si ya pasó la línea de corte? –respondió ella, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Después tiró ella, clavando el primero en el 12, pero en la franja de x3, 36 puntos al fin de cuentas. Después tiró otro al 14, peligrosamente orientado en el centro, pero sin llegar a las dos circunferencias centrales, por lo que el tiro sólo se validó x1. Con 50 puntos iba difícil, pero si tenía algo de suerte podría lograrlo. Contuvo el aire y lanzó, haciendo que esta vez sí, se clavase en la pequeña circunferencia. 50 puntos más, lo había conseguido. Dio un pequeños saltito y corrió a despegar sus dardos.

Luego llegó el turno de cinco personas más, dos de las cuales no pasaron la ronda, y se sentaron ligeramente molestos en los taburetes de alrededor. La partida había acabado para ellos antes incluso de que Zelda la empezase. Cuando llegó su turno, cogió los tres dardos que quedaban en un vaso y los manoseó un poco, sintiendo el centro de equilibrio con ellos, así como su diseño y peso. Aunque no lo pareciera, había ido a clases de tiro con arco de pequeña, y lo primero que enseñaban era a calibrar el arco y encontrar el centro de gravedad de sus propias flechas.

Se colocó en la línea y lanzó el primero con una fuerza quizá algo desproporcionada. Por supuesto, el dardo dio contra la pared y cayó al suelo. 0 puntos, no se podía empezar mejor. Zelda frunció el ceño, no le gustaba perder ni al parchís, por lo que se volvió con decisión a la diana y volvió a disparar, clavando la siguiente en el centro. 100 puntos. Tanto Zelda como Iza y el hombre, abrieron la boca de forma un tanto cómica. Nadie se esperaba ese lanzamiento, ni siquiera ella. Pero como mujer de negocios que era, supo encajar su golpe de suerte con suficiencia. Se agachó para alcanzar el dardo errado y después se incorporó a sacar el certero disparo. Con sonrisa arrogante se colocó junto al hombre, que la miraba con cierto recelo. –No me dijiste tu nombre.

El chico volvió a sonreír. Más forzadamente si cabe. Cogió un vasito de la barra y se lo entregó. –Puedes llamarme Mr. Cool, y ahora, bebe.

Zelda le sostuvo la mirada, ceja enarcada incluida. Sin perder contacto visual con él, vertió el contenido del vasito en su boca de golpe. Después de eso no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y comenzar a toser. La bebida entraba por su garganta abrasándolo todo a su alrededor, mientras una vaporosa sensación subía, llegando sus fosas nasales. Se reclinó sobre la barra y tosió sonoramente. Mr. Cool no trató de disimular una mirada de burla y se colocó en su lugar de tiro. –Segunda ronda –anunció él, y tras lo dicho lanzó el dardo, volviendo a clavarlo justo en el centro.

Sonoros bufidos de los participantes se escucharon por encima de la música. Iza pasó de ronda, ésta vez logrando un mayor promedio en sus primeros lanzamientos, evitando así tener que jugárselo todo a una carta con su último tiro. Los otros tres hombres restantes también lograron su puntación, ahora le tocaba a ella. Se volvió a colocar en su lugar, y tras mirar fijamente la diana lanzó con fuerza, haciendo que el dardo se clavase en el 18, pero con el multiplicador x3. 54 puntos de un tiro, no estaba mal, si lograba otro como ese estaría dentro. Por desgracia, su segundo tiro no repitió trayectoria, sino que por poco se sale de la diana, quedando a escasos milímetros del límite. Pero lo que contaba es que la última circunferencia era la que rodeaba la diana, por lo que su puntuación, 14, se multiplicó x2. Sumados, ya llevaba 82. «Mierda, necesito algún multiplicador o estoy perdida. Bueno no, espera… ¿qué es más fácil, darle a los multiplicadores o jugármela con el 18, 19 y 20?», maquinó en su cabeza… Finalmente se decantó por la última opción, por lo que apuntó al 20 y, lanzando con ligera suavidad, se clavó… en él.

Esta vez, ni le dirigió la palabra a Mr. Cool, que parecía estar chateando con el móvil, y levantaba la mirada para soltar su ácido comentario de "Uf, que cerca". Cogió un vasito, y ahora sí, preocupándose de dar pequeños sorbos, acabó con él. Estaba convencida de que esa bebida llevaba una graduación ilegal, ya que esa vaporosa sensación volvió a repetirse, sólo que esta vez con más fuerza aún.

Las siguientes rondas fueron más de lo mismo, salvo porque dos de los hombres no dieron a ningún multiplicador ni centro, y perdieron. Zelda por su parte, iba afinando su puntería, ajustando el dardo a las pequeñas celdas que daban mayor puntuación. Mr. Cool, por su parte, seguía imparable. Pese a que sus disparos tenían una amplia parábola, siempre acababan clavándose en el centro, como si sus dardos estuvieran hechos para ello. Después, siempre se apoyaba en la barra, cogía un vasito de la zona de la izquierda, y tras bebérselo de un trago, se ponía a manosear su teléfono móvil.

En la quinta ronda, sin embargo, Iza tenía todas las de perder. Había logrado otra vez sus 50 puntos como por arte de magia con su primer lanzamiento, pero el segundo había caído fuera. Apesadumbrada calculó para acertar en el multiplicador x3 del número 20, ya que de esa forma lograría 60 puntos que la catapultarían a la siguiente ronda. No obstante, la suerte no estuvo con ella en esa ocasión. Al lanzar, el dardo fue a la zona que ella quería, pero no al número. La diana estaba puntuada de forma aleatoria, pero daba la casualidad de que el 1 y el 20 estaban uno al lado del otro. Y para colmo, el de Iza fue a caer al 1. 3 puntos no eran suficientes para remontar el fiasco de la segunda tirada, por lo que enfadada, se sentó en un taburete.

El hombre siguiente anduvo certero con sus dos primeros tiros, logrando 72 puntos entre la primera y la segunda. Con un amplio abanico de posibilidades, se podría catalogar de tiro fácil. Sin embargo, su lanzamiento fue anormalmente flojo, y ni siquiera llegó a la diana, quedándose a medio camino. Zelda se colocó en su posición, ya que tras la eliminación de los tres adversarios, ya le tocaba a ella. Cuando miró en dirección a la diana comprendió el porqué del ruinoso tiro de su contrincante. La diana no sólo comenzaba a verse distante, sino que además parecía moverse arriba y abajo. Fue entonces cuando vio la verdadera cara del juego, cómo lograba, ronda tras ronda, que la dificultad aumentase de forma exponencial. Cada vez que pasabas de ronda tenías que beber, y al hacerlo cada ronda se hacía más complicada, por no decir que cuando uno de los contrincantes era eliminado, el intervalo de tiempo entre ronda y ronda era menor. Es decir, cuantas más rondas llevases, más alcohol y con más velocidad tendrías que beber.

Tras unos tiros un tanto patéticos, Zelda consiguió pasar de ronda. Quedando finalmente cara a cara con Mr. Cool. –Sin duda eres buena –concedió él–. Pero este es mi juego, así que yo ganaré.

La respuesta había sido simple, pero molestó bastante a Zelda. «¿Tú juego? Eso ya lo veremos, listillo». Tras beber su chupito, Zelda se mantuvo de pie durante un momento, tratando de mantener el control de su cuerpo y que éste no se desplomara cual castillo de naipes. Iza por su parte, vio el estado de su antigua rival, y tras echarle una mirada comprensiva, cogió un vasito del lado más a la izquierda, del que solía beber Mr. Cool, y se lo acercó a la boca. Otro de los concursantes la miró reprobatoriamente. –¿Qué? Esto ya está acabado –se excusó. Y tras lo dicho, se bebió el contenido de un golpe, esperando la bofetada del alcohol, que súbitamente saldría desde su garganta. Esperó un poco más, pero vio que no llegaba. Extrañada, volvió su vista a la barra, y tras beber un par de vasitos más, se cercioró de que los vasos que estaban a la izquierda no contenían alcohol. Bruscamente, se levantó del taburete y agarró a Mr. Cool del cuello de su chaqueta, el cual acababa de volver a clavar su dardo en el centro de la diana.

–¡Tú, maldito tramposo! –le gritó al oído. Mr. Cool puso una cara de pánico–. Lo que bebías no llevaba alcohol.

Telma, que vigilaba la barra, se acercó al lugar, lanzándole una mirada desafiante a Mr. Cool. Él por su parte, parecía casi aliviado ante la acusación de la chica. –Con que era eso, ¿eh? –balbuceó Zelda. Le costaba bastante mantenerse firme–. Ya decía yo que me parecías un falso –soltó sin ningún miramiento. Si no hubiera bebido tanto probablemente se habría abstenido de decir tal grosería, pero el alcohol parecía soltarle la lengua.

Mr. Cool le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Zelda y a continuación se acercó a la barra, cogiendo la jarra de licor con la que se llenaban los chupitos. –¿Os creéis que gano porque no bebí alcohol? ¡Ja! Si gano es porque este es mi juego. –Dicho eso, bebió de morro de la botella, dándole varios profundos tragos. –¡Bah! –soltó cuando separó los labios de la jarra. Sin duda no imaginaba que la bebida tuviera tal cantidad de alcohol, ya que la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo parecía que le hubiera abrasado la garganta. Pensándolo bien, sí que tenía mérito que la "princesa" aún se mantuviera de pie. Las piernas dieron sensación de fallarle, las rodillas se le doblaron ligeramente, por lo que tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para no caerse. Al dar ese par de errados pasos, rozó el dardo que había tirado antes, y que ahora se encontraba clavado en la diana. Al tocarlo, se cayó al suelo, partiéndose por la mitad. A duras penas, Zelda se agachó a cogerlo, cayendo de culo en el intento y soltando una sonora carcajada. Pese a la tensión de la situación, Mr. Cool no pudo evitar reírse de ella, y de forma totalmente descubierta, sacó el teléfono y volvió a mover los pulgares de forma descontrolada frente a ella.

–Oye, no estarás haciéndome fotos, ¿no? –Zelda se incorporó con ambas partes del dardo en la mano.

–¡No lo acerques! –gritó Mr. Cool justo cuando ella le ofrecía los trozos del dardo, quedando frente a la diana. Sorpresivamente, la punta voló de la mano de Zelda y acabó clavándose en el centro de la diana. Zelda enarcó las cejas mientras miraba la diana, después sacó el dardo, y bajo la atenta mirada del resto del público volvió a soltarlo, haciendo de nuevo la misma trayectoria.

–Está magnetizada –declaró Zelda, tratando de vocalizar la difícil palabra. Pese a estar notablemente borracha, ciertas partes de su cerebro funcionaban perfectamente.

Una mano se posó con ligera fuerza en el hombro de Mr. Cool. Era una mano grande y curtida, al darse la vuelta, el hombre se encontró frente a Telma, la cual le miraba con una cara bastante aterradora. –Lárgate de mi local, tramposo.

Tras un breve escaneo a su alrededor, Mr. Cool llegó a la conclusión de que si se quedaba allí, la gente que se empezaba a reunir a su alrededor formando un corro acabarían linchándole. Haciendo gala de su gallardía, mejor dicho, de su falta de gallardía, salió corriendo hacia la puerta chocando con Shad, que acababa de salir de su "rinconcito de amor" ligeramente desorientado. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió corriendo y salió, cerciorándose del frío que hacía. Corrió unos metros más por la carretera y se metió en un callejón. Mientras que los copos de nieve seguían cayéndole sobre la cabeza, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número. En cuanto oyó el sonido del teléfono descolgado habló. – Jefe, soy yo.

–_¿Qué quieres, imbécil? Estas no son horas_ –se oyó una voz metálica al otro lado del teléfono.

–Tengo algo que quizá le interese –sonrió maliciosamente.

La voz del hombre cambió a una menos hostil, pero igual de peligrosa. –_Ven al Desierto Gerudo._

–Em… Claro, señor. –No le gustaba ese sitio, era el lugar donde se hacían los "negocios", por lo que había una gran protección y ninguna objeción para borrar a alguien del mapa si era necesario. –Tengo que revelarlas, pero allí estaré.

* * *

**NA: Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que no os haya liado demasiado con las puntuaciones jajaja. ¿Alguna vez habéis jugado a la diana? ¿Y habiendo bebido? Es imposible acertar en el centro intencionadamente x'D**

**Creo recordar que el siguiente capítulo es un song fic, pero hasta que lo suba dejaré en el anonimato qué canción es (para los que ya lo hayáis leído no vale decir nada e_e).  
**

**¡Animáos a escribir reviews! Me interesan mucho vuestras opiniones y en el fondo es lo que nos motiva a los intentos de escritores como yo. **

**PD: A quien le guste Kuroko no Basket, aviso de que escribí un One Shot de la pareja de Momoi y Aomine. Si os gusta os animo a leerlo, es uno de los pocos fics que acabé realmente satisfecho al subirlo. Si no os gusta o no lo habéis leído, os invito igualmente a leerlo para saber vuestras opiniones (tengo que ser más famoso para que la gente lo lea así que por ahora me hago publicidad a mí mismo xD). Se llama Azul y Rosa, lo encontraréis en mi perfil. (Esta nota la puse cuando estaba subiendo los capítulos la primera vez, así que ese one shot ya tiene su tiempo)  
**


	7. Skip to the good bit

_**Como ya anuncié con antelación, este capítulo es un songfic, la canción en cuestión es **__**Skip to the good bit**__**, del grupo **__**Rizzle Kicks**__**. La gracia está en leerlo mientras se escucha la canción, pero yo dejaré claro cuando empieza. Lo he leído y lo más probable es que tengáis que ponerla en pausa de vez en cuando para llegar, sobre todo al principio, pero da igual, intentad seguir el ritmo de la música y veréis que todo encaja.**_

* * *

**pollyongaku: Quiero que sea un romance de los más realistas que pueda, así que será lento... muyyyy lento (o quizá no tanto :P)  
**

**choco-chanx3: Seguro que no es como lo esperas jajaja.**

* * *

**Skip to the good bit**

Link se acababa de sentar en un taburete, sumamente exhausto de bailar. Llevaba toda la maldita noche haciéndolo con Ilia zumbando a su lado, como si de una mosca se tratara. Y para colmo, había perdido a Zelda desde después de la declaración de Shad. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Aunque para ser honestos, hasta ese momento no había reparado en su falta. Se levantó y escrutó el pequeño local en su busca. Cuando finalmente la vio, se le formó una media sonrisa en los labios. Se encontraba hablando animadamente con un grupo de gente, junto a la diana. Estaban jugando con unos extraños dardos con los que haciendo graciosas posturas, al tirarlos se pinchaban en el centro. «Es buena», pensó Link, ignorando totalmente el hecho de que eran los dardos magnéticos de Mr. Cool. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero se paró en seco en el momento que uno de los chicos la abrazó efusivamente. En una situación normal, le habría dado un par de palmadas en la espalda al chico, diciéndole que se fuera a la mierda en el mismo instante que ella hiciera un pequeño atisbo de que le molestase, pero siguió esperando ese momento en vano. Lo cierto es que ella parecía hasta feliz, rodeando su brazo alrededor de la cintura del chico mientras que Iza, una lejana conocida de Ashei, tiraba los dardos de espaldas haciendo poses estúpidas, arrancando unas risas al grupo.

De forma inexplicable, Link se sintió como molesto, incómodo tal vez. Se sentía como innecesario. Quizá había pensado neciamente que él era la única manera de que ella socializase con esa gente, con la "plebe" de la ciudad, la clase social media-baja de la ciudad. Pero para sorpresa de él, parecía que ella no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, y había conseguido hacer migas con unos cuantos. Notó un infantil deseo de clavarle un picahielos en la cabeza al chico que abrazaba a Zelda pero se contuvo. Soltó un suspiro, y tras vaciar lo que quedaba de ponche en una nueva ensaladera, ya que las dos primeras habían sido vaciadas de forma misteriosa, se dirigió de nuevo a la pista, aún luciendo algo malhumorado.

Ashei y Shad, que estaban apartados en otro lado de la barra junto con Telma, lo habían visto todo. –De verdad que los críos de hoy en día son… –dijo Ashei.

–Pues a ti te costó un poco dejar de pegar a Shad cada vez que se te intentaba declarar –recordó Telma, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Después, recuperó un poco la compostura y se levantó de su taburete, arrastrando a Shad con él. –Da igual, esto no puede seguir así –sentenció, como si se tratara de un oficial del ejército–. Shad, ve a por Zelda y tráela a la pista, yo me encargo de Link.

Shad asintió y se dirigió al grupo de la diana, que en estos momentos se encontraban haciendo el idiota con dardos normales. Lo cierto es que parecían en mejor estado que cuando Mr. Cool había abandonado el local. «Supongo que ya no necesitaban beber más», dedujo Shad. Zelda reía a carcajada limpia tras el fallido intento de un joven que había tirado de espaldas desde una distancia de 15 metros, había acabado estrellando el dardo contra la pared, rompiéndole la punta. El otro chico trataba de rodear a Zelda con el brazo por la cintura mientras ella se doblaba de risa totalmente ajena a las intenciones de éste. Shad se metió entre medias de los dos, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del que intentaba meterle mano. –Te veo bien –mintió piadosamente Shad, tratando de no reírse del gracioso estado de su amiga, totalmente despeinada. Pese a ello, seguía estando preciosa. Es más, de no ser porque ya tenía una novia perfecta, que le rompería la cabeza de saber lo que pensaba, quizá habría intentado cortejarla.

–¡Shad! –gritó ella emocionada, dándole un abrazo–. Esta fiesta es genial, oh –dijo como si acabase de recordar algo–... Y tu declaración fue súper romántica, en mi vida había visto algo tan bonito.

El chico la miró extrañado, porque pese a sus fácilmente mal interpretables palabras, en los ojos de ella no había otra cosa que profunda admiración. –Ah, pues… gracias –sonrió él. «Será a la única persona que no le parecí penoso»–. ¿Vamos a bailar? –ofreció con una galante sonrisa. Zelda se la devolvió y asintió, cogiéndole del brazo y mezclándose entre todo el gentío.

Ashei por su parte, había entrado con decisión en medio de ese montón de gente y se acercó a Link, que parecía un planeta con el satélite Ilia orbitando a su alrededor. Con un nada sutil movimiento de cadera, empujó a la última, quedándose a Link sólo para ella. Se acercó más a él, que la recibió con una sonrisa mitad de felicidad, mitad de agradecimiento. –Oh, ¿al fin dejasteis los mimitos? –se burló Link mientras mantenía el ritmo de la música, una más bien lenta, pero con compases firmes y sencillos de seguir.

Ella sin embargo, fue a donde más le dolía a él. –Al menos yo estoy con mi acompañante –respondió ella ácidamente, haciendo que el rostro de Link pasase a un estado de ligera molestia.

–Ella se lo estaba pasando bien sin mí –sentenció él, quitándose otro botón de la camisa, y soltándola del todo.

Ella recorrió con un dedo el espacio desde el ombligo hasta la barbilla del chico, espacio que él mismo acababa de mostrar, dándose el gusto del palpar el poderío físico del chico. –Eres idiota, has pasado de ella toda la noche y todavía pretendes que siga detrás de ti.

1-0 para Ashei, nada que rebatir. Link puso la típica cara de niño recién regañado, hinchando ligeramente los mofletes y bajando la mirada, después volvió a hablar con Ashei. –Tienes razón, voy a invitarla a bailar. –Y antes de que ella pudiera decirle que Shad ya se estaba ocupando de eso, se había camuflado entre la gente.

«Si es que de verdad soy idiota», se maldijo Link, buscando con la mirada Zelda, sin encontrarla en el sitio donde la había visto antes. Entonces, para su sorpresa, se la encontró a unos pocos pasos de él, bailando con "alguien". Fuera cortés o no, agarró a Shad de los hombros sin saber que era él y lo apartó con suavidad de Zelda. –Te la robo, ¿vale? –Y sin ni siquiera mirarle le dirigió al resto de gente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Zelda, que seguía el ritmo de la música ajena al hecho de que su pareja acababa de cambiar. Sin darse cuenta, se trabó con sus propios pasos, cayendo en el pecho desnudo de Link. Zelda se apoyó en él para ponerse recta, pero abrió los ojos cuando vio que no había sido Shad con quien había tropezado.

–¡Link! –exclamó desprevenida, viendo el panorama que tenía frente a sus ojos. Un Link empapado de sudor, con la camisa abierta mostrando sus bien formados abdominales y pectorales. Y por si no fuera suficiente, su pelo estaba totalmente alborotado, pidiendo a gritos que una mano pasase por encima de ellos y los ordenase. Sin embargo, contuvo el instinto–. Mi "héroe", llegas algo tarde, ¿no? –le recriminó, pese a no haber molestia en su voz. De hecho, se lo había pasado genial.

–Mea culpa –se disculpó él, retomando el ritmo de la canción al igual que hacía su compañera–. Aunque en mi defensa diré que no te vi sufriendo mucho.

–Hahaha, la verdad es que no –concedió ella, pero justo después volvió a tropezar, sólo que esta vez en lugar de estrellarse en el pecho de Link, éste la sujetó con sus fibrosos brazos.

–Bebimos un poquito de más ¿eh? –se burló él–. Así no puedes bailar, te romperás un tobillo.

Zelda enarcó una ceja, se quitó los tacones y de una patada los apartó del lugar. A Link le pareció graciosa esa acción. «Supongo que los ricos tienen cientos de pares de zapatos, ¿no?» –A ver qué sabes hacer tú, "chófer" –le retó ella. Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción.

**(Empieza la canción)**

Link miró hacia los altavoces con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esa era "su" canción. –Ahora verás, princesa.

_**Yo, yeah**_

_**Check the rhyme and rhythm**_

_**It's nice and different**_

_**Plus is bright and brilliant **_

_**Kinda how I like my women**_

Link se apartó de Zelda unos metros sin dejar de mirarla, haciendo el moonwalk hasta la pista y marcando el ritmo con el tronco.

_**And that's the right opinion**_

_**Although at night I'm slipping**_

_**Win her never, ring her, now she thinks I'm a villain**_

Estiró sus brazos de forma explosiva, abriendo su camisa más todavía. Aunque lo hubiese hecho de forma inintencionada, se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Zelda.

_**See, I'm not festive, but I quite like presents**_

_**Don't wanna die, but I quite like heaven**_

Haciendo un gracioso movimiento, señaló al cielo, haciendo que Zelda cambiara su expresión a una divertida.

_**Wanna good place, but I don't like waiting**_

_**Wanna go crazy, but I'm not patient**_

_**Wanna be smart, but I don't like learning**_

_**I wanna be rich, but it takes time earning**_

En esta ocasión, dramatizó su situación económica, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dándoles la vuelta, mostrando que estaban vacíos.

_**Wanna be fit, but I don't like running**_

_**Then I see you and I wish I done something**_

Ahora se acercó sugerentemente a Zelda, fiel al ritmo que la música ponía, y empezó a rodearla. Ella por su parte se sentía algo perdida, la gente a su alrededor parecía haber hecho un corrito y todos miraban como Link se desenvolvía por la pista con total facilidad, como si ya hubiese practicado ese baile por su parte. Probablemente así habría sido.

_**I like your style**_

_**Been watching you for a while**_

De espaldas a ella, no se contuvo en sostener un mechón de su moreno cabello y pasarlo entre sus dedos, disfrutando del suave tacto.

_**I said**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Let's dance and then**_

_**Let's skip to the good bit.**_

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, animando a todos los "espectadores" que habían arremolinado a su alrededor. Link comenzó a saltar con el puño en alto, muy cerca de ella, de hecho, parecía haber notado que ella se encontraba algo fuera de lugar y trataba de integrarla. ¿Eso se creía, que era una niñita a la que tenía que animar a bailar? Lo llevaba claro su amiguito. El alcohol no le había bajado, y eso despertó en ella un instinto depredador.

_**Let's skip to the good bit.**_

Se había pensado que era él el único que podía moverse de esa forma tan sexy y que ella tenía que ser la que se quedaba como un pasmarote, babeando. Ahora iba a invertir la situación.

_**So, been here two days long**_

Zelda comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma provocativa, acerándose peligrosamente a Link, el cual se quedó totalmente en shock.

_**Still not stepped that stone**_

_**Still not moving on, on**_

_**Now, let us go**_

Aún de espaldas, cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Link, y empezó a bajar, haciéndole seguir el ritmo.

_**I will take control**_

Ahora era ella la que controlaba la situación, no más pasos de baile a lo Michael Jackson por parte del chico.

_**No more moving slow**_

_**In this situation**_

Link por su parte trataba de recomponerse como podía, pero sus hormonas y la actitud de Zelda no ayudaban en absoluto. Notaba su espalda pegarse a su pecho, y su trasero ligeramente respingón iba chocando con… "otra parte suya" a medida que ella bajaba. Por lo que, apoyando sus brazos en las caderas de ella, que aún se movían de forma hipnótica, comenzó a acompañarla en el movimiento.

Ahora Zelda empezó a levantarse, con Link pegado a ella. Le excitaba bastante tener el pecho del chico tan cerca de ella, no lo negaría, aunque tampoco iba gritarlo a voces. Entre la gente que les miraba acompañando el ritmo con palmadas, divisó a Ilia, que le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

_**Hell yeah!**_

_**I like your style**_

_**Been watching you for a while**_

_**I said**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Let's dance and then**_

Cuando Zelda se fijó en ella, no ocultó su satisfacción, y le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le sacaba la lengua. Ashei, que lo había visto todo, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír a pierna suelta. Link por su parte, notaba subir el aroma de Zelda desde su cabeza, haciendo que el chico tuviera que poner en práctica todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a su cuello, como un vampiro.

_**Let's skip to the good bit.**_

De nuevo, las trompetas parecían tener un efecto especial sobre la gente, como un subidón. Pero era algo contagioso, como si la atmósfera se cargase de electricidad estática y todos pidieran gritar y bailar.

_**Let's skip to the good bit**_

Dejándose llevar por el momento, Zelda se volteó, quedando frente a frente con Link. Volvió a enroscar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, tiró acercando su cabeza a la de ella y selló sus labios con los de él.

_**Let's skip**_

_**Let's skip**_

El chico abrió los ojos como platos, le había tomado por sorpresa, pero pronto consiguió responder, cogiéndola por la cintura y profundizando en el beso.

_**To the good bit**_

_**Let's skip**_

_**Let's skip**_

Sabía dulce, a alcohol y a ponche, al sudor que se notaba en el ambiente.

_**To the good bit**_

_**Good bit**_

_**Yeah, we got that real vibe**_

El ritmo de la canción volvió a normalizarse.

_**We don't know what we're doing but it feels right**_

_**Yeah, listen up, yo**_

_**Feeling alive is a good way to kill time.**_

_**Yeah and we're bubbling up**_

_**We came here with nothing but love, we stay easy**_

Zelda se separó para coger aire, mientras Link apoyaba su frente sobre la de ella, mirándola a los ojos terminando de digerir lo que acababa de pasar.

_**Yeah, and if trouble's a must**_

_**You gotta stay till they pack up the club just to please me.**_

_**I say,**_

Link se separó de Zelda y se volvió a la gente de alrededor, chocando sus palmas.

_**Let's skip to the good bit**_

_**I say,**_

Zelda hizo lo mismo, sólo que dándole la espalda al rubio.

_**Let's skip to the good bit**_

_**I say,**_

Link sonreía al público mientras les incitaba a acompañarle en esa macabra danza.

_**Let's skip to the good bit**_

_**Yeah**_

–_**Let's skip to the good bit **_–entonó Zelda con el mismo tono que la cantante.

Las trompetas volvieron a romper el ritmo de la canción. En esta ocasión la gente se precipitó al centro de la pista, como si fuera una estampida.

_**Let's skip to the good bit**_

Link empezó a saltar con todas sus fuerzas dejándose llevar por el ritmo.

_**Let's skip**_

_**Let's skip**_

Ashei se tiró encima de él, agarrándole del hombro y siguiendo el ritmo con su cintura. Link rió a su lado mientras juntaba ambas manos por encima de su cabeza y las movía al son de las trompetas. Shad por su parte alzaba el puño como si estuviera matando moscas a puñetazos.

_**To the good bit**_

Zelda se veía superada por la situación, rodeada de gente, el aire fallaba, pero no parecía hacerle falta. Las trompetas y el ritmo parecían ser lo que bombeaba sangre a su cabeza. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

_**Let's skip**_

_**Let's skip**_

Saltaba al ritmo, girando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que su pelo se extendiera por todo el aire. Los cuerpos a su alrededor seguían su ritmo. Podrían ser cientos, pero en ese momento todos ellos se guiaban por lo mismo.

_**To the good bit**_

_**Good bit**_

**(Fin de la canción)**

Todos explotaron a la vez, soltando un grito de satisfacción cuando la canción acabó. Shad corrió hacia Ashei, tirándola al suelo y besándola con pasión. Zelda buscó a Link con la mirada, ambos quedando frente a frente. –Admito que no estuvo mal –dijo ella, divertida aunque algo exhausta.

–Hum… supongo que tú tampoco estuviste mal, princesa. –Y tras decir eso, volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella de forma rápida y ligera.

Pese a ser un beso corto, fue interrumpido cuando alguien abrió la puerta de un portazo. Llevaba un patético camisón gris a rayas y un gorro de dormir que le hacía ver como una degradación de gnomo. –¡Malditos locos! Voy a llamar a la policía –gritó hecho una furia–. ¿No sabéis qué hora es?

Link miró su reloj de muñeca. Las 3 y media. «Mierda». Fue corriendo al pequeño cuarto, y tras coger los abrigos de ambos y la bufanda de ella, fue a su encuentro. –Jo, ¿tenemos que irnos ya? –peguntó Zelda de una forma sumamente infantil. Link no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

–Mañana tenemos que trabajar, Zelda –dijo a tono de respuesta. Buscó a Shad y Ashei con la mirada, pero estaban algo "ocupados" con asuntos suyos, así que tras soltar un pequeño bufido, cogió a Zelda de la mano y salieron del local.

Cuando salieron, notaron la fría atmósfera. Zelda no pudo evitar tiritar un poco, por lo que Link le colocó de forma apropiada la bufanda. –Gracias –respondió ella, notando como el vaho salía de su boca al pronunciar la palabra. Él en cambio sólo sonrió y, rodeándola con el brazo, la llevó hasta la moto. Trató de no mirarla demasiado ya que debido al frío, su rostro había cogido un tono más pálido excepto por su nariz y sus labios, los cuales ahora tenían una tonalidad rosa, que pedían a gritos ser besados.

Cuando ambos se hubieron puesto los cascos, Link arrancó la moto. –Zelda, ¿crees que el carcamal de tu mayordomo dirá algo cuando me vea así? –preguntó de pronto mientras empezaba a avanzar por la carretera. Zelda se abrazó fuertemente a su tronco, apoyando la cabeza de lado. Ahora ya sí le gustaban los paseos en moto.

–No creo –respondió sin darle mayor importancia–. Quizá llame a la policía, pero nada más. –Y se acurrucó en su espalda, bostezando. «Joder, perfecto», pensó Link irónicamente mientras pensaba en un plan a la vez que conducía por las desiertas calles de la ciudad. –Skip to the good bit –canturreó Zelda a su espalda. Sonrió a sus adentros, esa chica era única.

* * *

**NA: Este capítulo es de los primeros que tenía en mente cuando empecé Invierno, desde el principio me imaginé a Zelda bailando en un garito xD Alcohol y música, combinación peligrosa.  
**

**Animáos a poner reviews! Que sino esto se queda muy muerto. En un par de capítulos ya empezaré con los capítulos nuevos de verdad.**


	8. Resaca

**zeldangelink: Jajaja no te preocupes, me alegra tenerte de vuelta, y gracias :3**

**kurin3: Me alegra que pienses eso, justo ese realismo es el que intento transmitir.**

**Mary: Pues espero que siga siendo así xD**

**Kookiri: Oh, pues muchas gracias, espero poder mantener las espectativas así de altas.**

**Hikari no kokoro: Bien bien, así me gusta. No dudes en comentarme cómo te va pareciendo. El capítulo anterior fue de los que más claros tenía desde que tuve la primera idea, pero en esta primera parte todavía habrá un par de capítulos tan interesantes como éste.**

* * *

**Resaca**

La casa estaba en completo silencio. Un silencio que sólo se encuentra en el ambiente cuando la gente duerme o está demasiado cansada para hacer ruido. No obstante, un punzante dolor en la espalda hizo revolverse a Link sobre sí mismo. Tras un par de intentos más de acomodarse, asumió que ya no volvería a dormirse y se incorporó lentamente. A la vez que se iba despejando, el dolor de la espalda que le había despertado se iba acentuando. –Ouch –gimió de dolor mientras se llevaba las manos a la espalda. Al palparla, podía sentir sus músculos agarrotados. Eran los efectos secundarios de no dormir en su cama.

Como si de un octogenario se tratara, bajó sus piernas de los cojines y los apoyó en el suelo, quedando sentado en el sofá. Bostezó sin remilgo alguno y se puso en pie. Como tenía los pies descalzos, no hacía ruido al andar, así que se acercó a su habitación y la abrió con cuidado. Bajo las sábanas su cama, donde debería haber dormido él, se podía apreciar un bulto ovalado. Los labios de Link se curvaron hacia arriba al ver el rostro de la chica que, dejando su cabello libre por la almohada, tenía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, como un ángel caído del cielo.

Después de volver a entornar la puerta, se dirigió a su pequeña cocina con pasos torpes. Su apartamento no era nada del otro mundo. Era un pequeño estudio con dos habitaciones, un baño pequeño, un salón con televisión y una cocina. Sólo en una de las habitaciones tenía cama. Una bien grande y cómoda, debía añadir. De modo que si alguien se quedaba a dormir a su casa por el motivo que fuera, tenía un bonito sofá de invitados para que se dejaran la espalda allí y no volvieran más. Pero claro, Zelda no era "alguien" que se dejara caer por ahí todos los días. De hecho era su jefa, bueno, realmente peor, era la hija de su jefe.

Tratando de no pensar demasiado, puso dos trozos de pan en la tostadora. Cuando hubo terminado, llenó de agua la cafetera y la puso en marcha. Mientras el agua se iba calentando, cogió una toalla y se metió en el baño a ducharse para despejarse del todo.

* * *

El suave ruido del agua cayendo en la bañera fueron desperezando a Zelda, aunque para ella, la palabra suave no definiera ese espantoso ruido que se clavaba en sus tímpanos. Rodó sobre sí misma quedando boca abajo y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza por algún motivo desconocido. Se quedó así un rato hasta que el ruido amainó. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía de dónde podía provenir. Se quitó la almohada y se incorporó, quedando sentada en el colchón. Entreabrió los ojos un poco y agradeció que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas. «Un momento, esas cortinas...», pensó entonces, reparando en el ligero detalle de que no sabía dónde estaba.

Al otro lado de la puerta, que estaba entornada, oyó unos pasos. Algo nerviosa, se pasó las manos por el flequillo, quitándoselo de delante y se puso en pie, pero tuvo que quedarse parada un momento. El suelo parecía moverse bajo sus pies. Estaba mareada. A medida que el sueño la abandonaba, se iba dando cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza, y a su vez, nuevos dolores se iban incorporando a la procesión del malestar. El estómago parecía estar bailando tango dentro de su tripa y, por alguna razón, también le dolían los pies.

Fue caminando con pesar a la puerta y, al abrirla, le inundó un fuerte olor a café que le dio náuseas. Tras recomponerse un momento, dio un par de pasos más, quedando bajo el marco de la puerta. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. –Buenos días, princesa –la saludó Link jovialmente. El chico llevaba la camisa blanca típica del trabajo, pero tenía el pelo mojado, no llevaba corbata... ni pantalones. Zelda ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que no la llamara princesa, en cambio, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de asentarla–. Hahaha, menuda nochecita la de ayer, ¿eh? –rió Link al ver el gesto de la castaña.

A Zelda ese comentario la hizo ponerse rígida. Se dio la vuelta con lentitud, mirando la cama de la que se había despertado. Entonces empezó a hilar, erróneamente. Volvió la vista de nuevo a Link, sólo que esta vez, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y en ellos se atisbaba un ligero toque de... ¿pánico? –Link... –comenzó ella–. No me digas que tú y yo... nosotros... –insinuó con temor.

La sonrisa de Link se fue evaporando porque no entendía nada. Entonces supo a qué se refería. –Diosas, no –respondió extrañado, como si eso hubiera sido imposible–. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de cómo viniste aquí?

–¿Me secuestraste? –preguntó Zelda con un tono afligido, aunque de lejos se notaba que estaba bromeando.

En cambio, Link no se lo tomó tan bien. –¡Yo no te he secuestrado! –se excusó nervioso, alzando ambas manos–. Estabas borracha y pensé que tu padre se enfadaría si te traía en esas condiciones.

–Tranquilo, mi padre no suele dormir en casa –aseguró ella. Luego empezó a andar hacia el salón, sentándose en el sofá y llevándose las manos a la cabeza–. A ver... ah, maldita sea, no me acuerdo de nada.

Link fue a la cocina y sirvió café en dos tazas, así como cogió las dos tostadas y las puso en un plato. Volvió al salón, sentándose en el sofá y dejando el plato sobre una mesita que había delante. –Toma –dijo, ofreciéndole una de las tazas humeantes.

–Mmm... no me gusta el café solo –respondió ella, mirando el oscuro líquido con desagrado.

–Eso es lo de menos –atajó Link sin hacerle caso–. Lo que tienes es resaca porque ayer bebiste muchísimo. Esto te ayudará. –Volvió a ofrecerle la taza.

Sin demasiada convicción, cogió la taza con ambas manos, disfrutando del calor que le brindaba la taza, y dio un pequeño sorbo. –Agh... qué asco –se quejó frunciendo el ceño, pero dando otro sorbo un poco más grande.

Link la miró divertido. Cogió una de las tostadas y le dio un voraz bocado. En ese momento recordó algo. –Em... Zelda... –carraspeó el chico con la boca llena. Tragó y continuó–. ¿Entonces no te acuerdas de nada? ¿Nada de nada?

Zelda negó con la cabeza con las manos en la taza. Dio un largo sorbo. –Bueno, recuerdo que fuimos a la tasca de Telma, Shad se declaró a Ashei... –se quedó un momento pensativa. Después volvió a mirar a Link. Parecía como ilusionada–. ¿No fue precioso? –Link rodó los ojos. Zelda le correspondió sacándole la lengua. El café iba haciendo su efecto. –Y no sé... jugamos a la diana... me abandonaste –le reprochó mientras enumeraba–. Y no me acuerdo de nada más.

Link no supo si alegrarse o enfadarse. No recordaba el beso. «Quizás sea lo mejor», pensó él. A fin de cuentas todo fue producto del alcohol. Mejor que nadie lo supiera. Que nadie se diera cuenta. Quedaría sumido en el olvido, siendo él el único testigo. Sin malentendidos. Por algún extraño motivo sintió una leve decepción a la vez que pensaba en ello. Se quedó pasmado un momento hasta que reparó en que Zelda le miraba fijamente. –Perdona, ¿qué?

–Decía que si le dimos el regalo a Shad y Ashei, que no me acuerdo –Link trató de recordar, pero negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, pásame el bolso, a ver si por algún casual lo dejé ahí.

Link fue a buscarlo y se lo trajo. Ella comenzó a buscarlo. –No sé cómo encuentras algo ahí dentro –comentó mirando de soslayo el interior del bolso de la chica.

Zelda le dedicó una mirada de reproche y sacó el paquetito envuelto. –¿Ves?

Pero entonces volvió a hurgar dentro del bolso. Link la miró extrañado. –¿Qué pasa?

–No encuentro el móvil... –dijo ella con un poco de preocupación.

–Es que te lo dejaste en la limusina –contestó Link mientras se daba la vuelta y lo cogía de una estantería–. Estaba muerto, así que lo puse a cargar.

Zelda lo cogió y lo encendió. –Gracias –esperó hasta que le pidió meter el PIN. Tecleó la clave con habilidad. Su rostro se ensombreció.

El chico se dio cuenta de ello. Fue a preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Zelda se llevó el teléfono al oído. Esperó un poco y una voz sonó al otro lado.

–_¿Diga?_ –Link no pudo identificarla voz.

–Perdone, ¿con quién hablo? –preguntó Zelda. Estaba claramente nerviosa–. Este es el teléfono de mi padre.

–_Ah, señorita Hyrule, hemos tratado de contactar con usted, pero no nos cogía el teléfono –_contestó con holgura–. _Soy el doctor Borville, del hospital central de Hyrule._

El rostro de Zelda se tornó de un pálido insalubre. Link, que aunque no estaba pegado al teléfono, también estaba atento a la conversación. –¿Qué ha pasado? –consiguió decir Zelda con un hilo de voz.

–_Verá, su padre fue ingresado ayer, probablemente por la noticia –_explicó el médico–... _Está estable. Ahora mismo está durmiendo. Calculamos que en una media hora despertará, por si quiere visitarle._

Como esperando esa respuesta, Link se fue a la habitación mientras cogía el resto del uniforme y se lo iba poniendo. –¿Qué noti...? Digo... no es nada, en un momento estoy allí, muchas gracias. –Colgó y se volvió a mirar a Link. El chico la miró con aprehensión. –Tenía 10 llamadas perdidas.

El chico asintió. –No pienses en ello. Vamos para allá, pero antes lávate la cara –añadió para tratar de quitarle hierro al asunto. Zelda intentó esbozar una sonrisa, mas no lo consiguió.

* * *

El parking era amplio y llano. Estaba ocupado por distintos coches viejos y destartalados que debían llevar aparcados mucho tiempo allí. Había algunas manchas de dudable procedencia que oscurecían el asfalto de un modo algo asqueroso. También podían verse varios camiones aparcados por la zona.

El barrio en cuestión era un lugar pobre. No hacía falta ser un experto para verlo. Las fachadas de los edificios que rodeaban el parking estaban viejas y ennegrecidas por el moho. De algunas de ellas quedaban colgadas viejas estructuras de metal oxidado que en su tiempo debieron de ser salidas de emergencia pero, debido a la falta de mantenimiento, ahora al posar un pie podrían deshacerse en polvo de óxido.

Zant caminaba con paso ligero y decidido. El suelo de tierra seguía congelado, por lo que crujía a sus pies. Un par de metros por detrás, una cabellera naranja como el mismísimo fuego y recogida con unas horquillas y un moño resaltaba sobre el mismo lugar. Midna era una persona seria y competente a la vez que fría. Pese a todo eso, ese día en especial estaba nerviosa. Apenas unas horas atrás, Zant había anunciado que quería llevarla a ver a su misterioso benefactor. Al empresario sin rostro que les había propulsado de golpe al mercado de Hyrule de forma tan arrasadora.

Siguió a Zant sin estar demasiado segura por la apariencia que mostraba lo que tenía a su alrededor. Continuaron hasta una puerta que un día fue roja, pero que ahora con la pintura desconchada dejaba entrever que era de un metal plateado y resistente. Midna miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca. Zant la miró de reojo. –¿Qué ocurre?

–Este sitio es horrible.

Zant sonrió ante la notable ansiedad de su socia. –Tranquila, te veo nerviosa –le dijo con parsimonia.

–No estoy nerviosa... es solo que... –contestó ella revolviéndose las manos de forma un tanto cómica. –Gracias a él estamos donde estamos, al fin de cuentas.

–Sí –concedió él con seriedad. Iba a decir algo más, pero la puerta se abrió y una silueta emergió de ella. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad. Lo más impactante de esa persona era que iba vestido como si fuera un payaso. Era el típico payaso que al verlo daba de todo menos risa. Era alto y tenía un aspecto raquítico, como los niños que mueren de hambruna. Cabeza grande, piernas y brazos muy delgados, y una incipiente barriga redonda. Su boca era grande, con unos gruesos labios pintados de rojo, resaltando aún más su macabra sonrisa. Tenía los ojos abiertos y ligeramente desorbitados, dando que pensar de su estado mental.

–Falbi –saludó Zant con desagrado–. No sabía que estuvieras por aquí.

Midna miró con desaprobación al payaso. Inspiraba muchas cosas, pero confianza no era una de ellas. –Oh, veo que tenemos una visita especial –comentó Falbi ignorando el comentario de Zant y fijando sus redondos ojos en la pelirroja–. Eres hermosa.

Antes de que Midna pudiera responder con algún comentario hiriente, Zant se colocó entre ambos y miró a Falbi con recelo. Ambos eran altos, pero Zant le seguía sacando unos centímetros. –Hemos venido a hablar con él.

Falbi le devolvió la mirada con frialdad, serio. Hubo un momento en el que la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Pero esa atmósfera se rompió cuando Falbi estalló en carcajadas, como un auténtico demente. –Claro, pero deberíais haber entrado por la puerta delantera.

Con un ademán, les invitó a entrar. La estancia en la que entraron era bien distinta a lo que parecía por fuera. Se trataba de una lujosa habitación llena de muebles de caoba. A la izquierda había otra puerta de madera que seguramente sería el acceso real al despacho y a la derecha había un butacón tapizado con una piel parda y negra. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías llenas de libros de diferentes tamaños y colores. En medio había una gran mesa de mármol blanco retocada con florituras de cobre y latón. Una auténtica obra artesanal en la que cualquier persona se habría fijado de no ser por quien se encontraba tras ella. Sentado en el butacón tras la mesa se distinguía la figura de un gran hombre. Incluso sentado parecía inspirar respeto. El hombre tenía la piel tostada. Era más oscuro aún que Midna o Zant. Tenía el pelo rojizo y rizado, aunque lo llevaba bien sujeto con unas rastas que le caían ordenadamente por la espalda. Las cejas, anormalmente pobladas, rebasaban su tamaño natural y se mezclaba con el pelo de su sien. También tenía una barba perfectamente recortada que unía sus patillas con la perilla, dándole un aspecto salvaje y fiero.

Cuando ambos hubieron entrado, el hombre se puso en pie. Probablemente mediría algo más de 2 metros , ya que le sacaba media cabeza a Zant. Incluso Midna, que solía tener el pelo recogido en un moño hacia arriba, seguía siendo bastante más baja que él. –Pero mira quién está aquí. –Habló de forma... ¿amigable? Su voz era grave y profunda, como un trombón. Era una voz potente, que podría hacer vibrar el suelo y espantar animales. –Y mira con quién viene –sonrió mientras miraba a Midna. Sus dientes eran perfectamente blancos, pero daban la sensación de ser puntiagudos, como si se los hubiera limado, o quizá eran imaginaciones de Midna, que seguía demasiado turbada por la presencia de su "principal inversor".

–Midna, te presento a nuestro benefactor, el señor G –le presentó Zant. –Señor, esta es Midna, la copresidenta de la empresa Twili y... mi compañera –añadió.

–Impresionante, Zant –volvió a rugir la voz del pelirrojo–. Sin duda es una mujer única –comentó observando a Midna con sus ojos dorados y peligrosos, como un ser mítico. –Encantado de conocerla, señorita –ofreció su mano de forma cortés y algo chocante considerando su aspecto. Midna le cogió la mano a modo de saludo, notándola áspera y rugosa, como papel de lija. El hombre se llevó la mano a la boca y le posó un beso en el dorso de la misma, pinchándole con la barba y sin dejar de observarla con sus profundos y peligrosos ojos. –Puede llamarme señor G.

–Igualmente, señor –respondió Midna con un leve asentimiento, recuperando la compostura.

–Verás, señor G –comenzó Zant, pero fue interrumpido por el susodicho.

–Por favor, sentaos –hizo con un gesto abarcando las dos mesas de madera tallada y acolchadas con una lujosa tela–. ¿Qué decías, Zant?

–Sí, señor –prosiguió Zant cuando todos se hubieron sentado–. El motivo por el que traje a Midna es que quería conocerte y agradecerte por lo logrado hasta ahora.

El señor G pasó su mirada de Zant a Midna con una sonrisa de complacencia. Midna pudo observar que sus orbes áureos parecían refulgir en llamas. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que reflejaban el fuego de una chimenea que ella había pasado por alto antes. –Sin duda ha sido un gran paso. Después de lo logrado ayer, sumado a lo de esta semana, haceros con el poder de Hyrule será cuestión de días –comentó de forma pausada.

–Así es, señor G –tomó la palabra Midna–. Por eso lo primero que quería hacer era darle las gracias por la situación en la que nos ha puesto –comentó con ensayada formalidad. Después, su mirada se volvió más astuta. El señor G lo notó, y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

–Pero... –trató de continuar él.

Midna hizo un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa. –Pero... me gustaría saber cómo lo ha hecho, y cómo pretende continuar.

El pelirrojo rió de forma animada. Su risa era caótica y retumbaba en los oídos de Midna y Zant. –Chica lista... y curiosa –La última palabra la dijo con especial énfasis, a modo de halago o advertencia. –Bien, hasta ahora lo que hemos hecho ha sido especular. Hemos dicho que íbamos a comprar ciertas empresas; en las que teníamos, hemos hecho bajar los precios pese a que así arruinaríamos a nuestros inversores. Eso hizo bajar el precio al resto del mercado –hablaba con total soltura. A simple vista parecía un salvaje que te abriría la cabeza con un trozo de madera, pero viendo lo que decía, su mente era fría, precisa y cruel. Tenía la pizca de picardía necesaria para tener éxito, pero no para fracasar por ello. –Inyectamos un flujo constante de dinero para evitar que nuestras empresas se hundan debido a esa situación mientras que las acciones de las demás empresas caen en picado. Nosotros las compramos, normalizamos el mercado y después las vendemos para recuperar el dinero a precios muchísimo más altos o las mantenemos para anexionarlas al imperio y así hacerlo crecer.

Era una estrategia que sólo una mente maestra y calculadora podría llevar a cabo. –Impresionante... –consiguió decir Midna. Zant sonrió complacido a su lado.

–Y bueno, la empresa Hyrule está en decadencia, sólo había que saber leer los movimientos y atacar en el momento justo –continuó explicando–. Ya lo último es hacer correr la voz de que está al borde del fracaso, y todo cae, uno sobre el otro, derrumbándose sobre sí mismo.

Midna asentía con una mano en los labios. –Eres un genio de la especulación, de eso no cabe duda. Pones las cosas como a ti te conviene. Te adueñas del terreno, fuerzas a los demás a seguir tus normas y así eres imparable. –Si había algo por lo que el señor G tenía cierta debilidad, era por los halagos. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su silla y asintió con seguridad. –Pero... –volvió a decir. Esta vez su sonrisa se dejó ver más clara. Era una sonrisa juguetona y astuta, como ella. El rostro del pelirrojo fue quedándose pétreo y estático, esperando el golpe. –¿De dónde sacas el dinero?

La mirada del señor G se ensombreció. Todos en la sala se dieron cuenta. Hasta el propio fuego pareció menguar en esa situación. Zant carraspeó un poco. –Bueno, eso creo que es lo de menos...

–Dices que bajas los precios –continuó ella, ignorando a Zant–. Para que tus empresas no quiebren les das un flujo constante de dinero, y después si quieres sigues teniendo de sobra para comprar las acciones... no me dirás que todo eso lo sacas de la reventa de acciones, ¿no? –Midna taladraba al pelirrojo con la mirada. Pese a medir varios centímetros más que ella y probablemente pesar el doble, la presencia de la chica parecía llenar toda la sala. El señor G parecía estar arrinconado en su sillón, tratando de buscar cobijo entre sus pieles. –¿De dónde sacas el dinero? –preguntó de nuevo.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Hay silencios que pueden ser agradables, silencios vacíos, silencios de pesar... este era un silencio incómodo. Era el típico silencio que hay en una tormenta tras haber visto un rayo caer en la lejanía y esperas a escuchar su ruido. El silencio que hay antes de que algo horrible pueda ocurrir. El señor G sonrió con arrogancia. Esa especie de inseguridad que Midna había creado pareció esfumarse. Se incorporó y se acercó lo que pudo a la pelirroja, apoyando los codos en la mesa de mármol pulido. –Eso, preciosa –comenzó a decir con lentitud, saboreando las palabras–, a ti no te incumbe.

Midna reculó unos centímetros, siendo ella ahora la que apoyaba la espalda en la silla. Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento, pero Zant rompió el enfrentamiento no verbal. –Bueno, nosotros tenemos que hacer muchas cosas todavía –se puso en pie. El señor G le siguió manteniendo la mirada a Midna, como si de un pulso se tratara. Pero entonces se puso en pie y sonrió a Zant. Era una sonrisa falsa e hipócrita, la misma que Zant le dedicaba. Midna se puso en pie también.

Los dos pelirrojos se dieron la mano diplomáticamente, aunque conscientes de que las cosas no quedarían así, podría ser una tregua, momentánea, pero no, ni mucho menos había acabado. –Ya nos veremos –se despidió el señor G con mordacidad.

Midna asintió y sin mediar palabra se dio la vuelta, dejando atrás a su huésped, a Zant y a Falbi. Zant le dedicó una mirada de disculpa al pelirrojo. Éste le correspondió con una de odio. –No vuelvas a traerla.

Sonó más como una amenaza que una advertencia o sugestión. Zant asintió. –Lo siento, señor G, no volverá a ocurrir.

Dicho esto, también salió por la puerta a paso ligero, tratando de alcanzar a Midna, que ya debía de llevarle varios metros de ventaja.

* * *

El hospital, por desgracia, estaba lleno de gente. Las salas de espera tenían varias filas de asientos de plástico. En ellos se alternaba una persona convaleciente y una sana, la segunda de acompañante. Las luces eran de un color blanco estéril y el suelo de mármol, dando sensación de ser un lugar impersonal y desarraigado, eliminando toda sensación de familiaridad. Definitivamente era un lugar que no incitaba a quedarse demasiado tiempo.

Las puertas correderas de la entrada eran de cristal, con un sensor arriba para que cuando alguien se acercase desde fuera se abrieran. En ese mismo momento lo hicieron. Zelda caminaba a paso ligero con el bolso pegado al pecho, como buscando seguridad. A pocos pasos por detrás, Link la seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y gesto preocupado.

Zelda se paró a mirar los carteles de las plantas, tratando de encontrar Cardiología. Link la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, llevándola a recepción. –Hay muchas habitaciones, no creo que vayas a ir revisándolas todas –explicó con sencillez. Zelda se dejó guiar por él hasta que estuvieron en el mostrador.

Tras él, había una joven enfermera que trataba de indicarle a un abuelo, con infinita paciencia, dónde tenía que ir. Cuando se hubo ido, Link apoyó el codo en el mostrador y miró fijamente a la enfermera. –Perdone, ¿puede decirnos dónde está la habitación del señor Hyrule?

La joven sonrió de forma automática, aunque después puso un gesto más serio y se sentó en la silla que tenía detrás. Frunciendo el ceño, comenzó a buscar en el programa de ordenador del hospital. –Lo siento, la entrada está restringida a todo...

–Es mi padre –interrumpió Zelda con angustia.

La enfermera asintió con comprensión. –Habitación 427, cuarta planta. Pueden usar el ascensor que tienen a su derecha –les indicó con eficiencia.

Tras oír esas palabras, Zelda fue hacia el ascensor a paso ligero. Link se detuvo un momento, y con una tímida sonrisa se disculpó con la chica tras el mostrador. Ella le hizo un gesto para ver que no tenía importancia.

Link corrió tras Zelda y la alcanzó en la puerta del ascensor. Cuando se abrió, Zelda marcó el piso y por si acaso, volvió a pulsarlo repetidamente para ver si las puertas se cerraban antes. Parados, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar, la tensión se iba acumulando. Link quería decirle algo para tranquilizarla, pero no le salían palabras. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, comenzaron a mirar por los carteles hasta que dieron con la habitación indicada.

Justo en el momento en el que Zelda iba a abrir el pomo de la puerta, se abrió. Tras ella se encontraba Auru, que había venido a visitarle. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron un momento. –Oh, señorita, menos mal que ya han conseguido dar con usted –sonrió aliviado. Después vio a Link y su rostro se ensombreció–. Link, deja que pase sola.

El rubio asintió a la vez que Zelda y él se miraron, dando a entender que ambos estaban conformes. La puerta se cerró y justo en ese momento, toda posible jovialidad en el rostro de Auru desapareció. –¿Qué ha pasado, viejo?

–Zelda estaba contigo, ¿no? –inquirió Auru con ligero mal humor. Link asintió–. No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos después de la noticia de ayer.

Link arqueó las cejas. Era lo mismo que había dicho el doctor por teléfono. –¿Qué noticia?

Auru le miró con una mezcla de pánico e incredulidad. –¿No os habéis enterado? –Señaló hacia la puerta. –¿Ella no lo sabe?

–¿Saber el qué? –preguntó Link, cansado de tanto secretismo.

–Niño estúpido, ¿qué mierdas habéis estado haciendo toda la noche? –Su mirada se tornó en una fría y calculadora. –¿No habréis estado...?

–Auru, ¿quieres dejar de irte por las ramas y contarme qué pasa? –exigió Link, bastante molesto.

–Los Hyrule han perdido otra Trifuerza. La de la Sabiduría.

Link se quedó blanco como la leche. Tenía el rostro desencajado. Pensó en toda las consecuencias que eso conllevaría para Zelda. No sólo se acaba de enterar de que su padre ha sufrido un infarto, sino que encima van y pierden otra Trifuerza más. El poder y la estabilidad que siempre habían tenido se iba evaporando como el agua en un día de verano. –Oh no...

–Sí... –asintió Auru con pesar–. Oye, vente al orfanato y seguimos hablando allí, que me duelen las piernas de estar de pie.

Link negó con la cabeza. –Voy a quedarme hasta que salga Zelda, después a ver qué quiere hacer –comentó–. Si eso, cuando haya acabado, te llamo y me dices si sigues libre.

–Entendido –dijo Auru mientras se encaminaba hacia el ascensor–. Después nos vemos.

Link siguió con la mirada al viejo hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Apoyó la espalda en la pared, deseando que lo que ocurriera que ocurriese tras esa puerta, no fuese demasiado grave.

* * *

Tras entrar por la puerta había un pequeño pasillo, no más de 2 metros, tras el cual se extendía una pequeña estancia. A la derecha había una pared blanca sobre la cual estaba pegada una televisión, y en la esquina, pegada a la pared frontal había una puerta que daría al baño. En la susodicha pared se podía ver un amplio ventanal que daba al parque exterior del hospital. Las habitaciones normalmente solían dar a los parkings o a los patios interiores, pero obviamente, si uno de los hombres más ricos de toda la ciudad es ingresado, lo mínimo es tener una vista decente para que la estancia sea lo más cómoda posible. Ya a la izquierda se situaba la cama. Era pequeña y tenía la mitad superior pegada a la pared y reclinada hacia delante. Las sábanas eran blancas con pequeños puntos verdes. Junto a ella había un sillón, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Al igual que el resto del hospital, olía a desinfectante.

Sobre la cama, arropado por las finas sábanas de algodón, se encontraba el señor Hyrule. Revisaba unos papeles con el ceño fruncido a través de sus gafas de media luna. Sin embargo, todo eso lo hacía con la mano izquierda. La derecha la tenía posada sobre el colchón. Una vía en la parte superior de la misma le conectaba a una bolsa de suero sujeta con un pequeño soporte de metal. Aparte de ese tubo, un par más subían por el soporte. Uno de ellos entraba en una máquina que monitorizaba sus constantes vitales. Hacía un ruido seco, desagradable y constante, por suerte.

Zelda avanzó con cuidado, como el que se interna en la guarida de un oso. –¿Qué te has olvidado, viejo carcamal? –preguntó divertido el anciano al sentir a alguien en la habitación, pero sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

–Papá, soy yo –contestó tímidamente Zelda. Se acercó a la ventana y se sentó en el sillón que había al lado.

El señor Hyrule levantó la cabeza al oír su voz, cambiando su semblante relajado a uno de crispación. –Zelda –reconoció. Frunció el ceño–. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? ¿Y qué son esas ropas que llevas?

Zelda se miró por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de día. Maldijo interiormente. Seguía llevando el vestido de fiesta del día anterior, sólo que al haber dormido con él, se había llenado de arrugas. –Es, bueno... vine en cuanto me enteré.

–¿En cuanto te enteraste? ¿Te lo pasaste bien? –preguntó con falso interés. Se palpaba la tensión. Zelda sabía perfectamente que una respuesta afirmativa sólo empeoraría las cosas. El monitor comenzó a pitar con mayor rapidez, esa era una prueba bastante clara de que estaba muy enfadado. Al ver el silencio de su hija volvió a hablar. –Bueno, seguro que te lo pasaste genial. Pero tengo que preguntarte otra cosa.

Zelda lo miró con seriedad. Se sujetaba las manos con fuerza. Parecía la típica niña pequeña a la que su padre le echaba la bronca cuando dejaba entrar al perro con barro en la casa. Algo así era lo que pasaba ahora.

–¿Recuerdas los papeles que te di ayer? –Zelda frunció el ceño, y entonces recordó. Abrió la boca con sorpresa y puso las manos sobre ella. Tenía los ojos abiertos, como si la hubieran dado un susto. Su padre forzó una sonrisa. Le costó su esfuerzo porque no tenía ni ganas ni motivos para sonreír. –Oh, parece que sí.

Zelda asintió. –Los papeles eran para hacer un contraataque a los Twili, ¿no?

–Esos papeles eran nuestra única contramedida. En principio eran para parar su avance, y con suerte nos podrían ayudar a recuperar el monopolio –explicó–. Pero para una cosa que te dejo hacer... tú vas por ahí a emborracharte y a acostarte con cualquiera –se reclinó más todavía, quedado ligeramente doblado hacia delante. A medida que las palabras iban saliendo de su boca, el tono se iba haciendo más alto y duro–. ¿Acaso te he criado para que vayas por ahí como una puta? ¿Sabes que por tu culpa hemos perdido también la Sabiduría?

Zelda calló. Se había quedado totalmente estática. Parecía haber encajado el directo de un boxeador en el estómago. Trató de decir algo, de disculparse, de redimirse, pero no salió palabra alguna de su boca. No tenía nada que decir. El nudo en el estómago que parecía haberse deshecho al verle postrado en la cama, tranquilo, había vuelto y ahora la estaba asfixiando. Notaba como las paredes se cerraban sobre ella, aprisionándola. –Yo... no...

–Me has decepcionado mucho, hija –dijo el señor Hyrule. Había bajado la cabeza y tenía la mirada perdida en las sábanas, pero sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño. El ritmo cardiaco tampoco había descendido. Esas palabras, dichas con esa letal suavidad le dolieron más que cualquier insulto, que cualquier grito. Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que lo que acababa de decir.

–Relájate –contestó Zelda. También tenía la cabeza gacha. Apoyaba la frente sobre su mano.

–¿Qué has dicho? –cuestionó su padre, bastante molesto por la actitud de su hija.

Zelda levantó la vista. –Que te relajes. Estás en un hospital y no sé ni por qué. –Se le quebraba la voz. Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero reflejaban dolor–. Vas a romper esa maldita máquina –dijo señalando el monitor, que seguía pitando a demasiada velocidad–. Sé... sé que te he fallado, soy un desastre... pero por favor... tranquilízate... –suplicó–. No quiero que te pase nada.

El señor Hyrule le sostuvo la mirada por un momento. No sabía que responder a eso. Le estaba echando la bronca y le saltaba con su salud. Frunció el ceño y miró al frente. Se hizo el silencio en la sala. El pitido de la máquina poco a poco iba regulándose, logrando un ritmo más normal.

En el sillón, Zelda volvía a agachar la cabeza. Su mente era un torrente. Había olvidado los malditos papeles, habían perdido otra parte de la Trifuerza. Aún no sabía qué consecuencias traería eso para la empresa, pero lo seguro es que había fallado a su padre, y eso valía más que cualquier imperio económico.

–Y... –carraspeó un momento el padre, ganándose la atención de su hija–. ¿Con quién estuviste anoche?

Las manos de Zelda se enredaron un poco entre ellas. Aunque tenía la cabeza agachada, las horquillas le apartaban el flequillo de la cara. –Con Link... es...

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó exasperado. La máquina volvió a acelerarse–. ¿El chico de Auru?

Zelda asintió tímidamente. –Sí, pero no nos acostamos ni nada. Sólo me llevó a su casa y él durmió en el sofá –añadió rápidamente.

El padre de Zelda volvió a mirarla con esa cara de decepción. –Hija... aún no te haces a la idea de quién eres... no eres una adolescente, no eres una veinteañera cualquiera. Eres mi hija –explicó–. No puedes irte con cualquiera por ahí. No puedes olvidarte de todo... Tienes que saber cuál es tu lugar y cuál es el de los demás.

Una vez más, sintió cómo el aire escaseaba a su alrededor. Las lágrimas volvían a aflorar, pero no debía dejar que pasaran. –Papá, yo...

–Vete... tengo que descansar –dijo él en voz de queda. Se recostó de nuevo en el colchón y cerró los ojos, pero el gesto de desazón no desapareció de su rostro.

Zelda le miró un momento y después se levantó del sofá con lentitud. Pasó por la sala y se dirigió a la puerta. –Mejórate.

Al no recibir respuesta, salió de la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta. Fuera, Link le esperaba apoyado en la pared. Tenía los brazos pegados a la espalda, aprisionados entre ella y la pared. Al ver a Zelda rápidamente se irguió y se plantó frente a ella. Ambos se miraron un momento. Link entendió sólo con verla lo que había pasado, y ella comprendió que lo había entendido.

Bajaron en silencio en ascensor. Zelda tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, mientras que Link estaba perdido mirando a la puerta metálica del ascensor. El reflejo que ésta le daba era igual de borroso que sus pensamientos. No sabía qué decir. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, se encontraron de frente con la enfermera que les había indicado a la entrada. Le dedicó una bonita sonrisa a Link, pero éste no se la devolvió. Detalle que Zelda no vio porque no despegaba la vista de sus zapatos.

Anduvieron hasta el coche. Link le abrió la puerta, y tras haber entrado, la cerró. Tardaron poco en llegar a su casa. Por propia petición de ella, pararon en la verja exterior. Salió del coche y se dirigió a la verja para abrirla, pero escuchó cómo la puerta del conductor de abría.

Link se sentó en el capó del coche. –No ha sido culpa tuya. –Zelda se volteó para verlo de frente. –En todo caso la culpa debería haber sido...

–Link –interrumpió ella con voz cansada–. No... no soy una niña pequeña. –Link la miró en silencio. –Era tan fácil como negarme, como anteponer el trabajo a las fiestas. Tan fácil como saber cuál es mi lugar.

Con los brazos cruzados, Link la miró con comprensión. –Si te acuerdas, después de que perdieras la primera parte de la Trifuerza, te llevé a ver a unos niños al orfanato –comentó con desinterés–. Tampoco es que me haya cubierto de gloria.

Zelda rió con pesadez, pero después se quedó seria, perdida. Parecía estar recordando algo de lo que dijo su padre. –Le he decepcionado–dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa irónica. Una de esas sonrisas que fuerzas para que los ojos se cierren un poco y así no se note si vas a llorar–... No sirvo para nada...

El viento sopló con fuerza, gélido. Si bien era entrado el medio día, hacía un frío propio de una mañana sin sol. Invierno. Link se desperezó y se irguió estirando los brazos. Fue andando hasta donde estaba Zelda y puso sus manos sobre la verja. Se acercó a ella con parsimonia hasta que quedaron a unos palmos de distancia. –Decepcionaste a tu padre –repitió él. Zelda lo miraba sin comprender. Entonces le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona–. ¿No sabes lo que significa eso? Quiere decir que él sabe que puedes hacer mucho más.

Terminó de abrir la verja y se agachó a coger uno de los guijarros del suelo. Zelda le siguió, entrando también. Se quedó la piedrecita un momento y la lanzó contra los arbustos. Zelda dejó la mirada en el arbusto, que aún movía algunas hojas. –Lo que tienes que hacer –siguió él–, es dejar de lamentarte, de pensar que eres una mierda y ponerte en pie. Porque si tu padre cree que puedes dar más de ti, es porque puedes –afirmó sin dejar posibilidad de llevarle la contraria–. Y si él, que es mi jefe lo cree, yo también. –Levantó la mano derecha, a modo de juramento.

Los labios de Zelda se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. –Supongo que sí... aunque no creo estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas.

–Simplemente no lo pienses –contestó Link haciendo un gesto con la mano. Dicho eso, se encaminó a la limusina.

Cuando ya tenía la mano puesta en la manilla de la puerta, Zelda habló. –Gracias... –Y dicho eso se internó en su mansión, no sin antes cerrar la verja y ver cómo Link se marchaba a las cocheras.

* * *

**NA: Seguramente muchos hayáis pensado en el último capítulo que con el beso las cosas ya iban a ir viento en popa. Pues no, tengo intención de que sea un romance más realista, que sufran antes de disfrutar. Habrá buenos momentos pero también malos, intercalando escenas románticas con riñas. Espero que no tuvierais problema a la hora de seguir la canción, no es el único capítulo songfic que tengo pensado hacer.  
**

**Por otro lado he introducido a otro personaje. El misterioso Mr. G... espero que os guste cómo lo he caracterizado.**

**Una vez más os animo a seguir escribiendo reviews, me animan mucho a continuar.**


	9. Reflexiones desde el banquillo

**kuran3: me alego que siga gustándote. El romance entre Link y Zelda será complicado jaja, eso sin duda.**

**zeldangelink: sí, al principio pensé que me había pasado al hacer la reacción el padre, pero después me gustó.**

**hikari: lo previste bien. Sí que es cierto que leyendo se pueden leer ciertos patrones.  
**

**Goddess Artemisa: **

**Dejé tu review para el final porque es el más largo de responder. No niego que cada persona es distinta y hay miles de relaciones, pero yo no pretendía decir (ni dije) que un romance realista por obligación tenga que acabar mal, o el tiempo que tenga que durar. Lo que yo digo es que en un romance realista (entre otras cosas) no todo es siempre perfecto. Hay problemas y, si de verdad se quieren, esos problemas se superan. Eso por muy diferentes que sean todos los romances, pasa. Lo que he querido decir todavía no se podrá ver del todo porque ni siquiera ha empezado el verdadero romance, pero espero que la propia historia pueda explicar mejor lo que quiero decir. En cuanto a lo del beso, resalto que ella estaba borracha. Un beso puede significar mucho o no significar nada, en este caso ella podría haber sentido algo, o quizá no, pero al haber bebido sus inhibiciones... están neutralizadas. Con realista no quiero estereotipar nada, no darle el significado que yo quiero a algo, sino que una cosa puede significar algo o puede que no. En todos los fics que he leído aquí, un beso significa algo, y por las reviews he visto que aquí os ha parecido que ha significado algo (que primero pasa algo bueno y después lo malo) pero lo cierto es que ese beso era vacío, simplemente le apetecía besarlo, como capricho, y así lo hizo.**

**Espero haberme explicado ahora, fue culpa mía no haberlo hecho bien antes. Y también espero que consiga sorprenderte un poco con los siguientes capítulos jajaja. Un saludo**

* * *

**Reflexiones desde el banquillo**

Las cocheras de la familia Hyrule eran un edificio enorme. En los orígenes de la empresa no era más que el sótano del edificio principal. En él entraban todos los coches de los trabajadores y ejecutivos de la empresa, dejando algún hueco libre para alguna visita imprevista si era necesario. Pero a medida que se fue forjando el imperio, el sótano se fue quedando pequeño. Se podría decir que el punto de inflexión vino cuando ganaron la Trifuerza del Valor.

La Trifuerza no representa tener una empresa o privilegios especiales. La Trifuerza en sí es prestigio. Es ser reconocido como la cumbre en el mundo de lo que represente; en el caso del Valor, de los transportes. Claro que pese a ser un título meramente abstracto y efímero, ayuda en cuanto a caché, disparando las acciones y generando grandes sumas de dinero. En los tiempos de "vacas gordas", el imperio Hyrule consiguió invertir el dinero que ganó al conseguir la susodicha Trifuerza para mejorar su división de transportes, afianzando así su posición. Fue entonces cuando se levantaron las famosas cocheras.

Se trataba de una gigantesca nave. Tenía la función de centro logístico de toda la ciudad, por lo que pese a tener espacio para vehículos, se levantaba con unas cinco plantas de oficinas. Igualmente, lo que más llamaba la atención eran los grandes portones de varios metros de altura construidos para dejar entrar camiones, cosa que antes no podían conseguir en los sótanos. Tenían espacio para un convoy de unos 15 camiones de mercancías, así como un lugar reservado para las limusinas por si había que llevar a alguien importante y no sólo mercancía. Anexado a la izquierda, se encontraba el taller, para reparar cualquier imprevisto antes de partir o arreglar coches de gran cilindrada. Por último, había un gran parking subterráneo que se extendía bajo toda la superficie y era usado por los trabajadores del lugar.

Allí era donde Link tenía que ir todos los días. Su función le limitaba al lugar reservado para limusinas y las escaleras que bajaban al sótano, donde siempre dejaba su moto. Era una lástima, ya que él se moría de ganas por perderse en la gigantesca explanada de hormigón llena de mecánicos, conductores y expertos automovilísticos. Dejarse guiar por los profundos ruidos de los tronantes motores de los camiones, de los ecos que hacían las pistolas hidráulicas al cambiar las tuercas de las ruedas, inundarse en el hipnotizante y poco saludable aroma de la gasolina y la goma gastada. También había que decir que lo había intentado, de hecho, trató de colarse en dos ocasiones, y las dos veces le pillaron. Poca gente sabría apreciar la belleza de ese mundo, y poca gente podría apreciarlo más que Link, de hecho, él sólo conocía a una persona. Una que se había casado con cierto pringado sin ingresos.

Tras aparcar la limusina, se quedó un rato más sentado en el asiento del conductor, apoyando la cabeza en el volante. Había sido una mañana demasiado ajetreada para su gusto. Pero más que nada sentía cierta lástima por Zelda. Él al fin de cuentas era un simple chófer que ganaba un mediocre sueldo mensual para subsistir y nada más, pero para ella era distinto. Ya dejando en segundo plano el hecho de que una gigantesca empresa extranjera tratase de conspirar contra la estabilidad de los Hyrule; la vida de su padre podría haber peligrado. No terminó de enterarse de qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero supuso que debía tratarse de una crisis de ansiedad o algo por el estilo. Aun así, eso no iba a quitarle a la joven heredera el susto. Por otro lado, la había visto mentalmente destrozada, desmoralizada y sin capacidad de respuesta.

No es que le importase demasiado ella, pero debía admitir que si quería convertirse en la heredera de un imperio de tal magnitud, debería mantener en sus ojos un brillo de fiereza y la personalidad depredadora de un tiburón, de comerse al débil para hacerse más fuerte. Pero lo que había visto en ella era una persona insegura que se escudaba con una máscara de princesa. Una que, desde que él había llegado, había visto más veces rota que cubriéndola.

Tras unos momentos cavilando en silencio, llegó a la conclusión de que si quería mantener su empleo debía tratar de ayudarla, ya que su futuro estaba subordinado a la empresa, al sueldo que ésta le daba para ser más preciso; y la empresa estaba subordinada a Zelda. Pero la cuestión era cómo. Él no era nada para ella, era un simple chófer. No tenía la responsabilidad de ayudarla a levantarse cada vez que se cayera. Y por si no fuera poco, había sido gracias a él que no hubiera entregado esos papeles por haberla llevado al orfanato, y había sido culpa suya que olvidase el teléfono porque la había llevado de fiesta y...

Se dio un pequeño coscorrón con el volante y suspiró. De nada servía pensar en eso. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse al margen y no intervenir más. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y vio la hora que era. «Aún es pronto, creo que los pillaré en el descanso», pensó esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

Salió de la limusina y, tras dejar las llaves en la oficina, cogió su moto y su casco. Sin dedicarle ninguna palabra al oficinista que estaba en una mesa frente a las taquillas, revisando unos documentos, arrancó la moto y salió a la ciudad. No tuvo a penas que pensar dónde quería ir, se sabía el camino de memoria. Mientras que su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos en los que se martirizaba, llegó a la puerta del orfanato. Cuando llegó allí dio una profunda bocanada de aire. Si hubiese algún sitio al que realmente pudiera llamar casa, sería ese.

Tras dejarle el casco al portero de la entrada, se metió las manos en los bolsillos. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, sólo algunas pequeñas nubes altas manchaban el perfecto cielo azul. Y aun así, seguía haciendo un frío de mil demonios. El aire era frío y cortante. Se colaba por todas partes y arrastraba tanto los envoltorios de plástico del suelo como el mismo calor corporal que la gente trataba de retener con gruesos abrigos o chaquetas.

Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al patio. Como siempre, los niños estaban jugando al basket. Colin hacía las veces de capitán en su equipo. Botaba el balón con habilidad mientras que con la otra mano, daba órdenes e indicaciones a los demás niños. De no ser porque no llegaba al 1,50 de altura, podría haber parecido un jugador profesional. Link sonrió y se sentó en el banco. Podrían llamarlo "un banco" o "el banco", pero todos en ese orfanato sabían que era "su banco". Cuando era pequeño solía pasar mucho tiempo allí y los demás trataban de organizarse para poder coger un sitio a su lado, cosa que siempre acababa en peleas.

La pista seguía tan rota como siempre. Desgastada, y apenas se veían las líneas. Malo lanzó desde el exterior de la misma, anotando un triple. El pequeño, que difícilmente podía marcar bajo la canasta, levantó los brazos y lo celebró como si hubiera ganado la copa del mundo. Colin entrecerró los ojos. –Eso no ha sido un triple, has pisado la línea.

El pequeño se dio la vuelta y encaró a Colin. Pese a medir 20 centímetros menos que el rubio, no se achantó ni un instante. –De eso nada, ha sido un triple en toda regla.

–Tú que vas a haber metido un triple, enano –se burló otro, sacándole la lengua.

Malo puso un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. –Claro que sí, cara culo –respondió de mala gana. Link soltó una risita ante el atrevimiento del pequeño. Malo nunca había sido demasiado espabilado así que resultaba chocante verle respondiendo así. Su hermano mayor, Talo, sí que lo era. Y se quiera o no, los hermanos pequeños siempre quieren parecerse a los mayores. Pero eso no restaba que fuera gracioso. Talo era cuatro años menor que Link, tenía 18 y siempre había sido espigado y despierto. En cambio Malo, además de tener 7, era bajito y regordete, por eso resultaba gracioso verle enfrentándose a los otros niños.

Colin cogió el balón y lo botó un par de veces. –A ver, vuelve a tirar, si marcas otra vez lo damos por bueno, sino, no cuenta –propuso Colin con astucia.

–Pero eso no es justo, no sé si volverá a entrar –se quejó Malo, siendo consciente de que las posibilidades de volver a marcar serían casi nulas. Colin enarcó una ceja con superioridad, a lo que Malo contestó frunciendo el ceño. Se posicionó en la línea de tres y volvió a tirar. El balón ni siquiera llegó a acercarse al aro.

Colin recogió el balón. –¿Ves?, no cuenta.

–No seas tramposo, Colin, sabes perfectamente que antes había entrado –intervino Link jovialmente, a la vez que se levantaba. Todos los niños se volvieron con una sonrisa; sólo tres personas reñían a Colin: Auru, Link y Talo. Estaba claro que la voz no era de viejo, y Talo no solía intervenir en las riñas de su hermano así que sólo podía ser el restante.

–¡Link! –exclamó una niña con el pelo rizado y totalmente desordenado. Le dedicaba una sonrisa radiante y se abrazó a su cintura. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo, dejándoselo más desordenado si era posible.

Al poco tiempo, Link estaba rodeado de una marabunta de niños. Los que estaban más cerca le preguntaban cosas, sólo que como lo hacían todos a la vez, nadie entendía nada. Los que estaban más atrás discutían acerca de la vida amorosa de Link, como si fueran periodistas de prensa rosa. Sólo Colin se mantenía atrás. Link no pudo reprimir una sonora carcajada ante el caos que tenía delante. Un chico con el pelo castaño y mirada risueña se acercó a él. –¿Dónde está tu novia?

–¿Mi novia?

–Sí, la chica que trajiste el otro día –aclaró una niña que no tendría más de 6 años.

–Ah, hahaha, ella no es mi novia –rió Link con tranquilidad, rascándose la nuca. Después se acuclilló y susurró como si fuera un secreto–. Es mi jefa.

La niña que había preguntado abrió la boca con sorpresa. Por detrás pudo oír a unos chicos que susurraba un "te lo dije". A Link le sorprendió la decepción que reflejaban los rostros de los niños. –Pero era muy guapa... –prosiguió el niño que había preguntado por primera vez–. Eres un pringado, Link... te vas a quedar solo.

Link arqueó las cejas ante tal comentario, pero antes de poder contestar, la niña de pelo rizado le dio un manotazo. –No digas eso, cuando sea mayor Link se casará conmigo, y así no estará solo, ¿verdad, Link?

–Bueno, bueno... ya veremos –les tranquilizó con la mano, separándose de los que le agarraban del pantalón–. ¿Cómo va el partido? –preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

Todos se dieron por aludidos y comenzaron a hablar, olvidando por completo el tema anterior. Las voces se sobreponían unas a otras, formando un jaleo enorme. Discutían sobre las puntuaciones, ya que no se terminaban de poner de acuerdo sobre los puntos que habían marcado. –Vamos ganando nosotros –sonrió Malo con orgullo.

Link rió con ganas. –Ya veo, menudo pedazo de triple que has marcado, ¿eh? –Malo se sonrojó ante tal halago, bajando la cabeza y juntando las manos, con una tonta sonrisa. –Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu hermano?

–Sigue haciendo algunos recados, ya se pasa poco por aquí –contestó una voz grave a su espalda. Auru sonreía complacido, con el rostro tranquilo.

Link asintió y se volvió al grupo de chicos. –Bueno, volved al partido –gritó dando un par de palmadas. Todos los chicos corrieron a la cancha. –Esperad, no podéis jugar todos a la vez –intervino de nuevo, viendo cómo trataban de jugar los 24 niños que podrían ser–. A ver, seis de cada equipo que se queden fuera, después entrarán. –Tras eso, se volvió, le dio un abrazo a modo de saludo a Auru y ambos se sentaron en el banco.

Un sin fin de abucheos dirigidos a esa decisión hizo que los niños se pusieran todos de acuerdo por primera vez. Sólo Colin obedeció y se sentó en el banco junto con Auru y Link. –¿No veis que somos muchos? Después llegará nuestro turno.

Link miró con orgullo a Colin e intercambió una mirada con Auru. El partido comenzó con fuerza desde el primer momento. No es que fuera un partido profesional, pero la competitividad, la ausencia de juego sucio o segundas intenciones y las simples ganas de pasárselo bien embriagaban el ambiente. Era algo bonito de ver. Link y Auru animaban a los niños cuando lo hacían bien, y también les reprochaban las cosas cuando lo hacían mal.

Tras varios minutos, el equipo de Colin iba perdiendo de una diferencia considerable. El pequeño se removía en su asiento, enfadado. Los pases no llegaban, y cuando lo hacían, o no los cogían o iban directo a los pies. A la hora de atacar preferían tirar a canasta a pasarla, por lo que la mayoría de las veces acababan fallando y perdiendo posesión. –No juegan en equipo –se quejó Link en voz baja. Colin asintió. El resto de niños de su equipo que estaban fuera, sentados en el suelo a los pies del banco, animaban a su equipo y gritaban, dando señales e instrucciones.

Auru se volvió a Colin. –¿Ves el fallo?

El rubio asintió –No se pasan el balón... cada uno va a lo suyo... –resumió como cualquier niño haría.

Link miraba al pequeño con atención. –¿Y qué harías? –volvió a preguntar Auru.

–Pues cambiar a los que lo hacen mal y organizarlos mejor.

–Pero ahí no hay ninguno en particular que lo esté haciendo mal –observó Link.

–Entonces hay que cambiarlos a todos –respondió Colin con sencillez. Link sonrió con orgullo al pequeño huérfano. Era increíblemente avispado.

Auru le dio una palmadita en la espalda. –Pues ya sabes. –Colin se bajó del banco y comenzó a susurrarle a los niños que estaban debajo. Entre todos hicieron un círculo y urdieron una nueva jugada para superar la defensa. Cuando el balón salió fuera, Auru anunció los cambios y entraron los recambios. Los que entraron, exhaustos, se sentaron en el suelo y descansaron mientras veían a sus amigos jugando.

Link miró a Auru un momento, a la vez que el rostro de este último iba perdiendo la amistosa sonrisa con la que se dirigía a los niños. –Bueno... ¿qué ha pasado con el señor Hyrule?

Auru le miró con rigidez. –Perdió una Trifuerza cuando se supone que le había dejado a su hija la tarea de arreglar el asunto. Se llevó un gran disgusto. Ella no contestaba y acabó creyendo que le había pasado algo... tuvo un infarto del miocardio.

Un infarto era mucho peor que una crisis de ansiedad. Link tragó saliva con dificultad. –Y... ¿Está...?

–Sí, sí... está bien... al fin de cuentas es un viejo cabezota, no habría llegado a donde está de no ser por ello.

–Maldita sea... estos Twili... –maldijo Link en voz baja.

–Los Twili sólo son una empresa –dijo Auru con pesadez–. El problema es el que esté detrás de ellos.

–¿Detrás?

–Hahaha, Link, a veces sigues siendo un pardillo –rió Auru, haciendo que se le marcaran algunas arrugas en las comisuras de los labios y en la frente–. Esto no es una película. Aquí el malo no va a aparecer con una máscara y una espada, esperando que alguien le haga frente... en estos días, el malo pagará a un par de personas para que te dejen en una cuneta con una bala en el entrecejo –explicó con frialdad. Tenía la mirada perdida en el partido, aunque no lo estaba viendo.

Link miró a Auru extrañado. Normalmente no hablaba con esa franqueza, siempre era muy refinado para esas cosas; su forma de hablar distaba bastante de la forma en que acababa de hacerlo. –¿Mafia? –El rostro de Auru se crispó en un gesto de intranquilidad. –Como con Rusl...

Auru se volvió a ver a Link con el semblante serio. –No, Link... o sí... no sé. –Miró alrededor, como si tratara de ver a alguien que le estuviera vigilando. –Las cosas no son tan bonitas como las cuentan. Cuando falta dinero se crea la necesidad, y por necesidad la gente hace cualquier cosa. La gente mala se aprovecha de eso. –La conversación poco a poco se iba desviando. Habían empezado hablando sobre los Twili, y ahora Auru parecía estar refiriéndose a algún tipo de red ilegal que se extendía por las calles.

–¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Auru? –inquirió Link con inquietud.

El rostro de Auru volvió a recuperar su habitual sonrisa tranquila. –De nada, no hagas caso a este viejo... sólo quiero que tengas cuidado. Fuera de estas verjas –dijo señalando el gastado cerco que rodeaba el orfanato– hay muchas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas peligrosas. Lo mejor es no entrometerse en nada de eso, pero siempre mantener la precaución, saber que están ahí.

Link asintió con seriedad. Estaba claro que Auru sabía más y no quería contárselo. Eso le molestaba bastante. No le gustaba que ocurrieran ese tipo de cosas sin que él pudiera hacer nada. No se podía luchar contra un enemigo que no existe, ni contra uno invisible que se esconde en las sombras. –¿Entonces a los Twili los puede estar financiando la mafia? –Volvió a preguntar, tratando de reencauzar la conversación.

–Puede ser, quién sabe –dejó caer–. Y aunque sea así, ellos de por sí tienen el dinero suficiente para encubrirlo.

–Maldita sea...

–Cada uno hace callar a la gente como puede; los ricos –dijo mientras se frotaba las yemas de los dedos con el dedo pulgar–, tienen sus métodos.

Con una triste sonrisa, Link cerró la mano en un puño y después estiró el pulgar, el índice y el corazón, a modo de pistola. –Y los pobres los suyos.

Auru asintió con tristeza, como si le doliera ver el gesto que hacía Link. –No sé quién estará ayudando a los Twili, pero lo que no es normal es que una empresa se lleve por delante todo el trabajo de una vida en menos de una semana. Deben de tener trapos sucios.

–Quizá deberíamos investigar –propuso Link. Auru negó con la cabeza. –¿Por qué?

–Estás hablando de grandes empresas, pero no sólo los "malos" son listos, ¿te crees que los Hyrule no harán nada? Seguro que ya han pagado espías y detectives que están muchísimo más capacitados que tú –contestó mirando a Link con seriedad–. Así que no te metas por medio.

–Vale... –gruñó el rubio a media voz.

Auru observó de soslayo a Link. A veces seguía recordándole al niño que un día le dejaron en la puerta. Al risueño y despreocupado crío que jugaba con las ramas secas como si fueran espadas, que atormentaba a Rusl arrancando las cortinas verdes y se vestía con ellas. Pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora Link era todo un hombre. Ya tenía su propia casa, su trabajo y gracias a las Diosas, había resultado ser una gran persona, leal y cariñoso con los suyos. Lo único que quizá le echaba en falta en su carácter era la ausencia de prudencia o exceso de coraje, que le hacía tirarse de cabeza a los problemas o tomaba decisiones demasiado rápido y sin pensar en las consecuencias.

–A todo esto... ¿Adónde te llevaste a Zelda anoche? Porque gran parte de la culpa de que esto haya pasado es tuya –preguntó Auru con desdén.

Los labios de Link se tensaron. –Lo sé... créeme que lo sé. –Agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado un momento. Después, poco a poco, volvió a recobrar algo de alegría. –Era el cumple de Ashei, la llevé a la Tasca de Talma.

–Hahaha, como se entere el señor Hyrule de que hiciste eso puedes olvidarte de tener trabajo –rió el viejo una vez más. Sin embargo, a Link no le pareció tan gracioso. De hecho, su rostro perdió el color–. Igualmente –continuó mientras se recomponía–, no estaríais todo el rato allí, ¿no? Según me he enterado la llamaron y no lo cogía.

–Ya veo... es que se dejó el móvil sin batería –comentó Link, excusando a Zelda.

–No, si te digo que la llamaron a casa, no durmió allí. –Miró a Link como el profesor mira al alumno, esperando la respuesta correcta, sabiendo que si falla, le castigará un mes limpiando clases–. Al menos tuviste la decencia de pagarle un buen hotel, ¿no? Supongo que el dinero te lo devolverían por las molestias.

–Anda, no se me había ocurrido –sonrió Link, dándose cuenta de que había tenido una opción tan lógica y sencilla–. Pero no te preocupes, la dejé en mi casa, la habitación principal tiene una buena...

–¡¿Qué?! –interrumpió Auru ganándose momentáneamente la atención de los niños que seguían la remontada de Colin. –¿Cómo que en tu casa?

–¿Qué querías que hiciera? –preguntó Link algo irritado–. No se me había ocurrido otra cosa a esas horas.

–Ay Diosas... tened piedad de mí... –susurró Auru mientras agachaba la cabeza y apoyaba la frente en su mano. Después volvió a mirar a Link–. ¿No la habrás dejado embarazada? Ya te digo que me aseguraré yo mismo de que te despidan.

–¿Qué? –Ahora fue Link el que llamó la atención. –¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas, viejo depravado? Quizá en tus tiempos las cosas se hacían así, pero esto es el siglo XXI.

–Ya claro, di lo que quieras, sinvergüenza –atajó Auru con un gesto de desagrado–. Como el niño se parezca a ti te voy a cortar las...

–¡Qué no hicimos nada! –gritó Link–. Sólo le dejé mi cama y yo me fui al sofá... que de hecho es una mierda para dormir... –Los ojos de Auru le estudiaban meticulosamente. No le creía. –Que sí, viejo. ¿A cuántas he dejado embarazada?

–Ya verás como se entere Ilia... –dejó caer Auru con teatralidad. El rostro de Link volvió a perder el color.

–No lo hagas... piedad –consiguió decir.

Auru rompió a carcajadas, y al poco tiempo Link le acompañó. Los niños les miraban incrédulos. «A veces los mayores se vuelven locos...», pensaron todos. Tras apartarse las lágrimas de los ojos, el viejo tutor volvió a tomar una postura un tanto seria. –Link, ahora en serio. –El joven le observó, recomponiendo también su gesto. –No le tomes demasiado afecto, no te acerques demasiado a ella. Sois de mundos distintos. –Hablaba con un ligero deje de dolor. –Debes cuidar de ella, pero lo justo. Ícaro se quemó las alas por acercarse demasiado al sol. Y sabes cómo acabó, ¿no?

Las palabras de Auru implicaban profundidad. Una que en este momento él no podía llegar a vislumbrar, y serían unas palabras que con el tiempo irían tomando mayor importancia. –Espachurrado en el suelo –respondió él con cierta amargura. Lo cierto es que había pensado en ello, aunque de una manera mucho más superficial. Aun así, él era un chófer, ¿qué podría ofrecerle? Seguramente la gente de su mundo le daría las cosas que necesitara. Con un gesto que daba a pensar que se rendía, continuó–. Tranquilo viejo... es mi jefa, no mi novia. –Tras eso, Link se puso en pie, estirándose. Auru continuó mirándole. «La juventud es todo un espectáculo», pensó. –Bueno, creo que me voy a ir. A las malas, tengo el día libre –dijo Link con una mirada soñadora–. Quiero recoger la casa y después comprar algo de comida.

Auru asintió. –Chicos, despedíos de Link, que ya se va.

Los niños volvieron a interrumpir el juego y corrieron a tropel a despedirse del rubio. Él fue hablando uno con uno, hablando de alguna cosa sin importancia. Con Colin habló el último. Siempre parecía algo decaído cuando Link se iba, por lo que tras unas palabras de ánimo, le empujo de nuevo a la cancha. Con un gesto se despidió de Auru y se encaminó al puesto del portero para coger su casco.

Sentado en el banco y con las manos entrelazadas, Auru siguió con la mirada a Link. Su rostro ya no tenía la expresión que llevaba forzando en todo el tiempo que había hablando con el joven. Su rostro denotaba derrota, algo le estaba absorbiendo por dentro. Una terrible idea bullía en su interior. Era alocada y era peligrosa, pero por la sonrisa de los niños que jugaban despreocupadamente en la cancha, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Sí, ellos valían la pena. No tenían la culpa de encontrarse en la situación en la que unos insensatos adultos les habían metido. Quizá era hora de dar el paso. Rusl había sido un inconsciente y trató de hacer las cosas por la fuerza. Quizá ahora Auru podría cambiar las cosas para mejor, con diplomacia.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

* * *

Introdujo la llave y giró dos veces. A la tercera se escuchó un ruido metálico y la puerta se abrió. Entró con pesadez y cerró la puerta tras de sí con el pie. Dejó las llaves en un cenicero a la entrada y fue directo a la cocina. Dejó un par de bolsas de plástico en la encimera con cuidado y suspiró. Tuvo el acto reflejo de ir al sofá y tumbarse hasta que fuera tarde, pero entonces recordó que lo que había comprado no se guardaría solo.

Tras un cuarto de hora, consiguió sentarse en el sofá y quitarse los zapatos. Había sido una tarde más larga de lo esperado. Resulta que por muy pequeña que sea una casa, si quieres limpiarla a fondo, podrías estar horas y horas y aún seguiría saliendo mierda de cualquier rincón. Link daba fe de ello. Y para rematar la faena, había una cola kilométrica en la tienda y tardó muchísimo en comprar la comida. Después de todo no fue un día libre.

No tardó demasiado en prepararse algo de cenar y cuando hubo acabado, consiguió hacer lo que llevaba posponiendo todo el día. Pegó un salto y cayó en plancha sobre los cojines del sofá, soltando un suspiro de placer. Tras coger el mando a distancia y encender la televisión, se quedó en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Su mente seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Auru. Por un lado no quería siquiera pensar en ello porque a su parte racional le venía grande, pero por otro lado algo en su interior le incitaba a buscar información, a entrometerse y esclarecer los asuntos.

_Hay muchas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas, peligrosas._ Las palabras de Auru resonaban en su cabeza. Sabía que si daba un paso en falso las cosas podrían acabar mal, eso mismo le pasó a Rusl, aunque nunca supo exactamente por qué. «Mierda, tenía que haberle preguntado a Auru», se reprochó Link. Tras un momento permaneciendo inmóvil, cogió un cojín y se golpeó en la cabeza. –¡Qué difícil es todo! –se quejó en voz alta. Lanzó el cojín a la mesa y tiró algo que hizo un ruido al chocar con el suelo. Tras levantarse a mirar qué era, comprobó que se trataba del móvil. Se quedó mirándolo un momento y después sonrió. Abrió la lista de contactos y marcó el número correcto.

* * *

La habitación estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Del mismo modo, las persianas estaban bajadas y las luces apagadas, dando la sensación de una cueva abisal. Zelda seguía tumbada en la cama, vestida únicamente con una holgada camiseta rosa y sus braguitas. Podría parecer sexy de no ser por la cara apesadumbrada que llevaba. Llevaba allí las últimas 4 horas y ni siquiera había bajado a cenar. Ya no sólo le preocupaba lo que había pasado hoy, sino lo que venía.

Su padre estaba ingresado así que ella tendría que tomar las riendas de la empresa en su ausencia, y tal y como estaban las cosas, lo veía complicado. Los Twili estaban dando fuerte en el mercado y, con su nueva Trifuerza, sería cuestión de tiempo que los Hyrule perdieran la última que les quedaba. Además, su padre le había dicho que la había decepcionado. Link decía que era porque sabía que ella podía dar más de sí pero, ¿era cierto? ¿Qué certeza tenían para pensar que ella no lo estaba dando todo ya? Zelda no estaba segura de si podría cumplir las expectativas, pese a que ya parecía haber desaprovechado su oportunidad.

Todo por culpa de esa maldita empresa. Su padre siempre había sido un presidente estupendo, no entendía cómo unos extranjeros habían conseguido arrebatarle todo por lo que había luchado por tanto tiempo. Algo no encajaba, pero ella no sabía qué podía ser. Si la empresa era de su padre, él tenía que haber podido prever que eso podría pasar, y de ese modo, evitarlo. O si no, ¿de quién podría ser la culpa? El caso es que dudaba muchísimo que a su padre se le hubiera pasado algo así, quizá el consejo, los brókeres...

Antes de seguir pensando, el tono de llamada de su móvil rompió el silencio en el que se encontraba su habitación. Iluminaba la habitación con la pantalla y vibraba contra la mesita de noche, haciendo más ruido aún si era posible. Se giró sobre la cama y estiró el brazo para cogerlo, más que por curiosidad, para poder restablecer la tranquilidad en la que la habitación había estado hacía unos segundos. Miró la pantalla pero no reconoció el número. –¿Diga?

–_Em... hola, princesa_ –se oyó al otro lado.

Zelda abrió los ojos con sorpresa, creando un pequeño momento de silencio. –¿Link? ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?

–_Pues... cuando te dejaste el teléfono en la limusina tuve que cargarlo, así que después cogí el número y de paso cotilleé tus fotos y mensajes._

–¡Link! –dijo ella, enfadada.

–_Hahaha, es broma. Deberías saber que a los chóferes nos dan el número de la persona a la que llevamos para localizarla_ –explicó Link entre risas.

Zelda suspiró con alivio. No es que tuviera demasiadas fotos comprometidas, pero bueno, todo el mundo se ve espectacular en algún momento, sin demasiada ropa, y no pierde el tiempo en coger el móvil y hacerse una foto. –Ya veo... –Entonces reparó en la situación. –Y... ¿para qué me llamas? ¿Ha pasado algo?

–_No realmente, sólo quería ver si ya estabas mejor, cuando te dejé parecías bastante decaída._

Zelda amagó una pequeña sonrisa. –Ah, pues... sí, estoy mejor –mintió.

–_¿Qué has estado haciendo?_

La pregunta pilló desprevenida a Zelda. No había hecho gran cosa, de hecho, no había hecho nada. Se había tirado allí toda la tarde, y por la mañana estuvo andando como un zombie por la casa. –Pues... esto... –balbuceó tratando de buscar alguna excusa–. Estuve... preparando la comida y...

–_Pero si tienes un mayordomo_ –interrumpió Link. Se hizo el silencio. –_Llevas todo el día en el sofá o en la cama con las persianas bajadas, martirizándote y echándote la culpa, ¿verdad?_ –adivinó el rubio desde su casa.

Zelda bufó con aspereza. –Tú me espías, ¿no? –le increpó con acidez–. ¿Y qué se supone que has estado haciendo tú?

–_Mira como cambias de tema..._ –comentó Link, acomodándose entre dos cojines–. _He ido a ver a Auru._

–Ah, es verdad... le vi esta mañana en la puerta del... –no continuó. Ambos callaron un momento. Link notaba el dolor que le producía recordar esas cosas. Por lo pronto eso sería un tema tabú. Si la había llamado era precisamente para desbloquearla.

–_Sí_ –volvió a retomar la conversación–_. Estuve en el orfanato. Los niños preguntaron por ti._

–Oh, ¿en serio? –preguntó Zelda, contenta y con algo de curiosidad.

–_Sí, la verdad es que debiste de causarles buena impresión, nunca han preguntado por ninguna de las chicas que he llevado ahí._

Zelda le siguió el juego. –¿Es que acaso me comparas con el resto de chicas con las que has estado?

–_Hahaha, cierto, es la primera vez que llevo allí a una princesita_ –contestó haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra "princesita".

–Que no me llames así, idiota –contestó Zelda, alzando un poco la voz, pero manteniendo su tono juguetón al hablar. Link volvió a reír y la risa se contagió vía telefónica.

–_¿Ves? Encima una princesa malhablada..._ –suspiró con pesar–_. Las otras chicas que llevaba eran más respetuosas y amables._

–¡Ja!, plebeyas... –resolvió Zelda con un fingido tono de superioridad. Escuchó a Link volviéndose a reír y continuó–. Así no me extraña que los niños no pregunten por ellas, las chicas con las que debes salir seguro que son simples y aburridas...

–_Oh, ¿cómo te atreves? _–trató de sonar ofendido, consiguiendo en su lugar un tono cómicamente acalorado, como cuando alguien pisa el suelo recién fregado frente a la limpiadora y ésta empieza a soltar aspavientos. Zelda se imaginó a Link vestido de limpiadora y se contuvo de comentárselo.

Siguieron lanzándose puyas por una media hora más. Zelda reía y se revolvía sobre su cama. Estiraba las piernas hacia arriba, como si fuera una niña pequeña y no una mujercita de 24 años como realmente era. Se pasaba el teléfono de una oreja a otra cuando notaba que se le cansaba, pero poco a poco iba animándose más, la sonrisa iba volviendo a su cara. Cambiaban de tema con suma facilidad, pasando de temas banales a problema mundiales, y de vuelta a tonterías.

–_Y entonces le dijo que no valía _–le contó, recordando lo pasado esa misma tarde.

–¡Hala, qué tramposo! –exclamó Zelda, ligeramente indignada–. Pobre Malo...

–_Sí, Colin es muy listo_ –siguió Link–_. Después de eso se pusieron a jugar en dos equipos distintos, y él fue el único que vio que jugaban mal porque no lo hacían en equipo._

–En equipo... –repitió Zelda en voz baja, mientras se enredaba el pelo en el dedo.

–_Sí, no tenían razones para hacerlo mal, pero igualmente lo hicieron... y Colin vio que el problema era que no jugaban en equipo, ¿y sabes qué hizo?_

Zelda negó con la cabeza, pero después se sintió tonta al darse cuenta de que el rubio no la veía. –No, ¿qué hizo?

–_Les mandó a todos al banquillo. Borrón y cuenta nueva._ –Por un momento, volvió a reinar el silencio. Al principio a Zelda le pareció que la decisión de Colin había sido demasiado estricta y cortante, pero después recapacitó. Si las cosas iban mal lo mejor era empezar de nuevo. –_Zelda, ¿sigues ahí?_

Tardó en darse cuenta que seguía en la conversación. –Sí, perdona... estaba pensando.

–_¿Pensando? ¿En qué?_

Volvió a callar un momento. Se incorporó y se sentó en la cama. –Mejor te lo digo mañana, ¿vale? Creo que acabo de tener una idea.

–_Ah..._ –la respuesta le descolocó un poco. ¿Qué se le habría ocurrido? Daba igual, había conseguido lo que quería hacer. La había despertado, le había dado ese pequeño empujón que a veces la gente necesita para actuar. Una arrogante sonrisa se formó en sus labios. –_Ya veo, entonces te dejo._

–Vale... –después recordó–. Esto... muchas gracias por preocuparte, Link.

–_Hahaha, haz lo que tengas que hacer y no me des las gracias. ¡Tú puedes! _–la animó, después colgó.

Zelda miró el teléfono curvando la comisura de los labios ligeramente hacia arriba. Le quedaba un 4% de batería y estaba ardiendo. Había estado hablando mucho tiempo, pero ahora ya sabía qué hacer. Se puso en pie y caminó con paso firme hasta el armario. Rebuscó entre sus prendas hasta que encontró una suave y confortable bata de color púrpura que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Se ató el cinto alrededor de la cintura. Era la única parte de la prenda que se ceñía al cuerpo, el resto quedaba holgado y con bastante hueco. Era comodidad lo que necesitaba ahora.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y fue a la cocina. Era amplia y moderna, nada que ver con la de Link. Zelda se subió en la encimera y empezó a rebuscar entre los cajones. Al poco tiempo una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento. –¿Qué busca, señorita?

Una señora de avanzada edad y pelo cano apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Zelda dio un pequeño saltito sobre la encimera. –Diosas, Impaz, que susto me has dado... ¿no te habías cogido vacaciones?

–Ya volví... –respondió sin darle mayor importancia–. ¿Qué busca?

–Pues... el café.

–Pero si no le gusta el café...

–Ya, pero lo necesito –contestó. Después miró de soslayo a la viejecita, y tras dar un salto, bajó de la encimera y se acercó a ella–. Necesito que me prepares un café bien cargado, Impaz... y después me subes a mi habitación el registro de gastos y las funciones de la cúpula de la empresa.

–Sí... ¿algo más, señorita? –preguntó Impaz sin alterarse.

–No, eso es todo –contestó Zelda mientras subía por las escaleras. Sería una noche larga, pero valdría la pena sacrificarla para dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

**NA: Banca, banquillo... varias palabras para decir lo mismo. Lo importante es que estando sentado a veces se pueden sacar buenas conclusiones.**

**Viendo los últimos reviews antes de republicar este fic, vi que me quedé en este capítulo, es decir, que a partir de ahora todo es nuevo para vosotros/as. Por eso mismo, de ahora en adelante seré más rígido a la hora de publicar. Será siempre un capítulo semanal que subiré los miércoles empezando desde el próximo.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y más todavía por los reviews.**


	10. El contraataque

**Zeldangelink: Pringaos o pringados es una persona que tiene mala suerte o es ingenuo (en este caso mala suerte), pero suele tener connotaciones negativas, más bien como una burla. Si ves (tanto tú como cualquier otro) una expresión que no conozcáis, decídmelo y la explicaré. Supongo que este problema será más visible en las conversaciones de Link, Shad, Ashei, etc porque uso un lenguaje "vulgar", pero claro, es castellano así que supongo que cosas que a mí me resultan normales los americanos ni siquiera las conozcáis. Gracias por comentarlo ^^**

**Hikari: Qué vaga eres jajaja, nah, mientras siga sabiendo que son tuyos está bien. Y a la próxima dime tus teorías, para ver si aciertas o te equivocas.**

* * *

**El contraataque**

El coche corría a gran velocidad por la carretera. Era ancho, lo propio de una limusina, aunque no tan largo como éstas solían serlo. Pero debía agradecer que así era más fácil conducirla, más manejable y, en el hipotético caso de que se hubiera quedado dormido y llegara tarde, podría esquivar a los coches con más facilidad. Por desgracia, en este caso no era una hipótesis sino una realidad, llegaba tarde. Dio un brusco volantazo y adelantó a dos pequeños utilitarios que eran conducidos por trabajadores normales que empezaban su jornada como cada día. Tuvo que girar a la derecha sin poner el intermitente para poder llegar a la calle en la que vivía su jefa y por ello se ganó un par de pitidos y de insultos de parte de los conductores que había cruzado.

Link se mordió el labio y levantó la mano por la ventanilla a modo de disculpa. Tenía suerte de que el coche se adaptara tan bien a cualquier movimiento brusco o ya se habría empotrado con alguna farola. Pisó con fuerza el acelerador cuando llegó a la parte recta y a lo lejos divisó a una chica que parecía leer algo. Se hizo una idea de quién podía ser y cuando se acercó un poco vio que era tal como pensaba. Zelda le esperaba inmersa en la lectura de unas carpetas. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó el tenue sonido que hacía la limusina al acercarse. Link se quedó mirándola un segundo, el que necesitó ella para darse cuenta que Link no era el típico chófer que te abría la puerta.

Entró en la espaciosa parte trasera. El modelo de limusina era algo singular. Podría parecer un coche de alta gama o una limusina muy corta. El caso es que frente a ella tenía una mesita reclinable, un minibar y un par de televisiones apoyadas en el separador que dividía la cabina delantera de la parte trasera. El separador recordaba al que tenía un taxi, ya que había una cristalera entre ambas partes, aunque ésta estaba totalmente replegada. Pese a ello, tenía la ligera diferencia de que estaba todo recubierto de cuero blanco.

Zelda no le prestó ninguna atención a todos esos accesorios y se limitó a acercar la mesita para apoyar los papeles. Recorrió una hoja con la mirada y después se volvió a la parte de delante, mirando a través del espejo retrovisor. Link la miraba con cierta curiosidad. –¿Qué?

Ella probablemente no habría reparado en que su pulcro estilo estaba algo trastocado. Algunos pelos sobresalían de las coletas laterales que le caían por los lados. Su pelo, pese a ser liso, parecía algo encrespado, y por si eso no fuera poco, unas grandes ojeras adornaban su rostro como si fueran lagunas negras. Le daban un aspecto descuidado y algo enfermizo. Lo extraño es que aún con todo eso, seguía conservando esa extraña belleza de la que era dueña. –¿Te has mirado al espejo?

Zelda ladeó la cabeza. –¿Eh?

–Estás horrible –resumió Link en pocas palabras. Poco después se dio cuenta de que quizá había sido demasiado directo. –Esto... ¿has dormido poco, verdad?

Ese triste intento de arreglar las cosas no sirvió para mucho. Zelda le miraba con suspicacia. –No he dormido demasiado... –Link suspiró. Por un momento creyó que la había ofendido y que le devolvería su atrevimiento con un comentario hiriente. Quizá era su día de suerte. –Y te recuerdo que eres un chófer –añadió gesticulando la palabra "chófer"–, así que limítate a conducir. Cosa que –levantó la vista, viendo a través de la luna del coche–... no estás haciendo. –Link sonrió mientras el coche comenzaba a moverse. Ahí estaba el comentario hiriente.

Por suerte para ellos, al ir un poco más tarde de lo normal, el tráfico parecía ligeramente más descongestionado de lo que solía estar, así que Link se permitió apretar un poco más el acelerador. La carretera por la que conducían estaba casi vacía. Sólo un par de coches más y un camión que ocupaba el carril derecho circulaban en ese momento. Llevó su vista por un momento al espejo retrovisor para ver qué hacía su "paquete". Al igual que había hecho nada más entrar en la limusina, estaba con la cabeza ligeramente agachada sobre unos documentos que alternaban textos a máquina con anotaciones a bolígrafo. Debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, no pudo leer nada de lo que ponía en ello, además tenía que estar atento a la carretera. Le dio una mirada rápida a la carretera, y tras ver que seguía tan desangelada como antes, volvió la vista a la parte trasera de la limusina.

Volvió a observar a Zelda. Le veía completamente el rostro gracias a las horquillas que le sujetaban el flequillo y se lo hacían caer hacia atrás. Era gracioso ver cómo las dos coletas sujetas a los lados de su cabeza con unas cintas blancas dejaban escapar algunos cabellos rebeldes y no conseguían cubrir sus orejas, ligeramente puntiagudas. Su rostro parecía el de una persona más adulta por varios motivos. Al leer con tanta intensidad como hacía, se le formaban unas tenues arrugas en la frente. Las ojeras también conseguían darle un aspecto más maduro, una falsa ilusión debido a la confusión de madurez con cansancio. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el brillo de su mirada. Era una mirada desafiante, capaz de romper la moral de cualquier ignorante que osase oponerse a ella. Por primera vez en lo que llevaba trabajando, vio la mirada de una digna heredera al imperio Hyrule. –Deberías mirar a la carretera de vez en cuando, para evitar tener un accidente o algo por el estilo –comentó ella dándole poca importancia, pero sin levantar la vista de sus documentos.

Link se dio por aludido y volvió a concentrarse en lo que tenía delante. –Te veo muy concentrada.

–Es el momento.

–¿Momento?

–Del contraataque –explicó ella levantando la vista. Por un momento, Link sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, tuvo que contener la respiración. Vio una mirada retadora. Si bien ya había atisbado algo parecido cuando la vio leyendo esos papeles, la sensación cuando esa mirada se fijaba en sus ojos, parecía poder escudriñar cada rincón de su alma, taladrar su espíritu y moral. Era una mirada intensa y resolutiva, llena de fuerza y decisión.

Cuando al fin pudo recuperarse de la impresión, Link esbozó un gesto juguetón en su rostro. –Entonces no puedes llegar tarde a tu cita, princesa. –Volvió a acelerar un poco más, poniendo la máquina al límite de velocidad permitida, retando a los radares a hacer una foto de su matrícula.

Zelda bajó la vista de nuevo a sus papeles a la vez que notaba la vibración del motor sacudiendo la carrocería. Sus labios formaron una media sonrisa. –Te he dicho que no me llames princesa, idiota.

* * *

La sala de juntas era una gran habitación sobre la que se extendía una gran y larga mesa de caoba pulida y barnizada con un color oscuro. Las vetas de la madera trazaban singulares dibujos a los que nadie prestaba atención. Alrededor de ella había colocadas varias sillas de acero recubiertas con cuero negro. A la derecha de la habitación, paralela con el largo de la mesa, se prolongaba un amplio ventanal cubierto con persianas de oficina, ligeramente torcidas para dejar pasar lo justo de luz. El techo estaba poblado por un entramado de fluorescentes, alarmas de incendio y rejillas para el aire acondicionado o calefacción, según la necesidad. Las esquinas eran custodiadas por grandes macetones de ficus o palmeras de interior, dándole a la sala un toque natural que contrarrestase la sordidez propia de una oficina de aspecto moderno y funcional. Custodiando la pared principal, bajo la puerta de entrada, había un gran reloj blanco. La manecilla de los segundos avanzaba impasible acompañada de un leve tic tac. Bajo el mismo, presidiendo la mesa, había una gran silla con respaldo reclinable. Era algo más grande que el resto y estaba reservada al presidente de la empresa.

Para bien o para mal, ese constante ruidito no se escuchaba ya que era opacado por un murmullo de desconcierto. Sentados en cada una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, un grupo de hombres y mujeres, unos 8 o 9, conversaban a media voz. La mesa estaba cubierta de papeles con tablas y textos escritos a ordenador. También había una botella de agua medio llena y un vaso de cristal al lado, con el líquido transparente cerca del límite, para cada integrante de la mesa. Todos ellos tenían de edad media entre 40 y 60 años. Vestían caros trajes de marca o costosos vestidos que poca gente podría permitirse. Cada uno de ellos irradiaba un aire de superioridad que haría bajar la cabeza a quienes estuvieran cerca. Hasta entre ellos se podía palpar cómo se sentían superiores a la persona que tenían al lado. La altanería que mostraban sólo podía ser combatida con más altanería. Las barbillas puntiagudas orientadas a la cara de con quién hablaban daban más motivos aún para ver que su ego no tenía límites. –Uf... no sé qué va a ser ahora de la empresa –comentaba una señora de avanzada edad. Era regordeta y bajita. Su cuello casi inexistente se veía forzado a aparecer cuando hablaba, ya que erguía la cabeza de forma casi cómica.

–Sí, sí... ahora que no está el presidente la empresa se irá a pique –corroboró un hombre de unos 55 años. Pelo cano, huesudo y con una nariz incipiente que recordaba a un águila. Su voz era monótona y aguda.

–Supongo que ahora el poder de la empresa recaerá en esa niña, Hilda o Zelda... –añadió un tercero. Tenía una larga barba marrón y rizada perfectamente recortada y el pelo recogido hacia atrás con una coleta. A primera vista podría parecer un vagabundo, pero de cerca se veía que el hombre se cuidaba con esmero. No superaría los 35 años, pero esa barba le daba mayor madurez y presencia, y si a eso le sumabas que tenía una voz profunda y áspera, conseguía hacer callar a muchos–. No recuerdo cómo se llamaba.

–Zelda –Una mujer larguirucha se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, recolocándose las gafas. Estaba sentada en su silla de forma tan recta y antinatural que su espalda ni siquiera rozaba el respaldo. –Pero es una niña, no creo que su padre le deje las cosas tal y como están.

–No, yo creo que con la caída del señor Hyrule la empresa se irá a pique –razonó el hombre de la gran nariz ganchuda–. Es una lástima que las cosas acaben así.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido por la señora delgada. –Pues yo creo que hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestra mano. No se puede luchar contra los elementos –dijo rememorando la frase de Felipe II.

–Es cierto –intervino una quinta persona. Era calvo y bajito. Llevaba un gran reloj de oro en su peluda muñeca y tenía los dientes decolorados por el tabaco. Su voz era tosca y tenía cara de pocos amigos–. Es imposible ganar una partida de cartas si tienes una mano mala.

La señora gordita de cuello casi inexistente alzó la voz casi de forma proporcional a su barbilla. –Pues entonces nos habrán llamado para poder ver las pensiones, ¿no?

–No creo, dijeron que el presidente en funciones diría el tema del que hablaríamos, supongo que una salida de acreedores –razonó el hombre aguileño.

–¿Entonces ya se sabe quién es?

–A mí no me mires, me mandaron la misma citación que a ti. No lo sé.

–Yo creo que sería mejor que nos fueran colocando en las filiales, por si acaso las pensiones no salen bien.

–Pues por eso mismo quizá lo mejor sea la salida de acreedores, así las pérdidas serán mínimas –retomó el hilo de la conversación la señora regordeta–. Y las pensiones serían más altas.

–Yo... tengo otra idea –habló por segunda vez en toda la conversación el hombre de la barba. Algunos de los integrantes de la reunión se giraron a verle. Otros sin embargo, seguían inmersos en conversaciones personales entre los que se sentaban al lado–. Quizá la salida sea más obvia. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es...

Todas las conversaciones se vieron interrumpidas de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió. Tras ella, una joven de no más de 25 años, con el rostro bien alto y una elegancia y porte dignos de una princesa, dio unos cortos pasos hasta colocarse al lado de la butaca de su padre. Zelda se quedó de pie un momento observando a los integrantes que llenaban la sala. Unos susurros apagados se oían por la sala. «Entonces es ella...», pensaban algunos. Otros le sostenían la mirada. El hombre calvo se repantingó en su asiento mirándola con desdén. La mujer delgada no cambió su posición. Seguía erguida como si la hubieran empalado. –Buenos días a todos. –La voz de Zelda sonó fuerte en la sala. Recibió algún que otro quejido como respuesta, pero por el tono quedaba claro que no eran necesarias respuestas fáticas. Ella sabía que la habían oído.

Dio otra rápida mirada alrededor de la mesa y se sentó en la butaca de su padre. La gente la miraba expectante, como cuando el cantante sube al escenario y sólo queda un foco iluminándole. Zelda por su parte hizo caso omiso. Abrió su carpeta y sacó varios papeles que ella misma había estado hojeando de madrugada. –Em... –carraspeó. Por un momento, la gente a su alrededor creyó ver un pequeño atisbo de timidez, indecisión tal vez. La extraña entrada en la sala de juntas, con ese aura de superioridad y resolución les había helado la sangre, pero parecía que las cosas serían mucho más fáciles. Era una niña tonta y mimada al fin de cuentas–. Perdonen... sé que no me han visto mucho por aquí, y aunque he leído cada uno de sus perfiles, no conseguí aprenderme sus nombres. –Les dirigió una mirada de disculpa al mismo tiempo que ellos se la devolvían con condescendencia y superioridad.

–No te preocupes, pequeña... aquí todos somos de la familia –dijo la mujer ancha, tratando de cambiar su tono de voz a uno más maternal al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa falsa y grotesca, enseñando todos sus dientes.

Zelda la miró con desagrado, pero no sólo asintió, sino que además le devolvió otra sonrisa falsa, sólo que la suya era bonita y podía hacerse pasar por una sonrisa sincera si no le dabas demasiada importancia. –Muchas gracias. –Terminó de extender los papeles que buscaba sobre la mesa, y tras volver a juntarlos en un taco, se los entregó al hombre que tenía más cerca, el de la nariz aguileña. –Por favor, tenga y vaya pasándolo. Que cada uno coja uno y pase el resto.

Hubo varias miradas de desconcierto entre los integrantes de la sala. Fueron pasándose los papeles de forma ordenada, cogiendo el que le correspondía. Eran pequeños tacos de papeles grapados de forma idéntica. –Estos son... –comenzó la señora estirada, bajando levemente la mirada al folio sin mover el cuello.

–Sí, son gráficos de nuestra evolución financiera en los últimos años –completó Zelda con una sonrisa apaciblemente colocada en su rostro. Se había recostado un poco en la butaca de su padre e iba observando uno a uno los rostros de cada empresario. Escrutaba cada gesto, clasificando las expresiones que ponían al hojear el taco. Ninguno de ellos pasó de la segunda página. Todos ponían la misma cara de falsa aflicción, como si trataran de competir por mostrar cuál de ellos estaba más impresionado o a quién le dolía más la situación. Parecía una obra de teatro. A Zelda le tembló el labio un segundo al ver tanta mentira en tan poco espacio, pero consiguió disimular el gesto apoyando los labios sobre sus manos, ya que a su vez, había apoyado los codos sobre la mesa, reclinándose sobre ella. –¿Qué nos muestran?

–Que las cosas no van muy bien, je je... –respondió el tipo calvo con una sonrisa amarilla. Estaba apoyado en el respaldo de su silla y miraba sus hojas como si fueran un catálogo de muebles.

–¿Y eso te parece gracioso? –preguntó Zelda, envenenando cada una de las palabras. Mantenía el rostro relajado con una coqueta sonrisa, pero ese tono podría asustar a un elefante. El hombre se irguió sobre la mesa, tenso. Volvió la vista al resto de los presentes. –¿Una segunda opinión? –El hombre de la barba marrón la miró como tratando de introducirse en la conversación. –Adelante.

–Veo un desplome en el valor de nuestras acciones debido a la entrada en bolsa de los Twili. Nuestros ingresos son negativos desde hace varios meses así que nos hemos quedado sin opción de réplica antes de siquiera verlo venir, razón por la que aun habiendo previsto esa entrada en bolsa no podríamos haber hecho nada –explicó categóricamente–. Lo malo es que entramos en una espiral. A medida que perdemos dinero, vamos perdiendo filiales, y de ese modo perdemos los ingresos que producen y nos quedamos sin capital.

Zelda asintió. –Exacto. Perfectamente explicado, muchas gracias –el hombre asintió con respeto y el gesto serio–. ¿Alguien desea añadir algo más? –Todos negaron, algunos más bruscamente que otros, como el tipo calvo silenciado anteriormente. –Estupendo... –dijo para sí en voz baja–. Bien, quería usar esto a modo de introducción. Deberíais saber que esta situación es insostenible. Es cuestión de tiempo que los Twili nos arrebaten la última Trifuerza y se hagan con el control de todo. Pero bueno, algo como eso, gente de sus conocimientos, ya lo habréis adivinado. A lo que he venido es a hablar es de cómo hemos llegado a esta situación. –Rebuscó entre el resto de papeles que había traído y sacó uno con un listado de números, la mayoría de ellos escrito en rojo–. A ver, últimos movimientos. Se redujo la plantilla del Valor en un 5%, deduzco que para ahorrarnos pagar esos sueldos, ¿no? ¿Quién es el encargado del Valor? –preguntó levantando la mirada.

–Soy yo, señorita –respondió la mujer espigada.

–Señora –le corrigió Zelda inmediatamente.

–Señora, disculpe.

–Despidió a esos empleados por esa razón, ¿me equivoco? –La señalada asintió incómoda. –Pero... ¿adónde ha ido el dinero? Porque no veo un balance positivo en esa operación.

–Fue a parar a la sección de compra-venta de acciones, para el consejo de tributos.

–Usted es el presidente de ese consejo, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó dirigiéndose al hombre de la barba. Éste asintió–. Y por lo que pone en su ficha, también es el presidente de la Fuerza, del comité extraordinario de importaciones... disculpe, copresidente junto con usted –se corrigió mirando al hombre con gafas. –Es decir... tres sueldos... bien... A cambio de eso, se disminuyeron las prestaciones del Valor, haciendo que bajara su poder adquisitivo y del mismo modo las acciones.

Reinaba un silencio sepulcral en la sala. Todos miraban expectantes a Zelda. Ninguno movía un músculo, un párpado. Nada. Estaban extrañados. En su vida habrían pensado que Zelda tendría tales conocimientos acerca de los entresijos de la empresa. Estaba claro que tenía acceso a todos los datos y cuentas de la misma, pero había que saber leerlas. Y, ¿quién pensaría que la niña de papá, criada entre algodones, sabría hacerlo?

Ella volvió a mirar sus papeles con seriedad, pero al notar el silencio, levantó la vista y sonrió a modo de disculpa. –Perdonen... no quería incomodarles. Esta reunión no era para comprobar los múltiples sueldos, o el recorte de personal, o las más de 7,5 millones rupias que han desaparecido del tesoro –añadió con mordacidad, taladrando con la mirada al hombre calvo, que palideció más aún–. He venido aquí porque quiero de su consejo y sabiduría. ¿Qué proponen que hagamos ahora?

La mujer regordeta se aclaró la voz, ganándose la atención de Zelda. Se la veía tensa. Su pelo corto y engominado se movía con un ligero retardo a como lo hacían los bruscos movimientos de la cabeza sobre la que estaban. Por su parte, el cabello de Zelda le caía por los hombros de forma algo desordenada, como una cascada de chocolate que se perdía en su traje negro y en las perlas del collar que colgaba sobre su cuello. –Verá... yo creo que en esta situación, lo mejor sería invertir lo que nos queda en las filiales. Quizá hayamos perdido la fuerza principal, pero las pequeñas empresas podrían continuar.

–Propone desviar los fondos restantes a las empresas menores... –repitió Zelda– . ¿Y los trabajadores?

La mujer carraspeó un poco. –Bueno, supongo que no se podrían mantener todos las plazas, pero sí llevarnos a algunos con nosotros.

–¿Con nosotros?

–Sí, me refiero a dividir este consejo en las distintas filiales, así podría haber una mayor flexibilidad a la hora de contratar y de escoger los salarios y futuras pensiones.

«De subirte más el sueldo, ¿verdad, zorra?», adivinó Zelda con una máscara de indiferencia. –Veo su punto de vista, pero ¿sabe a qué me recuerda? –La mujer negó–. A las ratas que abandonan el barco cuando éste se hunde.

El silencio volvió a hacerse con la sala. La mujer bajó la cabeza por primera vez en toda la reunión. Su expresión mostraban una homogénea combinación de ira y vergüenza. «¿Quién diablos se cree que es esa niñata para hablarme así? Yo ya estaba en el mundo de las finanzas antes de que ella naciera», maldijo mentalmente. Aun con todo eso, no respondió. Si la gente de su calaña conseguía mantenerse en ese sitio era a base de callarse cuando debían y agachar la cabeza, aunque eso fuera contra sus principios.

El hombre que se sentaba al lado de la mujer sonrió. Su rasgo más característico era un oscuro y bien poblado mostacho que se curvaba hacia arriba en los laterales. Gracias a ello, no se le veían completamente los labios, así que sus expresiones quedaban mimetizadas tras él. En realidad era una sonrisa tensa, que trataba de romper con la atmósfera que se había creado. La joven heredera había conseguido recrear la presencia de una pantera, que a la mínima que se diera un paso en falso, se lanzaría sobre cualquiera de ellos para desgarrarles con sus afiladas palabras.

–Sin duda esa sería una decisión poco acertada –comentó el hombre de la barba. Había sido el que más había intervenido en la conversación. Su aspecto era casi un misterio ya que no podía verse ningún atisbo de alegría, enfado o molestia tras su poblada barba–. Es lo que trataba de decir antes de que usted viniera aquí.

–¿Antes de que viniera?

–Por supuesto. Parece que usted ha venido aquí con una idea equivocada.

Zelda parpadeó mostrando sorpresa. No esperaba que se pusieran tan gallitos... todavía. Sin duda la superioridad que ella mostraba estaba empezando a hacerles sentir acorralados. Ahora comenzarían a defenderse como gato panza arriba. –¿Y qué idea es esa?

–Creo que usted piensa que nosotros somos unos ineptos que no sabemos nada, pero se equivoca. Conocemos perfectamente los entresijos del mundo de las finanzas. Del mismo modo, entre todos reunimos una gran cantidad de contactos que benefician a la empresa. Así que por favor –pidió pacientemente–, no nos tome como si fuéramos patanes.

–Bonitas palabras –contestó Zelda con voz risueña–. ¿Qué ideas ofrece entonces?

–Al principio pensé al igual que Madame –dijo refiriéndose a la señora gordita–. Pero creo que por nuestro propio honor no deberíamos dejar que esto se hundiera, ante todo tenemos que mantenernos unidos –Zelda juntó ambas manos y lo miró con interés. El hombre, al ver que parecía haber captado su atención, continuó envalentonado. –Pero pienso que también debemos ser realistas. No podemos actuar con cabezonería y tratar de negar lo innegable. Los Twili son ampliamente superiores a nosotros ahora mismo.

–Tiene razón –afirmó la heredera–. ¿Entonces...?

–Entonces –continuó–, creo que deberíamos dejar de luchar contra ellos. Los enfrentamientos nunca llevan a ningún sitio. Deberíamos tratar de negociar con ellos una tregua.

–Eso es... –apoyó la mujer anterior, levantando la cabeza como si fuera un resorte y apoyándolo del mismo modo que había hecho él antes.

Zelda sonrió de medio lado. Entre ellos arrimaban el hombro, se cubrían las espaldas. Cerdos. –Eso es muy bonito, de nuevo. –Su voz se oía alta y clara. Es más, cada vez que hablaba, la sala se estremecía. Parecía haberse ganado a todo su público a base de miedo, pese a que el hombre de la barba intentase mostrar una indiferente dignidad. –Pero creo que ambos sabemos cuáles serían las condiciones, ¿no?

El hombre carraspeó. –Sí... supongo que pedirían la anexión a su imperio... pero eso no debe por qué ser negativo, encontrando los tratos adecuados, podríamos mantener la independencia.

Zelda asintió por última vez. Se levantó y se quedó en pie. –Veo que estas son las ideas que proponéis. –Comenzó a pasearse por la estancia de un lado a otro, siempre alrededor de la butaca principal. –Lo cierto es que me interesaba vuestra opinión, para ver qué podíamos hacer, pero veo que las opciones son o abandonar la empresa o cederle el poder a los Twili...

–En realidad... –interrumpió el hombre de la barba, pero fue acallado por una mirada de Zelda.

–Eso es todo lo que les he pedido. Sus ideas son tristes. –Miró con desprecio a su alrededor y después le dirigió una mirada de condescendencia al hombre. –No me malinterprete, no creo que sean unos patanes, ni unos inútiles. Al contrario, creo que son increíblemente astutos, pero por desgracia, focalizan toda esa inteligencia a sus propios intereses... –Algunos se tensaron, otros simplemente se encogieron en su silla, tratando de hacer parecer que no estaban ahí–. Por ello, he decidido contratar a un grupo de analistas y economistas expertos en el campo, igual que ustedes, para que nos ayuden a salir de esta situación.

–Perfecto, me parece una decisión muy acertada, si señor... –dijo apresuradamente la señora delgada y estirada. Su piel estaba tan tersa que parecía que podría romperse.

–Pero... ¿de dónde sacará el dinero para pagarles? –preguntó el hombre del mostacho.

En esa ocasión, todos pudieron ver la primera sonrisa sincera de Zelda. Sus labios se curvaban tensamente hacia arriba, con un gesto lobuno y salvaje. Era la pregunta que había estado esperando. –Pues verá –comenzó con inocencia–. Me temo que tendré que prescindir de sus servicios. –Su mirada se oscureció y añadió más secamente. –Del de todos ustedes.

El silencio de esta ocasión fue mucho más profundo que todos los anteriores. El tic tac del reloj rompía el ambiente como un rayo rompe el cielo en una tormenta. Al fin, consiguió distinguir una emoción en el rostro del hombre de la barba. Miedo. El rostro del resto de gente palideció. Menos el hombre calvo. La sangre le bombeaba con fuerza a la cabeza, tiñéndola de rojo, como si hubiera estado colgado por los pies. Una vena corroboraba su tensión. –¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, niña?!

–Soy Zelda Hyrule, y su ex-jefa.

–Eres una niñata engreída que no sabe dar dos pasos sola –le atacó con acidez–. En cuanto vuelva el presidente todo lo que hayas hecho no seguirá adelante, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. –Se volvió hacia el resto de empresarios, que seguían en shock. –En mi opinión deberíamos hablarlo con el presidente, esta don nadie no tiene poder para echarnos.

Zelda se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. –Hagan lo que les parezca –les retó sin ni siquiera mirarles–. Por cierto, sus cartas de despido están en la última hoja de los papeles que les he pasado antes, pero ya veo que ninguno llegó tan lejos.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza haciendo ruido mientras al otro lado se seguían oyendo las maldiciones e improperios que soltaba el calvo, y al que parecía habérsele unido un grupito de cotorras. Zelda sonrió y fue caminando hasta recepción. Miró al hombre y se acercó a él. –Lo tengo todo, señorita. ¿Debo hacer oficial la noticia? –preguntó sabiendo a qué había venido.

–Por supuesto. Ah, y llame a mi chófer.

–En seguida. –El hombre se volvió al ordenador y cerró la pestaña de la cámara que había colocada en la sala de juntas. En su lugar, puso un correo ya escrito por Zelda, y lo reenvió a todas las direcciones de los principales medios de comunicación. Después cogió el teléfono móvil de la empresa y mandó un mensaje.

Zelda no se detuvo a mirar cómo lo hacía. Se abrochó de nuevo los botones de su traje. Ese día había ido bastante formal. Llevaba un traje completo negro con algunas líneas de gris mate que sólo eran visibles si lo mirabas de cerca. También se había puesto una bonita blusa azul de algodón y su collar de perlas. Le daba un aspecto bastante más maduro y serio de lo que normalmente aparentaba. Era una buena forma de vestir para hacer negocios, pero debía de admitir que también le añadía uno años más. Eso ya no estaba tan bien.

Fue caminando al baño de mujeres y se miró al espejo por primera vez. Link había tenido razón cuando la había visto. El espejo reflejaba una mirada cansada y con ojeras. El pelo ligeramente alborotado y sujeto con las horquillas y las coletas de forma bastante pobre. Se refrescó un poco la cara con habilidad, evitando así que se le corriera el maquillaje. No era demasiado, pero si el rímel se mezclaba con el agua, sus ojeras parecerían las de un vampiro de una película de terror barata.

Después se soltó el pelo y, con un cepillo que sacó del interior de su bolso, comenzó a cepillarlo un poco. Cuando consiguió ordenarlo, volvió a colocarse las horquillas y cintas, quedando mucho más satisfecha con el resultado. Antes de salir, se maquilló un poco más, no demasiado, pero lo justo para borrar esas feas ojeras. Cuando hubo terminado sonrió con satisfacción. Nunca se había considerado alguien demasiado guapa, pero debía admitir que le gustaba lo que veía.

Salió del baño pensando en lo que había hecho. Ya había dado el primer paso. Consiguió echar a esos chupasangre que no hacían más que aprovecharse de la empresa. Al sacarlos de la ecuación, había conseguido aumentar la productividad, y a eso debía añadirle que el sueldo de los nuevos empleados era más bajo. No era un sueldo mediocre, pero las desorbitadas cifras que manejaba el consejo eran insultantes, así que un término medio no estaba mal. Pero ahora vendría la segunda parte, y quizá esa podía ser más arriesgada.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Seguramente Link ya la estaría esperando fuera. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría al contarle lo que acababa de hacer. Salió a la calle y una fuerte corriente de aire la hizo estremecerse. Buscó la limusina con la mirada y cuando vio a lo lejos a un chico apoyado en el capó del coche, corrió hacia él.

Link estaba tal y como lo dejó. Llevaba su uniforme de chófer incluyendo los guantes. La gorra estaba apoyada sobre el techo del coche, como si se la hubiera colocado al bólido. Hablaba despreocupadamente por el teléfono a la vez que el viento le desordenaba el cabello rubio, mostrándole unas bonitas orejas puntiagudas, como las de ella, aunque no reparó en ese detalle. Cuando el chico reparó en su presencia y sus ojos brillaron con orgullo y alegría. –Está aquí, ya te contaré. –Y colgó.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó Zelda con curiosidad.

–Shad –contestó él con rapidez–. Me estaba explicando lo que acabas de hacer.

Zelda ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y después fingió una mueca de enfado, juntando los labios y frunciendo el ceño de manera juguetona. Link al verla pensó que era terriblemente adorable. El pobre ignorante no la había visto minutos antes tratando con los miembros del ex-consejo. –Jo... quería habértelo dicho yo –refunfuñó.

–Hahaha, es lo de menos. –Zelda lo miró ladeando la cabeza. –En todas las ediciones de prensa en la web hablan de ti. A este paso hasta serás trending topic en Twitter.

–Oh, las noticias vuelan.

–Ya te digo... –comentó él–. Ha sido... impresionante, Zelda.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Lo que has hecho... –consiguió decir–. Creí en ti desde el primer momento, sabía que te levantarías, pero... no con esa rapidez. Me has impresionado.

Zelda asintió ligeramente conmovida por el arrebato de sinceridad del chico. –Gracias... en realidad...

Iba a decir algo más pero Link la interrumpió. –Bueno, entra ya, que hace un frío que pela...

Ella rió ante la expresión que usó, así como del cómico gesto que hizo al frotarse las manos por el frío. Link le abrió la puerta y ella entró. –Oh, ¿ahora me abres la puerta?

–Es para que entres de una vez –respondió Link punzantemente. Zelda le sacó la lengua y se metió en el coche con lentitud, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Él bufó exasperado y, después de recoger su gorra, fue al sitio del conductor.

Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, Link accionó la calefacción y, casi de forma instantánea, la temperatura subió varios grados, para regocijo del rubio y, en secreto, de Zelda también. –Bueno, pues ahora tenemos que ir a la sede de los...

–¿Agitha? –adivinó Link.

Zelda le miró, ahora seriamente confusa. –¿Cómo lo has sabido?

–Me lo ha dicho Shad antes.

–¿Shad? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

–Pues que irías a ver al presidente de Agitha para hacer un trato de anexión o algo así...

«¿Cómo diablos puede alguien saber eso?», se preguntó incrédula. El segundo paso del plan maestro que había trazado en una noche era justamente eso, absorber a los Agitha para poder contrarrestar el avance Twili. Pero había sido un plan que había pensado ella sola, sin contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Link o su padre. –¿Cómo sabe que iba a hacer eso? –reformuló de nuevo, sólo que esta vez lo hizo en voz alta.

Link se encogió de hombros y la miró por el retrovisor. –Es Shad –contestó escuetamente.

Pese a no quedar del todo conforme con la respuesta, Zelda caviló los motivos por los que Shad había leído su estrategia. Si alguien como él, un simple parado, había conseguido prever sus movimientos, quizá un ojeador de una empresa altamente cualificado podría volver a hacerlo. Tras ver que no encontraba fisuras en su acción, lo dejó estar. Ya tendría tiempo más adelante de preocuparse por eso. –Bueno, pues vamos a la sede.

Link arrancó el motor y apretó levemente el acelerador, haciendo que el cambio de movimiento fuera casi inexistente. Maniobró un poco y fue en dirección a la carretera. –Shad me ha dicho que no hagas lo que sea que estás pensando.

–¿Qué?

–Eso de la anexión, que no lo hagas.

¿Cómo que no lo hiciera? ¿No había adivinado sus intenciones? Entonces debía saber que era la única manera. –¿Pero por qué? No entiendo nada, Link. Cuéntame las cosas enteras de una vez –dijo ligeramente exasperada.

–A ver, no me enteré del todo –comenzó mientras iba adelantando coches por la calle con habilidad–, pero creo que tiene que ver con que si haces las cosas demasiado rápido puede que no siga adelante por no sé qué de los presupuestos. –Era una explicación cogida con alfileres. Estaba claro que Link no tenía ni idea de economía, así que no sabía explicarse bien. –Y también que te aproveches de la situación. ¿Entiendes? –dijo volviéndose un instante para mirarla.

–No te des la vuelta mientras conduzcas –le reprochó ella algo nerviosa. Link se volvió rápidamente–. Y, ¿cómo que me aproveche?

–Joder Zelda, eso lo entendí hasta yo. –Dio un volantazo y pitó a un conductor que se había metido delante de él sin usar el intermitente. –Aún no eres consciente de la repercusión mediática de tus acciones, princesa. La has liado bien parda echando a toda esa gentuza. Si lo dejas estar un tiempo seguro que aumentan las acciones, y quién sabe, quizá algún trato.

Zelda pudo notar un leve regocijo en las palabras del chico, así como vio que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba con orgullo. A ella también se le contagió. –Bueno... ¿entonces qué dice que hagamos? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

El semáforo se puso en rojo, así que Link detuvo el coche. Se giró sobre sí mismo y apoyó el codo en el respaldo del asiento. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, mostrando unos bonitos dientes blancos que, pese a no estar todos rectos, le daban un extraño atractivo. –El siguiente paso es llevarte a desayunar.

* * *

**NA: Este capítulo es el primero de los nuevos, ya tenía ganas de enseñaros algo nuevo. La verdad es que me sentí liberado al escribirlo porque mi intención no era mostrar a una Zelda que fuera una princesita, sino una luchadora, pero claro, tenía que llegar el momento propicio para ello.  
**

**En cuanto a esa discusión, tuve que usar términos raros algo raros de economía para meternos más en situación. Cualquier cosa que no os haya quedado clara, no dudeis en preguntar.**

**Un saludo y gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**PD: "Liarla parda" o "liarla bien parda" puede ser meterse en un lío o simplemente crearlo, en este caso es lo segundo.**


	11. Con unas pizzas

**Con unas pizzas**

Las nubes caían sobre la ciudad. Lo normal en un día de invierno es que haga frío, que haya un cielo encapotado o que no haya nada de nubes, dejando a la vista un cielo limpio y glacial. Eso es lo normal. Sin embargo, cuando el día anterior no hace demasiado frío y a la mañana siguiente hiela, las nubes se descuelgan cielo dando lugar a una espesa niebla. El aire es húmedo y fresco, haciendo que la sensación térmica sea de unos cuantos grados menos de lo que realmente es, y eso por no hablar de lo complicado que es conducir cuando hay niebla. Es cierto que las tecnologías han evolucionado muchísimo en todos estos años: sistemas anti empañamiento, luces antiniebla, sensores térmicos... pero la verdad es que si la niebla es espesa, no queda otra que ir despacio, porque si no puedes tener un accidente y entorpecer el tráfico, como un idiota había hecho a las 8 de la mañana, en plena hora punta.

–¿Entonces con ese se cambia la radio? –preguntó Zelda señalando un botón. Estaba reclinada hacia delante con la mitad superior del cuerpo atravesando la ventanilla que separaba la parte trasera de la limusina y la cabina del conductor, entre los dos asientos delanteros. Era una posición por la cual si le pillara la policía tendría que pagar una bien merecida multa, claro que eso sería si no estuvieran parados en un atasco a las afueras de la ciudad desde hacía media hora.

–No, ese es para cambiar los bajos de los altavoces –le corrigió Link. Tenía el codo apoyado contra la ventanilla y la cabeza contra la mano, ligeramente ladeado hacia la izquierda. Esa posición no era casual, sino obligada. Zelda, al estar reclinada hacia delante le había estado apoyando uno de sus pechos en el hombro. No es que rehuyera del contacto con las mujeres, tampoco es que Zelda tuviera unos pechos grandes, ni que a él le parecieran perfectos, el problema era que él era un caballero, y que los caballeros no tocaban los pechos de sus princesas. Sí, esa era su coartada, lo que diría si le preguntasen. Obviamente era mentira, él no era un caballero pero tampoco era tonto y sabía que ponerse cachondo con su jefa o, peor aún, con la hija de su jefe era inconcebible. Por eso optaba por la prudencia y se echaba a un lado mientras le enseñaba los controles de la limusina.

Link nunca había congeniado con la gente rica, nunca le había gustado. Por norma general eran altaneros y prepotentes, siempre con ese aura de superioridad que tanto le exasperaba. Si hace un mes se hubiera visto en esa situación, habría flipado. ¿A qué princesa le interesa saber cómo funciona su carroza? ¿Acaso Cenicienta había pedido explicaciones para conocer el funcionamiento de su calabaza con ruedas? No, claro que no. Las princesas eran estúpidas e inmaduras, no podían dar un paso por sí solas a menos que viniera su príncipe azul a guiarlas. Lo que no habría sabido el Link de hace un mes, es que Zelda no era ninguna princesa. No había que salvarla ni llevarla en volandas, y para colmo, era terriblemente cotilla y curiosa. Esas cualidades chocaban tanto con el estereotipo de niña mimada que Link había concebido que no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras ella seguía toqueteando el ordenador central y desconfigurándolo todo.

–Esto es muy difícil... –dijo en voz baja, frunciendo el entrecejo y dejando que una arruga juguetona le surcara la frente–. ¿De veras aprendiste todo esto en un día?

–¿No me crees capaz? –respondió él, enarcando una ceja y sonando ligeramente ofendido.

–Yo no he dicho eso, llorón... –contraatacó ella con voz de burla–. Pero si tú lo conseguiste, seguro que puedo poner la radio antes de que salgamos de este atasco.

El rubio bufó con dejadez. –Ni que te estuvieras poniendo un margen de tiempo corto, princesa...

–Oh, cállate –gruñó ella en voz baja mientras seguía tocando la pantalla táctil. Cualquiera que estuviera fuera no podría imaginar que esa conversación la estaban teniendo un chófer nacido en el barrio más pobre de Hyrule y la heredera de una de las mayores empresas del país. De hecho, ni siquiera sonaban como un trabajador y su jefa.

La verdad era que desde hacía una semana, la distancia entre ellos se había acortado mucho. Podría decirse que todo comenzó cuando Zelda consiguió dar un paso adelante con el imperio de su padre. Ella sentía que le había decepcionado pero en lugar de irse a su casa a llorar, que también lo hizo, prefirió plantarle la cara a la adversidad y darle la vuelta a la situación. Gracias a ello había salvado la última de las Trifuerzas que su imperio todavía conservaba, mejorando sus acciones en bolsa y frenando el imparable avance Twili. Pero esas no habían sido sus únicas consecuencias. También había conseguido aumentar su reputación, algunas personas y los medios dejaban de referirse ella como "la heredera de los Hyrule" o "la niña de papá" comenzaban a llamarla "la joven empresaria", "la nueva sangre del imperio" o " la señora Hyrule", para mofa de Link.

Aunque no se lo fuera a decir, o no por ahora al menos, Link había supuesto un apoyo moral muy valioso para ella. No sólo le ayudó cuando se derrumbó, sino también después. Podía ver como todos los jefecillos de la empresa habían elogiado su actitud y sus acciones, pero en realidad notaba como todos la miraban con miedo, envidia e incluso con odio. ¿Desde cuándo una niñata podía despedir a todo un consejo entero? Si lo había hecho, ¿qué le impedía acabar con su puesto de trabajo también? Y ya no sólo eso, mucha gente habría soñado con tener un arranque en su vida laboral como había conseguido ella, así que las malas lenguas ya aseguraban que había habido alguien por detrás que la había ayudado a tomar sus decisiones, desprestigiándola y quitándole todo el mérito que se había ganado por cuenta propia.

Sin embargo Link nunca fue así con ella. Desde el momento en que cruzaron miradas tras la reunión pudo ver algo que ansiaba desde el fondo de su corazón: reconocimiento. El que alguien la halagase ya era algo que había perdido valor a lo largo de su vida. Desde pequeña había habido gente lisonjeándola delante de su padre, buscando beneficios. Eso había hecho que las palabras fueran perdiendo sentido, por eso se sintió especialmente conmovida cuando Link la miró de ese modo. Había orgullo en su mirada, se sentía orgulloso de ver hasta dónde había llegado con el pequeño empujón que le había dado. Él sabía perfectamente que había servido de ayuda. Causa y efecto. Las acciones de ella habían sido el efecto, pero la causa habían sido los ánimos de Link, y no obstante, nunca trató de llevarse parte del mérito. En su lugar, siguió apoyándola, estando con ella, chinchándola y haciéndola reír cuando estaba tensa, como cuando fue a la sede de los Agitha y anunció que iba a comprar su empresa, o cuando los periodistas de lenguas viperinas trataban de sonsacarle algún jugoso titular.

Sin duda esas acciones, sumadas con las largas conversaciones que mantenían mientras la llevaba de un lugar a otro y los pequeños momentos de paz entre reunión y reunión en los que él la conseguía secuestrar a alguna cafetería, habían conseguido crear un pequeño vínculo de amistad y confianza. Todo eso era palpable con pequeños detalles como miradas de complicidad o las supuestas y constantes faltas de respeto. Aunque nada más lejos de la realidad.

Link no era un caballero, eso lo dejaba claro su lenguaje cuando algún coche se le ponía por delante con algún movimiento brusco o cuando hablaba sobre la "dignificante" labor de los periodistas. No, un caballero no era la palabra que lo definía. Era un héroe. Una sombra silenciosa que velaba por el bien común, sin esperar nada a cambio, sin creerse más que nadie pero siendo más valioso que mil hombres engreídos. Zelda miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo Link trataba de mirar desinteresadamente lo que ella hacía con el ordenador, fingiendo no importarle en absoluto. Justo entonces una musiquita inundó el coche.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo has hecho? –saltó Link como si fuera un resorte, mandando al traste toda esa falsa indiferencia.

Zelda rió y volvió a sentarse en su sitio. –Hahaha, es mi móvil. –Lo sacó del bolsillo y respondió a la llamada. –¿Diga?

Link se sintió un poco estúpido en ese momento, pero lejos de achantarse por su fallo, comenzó a poner caras por el retrovisor, haciendo que Zelda tuviera que reprimir una carcajada.

–Disculpe, ¿quién ha dicho? –repitió ella, poniéndose muy seria de golpe. Link paró en el acto y siguió mirándola por el espejo con gesto grave.

–_Sí, disculpe, soy Ralis, Ralis Zora._

–¿Ralis?

–_Sí, vicepresidente de la empresa Zora._

–Por supuesto –asintió Zelda desde el coche, pese a que él no la veía–. ¿Cómo no iba a conocerle?

–_Me alegra oírlo, señorita Hyrule, o señora_ –se corrigió a sí mismo de forma juguetona.

–Hahaha, no se preocupe, puede llamarme señorita –respondió Zelda, divertida.

–¿Quién es? –susurró Link con el ceño fruncido de curiosidad. Zelda le hizo un ademán para que se callara.

–Y, dígame, ¿a qué se debe su llamada?

–_Oh, claro, debe pensar que soy un acosador. La llamaba por negocios, obviamente._

–¿Negocios? –preguntó notablemente interesada. Link arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

–_Sí, verá, llevamos un seguimiento muy exhaustivo de todas las empresas en los sectores importantes en los que nos movemos y usted nos llamó la atención_–explicó escuetamente–_. Iré al grano, señorita Hyrule. Hemos visto que posee el potencial para navegar por las aguas de las grandes esferas y dirigir una gran empresa como ha demostrado con la de su padre. Sus decisiones, incluyendo una supuesta compra de la empresa Agitha, serían muy beneficiosas para mantener un monopolio nacional._

Zelda se detuvo un momento. Su mirada denotaba seriedad, era su "cara de negocios" según Link. –¿Cómo sabe usted acerca de nuestros contactos con otras empresas? –Era imposible que los Zora supieran de la existencia de negociaciones con los Agitha, debería haber sido algo privado.

La voz del vicepresidente tardó en volver a llegar a sus oídos. –_Vamos, señorita Hyrule, ahora está nadando en el océano, no puede pretender que los pequeños tratos entre empresas se mantengan en el anonimato_ –«En resumidas cuentas, espías», dedujo ella_–. Ya sabe, las noticias vuelan. _

El tráfico comenzó a descongestionarse. Link pisó el acelerador suavemente, con la mirada fija en el coche que tenía delante pero tratando de llevar el coche a las menores revoluciones posibles y así conseguir rescatar fragmentos de la conversación.

–Ya veo... –contestó ella de forma glacial.

El Zora debió notarlo. –_Disculpe si le he ofendido, señorita, mi intención no es en absoluto esa _–trató de comenzar de nuevo–. _Lo que le estoy pidiendo es una alianza._

–¿Perdón?

–_Está claro que los Twili planean hacerse con el control del monopolio de las Trifuerzas. Nosotros hemos tenido unas buenas relaciones con los Hyrule hasta ahora y no queremos que eso cambie. Es posible que con la supuesta llegada de los Twili al poder, nuestra ventajosa situación se vea trastocada, y lo cierto es que ahora mismo estamos bien._ –Zelda arqueó un ceja, no necesitaba tanta palabrería para ocultar lo obvio. –_Usted sabrá perfectamente que en los negocios no hay amigos, sino intereses comunes. ¿Qué le parece?_

En ese momento, Zelda debió admitir que le sorprendió que Ralis hablase con tanta franqueza. No trató de ocultar que no lo hacía por ella, sino por el bien de su propia empresa. –Entiendo, ¿qué es lo que me ofrece?

–_Bien, mire... no creo que sea correcto hablar de esto por teléfono. ¿Qué le parece si viene a vernos en la villa Zora en unas semanas?_

«¿Ya está? ¿Tan fácil va a ser hacer un trato con los Zora?», pensó Zelda en un momento. Este sería el primer gran negocio de Zelda. A sus cortos 24 años tenía la oportunidad de poder forjar una alianza con el imperio Zora, la gran potencia de Lanayru.

–Em... pues... –trató de serenarse un momento. Link desvió la vista de la carretera al espejo. Le sorprendió verla tan dubitativa. Zelda no era de piedra, eso bien lo sabía, pero tampoco dejaba que eso se viera de cara a los negocios. –Disculpe un segundo, tengo que consultar si tengo algún compromiso por esas fechas –comentó tratando de sonar resuelta e impasible. Bajó el móvil y lo apretó contra el pecho. Cruzó una mirada con Link y le mostró una radiante sonrisa, dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

A él le sorprendió verla tan ilusionada, parecía una niña a la que acaban de decirle que le iban a comprar su muñeca favorita. –¿Qué se...?

–Shhh –le silenció Zelda mientras se ponía un dedo sobre los labios pero sin borrar su sonrisa. Tras dejar pasar unos segundos volvió a ponerse al teléfono–. Parece que no tengo nada por esas fechas, supongo que podré ir.

–_Oh, magnífico. Pues entonces nos pondremos en contacto con usted para aclarar fecha y hora. No tendrá ningún problema en viajar a Lanayru, ¿no?._

«Ja, como si eso me fuera a detener», dijo Zelda para sí. –Ah, claro, no se preocupe. Tengo interés en conocer su proyecto.

–_Y yo ardo en deseos de enseñárselo. Le espero impaciente._

Zelda sonrió ante la galantería del Zora. –Bueno, pues si ocurre algún problema no dude en llamarme.

–_Por supuesto, así lo haré. Gracias por su atención _–se despidió Ralis.

–A usted por llamarme. –Y colgó.

Link mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera, pero por la línea de sus hombros se le notaba en tensión, esperando el veredicto de la "jefa".

–¡Bieeen! –gritó Zelda como una niña pequeña. Pasó los brazos por ambos lados del reposacabezas de Link y le abrazó el cuello, como si estuviera ahogándolo, a la vez que pegaba su mejilla con la de él–. ¡Las cosas se ponen interesantes! –continuó feliz, pero al ver la cara del chico, que se estaba poniendo roja, se soltó–. Ay... perdón.

Link tardó un poco más en serenarse. Estaba en tensión, preparado para recibir tanto un buena o mala noticia, pero de ahí a que se abalanzara sobre su cuello... le pilló por sorpresa. Link quedó ligeramente aturdido por el olor que desprendía Zelda. Olía dulce, a flores salvajes mojadas por la lluvia. Trató de apartar rápidamente los pensamientos de su cabeza. «El champú. No es ella, es el champú», trató de mentalizarse, pero eso sólo lo empeoró, ya que se imaginó a cierta castaña bajo el agua de la ducha.

No se sabe si el rojo de su cara era debido a la momentánea asfixia o a los pensamientos que trataban de hacerle perder el control. –Bueno –trató de decir, aunque le salió un gallo–. Agh, mierda... ¿Quién era?

–¡Ralis Zora!

Parecía que el nombre lo dijera todo, pero Link no lo comprendió. –¿Quién?

–Ralis Zora, de los Zora... ¿no lo conoces a los Zora? –preguntó Zelda algo extrañada.

Link chasqueó la lengua. –Claro que conozco a los Zora, son la empresa esa tan famosa del norte, ¿no? –Zelda asintió–. Pero el Ralis ese, ¿quién es?

Zelda iba a echarle en cara cómo podía no saber quién era Ralis cuando recordó dónde se había criado. –Ralis es el hijo de Rutenia, la presidenta de los Zora.

–Entonces es como tú, ¿no? El heredero –dedujo Link mientras manejaba el volante con soltura.

–Mmm... no... –respondió Zelda ladeando la cabeza–. Bueno sí... a ver... él es el heredero del imperio Zora, pero no solo eso. También es vicepresidente de la empresa con pleno derecho. Su padre murió cuando él era joven y eso le incentivó a estudiar más para poder hacer prosperar el negocio familiar –explicó. Link escuchaba atentamente mientras conducía hacia la entrada del edificio Hyrule–. Su madre sigue siendo la presidenta, pero realmente sólo figura como embajadora, siempre está de viajes por ahí y el que realmente maneja el imperio es él.

Link asintió cuando ella terminó de hablar. Tras unos segundos procesando la información, habló. –¿Y tú cómo te sabes la vida del chico ese? Parece que te hayas memorizado su entrada en Wikipedia. O eso o eres una acosadora.

Zelda rió ante ese último comentario. Quizá no fuera tan gracioso como para saltarle las lágrimas, pero probablemente debido a la excitación del momento anterior, lo consiguió. –Es más bien lo segundo –Link aparcó en la entrada de las oficinas y se volteó para mirarla con cara extrañada–. Verás, esto te sonará un poco raro pero en el instituto todas las chicas de... –Buscó las palabras. Link sabía que quería decir "de su clase", y que no lo dijo para no ofenderle. Fue un bonito detalle. Sonrió y asintió haciéndole saber que sabía a lo que se refería. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. –Bueno, la cosa es que de pequeñas siempre queríamos tenerle a él como novio. Ya sabes, un chico que toma el control, guapo, buen cuerpo de nadador, rico e independiente. –Link rodó los ojos. –Hahaha bueno, que todas le queríamos como si fuera un cantante famoso.

–Ya veo... en fin acosadora de nadadores guapos, ricos e independientes, vas a llegar tarde a la reunión.

Zelda miró su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que su chófer tenía razón. –Mierda, es verdad... –Salió por la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, volvió a asomar la cabeza. –Hoy se supone que acabaremos sobre las 4 y media, pero creo que sobre la 1 nos dejarán salir a dar una bocanada de aire. –Esa era una invitación implícita para que la alejara de las garras de tanto inversor, gerente o empresario para poder ir comer algo con tranquilidad.

Link asintió. –Aquí te espero, princesa. –Zelda bufó exasperada y cerró la puerta, pero sus labios ya se habían curvado hacia arriba de nuevo. Link lo vio y sonrió a su vez. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista tras las puertas del edificio. Después su mirada se tornó más sombría. «Parece el chico perfecto, el Zora ese...», meditó. Pero si algo le había enseñado la experiencia era que las cosas perfectas no existen, y tarde o temprano algún trapo sucio saldría a la luz.

* * *

La semana acabó sin incidentes. Muy a su pesar, Link todavía no se acostumbraba a que los sábados también trabajaba. Siempre se guiaba por los horarios que solían tener en el colegio, ya que el resto de trabajos que había tenido hasta ahora habían sido empleos parciales de unas 4 horas de trabajo o días sueltos. Pero como ahora había vuelto a la rutina de un trabajo semanal, había vuelto a adquirir las viejas costumbres. Claro que eso había sido antes de que la "princesa" tuviera que tomar el control del barco. Ahora los fines de semana también pringaba. No le molestaba, ya que en el fondo le gustaba su trabajo y compañía: conducir la limusina y Zelda, aunque no siempre en ese orden. Sin embargo, los sábados por la tarde, tras despedirse de Zelda y dejar la limusina en las cocheras, tenía que ir arrastrando el alma para llegar a casa. Arrastrándose como una oruga para poder tumbarse en el sofá, morirse y aguantar el martirio al que le sometían sus amigos por no quedar con él; de nuevo, no siempre en ese orden.

Ese día por suerte no estaba tan cansado como otros, lo que no quiere decir que llegase al portal de su casa dando brincos. Para colmo, antes de poder entrar, salió un repartidor de pizza. Con el hambre que él traía... Subió las escaleras con pesadez hasta llegar a su piso. Metió la llave en la cerradura y, para su sorpresa, se abrió al darle media vuelta. Link frunció el ceño, «habría jurado que cerré con llave». Abrió la puerta con cuidado, como si tratara de pillar desprevenido a un ladrón. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que la luz del salón estaba dada y se oía la televisión. O el ladrón había sido tan estúpido de quedarse a ver la tele un rato antes de irse o unos okupas habían allanado su casa. Por suerte o desgracia, era lo segundo.

Repanchingados en el sofá, Shad e Ilia veían la tele como el que no quiere la cosa. Bueno, Shad veía la tele mientras Ilia dormía. En la pequeña mesita entre el sofá y la televisión descansaban unos botellines de cerveza y un par de cartones cuadrados abiertos con unas pizzas en su interior. Por la puerta de la cocina se oía a Ashei. Tenía un cuchillo desmesuradamente grande en la mano, y con la libre abría y cerraba las puertas de los armarios, seguramente buscando unos platos. Por último, de espaldas a él, había un chico moreno sentado en el suelo. Tenía el pelo corto y una constitución delgada.

Shad le vio el primero. Hizo amago de levantarse. «Quizá pretenda disculparse para que no le denuncie por allanamiento de morada», pensó Link, aunque de sobra sabía que su amigo no haría eso ni a punta de pistola. En su lugar, se reclinó lo justo para poder coger un botellín. Después, volvió a repanchigarse en el sofá y apoyó los pies en la mesa. Link levantó una ceja y se puso delante de la televisión. Shad lo miró. –¿Te quitas? No veo la tele.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces con los pies encima de la mesa? No quiero verlos, ni tu cara.

–Pues te puedes ir un poquito a la...

–Shad, baja los pies de la mesa –ordenó Ashei, haciendo que Shad los bajara en el acto–. Hola Link, bienvenido a casa –le saludó ella con una cálida sonrisa y su mirada tranquila mientras salía del salón con unas servilletas de papel y el cuchillo en las manos–, pilla sitio.

–Hola Ashei –sonrió él, devolviéndole una bonita sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado del chico moreno. Con esa naturalidad tan característica que tenía ella, Link no pudo hacer otra que obedecer. Era demasiada mujer para Shad. Lo diría hasta el día en que se muriera.

–¡Cuánto tiempo!–dijo el moreno a su lado, ofreciéndole una mano–. Hacía meses que no te veía.

Ambos se saludaron con una de esas series de movimientos que hacen los niños para inventarse saludos secretos, chocando las manos en diferentes posiciones y haciendo cosas raras con los dedos. Ashei por su parte sonrió mientras le pasaba las servilletas a Shad y comenzaba a cortar la pizza con el cuchillo. –Ya te digo, no te pasas por el orfanato ni a tiros, ¿eh?

–Ya... es que he estado ocupado con unos trabajillos... –se excusó él. Link le miró con comprensión. Sabía lo que era tener que buscarse la vida y sólo poder optar a unos trabajos de mierda en el que le pagaban una miseria y trabajaba como un esclavo. Le daba mil gracias a Auru por haberle conseguido un trabajo tan bueno como el que tenía ahora.

–Entiendo... –asintió Link–. Al menos te pasarás de vez en cuando a saludar a Malo.

–Claro, estuve el otro día por allí saludando a Auru y los niños. Sé que pasas por ahí con frecuencia, pero nunca te pillo –comentó mientras Shad iba pasando servilletas. Tras dar una a cada uno, cogió un trozo humeante de pizza y tuvo que pelearse con el queso fundido que se estiraba para poder llevárselo a la boca.

–Pues sí, estuvimos hablando de...

–¡Link! –chilló Ilia, recién levantada. Tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos pero pareció estar totalmente despierta cuando se abalanzó sobre Link, tirando uno de los botellines acabados de Shad.

–Uf... qué susto, Ilia –pudo decir Link mientras recobraba el equilibrio.

–Jo... encima que te preparamos esto... ¿no me despiertas? –le increpó haciéndose la ofendida

–Es que estabas preciosa durmiendo, bella durmiente –dijo, tratando de arreglarlo.

Shad soltó una carcajada seca mientras se recostaba de nuevo sobre el sofá, sosteniendo su trozo de pizza sobre la servilleta. El joven moreno se levantó con agilidad y, de un salto, se sentó en el hueco que acababa de dejar Ilia. –¡Eh, Talo! Ese sitio es mío.

–Quién se fue a Sevilla... –respondió Talo con voz cantarina. Se agachó y cogió un trozo de pizza. Ilia le dedicó una mirada espantosa pero se sentó entre las piernas de Link. El rubio estiró un brazo y cogió dos porciones, y tras darle una a su amiga, dejo que ella apoyase la espalda sobre su pecho.

–Dios, está buenísima –consiguió decir Ilia tras darle un bocado–, ¿de qué las cogiste? –preguntó refiriéndose a Ashei.

La aludida sonrió mientras le daba un sorbo al botellín de Shad. –Pues creo que una es barbacoa y la otra de... ¿de qué era, cielo?

–Pecado carnal –contestó Shad. Link se atragantó con su trozo y comenzó a reír, cosa que se le pegó a Ilia y más tarde a Talo–. ¡Seréis idiotas! Se llama así... –gruñó.

–Tranquilo... –le dijo Ashei, cogiéndole la mano. Al instante la cara de frustración de Shad desapareció.

Poco a poco las risas se fueron acabando, e Ilia se quedó mirando a la pareja con aire soñador. –Y bueno, ¿por qué estáis aquí? –acabó diciendo Link al fin.

–¿No te gushta la pitsha? –preguntó Talo con la boca llena y los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Pues porque teníamos la tarde libre y nos apetecía venir un rato a ver la tele todos juntos –comentó Shad quitándole importancia.

Ashei frunció ligeramente el ceño y se volvió a Link. –Lo que Shad quiere decir es que hace mucho que no te vemos y queríamos darte una sorpresa. Desde que estás en ese nuevo trabajo ya apenas te vemos.

–Bah, lo que sea... –refunfuñó Shad. Link sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo.

–Es cierto, ¿qué tal vais? Por lo que he oído tu jefa es toda una guerrera –rió Talo cruzando las piernas en el sofá.

Link cogió otra porción y se la llevó a la boca. Después miró a Talo y encogió los hombros. –Sí, la verdad es que por ahora va todo bien. La popularidad va subiendo, pero eso hace que tengamos que estar todo el día corriendo de un edificio a otro con las malditas reuniones.

–La vida del empresario –se burló el moreno mientras mordisqueaba un borde.

–Qué va... yo no soy de esos –se defendió Link–. Pero el otro día le llamó un tipo que... oh, es cierto Shad, de él te quería preguntar. –El chico le miró mientras abría otro botellín y se lo pasaba a Ashei, que se había sentado en el suelo entre las piernas de Talo y Shad. –¿Te suena un tal Ralis?

–Ralis... ¿El de los Zora? –inquirió Shad. Link asintió. –Sí, es el héroe de todas las ricachonas. Arrogante, rico y con buen físico. Me parece que fue campeón interestatal de natación hace un par de años. ¿Llamó a Zelda?

–Sí... –respondió con desdén. Ashei enarcó una ceja y se le formó una traviesa sonrisa en los labios–. Dice que quiere hacer negocios con ella. En su casa de verano...

–Jo, Link, no permitas que se la lleve allí, que con sus perfectos abdominales seguro que le enseña un par de ejercicios que no son de natación... ¡Que me lleve a mí en su lugar! –saltó Ashei con seriedad. Link se quedó callado un momento. Ilia que hasta entonces había estado callada estalló en carcajadas, al poco tiempo le siguió Talo. Fue entonces cuando el rubio comprendió que era una broma, pero ni a él ni a Shad, por el rostro que mostraba, parecieron hacerle ninguna gracia. De hecho, algo en su interior se revolvió por dentro.

–Es un prepotente de mierda –consiguió decir Shad, con cara de pocos amigos–. Lo tiene todo, mujeres, dinero y poder. Es un niño mimado que políticamente hablando puede hacer lo que le salga del culo. –Cogió el botellín de Ashei y le dio un largo sorbo. –Por lo que tengo entendido siempre se muestra muy amable y educado, para camelarse a los inversores y después hace lo que quiera con ellos a la hora de negociar. –Link asintió frunciendo el ceño, con una notable tensión.

Ashei miró primero a Link y después a Shad y empezó a reírse. –Vaya cara de amargados que tenéis los dos hahaha, ni que os fuera a quitar a vuestra novia.

Shad se ruborizó un poco y miró a otro lado. Link hizo algo parecido, pero no se calló. –Zelda no es mi novia, es mi jefa.

–Lo que tú digas, amor –contestó Ashei guiñándole un ojo.

–Oye Link –dijo Ilia, tratando de romper la tensa atmósfera que se había creado–. ¿Sabes que esta noche han montado una feria ambulante?

Link negó con la cabeza. –Ilia... estoy muy cansado... lo único que quiero es descansar. –Sabía que eso no sería excusa suficiente. Si sus amigos habían venido hasta su casa para traerle la cena, tendría que inventarse una historia mejor. Ashei por su parte se levantó del suelo y se desperezó un poco.

–Venga... dicen que hay atracciones y cosas de esas para ganar premios –le explicó Ilia tratando de convencerle. –Porfa...

Link suspiró. Ilia era dura de mollera. –Pero Ilia, es que sólo tengo un día para dormir las horas que quiero y... ¡oye! –exclamó de pronto cuando Ashei le sacó algo del bolsillo–. ¿Qué haces?

La morena se alejó de Link y desbloqueó su móvil. Fue a la agenda y marcó un número que tenía varias llamadas recibidas... y salientes. –Shhh... Link, ¿no ves que trato de hablar por teléfono?

–Ya pero, ¿a quién vas a...?

–_¿Qué pasa, Link?_ –escuchó Ashei por el altavoz.

–Hola Zel. No, no soy Link, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –dijo ella, interrumpiendo al chico. Él ladeó la cabeza y después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–_Em... ¿Ashei?_

–Claro que sí, guapa, ¿cómo estás?

–Ashei, dame el maldito teléfono –dijo Link en voz baja.

–Venga Link, que todavía quedan un par de trozos –le ofreció Shad. «Maldita sea, se cree que no me doy cuenta de que quiere distraerme», pensó Link.

–_Muy bien, gracias. Aquí, descansando un poco. ¿Por qué llamas desde el móvil de Link?_ –inquirió ella desde el otro lado de la línea.

–Ah, pues de eso mismo te quería hablar. –Se pasó el teléfono a la otra oreja. –Resulta que estamos en su casa Shad, yo y otros amigos y queríamos que se viniera a la feria que han montado.

–_¿Feria?_

–Sí, claro, en la plaza de la Ciudadela. La cosa es que Link me pidió que te llamara para que te vinieras también, si no tienes nada que hacer claro. –Link estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Ashei de no ser porque Talo le agarró de la camiseta y tiró hacia atrás de él.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado. Ashei pensó por un momento que había colgado. –_Es que... no creo que sea buena idea... no quiero molestar..._

–Pero mujer, ¿si te lo estoy pidiendo yo crees que molestas? –contestó Ashei con una sonrisa maternal.

–_No, bueno... no sé. ¿A Link le parece bien?_ –preguntó. «¡Pero qué mona!, ¿de veras esta es la famosa Zelda Hyrule?», se extrañó Ashei.

Miró a Link y vio que seguía forcejeando con Talo, sólo que ahora se había unido Shad y estaban los tres tirados por el suelo, haciéndose llaves de judo. –Link estará encantado.

Eso pareció animarla. –_Vale, ¿pues entonces a qué hora?_

–Estaremos en una media hora, ¿sabes dónde es? ¿Te vamos a buscar? –Link se deshizo de Talo y lo lanzó al sofá. Shad aguantó diez segundos antes de que Link le inmovilizara doblándole el brazo y dejándolo tumbado contra el suelo.

–_Hahaha, no os preocupéis, no quiero hacer trabajar a Link a todas horas, cogeré un taxi._

–Perfecto entonces. En un rato nos vemos. –Y colgó. Al segundo Link le quitó el móvil de las manos.

–¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Link bastante molesto.

–Oh, no te preocupes. No hace falta que te vengas esta noche, ya se viene Zelda. –La cara que puso Link en ese momento fue para enmarcar. Todos rompieron a carcajadas menos él e Ilia, que lucía algo enfurruñada. –Ponte algo bonito. –Y le volvió a guiñar el ojo. Si alguien podía mantener a raya a una mente maestra como la de Shad, esa sólo podía ser Ashei.

* * *

**NA: Este fue uno de los capítulos que más me gustaron al acabarlo. Intenté transmitir el buen rollo que se tiene cuando se queda con los amigos. Todos juntos en casa pidiendo unas pizzas, sólo de pensarlo me tranquiliza jajaja.  
**

**Ya hemos conocido a Ralis Zora. Cuando vi que la trama iba a alargarse pensé que sería interesante viajar un poco por Hyrule, así que metí a los Zora en la ecuación como una empresa del norte (Lanayru es la región norte de Hyrule).**

**Lo de "Quien se fue a Sevilla" es un dicho que aquí usamos bastante (sobre todo los niños): Quien se fue a Sevilla perdió su silla. Básicamente que si te levantas de tu sitio en el sofá nada te asegura que lo tengas cuando vuelvas.**

**Ah, y también Talo. Era el pj que quedaba para conocer a los amigos de Link. Espero que os caiga bien.  
**

**PD: siento no poder responder a las reviews porque ya empecé con la uni y no tengo tiempo hasta el fin de semana (las NA ya están escritas con cada capítulo) así que prometo responder en el siguiente capítulo a todas sin excepción. Sólo me interesaba resaltar que este capítulo tuvo bastante más acogida que los anteriores a la hora de visitas y sin embargo apenas tuvo reviews así que convoco a todos esos lectores silenciosos que deis vuestra opinión, que me comentéis qué os está pareciendo. Y obviamente mil gracias a los que ya lo haceis.**


	12. En un callejón

**Zeldangelink: Será interesante ver el desarrollo de Ralis. En principio lo tengo claro pero es un personaje flexible, podría ser bueno o malo más adelante...  
**

**Nani: Oh, me suena haber leído reviews tuyos hace un tiempo, me alegra verte de nuevo ahora que vienen cosas nuevas.**

**Hikari: Sep, Ilia es buena, eso sin duda.**

* * *

**En un callejón**

Toda persona que viva en una gran ciudad debe saber que si vas en coche al centro, las probabilidades de llegar puntual son casi inexistentes. Zelda nunca había tenido ese problema, sus fiestas, presentaciones o reuniones estaban premeditadas con días o semanas de antelación y organizadas por expertos en el tema. Por si fuera poco, ella nunca tenía que estar atenta a que la llevaran a un sitio porque contaba con un servicial y eficiente chófer. Es evidente que al no contar con ninguna de esas constantes en su vida, la tarea de llegar en media hora al lugar establecido era prácticamente imposible.

Nada más colgar a Ashei, una sensación de inseguridad se apoderó de ella de tal forma que no pudo moverse hasta unos segundos más tarde. La razón por la que despertó del shock fue por el agobio. Tenía menos de media hora para cambiarse, es más, tenía media hora para estar en el centro peatonal de la ciudad ya cambiada.

Con toda la velocidad que fue capaz eligió un conjunto que no resaltara demasiado, ya que encima de que la invitaban no iba a ir ella destacando sobre los demás. Pero para ser sinceros, tampoco sabía exactamente cómo debía hacerlo. Trató de recordar cómo fueron vestidos el día de la fiesta pero todo lo que pasó esa noche estaba bastante borroso, como si lo viera a través de una cortina.

Al final se decidió por algo relativamente sencillo. Un vestido gris sencillo que no mostraba mucho escote y acababa en forma de falda a la altura de los muslos. Se puso unos leggins negros que se adherían a sus perfectas piernas y para combatir el frío se puso una gabardina de color verde grisáceo de cuello abierto que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas. Por último, se puso una bufanda de punto blanca que se enroscó al cuello y quedó apoyada sobre los hombros y el pecho. Como solía hacer habitualmente, su maquillaje se redujo al lápiz de ojos. Antes de salir recordó ponerse su gorro blanco, también de punto, que estaba adornado con un gracioso pompón.

La tarea de encontrar taxi fue más complicada de lo que en principio podría ser. Zelda vivía en una zona residencial y se supone que si hay dinero para vivir allí, también lo hay para tener un coche propio. En resumen, no pasaban demasiados taxis. Mientras corría por las frías calles desérticas de la zona, maldijo dos cosas. Lo primero fueron sus zapatos negro de tacón alto, que se le clavaban en el talón como un hierro incandescente. Lo segundo fue haber rechazado la oferta de Ashei de que Link viniera a buscarla. Todo resultaba más fácil si Link estaba ahí. Pero no, tampoco era plan tener que arrastrarlo a todas partes, ya bastante tenía con llevarla entre semana como para que encima tuviera que hacerlo también en su día libre.

Mientras sopesaba si lo había hecho por él o por amor propio, vio como un taxi con la inconfundible luz de "libre" circulaba despacio por la calle. Antes de que se perdiera, Zelda se llevó un par de dedos a la boca y dio un fuerte silbido. Si el taxista no lo hubiera oído tampoco habría habido problemas, ya que cualquier otro situado en 5 km a la redonda lo habría hecho. No fue necesario, pues se vio cómo se encendían las luces rojas del freno. Zelda llegó al taxi con una sensación de orgullo que no pudo evitar dibujarle una sonrisa presuntuosa en el rostro.

–¿Adónde te llevo, guapa? –preguntó el taxista cuando se hubo sentado en la parte trasera.

Zelda se inclinó hacia delante, pero al instante se arrepintió. El taxista desprendía un tufo a tabaco que normalmente pasaba inadvertido, siempre y cuando la ventanilla de la cabina se mantuviera cerrada. –Al... a la plaza de la Ciudadela, por favor.

–¿Al centro? Sabes que con la tarifa que hay te saldrá algo más caro, ¿no?

–No hay problema, písele bien, ¿sí? –le apremió Zelda– que voy un poco tarde.

En el cuarto de hora que tardó el viaje, pudo llegar a varias conclusiones. Andaría con sus zapatos incómodos hasta que le sangraran los pies para volver a casa antes que subir en otro taxi. Para la gente corriente, un taxista es lo más cercano a un chófer que se puede permitir, pero claro, si se está acostumbrado al mejor de ellos, que cambia de marchas en el momento justo para que no se note, que frena con suavidad, que sus insultos y aspavientos son tan hirientes como ingeniosos... si se está acostumbrado a alguien así, estar con un taxista por el centro puede resultar una experiencia desastrosa. Sí, otra conclusión a la que llegó fue que Link conducía con una delicadeza que en esos momentos brillaba por su ausencia.

Cuando finalmente llegó a un cruce con una calle peatonal que llevaba a la plaza de la Ciudadela, se alegró de no haber muerto por el camino por haber estado cerca de chocar con varios turismos, por no haber atropellado a varios peatones que cruzaban por el paso de cebra, y también por haber tenido que evitar los intentos fallidos del taxista por establecer una conversación casual sobre la ineptitud de los autobuseros y resto de transporte público más barato que el taxi. Pagó al hombre y sacó el teléfono del bolso que le colgaba al hombro. Llegaba media hora tarde. La habían llamado a las diez de la noche para quedar a las diez y media, pero eran las once y ella acababa de llegar.

Se sintió ridícula. ¿Quién llega tarde cuando te han invitado por primera vez? ¿Qué impresión tendrían de ella? ¿Creería Link que les trataba con desprecio por tener una clase social más elevada? No, seguramente ya se habrían ido, molestos.

Continuó martirizándose mentalmente mientras se mezclaba con el gentío que fluía en la misma dirección que ella, hacia la feria. Zelda nunca había estado en ninguna de ellas. Solían estar montadas por la gente del este, los Goron. Bien era sabido que eran gente algo brusca y con mal genio, o eso había oído de los empresarios en las cenas de negocios. En una ocasión vio a un par de ellos en los salones de su empresa, pero no eran para nada como lo que había oído. Lo único que les diferenciaba del resto era su corpulencia y el color de su tez, ligeramente anaranjada.

Supo que había llegado cuando la gente comenzó a dispersarse a lo largo de la plaza. Se trataba de una gran explanada con el suelo de piedras y decorada con una bonita fuente de la que borboteaban chorros de agua. Varios grandes y robustos árboles que en verano proyectarían una gran sombra quedaban decorados por guirnaldas y banderines de distintos colores. En un día normal la plaza podría parecer algo sosa, pero hoy no era el caso.

A lo largo de la misma y dividido en varias filas, había un montón de puestos de feria y comida, y por supuesto, atracciones. Los tenderos ofrecían sus juegos a la gente que iba pasando por la calle, riendo y observando las luces de las atracciones que destellaban en la noche. En especial le llamó mucho la atención la noria. Se trataba de una grandísima rueda hecha con un esqueleto de metal que giraba sobre un potente eje a la que habían enganchado largos cables con bombillas de colores. Giraba a un ritmo lento mientras las cabinas transportaban a parejas y grupos de amigos que se deleitaban con las vistas.

Al ver a un grupo de gente de su edad en una de ellas, Zelda no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Si hubiera llegado a la hora quizá estaría en una situación similar. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró, abatida. Dio un par de pasos y entonces escuchó una voz familiar.

–Hombre, ¡pero si has llegado! –festejó Shad–. Creía que los jefes de las empresas erais más puntuales.

Zelda se paró en seco. Ya había dado por perdido que la fueran a esperar, así que encontrarse a Shad con un chaquetón marrón de cuero y unos vaqueros descoloridos fue una más que grata sorpresa, como cerrar un acuerdo beneficioso después de haberle tirado una taza de café en la cabeza al comprador. Simplemente genial. –¿Qué...? ¿Me... habéis esperado?

–Claro que te hemos esperado, cielo. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que te dejaríamos aquí sola? –respondió una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con unos ojos entreabiertos que le dedicaban una mirada tranquilizadora. Ashei, tan guapa como siempre. Era la mujer a la que mejor le quedaban las prendas con pequeños brillantes de metal, Zelda estaba segura de ello. Se veía espléndida con ese abrigo oscuro. Detrás de ella pudo ver a Ilia, enganchada al brazo derecho de Link que estaba ligeramente ladeado hacia la izquierda, mientras discutía con un chico moreno a su derecha. Al moreno no lo había visto antes, pero tenía la misma mirada que el resto del grupo. La mirada de una persona a la que no le han regalado nada, que ha tenido que pelear por todo lo que consiguió. La mirada de un luchador. La mirada de alguien que se ha criado en Ordon.

Pero siendo sincera, tampoco le dedicó demasiada atención. La verdad es que tras ver a los que estaban detrás de Ashei, su mirada se volvió hacia Link como atraída por un imán. Llevaba el plumas azul oscuro que ella misma le había comprado cuando fueron de compras. Lo llevaba ligeramente abierto, dejando ver bajo él una fina camiseta negra, probablemente de manga larga. Vestía unos vaqueros negros de pitillo que le marcaban un trasero firme y prieto. Probablemente se habría quedado embobada mirándolo de no ser porque notó que Link la miraba enarcando una ceja.

Se había quedado tan embobada que se había olvidado por completo de que Ashei seguía hablándola. La morena debió de darse por aludida y se volteó también. Por suerte hubo un malentendido y pensó que se había quedado mirando a Talo. –Oh, es cierto, que no os había presentado –dijo aún de espaldas–. ¡Talo, ven!

El moreno interrumpió la discusión con Ilia y miró a Ashei, después a Zelda. Abrió los ojos cómicamente y se acercó a ella ligeramente ruborizado. –Esto... debes de ser Zelda...

La aludida sonrió ante la sorprendente timidez del moreno. –Sí, tú eres Talo, ¿verdad? Creo que me suena tu cara.

–¿A sí? –preguntó con curiosidad–. Supongo que tengo cara de empresario rico e independiente.

Shad se rió, aunque más de él que con él. A Zelda se le contagió la risa y Talo volvió a sonrojarse.

Por suerte para él, Link salió en su ayuda. –Un día la llevé al orfanato para que conociera a los niños, supongo que será por tu parecido con Malo.

–¿Así que conociste a mi hermano? –sonrió Talo. Zelda forzó una sonrisa mientras asentía. Link al ver su expresión curvó sus labios hacia arriba. Estaba claro que ella no se acordaba. Lo cierto es que se sorprendió a sí mismo leyendo sus expresiones. ¿Desde cuándo había conseguido establecer una conexión así con alguien? Prefirió no darle demasiadas vueltas al tema.

–Bueno, ya que ha venido la tardona, ¿podemos irnos a algún sitio? Me estoy congelando –cortó Shad sin sutileza.

–Espera un momento –dijo Link, parándolo en seco. Ahora sí que miraba a Zelda sin reparo alguno. Ella sintió que le iba a echar la bronca, pero su mirada no era de enfado, sino expectante, como si ella tuviera que hacer algo.

Todos se quedaron parados sin saber bien qué pasaba. Link bajó la vista hasta el bolso de Zelda y de nuevo volvió a mirarla a los ojos. En sus labios se formaron unas palabras invisibles. "¿Lo tienes?". Zelda entonces lo comprendió y asintió. Rebuscó en el bolso y sacó una cajita azul de terciopelo. –Aquí está. –Link asintió complacido y se acercó a ella.

Ilia asomó la cabeza también. –¿Qué es eso?

–Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Ashei –contestó él con un deje de orgullo en la voz. Zelda lo miraba divertida.

–¿Mío? –preguntó la aludida ligeramente confundida. Se acercó a la cajita y frunció el ceño–. Link... no irás a pedirme que me case contigo tú también, ¿verdad?

El rubio hizo una mueca con la boca al no entender a lo que se refería, por suerte Zelda estuvo más atenta. –Hahaha, no Ashei, lo elegimos entre los dos.

Shad se acercó también a ellos con curiosidad. –Venga, deja de hacerte de rogar y ábrelo.

La morena le fulminó con la mirada, pero quitó el lacito que rodeaba la caja y la abrió con cuidado. En un interior acolchado con una gasa blanca, había dos bonitos pendientes plateados. A Ashei se le formó una sonrisa en los labios cuando los vio por primera vez. –Son... –comenzó.

–Cógelos –la ayudó Shad quitándole la caja de las manos, pero manteniéndola en el mismo sitio.

Ashei sacó uno de ellos con una contradictoria delicadeza y los levantó a la altura de los ojos. Sus manos expertas ladearon los pendientes con destreza para poder verlo por todos los ángulos. –Son... ¿tuercas? –dijo finalmente, con voz emocionada.

Link no estaba del todo seguro de haber acertado, puesto que pretendía regalarle una llave inglesa. –Te... ¿te gusta?

La morena levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, disipando todas las dudas posibles. Se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. –Claro que sí, Link... son preciosos. –Cuando se hubo soltado, miró a Zelda con dulzura. –Pero tengo la sensación de que a ti no se te habría ocurrido algo así, ¿verdad? –continuó, dirigiéndose a Link–. Zelda, tienes un gusto exquisito. –Y para sorpresa de la castaña, se vio envuelta en otro abrazo. Le pareció extraño, puesto que apenas se habían visto en dos ocasiones. Sin embargo, lo que sintió con ese abrazo fue confianza, la calidez que sólo una amiga puede dar.

Link rió al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Zelda por la acción de su amiga. Se notaba que no solía recibir esas muestras de agradecimiento. «Ésta gente seguro que no pasa de un apretón de manos en la segunda cita», dijo para sus adentros.

Una vez que todo se hubo normalizado, Zelda recordó lo que había pasado minutos antes. –Esto... siento mucho que me hayáis tenido que esperar... –comenzó a disculparse. Por un momento la culpabilidad la había abandonado, pero ahora volvía con la misma intensidad que antes.

–No te preocupes, Zel, en realidad te íbamos a llamar para ver qué te pasaba –dijo Ashei a su lado–, pero Link se empeñó en que simplemente te esperásemos.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Zelda, ligeramente sorprendida. Se volteó para ver a Link, pero éste miraba distraídamente hacia el lado contrario, fingiendo estar atento a otra cosa. Podría engañar a Ilia, que estaba enredada en su brazo, pero no a ella.

–Sí, dijo que seguramente te retrasarías porque tardarías mucho en arreglarte y te costaría encontrar un taxi –resumió Talo sin tacto.

–¡Link! Ven aquí –gritó Shad. Se había adelantado unos metros y estaba en el mostrador donde se vendían las entradas para la noria. El rubio se soltó de Ilia con maestría mientras se sacaba la cartera.

Ashei le dedicó una mirada furibunda a Talo y lo hizo enmudecer. –Lo que cuenta es que él confiaba plenamente en que vendrías.

Zelda sonrió de medio lado y asintió. –Sí, en realidad me ha apoyado mucho con lo de la empresa –concedió ahora que Link no podía oírla–. Si te soy sincera creo que no lo habría logrado sin él, me ayudó que alguien pusiera la mano en el fuego por mí, era algo que nadie había hecho antes.

–Hahaha, Link es así –rió Ashei–. Siempre lo da todo por la gente que él considera que vale la pena.

–¿Que vale la pena?

–Sí, no le gusta la gente a la que se lo dan todo hecho. Él es un luchador, pelea por lo que quiere –explicó–. Si te soy sincera, nos sorprendió bastante que te trajera a mi cumple. No eres el estereotipo de chica que le gusta, aunque a medida que te conozco creo que ya sé por qué lo hizo.

Zelda iba a seguir preguntándole, pero Shad y Link volvieron con los boletos en la mano. –Vamos a empezar por la noria –anunció el rubio.

–¡Bien! –gritó Ilia.

–Oh... eres como un megáfono –le reprochó Talo–. Deberías bajar un poco el volumen.

–Y tú eres un quejica –respondió ella, sacándole la lengua.

–Venga, vamos adentro –interrumpió Link empujándolos hacia la cola.

La entrada a la noria era como un embudo. La gente de alrededor trataba de crear filas alternativas para no tener que esperar la principal. Por supuesto, colarse delante de gente criada en Ordon era como intentar robarle al mejor de los ladrones. Es más, a base de ir dando pequeños empujones mezclados con indiferencia y picardía, lograron avanzar hasta ponerse los segundos de la cola.

Las cabinas de la noria tenían espacio para 4 personas, así que las parejas tenían que compartir su espacio con otras. La pareja de delante conversaba en voz baja, haciendo contraste con la riña que habían vuelto a comenzar Ilia y Talo. Ashei suspiró exasperada y Shad trató de calmarla abrazándola por la espalda. A Zelda le pareció un gesto bonito.

El chico de la noria abrió la puerta de la cabina y la pareja de delante entró. –Faltan otros dos, los siguientes que suban.

Ashei se giró con rapidez, agarró a Ilia y Talo por la ropa y los lanzó a la cabina. El chico cerró la puerta haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Ilia. –¡Yo quería ir con Link! No me dejéis con este sieso...

–Pobre pareja... –susurró Link, refiriéndose a las otras dos personas que habían entrado.

La noria se movió de nuevo, dejando en la parte baja una nueva cabina. Tras quedar vacía, entraron todos sin necesidad de invitación. El encargado aseguró la puerta y la noria comenzó a moverse. El interior no era demasiado grande. Había dos bancos, uno frente al otro, y unas grandes cristaleras por la que se podía ver el paisaje cuando se llegaba al punto más alto. Shad y Ashei se sentaron en un banco, dejando a Link y Zelda en el otro.

–¿Y los que están esperando ya no se suben? –preguntó Zelda al ver que la noria ya no se detenía.

–Entonces estaríamos todo el rato moviéndonos a trompicones, ¿no crees? –dijo Link.

–Sólo llenan la mitad –explicó Shad al ver que Link no añadía nada más–. Sólo la parte de arriba y abajo, los laterales quedan vacíos porque si no tendríamos que estar esperando todo el rato a que subiera y bajase gente.

–Zel, ¿no habías montado nunca en una noria? –preguntó Ashei.

–Mmm... no sé. Nunca he ido a una feria, desde luego. La verdad es que no me acuerdo.

Shad y Ashei se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, aunque lo disimularon bastante bien. Zelda comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda, pero entonces Link le dio un ligero codazo. –Mira.

Zelda levantó la vista y pudo ver cómo la ciudad se extendía frente a ella. En la mitad de la noche, las calles iluminadas por las farolas parecían serpientes de luz, reptando por el oscuro suelo y esquivando los edificios. Los mayores rascacielos sobrepasaban con creces la altura de la noria, y en su cima podían verse unas luces rojas parpadeantes, indicando a los pilotos de avión que no debían acercarse por allí. Parecía una ciudad hechizada por la noche. Podía ver el fluir del tráfico sin tener que escuchar el molesto sonido. Sin duda era un vista preciosa.

Link miraba hacia abajo, contemplando las atracciones de la feria. La ciudad le interesaba bien poco. No podía captar el significado poético que Zelda veía. Quizá porque ya había subido en esa noria más veces, quizá porque conocía lo dura que podía ser la vida en Hyrule, quizá porque aún no sabía que lo que se le venía encima iba a ser mucho peor.

De pronto la noria se detuvo dejando la cabina de Link y los demás suspendida en la parte más alta. Zelda miró alarmada a Shad y Ashei, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo manitas y susurrándose cosas al oído. Apartó rápidamente la mirada y se volvió a Link. –¿Por qué se para?

El rubio señaló hacia abajo por su lado de la ventana. Zelda se estiró, levantándose y apoyándose en Link para ver lo que había debajo. Entonces comprendió. La parte inferior de la noria también llevaba gente y tenían que salir.

Mientras ella miraba lo que ocurría abajo, Link se quedó abstraído contemplando los rasgos de Zelda y su expresión de curiosidad mezclada con satisfacción, como cuando un niño ve a dos hormigas peleándose entre ellas. Igualmente, Link no se fijaba en el porqué de su expresión, sino en su expresión en sí. Cómo entreabría la boca, sonriendo mientras sus labios dejaban ver sus dientes. Los ojos, abiertos como platos para no perder detalle de lo que ocurría abajo. El solitario mechón castaño que se escapaba del gorro con pompón y acababa apoyado en el puente de su nariz, que era tan recto que casi rozaba la perfección. La curva del cuello que nacía en su mentón se perdía bajo la bufanda de punto.

Demasiado evidente debió de ser su empanamiento mental que Zelda acabó sintiéndose observada. Se miraron fijamente por un segundo, sintiendo de nuevo esa electricidad que les sorprendió a los dos la primera vez que se vieron. Se disculpó torpemente y volvió a su sitio.

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo. Link odiaba esos silencios. Hay veces que existen silencios casuales, de esos que no hace falta decir nada, que la compañía de la otra persona o de uno mismo es suficiente para llenar el ambiente. Sin embargo, silencios que creaban una atmósfera densa o que eran falsos porque había mucho que decir pero no se decía nada, le molestaban bastante –Entonces... ¿tuviste problemas al venir?

–Sí... bueno, no realmente, me costó un poco encontrar un taxi, pero una vez lo cogí llegué bastante rápido.

–Debió de ser una experiencia nueva para ti –sonrió el rubio.

Zelda lo miró ligeramente enfadada. –No entiendo cómo esos tipos se ganan la vida conduciendo. Lo hacen fatal.

–Qué va... lo que pasa es que te tengo mal acostumbrada –dijo con suficiencia.

–No será tan difícil... tendrás que enseñarme.

–Tu padre no me dejará.

–Me da igual.

–Y me despedirá.

–Me da igual.

–Y tendrás que ir en taxi a las reuniones.

–Me da... no, espera... tendremos que pensarlo –se corrigió Zelda, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Link la miró divertido. –¿Y cómo piensas volver hoy? ¿En taxi?

–Ni loca –dijo con cierto pánico–. Volveré andando.

Link enarcó una ceja, pero entonces la bajó y frunció el ceño. –Será una broma, ¿no?

–No pienso subirme en otro.

–Te llevo yo.

–No quiero.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque es tu día libre, no quiero que tengas que estar cargando conmigo hasta los fines de semana.

–Los sábados trabajamos –razonó él.

–Ya bueno... pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Zel... –dijo en un susurro. A Zelda se le erizó la nuca al oírle pronunciar su nombre así. Lo decía suave, del fondo de la garganta, como una súplica. La z acariciaba sus dientes con dulzura –. Esta noche no soy tu chófer.

Perfecto, esa era la guinda del pastel. La respiración se le entrecortó un momento al ver lo tensa que se puso la atmósfera. No quería saber la respuesta, pero igualmente preguntó. –¿Qué... eres entonces?

Link la miró a los ojos. Por un momento una sombra oscureció sus ojos, pero fue tan rápido que Zelda creyó haberla imaginado. Una sonrisa pícara asomó por sus labios. –Soy... el repartidor.

«¿Eh?», pensó Zelda en un momento. –¿Qué?

–Ya sabes, el repartidor va en moto.

Silencio.

Era un silencio indescriptible, no era agradable, pero tampoco había nada que decir. Era un silencio vacío.

–¿Entonces soy tu mercancía?

Shad y Ashei miraron la escena sin decir nada, expectantes. La sonrisa de Link se esfumó. –Yo no...

–¡Al fin! –interrumpió Talo abriendo la puerta de la cabina. Entonces se quedó callado un momento al ver las expresiones de Link y Zelda–. ¿Interrumpo algo?

–¡Qué va! –dijo Shad poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una mano a Zelda para que saliera primero. Con una mirada se lo explicó todo a Talo, que asintió y la llevó afuera.

Zelda salió sin dirigirle la mirada a nadie. Estaba dolida, dolida en el orgullo. Nunca se vio a sí misma como una persona orgullosa, pero confundir orgullo con amor propio es algo tan común como erróneo. Se había reído en su cara. Con un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho, comenzó a andar, escoltada por Talo, Ilia y Shad.

Aun así todo no encajaba. Algo que había hecho Link le había dejado confundida. Parecía haber dudado al hablar, no sólo por el tiempo que se tomó en responder sino porque la sonrisa que mostró no era natural. No era falsa, pero era como si fuera forzado, como si hubiera tenido que rebañar todo su interior para que saliera a la luz. Y también sus ojos. Una sombra se había ceñido sobre ellos, como un conflicto interno, una guerra que libraba en su interior. Definitivamente algo pasaba, pero tampoco le iba a dar demasiadas vueltas en ese momento, por encima de tener curiosidad estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, y eso iba a costar cambiarlo.

Respiró hondo y se tranquilizó. Shad se puso a su lado y le lanzó una mirada de comprensión a través de sus gafas, cosa que ella agradeció.

Link y Ashei salieron después y se quedaron un par de pasos por detrás. –La has cagado pero bien –le reprochó ella.

–Yo no quería decir eso...

–Has pisado terreno peligroso, podías salir mucho mejor o mucho peor, parece que ha sido lo segundo.

Link levantó la vista del suelo y se fijo en los que iban delante. Shad había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Zelda y le contaba una anécdota graciosa sobre Ilia y Talo, que intervenían de vez en cuando. Entre lo que contaba Shad y las expresiones de desacuerdo que ponía Ilia, consiguieron arrancarle una sonrisa a Zelda para que volviera a sentirse cómoda.

–¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Por lo pronto dale un respiro para que se le pase el enfado –razonó Ashei–. ¿Qué os parece si vemos las "habilidades" de los chicos en los puestos de feria? –preguntó en voz alta.

Los que estaban delante se voltearon para ver a Ashei. Talo sonrió y señaló a Link y Shad con cada mano. –Os voy a enseñar lo que es bueno.

Link enarcó la ceja y se encogió de hombros. –¿Te crees que me puedes ganar? A Shad todavía, pero, ¿a mí?

Shad se soltó de Zelda y se acercó a Link. –¿Qué quieres decir?

–Yo nada –contestó levantando las manos. Señaló con el dedo un puesto y sonrió–. ¿Lo vemos?

* * *

La calle estaba desierta. Los coches aparcados a los lados de la acera parecían vigilar al único peatón que osaba pasearse por allí. Las fachadas de los edificios cercanos eran de ladrillo naranja. Éstos estaban en muy malas condiciones, algunos rotos, otros sueltos y abandonados en el suelo. El cemento gris que los unía se desprendía en forma de polvo y hacía de todo menos mantenerlos unidos. Eso, y las pintadas que adornaban la calle daban la sensación de estar en el lugar más pobre del mundo, y probablemente así sería. El distrito de Ordon.

El hombre se abrigaba del frío con una vieja chaqueta beige de cuello puntiagudo que cortaba el aire. Andaba con paso lento pero decidido. El aire le mecía su cabello canoso y pobre. Las arrugas que recorrían sus ojos y frente mostraban un rostro curtido, de un hombre que ha tenido que trabajar antes de que su infancia terminase.

Continuó por la solitaria calle hasta que llegó a un local. El rótulo estaba iluminado con una chillona luz rosa. Podía leerse en letras cursivas: "El desierto Gerudo". El anciano pasó la vista por el local con una mirada de desaprobación. A simple vista podría pasar por una lujosa casa de citas, que lo era, pero en el fondo, más allá de esas cortinas rojo sangre de terciopelo, el local escupía maldad. Pocos prostíbulos son simplemente lo que aparentan. No era un lugar en el que únicamente unas mujeres ofrecían su cuerpo y compañía a aquellos que tuvieran suficientes papeles en la billetera, no sólo eso al menos.

Si hubiera que describirlo de alguna forma, sería como una amapola, asomando sobre la tierra sus colores vivos y atractivos pero ocultando las largas y feas raíces marrones que se extienden por el subsuelo, enterrándose más y más en la oscuridad. Esa sería una analogía perfecta para describirlo. Era como una entrada al mundo oculto bajo el mundo normal. Ahí se podía ver la verdadera naturaleza de la calle. La verdadera naturaleza de Ordon.

Se acercó a la puerta de madera maciza y se detuvo un momento. Se oía el ruido de fondo, voces sobreponiéndose unas a otras, risas y el repiqueteo de los tacones. Cerró los ojos y volvió a hacerse la misma pregunta. «¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?». La pregunta se mantuvo flotando en el aire durante un segundo, hasta que el anciano abrió los ojos y abrió la puerta con decisión.

La luz rojiza y reconfortante bañó su silueta desde el exterior. Escudriñó el interior del local. A simple vista se veía el gran salón principal, con suelo de mármol blanco y tenuemente iluminado con grandes lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo y sumían la estancia en ese tono rojizo. Había un buen número de sofás encajonados entre los cubículos que formaban la paredes y, frente a ellos, mesas bajas de madera oscura y barnizada cubiertas por finos manteles blancos de hilo. Sobre ellas había ceniceros de piedra o plata y en algunas, velas encendidas que daban un toque exquisito y refinado. Las paredes eran de un mármol color salmón y, en su mayoría, estaban tapadas con grandes y suaves cortinas de terciopelo rojo.

Por aquel salón se paseaban hermosas y exuberantes mujeres de piel tostada como el café y abundantes melenas rojizas. Todas ellas tenían una sutileza al andar que nada tenían que envidiar a las modelos de pasarela. Algunas iban solas, paseándose por el local y siendo taladradas por las miradas lascivas y saturadas de deseo que le lanzaban los hombres que ocupaban los sofás vacíos. Otros que lo habían pagado, podían disfrutar de la belleza que ofrecían de primera mano, haciendo que se sentaran en sus sofás y les acompañaran en la velada.

Una de ellas se acercó a la entrada, clavando sus iris ámbar en el anciano. Le recorrió de arriba a abajo y después formuló una exótica sonrisa que curvó sus labios en una peligrosa media luna. –Permítame acompañarle a un sitio más cómodo, señor –se ofreció la mujer, permitiéndole coger su brazo para que le guiara a un sofá.

Ya de por sí suele ser difícil negarle algo a una mujer hermosa, más aún sabiendo lo que le ofrecía, pero eso tiene muchísimo más mérito si la petición viene de una mujer geruda, conocida la tozudez y facilidad de persuasión que las definía. El pueblo Gerudo provenía del extremo oeste de Hyrule, pero tras una terrible guerra civil en la zona, se vieron obligados a emigrar fuera del país. Sólo unos pocos consiguieron quedarse, y en su mayoría mujeres ya que por extraño que parezca, la natalidad de los gerudos era ampliamente inferior en el caso de varones. El caso es que las mujeres tuvieron que apañárselas solas, y eso consiguió que forjaran un férreo comportamiento.

Aun así, el hombre negó con la cabeza levantando una mano. –No gracias, he venido a verlo a "él".

La mirada de la mujer se endureció al instante. Pudo notarse cómo tensó la mandíbula pero aun así su voz no cambió ni un ápice. –Espere un momento, por favor.

La mujer se retiró con una agilidad felina y se dirigió al fondo, donde la luz de las lámparas llegaba con más dificultad. Se acercó a una de las pesadas cortinas y la descorrió un poco, lo justo para dejar ver el comienzo de un sofá mucho más largo y lujoso, y los finos y desnudos pies de una geruda que debía yacer en dicho sofá. La mujer asomó la cabeza un poco más, y tras unos segundos en los que debió haber una breve conversación, se dio la vuelta, miró de nuevo al anciano y se retiró.

A los pocos segundos las cortinas se descorrieron del todo y dejaron pasar a una escuálida figura que pasó con resolución entre las mujeres y fue rápidamente hacia la entrada. Sus ojos saltones llenos de locura y su presuntuosa sonrisa resaltada con un maquillaje que recordaba a los payasos hablaban por él. –Hola, abuelo, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

–No he venido a hablar contigo, llévame con él.

El hombre ladeó la cabeza. –Vamos, Auru, ¿desde cuándo eres tan seco?

–Son negocios, creo que podemos dejar toda esta parafernalia e ir al grano.

–Vale, vale –contestó Falbi con un tono relajado. Se dio la vuelta y le hizo un gesto a Auru para que le siguiera.

Caminaron por el salón hasta que llegaron a una puerta hecha con una madera de un color marrón elegante. Tras abrirla, Auru entró en el lujoso despacho del señor "G".

Y ahí estaba, sentado en su sillón con las manos entrelazadas. Un hombre vestido con una sudadera verde estaba frente a él, dejando que Auru pudiera ver la capucha que le caía sobre la espalda. Podría ser grande o pequeño, pero la sensación que daba era la de un hombre minúsculo en comparación a lo que tenía enfrente. Entre ellos había una gran mesa de mármol sobre la que el "invitado" había dejado un sobre blanco con lo que parecían ser fotos en su interior.

A la izquierda, junto a una cortina roja, había otro hombre vestido de payaso. Éste contrastaba con Falbi de un modo que se acercaba a lo cómico, sólo se acercaba. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad poco cuidado. Tenía unos mofletes gordos y flácidos. Sus ojos, pintados cada uno de un color distinto, parecían cansados y sin vitalidad, como si todo lo que vieran fuera gris. Eran los ojos de una persona que había visto cosas horribles. Su boca, pese a estar pintada con un maquillaje similar al de Falbi, dejaba claro que pocas veces había esbozado una sonrisa al ver la forma en la que su labio inferior caía como un gusano gordo y feo. Su rostro en general expresaba una decadencia y tristeza que mezclada con un sentimiento de indiferencia parecían pedir a gritos que ocurriera algo macabro. Su barriga, un par de veces más grande que la de Falbi, colgaba por debajo de la camiseta de una forma atrevida y asquerosa a partes iguales.

También se cercioró de que una puerta quedaba en el lado contrario de la cortina, a la derecha. Estaba cubierta de madera de forma que apenas se distinguía del resto de mobiliario caoba, pero quedaba claro que era una salida.

El señor "G" levantó la mirada y, cuando vio a Auru, su rostro se suavizó un poco. El hombre con el que hablaba se volteó para poder ver quién había interrumpido.

Auru le devolvió la mirada tratando de recordar de qué le sonaba ese rostro. «¿Podría ser Mr Cool?», se preguntó mentalmente. –¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? –rompió la potente voz del gran pelirrojo.

Auru tembló un momento, pero después se serenó. –Hola, Ganondorf. Quería hablar contigo de un asunto.

"G" asintió con seriedad. Auru se quedó mirando un momento a Mr Cool, que se dio por aludido y se levantó, no sin antes guardarse el sobre en el bolsillo interno de la americana. Falbi le hizo una seña y se sentó al lado del otro "payaso". –¿Qué querías comentarme, Auru? Te has adelantado un poco.

–Sí... verás, sobre eso quería hablarte. –El gerudo le miró con recelo, pero no dijo nada. –Estamos teniendo problemas.

–¿Relacionados con los pagos? –Auru asintió. –¿Qué ocurre? ¿No tienes dinero?

–Bueno... –el anciano se revolvió las manos–. Sí, en resumidas cuentas es eso.

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja. –¿En resumidas cuentas?

–Sí, lo que quería decirte es... que no vamos poder pagarte.

El silencio inundó la sala. Falbi miraba con expectación. Sus ojos dementes parecían querer salir y brincar por toda la estancia, muy distinto de los de su compañero, que se mantenían tristes y muertos, como si le diera pena la situación que estaba viendo. Mr Cool notaba la calma que reinaba en la sala. No había tensión, todavía no.

–Bueno... no te preocupes por eso, viejo amigo –respondió el señor "G" con calma–. Sabes que te puedo prestar algo si lo necesitas.

Sí, podía prestarle dinero si se encontraba en un apuro, si no podía pagar, aunque fuera él mismo a quien tuviera que pagarle. El problema de pedirle dinero a gente como él incluía ciertas complicaciones, la letra pequeña por así decirlo. A grosso modo podía resumirse en que al devolver el dinero se deberían abonar unas "tasas". Auru sabía de sobra que si tenía que pedirle dinero a él, los intereses que debería pagar más tarde serían estratosféricos y sólo le meterían en una espiral de deuda de la que no podría salir. Igualmente, no tenía intención alguna de pedir dinero.

–No, verás, creo que no me he explicado –dijo Auru con humildad–. Estamos mal de dinero, pero no tan mal. A lo que me refiero es a que no te vamos a pagar más.

Falbi soltó una carcajada seca, que fue rápidamente acallada por una cortante mirada de "G". –¿Qué quieres decir?

–He estado revisando las cuentas y he visto que has estado aumentando el valor de los pagos de forma casi exponencial, es un ritmo con el que no podemos seguir.

–¿Vas a dejar de pagar? –repitió "G" con una sonrisa peligrosa. –Recuerda que lo que estás comprando es seguridad.

–Lo sé, hasta ahora hemos estado bajo tu protección, pero es demasiado, nos desangramos cada vez que tenemos que pagarte y creo que lo último que me pediste fue demasiado –argumentó Auru lleno de culpabilidad–. Hemos estado hablando con el ayuntamiento de Hyrule y se ha ofrecido a poner una patrulla policial cerca cada cierto tiempo.

–Ni siquiera tratas de renegociar el pago, ¿eh? ¿Sabes dónde te estás metiendo? –Ahora fue el payaso triste quien habló. El tono fúnebre que usaba no dejaba claro si lo que decía era el anuncio de una necrología o una amenaza.

Auru hizo caso omiso al payaso y volvió la vista al señor "G". –Sólo venía a comentártelo, estoy seguro que podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

–Hahaha –rió el gerudo en su asiento. Era una risa letal y mortífera que puso los pelos de punta a todos los que estaban en la habitación–. Vienes aquí, a mi local, a decirme todas estas cosas sin posibilidad de acordar nuevos términos, y con la soberbia de que te dé igual cómo me lo tome... ¿No estás siendo un poco arrogante?

Auru tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. –No pretendo reírme de ti ni faltarte al respeto, faltaría más –dijo rápidamente–. Pero comprende que no puedo seguir con las normas de tu juego, ya no.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio en la sala. Esta vez sí que estaba cargado de tensión, como cuando un tigre se oculta tras los árboles segundos antes de lanzarse sobre su presa. Los ojos del pelirrojo denotaban un enojo equiparable al de una tormenta de arena. Era un hombre de negocios, él creaba las reglas del juego y los demás las seguían. Eso de que viniera alguien a rebelarse contra él era, como poco, impensable. –Esto no va a quedar así –escupió al final.

Tras un segundo, Auru se levantó de la silla. –Yo creo que sí.

Fue a darse la vuelta, pero entonces todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

–¿¡Cómo que "yo creo que sí"!? Maldito carcamal arrogante –gritó Falbi con odio. Sus ojos de demente estaban inyectados en sangre y su boca se había convertido en una mueca desagradable. El raquítico sujeto se dirigió con paso amenazante hacia Auru, que dio dos pasos hacia atrás. El otro payaso, conociendo de sobra las intenciones de Falbi, se movió con rapidez hacia él para detenerlo, pero debido a un torpe movimiento descorrió la cortina que estaba tras él, dejando a la vista lo que ocultaba.

El sonido chirriante de las anillas deslizándose sobre la barra metálica en la que estaba sujeta la cortina hizo que el lugar se congelase. Auru miró en dirección al ruido, pero después bajó la vista para ver lo que había detrás y los ojos se le abrieron con terror.

Detrás de la cortina había una gran cama de matrimonio, pero sobre ella descansaban unos paquetes blancos y plastificados, pulcramente ordenados. Una persona de la calle podría haber pensado que eran ladrillos blancos, o quizá paquetes de yeso si era algo más observador. Pero no, aquello no era yeso, ni ladrillos, ni nada para construir edificios. Eso lo sabían todos los de la sala.

Los payasos y Ganondorf intercambiaron rápidas miradas entre ellos, con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Auru aprovechó el desconcierto del momento y se escabulló por la puerta que antes había visto. El gerudo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Sus ojos habían dejado atrás la tormenta de arena, ahora parecían un furioso volcán en erupción. –¡Falbi! ¡Fyer! –rugió, dirigiéndose a los payasos. Ellos entendieron y en el acto se perdieron tras la puerta.

Mr Cool se quedó helado un momento, recapacitando sobre la situación. Auru había venido a romper un trato con el señor "G". Con eso se habría ganado alguna jugarreta sucia por su parte, pero lo que había visto después era distinto. Un secreto como ese no debía salir a la luz, no podía. No es que nadie lo supiera, era un secreto a voces realmente, pero las palabras y los hechos son cosas completamente diferentes. Ahora habría que silenciarlo, y bien era sabido por todo el mundo que esos payasos no tenían buenas formas de hacerlo. Tras un momento de silencio, miró al pelirrojo. –Voy con ellos. –Y salió por la puerta.

Una vez que se fueron todos, el dueño del lugar se puso en pie, rígido. Su rostro era una máscara de ira y odio. El ceño fruncido denotaba la gravedad del asunto y de las medidas que quizá sería necesario tomar.

* * *

Auru corría calle abajo por las frías y poco iluminadas aceras de Ordon. Tras él oía los pasos errantes de Falbi. Parecía que le perseguía un demente, y probablemente así era. Escuchaba los insultos y aspavientos, los zapatazos contra los adoquines del suelo, la respiración entrecortada de una persona corriendo y el silencio de una noche oscura que guardaría el secreto de lo que ocurriera.

Auru era viejo y sabía de sobra que en una carrera no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar, así que opto por algo más arriesgado. En el siguiente cruce giró a la derecha, metiéndose por un callejón estrecho y mal iluminado. Continuó corriendo mientras esquivaba unas cajas de cartón que había en el suelo hasta que vio un contenedor de basura pegado a la pared. Corrió hasta él y se colocó detrás, levantando la cabeza para vigilar que no le hubieran seguido. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo exhausto que estaba. Le costaba respirar, notaba los pulmones como si una prensa se los estuviera estrujando. Un pinchazo sordo en el pecho le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Su corazón no daba abasto, palpitaba con fuerza, pero no con la suficiente.

Con muchas dificultades, apoyó los brazos sobre el contenedor y trató de recuperar el aliento. A los pocos segundos, vio pasar a Falbi por la calle, haciendo caso omiso del callejón. Auru sonrió abatido, lo había conseguido. Soltó una pequeña risita y trató de recuperar el aliento cerrando los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos notó como si le hubieran estrujado el estómago. En la entrada del callejón, dando hacia la calle, la cabeza de Falbi asomaba por un costado. Las luces de la calle le daban de espaldas, por lo que solamente se veía la silueta de su cabeza. Auru se quedó inmóvil, teniendo la esperanza de que no le hubiera visto y que el manto de oscuridad que le cubría le escondiera.

Por desgracia no fue así. Falbi notó el contorno del cuerpo del viejo y corrió hacia él. Auru trató de aprovechar su ventaja y salió corriendo doblando la esquina. Fue pasando de callejón en callejón. Aquello era Ordon, era su barrio. Quizá podría parecer un lugar hostil e inhóspito, pero no dejaba de ser su casa, el lugar donde se había criado.

Con un astuto quiebro, despistó a Falbi en una callejuela que serpenteaba entre dos edificios. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y respiró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Unas gotas de sudor frío le bajaban por la sien y se perdían bajo su chaquetón. Cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado, era muy viejo y ahora más que nunca le pesaban los años. Se jubilaría, sí, lo tenía claro. Le pasaría el testigo a Talo, Shad o Link. Eran personas honestas y responsables, sabrían llevarlo mejor que él, sin tener que recurrir al submundo que se extendía por la ciudad, sin tener que depender de prestamistas, mafiosos y embaucadores.

«Pero Link y Shad siempre se pelean». Recordó las riñas que tenía con ellos cuando eran pequeños. El joven Rusl tratando de separarlos cuando Link le robaba las gafas a Shad y éste trataba de agarrarlo para que se las devolviera, o cuando Shad le ataba los cordones de las zapatillas a Link y cuando él se daba cuenta se caía al suelo y se quitaba las zapatillas para pegarle. Eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, olvidando por un momento la precaria situación en la que se encontraba. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y cuando lo hizo se encontró frente a frente con otros ojos. Unos ojos tristes rodeados de maquillaje; cada ojo de un color. Después notó algo frío y metálico abriéndose paso en su interior. Luego otra, y otra vez.

Notó su pecho húmedo, caliente y pesado. La fuerza comenzó a abandonarle, las piernas le fallaron y su espalda se arrastró pesadamente por la pared. Oyó las risas de los niños y notó sus manitas pequeñas alrededor de sus dedos mientras se quedaba sentado en el suelo.

Cuando bajó la cabeza, sus ojos ya estaban grises, fríos e inertes. Un hilillo de sangre se le escapaba por el labio, goteando en el suelo.

Unos pasos erráticos se acercaron. Falbi contemplo el cuerpo del anciano con una sonrisa. –No vale Fyer, tú no has corrido como yo –se quejó de forma juguetona.

–Para la próxima, usa más tu cabeza y tendrás que usar menos las piernas –respondió Fyer.

Falbi soltó una risotada estridente y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su compañero. Después, los dos abandonaron la escena como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lo que no sabían era que un joven con capucha verde lo había visto todo.

Aterrado, Mr Cool salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Cruzó un par de calles más y, en su huída, chocó con una persona que paseaba por la acera. Se disculpó sin siquiera mirarlo y se centró en su carrera. Sin embargo, no cayó en la cuenta de que acababa de perder el sobre que iba a entregarle al jefe. El misterioso viandante lo escondió entre sus ropas y continuó caminando al amparo de las farolas y los viejos edificios.

* * *

**NA: Y poco a poco entramos en el grueso de la trama. Hasta ahora estuve presentando un poco a la gente, de hecho, esta primera parte (los 18 capítulos) son algo así como una introducción, pero en algún momento teniamos que empezar a "entrar en materia", como se suele decir aquí.  
**

**Me gustaría saber qué os han parecido los payasos. Son algo así como la mano ejecutora así que tenía que hacerlos malos de verdad. ¿Y Ganondorf? ¿Os gusta cómo va quedando?**


	13. Tenderos y flechas

**Hikari: Agh... ya, es algo que no controlo, pero cualquier cosa que no entiendas pregúntame y te digo, no estoy seguro de qué palabras se usan y cuáles no.**

**Ely: Jajaja en shock quedaste, y todavía queda alguna sorpresa.**

**Nani: Bienvenida entonces, a ver si te leo más a menudo.**

**Rarie: Gracias, la verdad es que en las descripciones es en lo que intento ser más escrupuloso así que agradezco que lo menciones.**

* * *

**Tenderos y flechas**

La primera bola rozó una de las seis latas de aluminio que estaban colocadas de forma piramidal: tres en la base, dos encima y una arriba. Shad mantuvo la respiración con un pequeño atisbo de esperanza. La segunda bola dio a la primera lata, que sólo se tambaleó y recuperó su posición inicial. Talo dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para destensarse y se llevó la mano a la boca para morderse las uñas mientras Shad se agarraba al borde de metal del tenderete con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba claro que habían rellenado las latas. Si el impacto lo hubiera recibido una lata vacía, sin duda habría caído. Era uno de los pequeños trucos que usaban los feriantes para que nadie se llevase los premios grandes, igual que hacer más anchos los cuellos de botella para que las anillas no entrasen o desviar el cañón de las escopetas para perder puntería. No era justo, pero era el juego del feriante, así que también eran sus reglas.

Link llenó de aire sus pulmones y apretó con fuerza la última bola que le quedaba en la mano. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Ashei intercambiaba su mirada entre Link y Shad, viendo las reacciones adversas que tenían siempre que jugaban. Si Link perdía, Shad saltaba de emoción; en cambio, si el rubio ganaba, el castaño entraba en una espiral de envidia y enfado. Zelda por su parte lo miraba con fingida indiferencia, pero la tensa línea que formaban sus labios revelaba su verdadero interés. Ilia por su parte estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de que todos los peluches que tenía en las manos no se le cayeran.

Volviendo la vista una vez más a su mano, Link observó la bola de tela. Dio otro paso hacia detrás y cogió carrerilla con la poca distancia que había conseguido. Cuando ya estaba a punto de tocar la barra de metal que rodeaba el tenderete, lanzó la bola con todas sus fuerzas, soltando un débil gemido en el proceso. La bola impactó en una de las latas de la base, que tras caer, tiró a todas las demás, haciendo que la pirámide se derrumbase como un castillo de naipes.

–¡No me jodas! –gritó Talo enfadado. Shad dio un golpe seco contra la barra y se dio la vuelta hecho una furia. Ashei sonrió divertida y le dio un suave apretón en el hombro–. ¡Ya ha ganado en todos los putos tenderetes!

Link se volteó con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Por un segundo Zelda creyó notar que el suelo temblaba, por un momento. –Esa boquita, perdedor –le riñó Link dándose ligeros golpes sobre los labios con el dedo. Después miró a Shad –. ¿Llevas el recuento, gafitas?

Shad se giró de golpe y comenzó a andar con paso decidido hacia Link, pero Ashei le paró en un segundo. –Déjalo, anda.

–Tenías que haber jugado tú, eres la única que puede ganarle –comentó, susurrando la última parte para que nadie en el mundo salvo ella le oyera admitir lo que todos sabían.

–Pero es que yo no he venido a la feria para ganar a Link –respondió ella–, sino para pasar un buen rato con mi novio.

La boca de Shad, antes bloqueada en un gesto de enfado, se deshizo en una sonrisa sincera. La atrajo hacia ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Ashei profundizó el beso mientras una mano se colaba entre el pecho de ambos. Poco después, ella misma se separó haciendo fuerza con la mano. Shad se quedó ligeramente aturdido, pero comprendió que era lo mejor y simplemente pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndola. Zelda contempló la escena con cariño. Se sentía ligeramente excluida de algo tan íntimo, pero tenía cierta debilidad por esas muestras de amor tan claras.

Link por su parte se había quedado mirando a Zelda. Sus ojos mostraban cierto anhelo por esa situación, cosa que le sorprendió. Rodeado de tanta "realeza", le parecía extraño que no hubiera encontrado ya a su príncipe. Él era el primero que creía en la hipocresía de los ricos, pero ¿todos lo eran? Por un momento, las miradas de Zelda y él se encontraron. Una pincelada de vergüenza asomó por sus ojos al haber sido pillada viendo la tierna escena de Shad y Ashei, pero después se volvieron fríos y distantes. Aún seguía enfadada. Debía hacer algo para redimirse.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el tendero se dirigió a él. –Buen tiro, chico. ¿Qué premio quieres? –le preguntó haciendo un gesto con el brazo que abarcaba todos los peluches que colgaban en el puesto.

–Dame el más grande.

El tendero se dio la vuelta y, con un palo, desenganchó un horrendo oso de peluche rosa de más de metro y medio de altura que colgaba del puesto como un reo ahorcado. Una vez que lo hubo bajado, el tendero se lo entregó a regañadientes. Lo cierto es que esos peluches nadie los quería, servían más que nada como decoración para el puesto y que la gente se fijase.

Cuando Link vio lo que había ganado, una sombra de terror le oscureció la cara. Zelda rió internamente por el gesto de Link, pero cuando éste se dio la vuelta y la miró sonriente con el peluche en brazos se le heló la sangre. ¿De verdad pretendía hacer las paces con esa cosa tan grotesca? La ya bien ensayada mirada pétrea de Zelda dejó al rubio en su sitio. Era gracioso cómo podían intercambiar una conversación mental con sólo mirarse.

«¿Seguro que no lo quieres?», preguntó Link. «¿Tú lo querrías?». «Yo... bueno...». «Obviamente no lo querrías porque es espantoso». «Es que a mí no me gustan los peluches» se excusó él. «A mí los que miden metro cincuenta tampoco, y aun así no te creas que te voy a perdonar porque me regales eso», sentenció Zelda. Link la miró suplicante, pero ella zanjó la conversación con un seco movimiento de cuello.

Shad y Ashei se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron. Habían sido testigos de la típica discusión sin palabras. Era necesario conocer muy bien la forma de pensar de la otra persona para poder llevarla a cabo, así que el hecho de haber visto que Link y Zelda haciéndola decía mucho de ambos.

Ante la negativa de Zelda, Link no tuvo más remedio que deshacerse del peluche de algún modo.

–Ilia, guapa –dijo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia–, ¿qué te parece este peluche?

–Oh, Link... es precioso pero, ¿me lo regalarías?

Todo el grupo se quedó mirando a Ilia horrorizado. «¿Eso es bonito?». Link se recompuso rápidamente. –Por supuesto, si lo quieres es todo tuyo.

Ilia se acercó con la gracilidad de un hada. Le echó un vistazo al muñeco, que seguía en los brazos del rubio, y después le miró con una cara apenada. –Oh... lo siento, es demasiado grande, no me cabe en la habitación.

«Mierda», pensó Link. Giró sobre sí mismo, buscando un lugar donde esconder el peluche, pero no encontró nada convincente. Continuaron andando por el paseo, haciendo que todos los transeúntes se fijaran en Link y su llamativo "acompañante". Todos parecían contentos, manteniendo conversaciones casuales y sin importancia. Link charlaba con Talo mientras Shad e Ilia, y Ashei y Zelda hacían lo mismo. Todo parecía ir normal hasta que vieron un extraño puesto.

Se trataba de una gran pared de corcho. En ella, estaban pegados unos minúsculos aros de goma, y en el interior de ellos, unos globos. Éstos estaban hinchados de forma que tapaban los aros, así que no podían verse. Pero sin duda lo más interesante era el modo de pinchar los globos. A una distancia de unos 15 metros había una barandilla y, sobre ella, unos arcos. El juego era simple. Pagabas por tres flechas y tenías que pinchar los globos además acertar dentro del minúsculo aro disparando con el arco. «A la porra con las escopetas desviadas, aquí vamos en plan medieval», pensó Link mientras miraba ladeando la cabeza.

Cuando se volvió de frente, vio que tanto Ashei como Zelda miraban el puesto con gran interés. Link miró a Ashei, que le devolvió una sonrisa y asintió disimuladamente. Link lo entendió y sonrió también.

–Zelda, ¿te apetece echar una partida?

–¿En serio? –preguntó Zelda, encantada–. Vale, digo... ¿por qué no? –se corrigió, tratando de disimular lo mucho que le gustaba la idea.

Los dos se acercaron al puesto, escoltados por el resto del grupo. Link dejó el peluche en el suelo, apoyado contra la barandilla, mientras Zelda pedía dos partidas. El tendero les entregó 3 flechas a cada uno. Zelda se quitó el gorro y la bufanda de punto y se las entregó a Shad. Después, cogió su arco, calibró la tensión de la cuerda y el ángulo del arco, colocó una flecha y apuntó.

Link la miró expectante, comprobando la perfección de la postura de Zelda. El pie izquierdo ligeramente adelantado al derecho. El brazo izquierdo totalmente estirado y el derecho doblado en un ángulo de 90 grados, tensando la cuerda. Tenía una elegancia y refinamiento propios de una princesa. Se veía espectacular.

La flecha salió disparada y se clavó con fuerza en el corcho, justo entre dos globos. Zelda soltó una maldición, nada parecido a lo que diría una princesa, en voz baja. Link rió y tensó su arco. Su forma de tirar era muchísimo más rudimentaria, ni de lejos podía asemejarse a la perfección de la posición de Zelda, es más, hasta él lo notaba.

La flecha se soltó, cayendo lentamente por el aire y chocó contra el suelo, rodando por él. –Ah... que mal... –se quejó. Zelda soltó una carcajada al ver lo mal que lo había hecho–. Oye, que tú tampoco has pinchado ningún globo.

La risa de Zelda se congeló. Lo miró con suficiencia un segundo y, tras cargar el arco y mantener su postura de diosa arquera, soltó la cuerda haciendo que la flecha volase y rozase un globo, lo justo para que explotase. –Toma –se regodeó.

Link sonrió al mismo tiempo que cargaba el arco y lo levantaba un poco. La vez anterior la flecha se le había ido abajo porque no había contado con la gravedad, pero ahora que ya lo sabía, podía trazar una trayectoria imaginaria y calcular el ángulo de subida. La flecha describió un arco perfecto y se clavó en un globo, justo en el aro, pero no dentro.

Zelda no dijo nada. Cargó el arco sin mirarlo y disparó. Clavando la flecha justo en el centro de un aro, rompiendo, obviamente, el globo que lo tapaba.

Link la miró con gesto calculador. Se había picado. Ella le devolvía una mirada retadora, depredadora. Esperaba que le siguiera el juego, que viera quién daba más. Cogió la última flecha y cargó el arco. Tensó la cuerda y volvió a mirar de reojo a Zelda. Ella lo observaba con atención. Seria. Esa mirada lo asustó. Volvió la vista al muro que se alzaba varios metro adelante y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, soltó la cuerda.

La flecha salió volando y fue a clavarse en el arco donde había tirado la flecha anterior, aunque esta vez sí que acertó en el medio. El problema es que no había pinchado ningún globo. Había perdido. Se enderezó mientras dejaba el arco en la barandilla con una sonrisa tranquila. –Bueno, parece que has ganad...

Se calló al instante. Zelda le miraba colérica. Ninguno de los presentes sabía por qué, salvo ella misma y, en el fondo, Link. –¿Cómo te atreves? –Dejó el arco en la barandilla de un golpe y se dio la vuelta.

Link tragó saliva y la siguió con la mirada al mismo tiempo que sus amigos contemplaban la escena algo confusos. La había cagado, otra vez. Quizá una persona normal no se habría dado cuenta, pero estaba claro que Zelda no lo era. Ella nunca sería alguien del montón.

Meditó unos segundos y antes de que Zelda se alejase más, dijo en voz alta. –Deme otras 6 flechas, por favor.

Zelda se dio la vuelta y miró a Link con desconfianza. Éste cogió ambos arcos y le ofreció uno. En esta ocasión irradiaba una decisión abrumadora y cuando clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella, sintió una descarga eléctrica que le sacudió de arriba a abajo. –Olvídate de ganar esta vez, princesa.

Su voz sonó ronca y estimulante, consiguiendo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca. Se acercó a él y cogió el arco sin apartar la vista de la suya. –Como te vuelvas a dejar ganar, te enteras... –le amenazó en un susurro.

Él sonrió ante tal advertencia. Sin duda era una chica única. Se había dado cuenta del engaño aunque sólo hubiese dudado un segundo al final. No volvería a jugársela de esa forma. Si quería juego limpio, lo tendría, aunque ello significase perder.

El resto del grupo miró la escena con cierta admiración. Talo y Ashei intercambiaron miradas para ver si cada uno había notado la esencia de lo que acababan de ver. Parecía de una película de acción. Shad por su parte, seguía sosteniendo las prendas de Zelda mientras que en su interior rogaba a las Diosas que le dieran su merecido al rubio.

Ambos se colocaron en sus respectivos sitios. –Empiezo yo –anunció Link. Zelda se quedó mirando cómo se ponía en posición, manteniendo una postura casi idéntica a la que había usado ella antes.

–¿Habías practicado tiro con arco antes? –preguntó. Link sacudió la cabeza–. ¿Y cómo es que te sabes colocar tan bien?

–Estoy copiándote la postura –respondió él–. Me gustó cómo lo hacías tú, así que simplemente la intenté reproducir.

Zelda asintió en silencio, asombrada. En unos segundos había conseguido imitar una posición que a ella le llevó varios años dominar. Pero eso era lo de menos. La posición es importante, pero saber habituarte a ella y tirar con comodidad es algo que sólo con la práctica puede conseguirse. O eso pensó hasta que vio cómo la flecha de Link se clavaba con fuerza dentro de un aro, reventando su correspondiente globo.

Zelda se quedó boquiabierta. No sólo había copiado su postura, sino también su hábito de tiro. Era un verdadero monstruo. Normal que Shad y Talo perdieran los nervios con él. Sin perder más tiempo, cogió una de sus flechas e hizo lo propio.

La flecha silbó por el aire y se clavó en el centro de un aro. No le dio tiempo ni a parpadear cuando vio que otra flecha de Link salía despedida y reventaba otro globo. Ahora sí que estaba jugando en serio. Su mirada de concentración era la prueba de ello.

Link observó cómo Zelda cargaba el arco y se posicionaba. La curva que hacían sus modestos pechos daban lugar a la imaginación. Pero nada podía igualar a su rostro. A ese gesto de concentración, de que toda la atención estaba puesta en lo que hacía, la decisión en sus ojos, su ceño, ligeramente fruncido y el puente de su nariz, recto y suave. La sutileza de esos finos dedos al tensar la cuerda. El color de sus uñas rosas, que se ponían ligeramente blancas al hacer fuerza. Era un pequeño espectáculo de detalles que lo dejaban sin aliento.

La cuerda volvió a su posición inicial cuando Zelda la soltó, propulsando la flecha hacia delante. La ligera parábola que creó la trayectoria de la flecha fue al centro del aro con más que precisión, con delicadeza.

Siguió mirando cómo había quedado la flecha, perfectamente centrada. Sonrió satisfecha y se relajó. Ya daba igual lo que pasase. Link no podría vencerla, en todo caso, igualarla. Se volvió a su "contrincante" y observó cómo se preparaba.

Esta vez no se lo tomó con tanta prisa como el tiro anterior. También estaba mirando la manera en la que había quedado clavada la flecha, levemente inclinada hacia arriba a causa de la parábola al lanzar. Aun así había sido un tiro fantástico. No solo preciso, sino elegante.

Link pasó los dedos por las plumas de la parte trasera de la flecha, rozándola con las yemas. Con dos dedos, la colocó en su arco. Fue un gesto contradictoriamente delicado. Hacía un momento parecía salvaje, feroz, y ahora estaba ahí, acariciando una flecha mientras la colocaba en el arco. Era del todo desconcertante.

Una última vez, se colocó como había visto a Zelda. Ladeó el cuerpo a la vez que tensaba el arco. El tubo estaba casi pegado a su cara, rozándole el pelo. Entrecerró sus ojos azules, haciendo que ganaran un matiz afilado, como una cuchilla de hielo.

Zelda notó cómo desvió la mirada un momento hacia ella, haciendo que sus ojos se cruzasen por un segundo. Él desvió rápidamente la vista de nuevo al aro en cuestión, pero Zelda sintió un súbito escalofrío.

Entonces soltó la flecha, haciendo que silbara en el aire. Atravesó la estancia en un suspiro y sólo se escuchó el ruido sordo al romper el globo. Zelda vio cómo la flecha se había clavado en el aro y fue soltando poco a poco el aire de los pulmones. Habían empatado.

–Mierda –maldijo Link en voz baja. Después, dejó el arco con algo de fuerza sobre la barandilla. Zelda lo miró extrañada. Link pareció ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de la chica. –Has ganado, princesa.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó ella. Después frunció el ceño–. ¿Acaso me vuelves a dar la ventaja? Hemos empatado.

Link puso los ojos en blanco un momento y después la miró con seriedad. Es más, había un ligero enfado en el trasfondo de esa mirada. –No es eso... –carraspeó–. No... no he acertado.

Zelda se giró en redondo y volvió a mirar el lanzamiento de Link. Sin duda había acertado. Los restos del globo quedaban atravesados por la flecha, que a su vez estaba clavada en la pared de corcho. –Pero si está bien, ¿no?

–No, mira. –Zelda dio un respingo al notar el aliento de Link sobre su oreja. Se había acercado a ella sin que notase su presencia. Su voz parecía ronca hablando desde tan cerca, tan bajo. No es que le disgustase, pero de pequeña la gente se reía de sus orejas por ser un poco picudas, y siempre intentaba mantenerlas ocultas tras el pelo. Por eso, aunque no las hubiera tocado, ya era como un acto reflejo el incomodarse por ello. Notó cómo él señalaba adonde había tirado, pero no lo vio. Link suspiró exasperado y pegó su mejilla a la de ella. Señaló con más ímpetu. –¿Lo ves?

Entonces lo vio. La flecha no se había clavado en el centro del aro, sino en el aro en sí. No había acertado. Ella había ganado. Una sonrisa se fue formando lentamente en su rostro. Notó cómo Link se alejaba de ella refunfuñando. Ella se volteó y cuando fue a llamarlo, el tendero la habló. –Excelente partida. ¿Qué quiere?

Zelda observó el interior del puesto, clasificando los peluches que allí colgaban. –Quiero... –Bajó la vista hasta el horrible oso de peluche de metro y medio. –Quiero que se quede éste. –El tendero se quedó sorprendido cuando Zelda le entregó el oso. Lo normal era que si ganabas, te llevabas un premio, no al revés. Pero eso le beneficiaba a él y le beneficiaba a ella, así que, tras el tácito acuerdo, se despidieron con un gesto.

Cuando se volvió al grupo, trató de llamar a Link. Éste levantó la mano con desgana, pero siguió dándole la espalda. Zelda bufó, y entonces Shad se tiró, literalmente, a su cuello. –¡Le ganaste, le ganaste! –gritaba entusiasmado–. Al fin alguien le dio su merecido a ese capullo.

Zelda rió mientras Link se alejaba hacia Talo y Ashei. El primero lo miraba confuso. Ashei, en cambio, trataba de contener la risa. Al ver que continuaba andando y los dos le seguían sin mediar palabra, su sonrisa se esfumó. –Oye, Shad... ¿está bien?

–No le hagas caso, es sólo que no está acostumbrado a perder –le contestó mientras le devolvía la bufanda y le colocaba el gorro. Zelda siguió a Link con la mirada, algo preocupada. Pero entonces notó que Shad le ofrecía su mano–. ¿Me permite este paseo? –Zelda asintió con una bonita sonrisa a la vez que le cogía la mano. –No te preocupes, se le pasará pronto.

Ashei y Talo caminaban cada uno al lado de Link, que iba cabizbajo susurrando cosas. A Ashei le pareció una escena muy tierna, parecía un niño pequeño que ha perdido un partido de fútbol. Talo por su parte, era bastante más lento. Se acercó a Link y le preguntó. –Oye, Link... ¿entonces te dejaste ganar?

El rubio se paró en seco y le dedicó la peor de sus miradas. Talo retrocedió un par de pasos y se quedó parado mientras Link retomaba el ritmo. –¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? –le dijo Ashei con ironía. Talo tragó saliva y asintió lentamente.

La morena avanzó rápidamente hasta ponerse a la altura de Link y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo. –Déjate de berrinches, tontorrón, ¿o has olvidado por qué hiciste esto?

Link se giró para encararla y entonces pareció entender. Se dio la vuelta por completo y ambos vieron cómo Zelda sonreía mientras balanceaba el brazo de Shad de forma cómica. Una ligera curva asomó por la comisura de sus labios. –Tienes razón.

Siguieron parados hasta que el grupo se reunió de nuevo y continuaron caminando hasta que de pronto Talo se quedó parado. –¿Alguien ha visto a Ilia?

Zelda miró a ambos lados pero, efectivamente, Ilia no estaba ahí. Tanto Shad como Ashei parecían no tener idea de dónde estaba. –¡Qué buenos amigos sois! –dijo Link finalmente.

–¿Tú la has visto? –inquirió Talo.

–Bueno, no demasiado, estaba con nosotros hasta antes de que tirase la última flecha, me pareció verla yendo hacia los puestos de por allí –dijo señalando hacia atrás, por donde habían venido.

–Voy a buscarla –se ofreció Ashei–. Quedaos por aquí.

Talo sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a andar en dirección a los puestos. –No te preocupes. Ya voy yo.

Ashei fue a contestar algo, pero Talo ya se había ido. Link suspiró cansado y Zelda se sintió algo incómoda. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y de pronto se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa.

Shad supo lo que estaba pensando y, tras rodear el brazo de Ashei con el suyo, comenzó a andar en la dirección que miraba Zelda.

La castaña se dio la vuelta y miró a Link como una niña que está viendo juguetes en un escaparate. –Vamos a patinar –dijo señalando delante de ella, sin dejar muy claro si era una propuesta, una pregunta o una orden.

Link alzó la vista y vio lo que señalaba Zelda. Se trataba de una pista de patinaje sobre hielo artificial. No era normal que estuviera allí, ya que Hyrule normalmente tenía un clima templado y no podría mantenerse, pero con los últimos coletazos del invierno enfriando el ambiente, se habían permitido el lujo de montarla en la feria. Una mueca de desagrado cruzó su rostro, pero fue ocultada por una cara de pasotismo bastante lograda. –¿A patinar? Si eso es de niños...

–¡Qué va! –repuso Zelda frunciendo el ceño. La pequeña arruga que se le formaba en la frente hizo flaquear la expresión de Link–. Mira, si hay mucha gente.

Sin duda, Zelda estaba en lo cierto. La pista era un rectángulo de hielo macizo rodeado por unas vallas metálicas que se alzaban hasta la altura del pecho. Alrededor de ellas había bastantes personas agarradas con los pies temblorosos, que miraban con precaución al resto de patinadores y trataban de imitar torpemente sus pasos. Los niños corrían agarrándose de la valla mientras algunos se separaban para hacerse notar, caían al suelo y volvían al levantarse entre risas.

Más adentro, la gente parecía patinar en la misma dirección, formando un óvalo y dejando un hueco en el centro. Ahí era donde los más expertos realizaban rápidos movimientos como zigzags o piruetas que dejaban sin aliento a quienes lo veían. Zelda sentía cómo las ganas de patinar con ellos crecían, extendiéndose en su interior como un virus. Como Link parecía no querer, se giró hacia la pareja, que ya andaba en dirección a la entrada. –No hay tiempo que perder –dijo Shad. Después susurró en el oído de Ashei–. Los reyes serán destronados.

–¿Y eso? –preguntó Ashei al mismo tiempo que Zelda pasaba delante de ella dando saltitos y Link detrás, mascullando algo en voz baja.

–Porque Link no sabe patinar –contestó Shad con una sonrisa pícara. El brillo en sus ojos se veía acentuado con la montura de las gafas. Su rostro alegre y juguetón, sumado a lo bien que le quedaba el abrigo que habían comprado esa misma tarde, obligó a Ashei a ponerse de puntillas y darle un cariñoso beso en los labios. Shad sonrió ante el gesto y cuando terminaron, la acercó más a su cuerpo, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo. Iba a ser interesante.

* * *

**N.A: Recuerdo que cuando terminé de escribir este capítulo sentí que se parecía mucho al de la diana, quizá no por lo mismo, pero espero no haber sido demasiado cargante describiendo cada tiro, todo.  
**

**Por lo demás fue un capítulo relativamente corto si lo comparamos con el anterior (que era el doble de largo xD) o como el siguiente.**

**Espero reviews con vuestras impresiones, preguntas o lo que sea. Veo mucha afluencia de visitas y lecturas pero pocos reviews, no os cortéis, me divierte mucho responderlas y saber cómo os va pareciendo.**


	14. Clases de patinaje

**Hikari: JAJAJA no vas mal encaminada.**

**pollyongaku: Me alegra leerte de nuevo, y sí, gracias por decirlo, lo escribí mal.**

**zeldangelink: Uf, casi llegas tarde esta vez. Y supongo que no, aunque conozco a muchas chicas que cuando pierden se enfadan muchísimo.**

* * *

**Clases de patinaje**

Caminaba errante entre todo el gentío que parecía ir en dirección contraria. Al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no estaba ni molesta ni enfadada. Ilia no era así. Quizá un cualquiera que no la conociera podría pensar que tenía celos, pero no era el caso.

Ilia no era celosa, impaciente sí, pero no celosa. En todas las ferias a las que habían ido a lo largo de todos los años, Link, Shad, Ashei y Talo competían por ver quién era el mejor aunque todos sabían que a la hora de la verdad, sólo las competencias entre Ashei y Link eran las importantes. Ilia podría haberse animado a jugar con ellos pero no era su estilo. Ilia no era alguien competitiva, no desde lo que ocurrió hace unos años.

Mientras continuaba andando entre los puestos y tiendas, recordó.

Bien era sabido por boca de todos en el orfanato que Ilia siempre había estado enamorada de Link. El chico, lejos de rechazarla parecía estar a gusto con su compañía. Siempre que jugaban en algo que necesitara parejas, ambos se buscaban. Cuando jugaban al escondite, iban juntos de la mano para buscar sitios en los que ocultarse. Al jugar al basket, si Link era el capitán de uno de los equipos, siempre la cogía a ella (después de Ashei, claro está) para ir en los mismos equipos. Eran una pareja fabulosa, totalmente opuesta a la de Shad y Ashei, que eran la discordancia en forma de relación, siempre peleándose y haciéndose de rabiar.

El problema de Ilia es que siempre había tenido una oreja puesta en lo que la gente decía a sus espaldas. En esos momentos había dos ideas que dividían a la gente en el lugar. La primera era que Link y ella estaban saliendo, cosa que no era cierta, no todavía al menos. Y la segunda que ella se estaba ganando la fama de arrastrada que se dejaría pisotear por Link si fuera necesario. Muy a su pesar, esa sí era cierta.

Para salir de dudas, uno de los últimos años de orfanato, Ilia se declaró a Link en medio del patio, en voz alta. Recordaba ese momento como uno de los más vergonzosos de toda su vida. Los ojos y los puños cerrados con fuerza y un sudor frío empapándole las manos. No es que Link en ese momento fuera un lumbrera, así que cuando escuchó tal declaración se quedó pálido.

En ese momento ella recordó una conversación que tuvo con Rusl cuando era pequeña. Siempre que ella le preguntaba acerca del amor, él entre risas le respondía que era algo muy bonito y que esperaba que ella encontrase un novio guapo, listo, gracioso, romántico y todos esos clichés. Ilia sonreía cada vez que Rusl bromeaba con esas cosas. Pero cuando se fue, teniendo sólo a Auru para poder aconsejarla, la conversación fue completamente distinta. Le dijo que a la hora de la verdad daba igual cómo fuera físicamente la persona que le gustara, que daba igual que fuera gracioso, romántico o cualquiera de las cosas que siempre le decía Rusl. Lo que de verdad importaba era sentirse cómoda con él. Poder pasar con él horas y horas y no cansarse. No ser una persona graciosa, extremadamente inteligente o que hablase demasiado, pero que cuando lo hiciera, cuando lo fuera, que la hiciera sentir algo cálido el corazón.

Esas mismas palabras se las gritó Ilia a Link tras ver que el rubio no decía nada. Prometió que con ella se sentiría a gusto, que ambos serían felices. Todo lo repitió como un loro, sin tener siquiera idea del significado que esas palabras encerraban. ¿Qué niña de 16 años sabe realmente lo que es la confianza? ¿Lo que es el amor de verdad?

Como bien había sido demostrado con anterioridad, Link tampoco era ningún lumbrera y no tenía ni puñetera idea del amor. Si una chica de 16 años no lo sabía, ¿cómo diablos lo iba a saber un cabeza hueca de 17?

Con una estúpida sonrisa le dijo que sí, y empezaron una bonita relación. Se les veía juntos a todas horas. Agarrados de la mano, acurrucándose en esquinas para darse besos en los labios. Llamándose y controlándose mutuamente. Con el tiempo dejaron de pasar tiempo con Ashei y Shad, que también se distanciaron entre ellos. Ashei empezó a hablar con Talo, un joven unos años más pequeño que ella, a la cual veía como un ejemplo a seguir. Eso no le sentó bien a Shad por alguna razón que él mismo desconocía. El caso es que el castaño intentó cambiar de aires y comenzó a saltarse las vallas, empezando a mezclarse con gente de las profundidades de Ordon.

Link, al ver el comportamiento de su amigo dejó de estar tanto tiempo con Ilia y empezó a preocuparse más por él. Eso tampoco le gustó demasiado a ella, que ya tenía monopolizado el tiempo de Link. La chica trataba de llamar la atención del rubio de cualquier manera, desde bonitos detalles como cartas de amor dejadas bajo la puerta hasta estupideces del calibre de romper ventanas para que él se fijara más en ella, para que supiera que estaba allí. No comprendía la magnitud del problema. No entendía que Shad se estaba yendo.

Veía a Link y Ashei discutiendo en los pasillos sobre el castaño y ella sólo podía ponerse celosa y maquinar fantasías en las que era traicionada por su fiel caballero. Lo seguía por los pasillos y las habitaciones cuando él estaba con Ashei, haciendo que la famosa confianza en una relación brillara por su ausencia. No había confianza alguna, pero siendo sinceros, tampoco había relación.

En una ocasión de las muchas que seguía a Link, se encontró a éste y a Shad sentados en la azotea. Hacía bastante que no veía a Shad, y lo cierto es que estaba muy cambiado. Se quedó en la salida de las escaleras, acurrucada entre los escalones.

No usaba sus gafas, vestía una ropa demasiado informal para su estilo descuidado pero presentable. Lo peor era el cigarrillo que sujetaba entre sus labios. Una nube de humo salía por su boca cada vez que expiraba o hablaba. Link lo miraba con una mezcla de reproche y tristeza. Se preocupaba por él y no le gustaba lo que veía.

Ilia se quedó con la mirada perdida, razón por la cual no se fijó en que Ashei subía por esas escaleras. Ambas cruzaron la vista un momento. La mirada de Ashei decía demasiadas cosas, la de Ilia en cambio estaba vacía. Seguía pensando. Su error fue no fijarse en lo que ocurrió justo después.

Ashei llamó a Link y tanto él como Shad se dieron la vuelta. En ese momento Ilia no vio la cara de Ashei, no vio el terror que reflejaban sus ojos, el miedo a que se perdiera a sí mismo en ese peligroso lugar al que cuando fueran mayores todos tendrían que ir. Sólo volvió a fijarse en ellos cuando un chasquido llamó su atención. Ashei acababa de propinarle una fuerte bofetada a Shad, rompiéndole el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca.

Ilia veía cómo las palabras se amontonaban en la garganta de Ashei, cómo le temblaba la voz. Sí, Ashei, la chica seria y responsable, la que nunca perdía la cordura y siempre estaba firme. El pilar de todos ellos, la prueba de que el mundo seguía funcionando y el cielo no se caía. Y ahí estaba ella, llorando y gritando a Shad como si de un berrinche se tratase, agarrándole de la camiseta y tirando de ella. Notó cómo le escocían los ojos, como los suyos, así como los de Link y Shad empezaban a humedecerse por la impresión, cómo los tres lloraban en silencio y agachaban la cabeza, aunque sólo uno de ellos fuera el culpable. Ahí fueron todos conscientes una cosa. Nunca, nunca más harían llorar a Ashei. Sería como matar al último ejemplar de un animal en extinción, como coger una bonita pieza de mármol y romperla a martillazos, como pegar a una madre que te lo ha dado todo. No, aquello era una infamia, algo que no tenía cabida en este mundo, ni ahora ni nunca.

A partir de ese día, Shad volvió a dejarse ver. Volvía a llevar sus gafas y ya no fumaba. Ashei actuaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si al resto no se le hubiera quedado grabada con fuego la imagen de ella llorando. El castaño parecía volver a ser el mismo, pero distaba demasiado de serlo. Shad nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Un aura de recién adquirida madurez le rodeaba.

Si bien era cierto que tanto a Ilia como a Link en cierto modo les había afectado ver a Ashei llorando, para Shad había sido infinitamente peor. Desde ese momento en adelante estuvo siempre detrás de Ashei, preocupándose por ella, haciéndola de reír. Comenzó a hablar con Talo sólo por ella, y al final acabaron haciéndose amigos. Al mismo tiempo, ella ya no parecía tan liberal y distante, como si estuviera de vuelta con todo. Ya no miraba a Shad como una madre mira a su hijo tontito. Ya no se daba la vuelta y seguía hablando cuando una chica trataba de ligar con Shad. La asesinaba con la mirada y, cuando ella hubiese captado que ése era su territorio, entonces sí se daba la vuelta.

Nada volvería a ser igual entre aquellos dos tortolitos. Las miradas de rabia y enfado fueron sustituidas por respeto y admiración. Más aún cuando Shad consiguió una beca para la universidad. Se podría decir que esa misma noche consumaron su relación. De hecho, la mitad de los internos acabaron traumatizados con todo lo que oyeron. Los niños no vienen de la cigüeña.

Por desgracia, ese no fue el único cambio que produjo la reacción de Ashei en el grupo. La relación entre Ilia y Link se comenzó a marchitar, o eso pensaban. En realidad lo único que había pasado era que habían abierto los ojos. Cuando estaban juntos, ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo. La relación se había transformado en algo efímero e insípido. Tras ver los sentimientos de Ashei y la transformación de Shad se dieron cuenta de una cosa. No se amaban. Se querían, sí, pero nada más. No había profundidad en esa relación, nada más allá de un beso forzado, una caricia obligada o un "te quiero" vacío.

Y entonces lo entendió. Entendió las palabras que Auru le había dicho, las misma que ella había repetido el día que se declaró.

Fue ella misma la que llamó a Link y cortó con él. A medida que hablaba, se le iba formando un nudo en el estómago. La voz se le empezaba a quebrar y antes de poder terminar, estaba llorando apoyada en el pecho de Link. Recordó cómo él le abrazaba. Cómo pegaba su mentón en su hombro. Cómo le susurraba lo valiente que había sido. Ilia pensaba que si no amas a alguien, terminar una relación es fácil. Pero no tenía por qué ser así. Ella lo descubrió en ese momento.

Mientras continuaba andando entre la multitud, una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro. Aquello fue lo correcto. De esa relación salió fortalecida. Pese a ser una niña, comenzó a entender ligeramente lo que era el amor. No en toda su complejidad, pero un pequeño esbozo para ir haciéndose a la idea.

Un puesto en especial llamó su atención. A diferencia del resto, que eran de metal y plástico, éste estaba hecho de madera, a la antigua usanza. Atraída por el dulce olor que despedía su estante principal, se dejó guiar hasta estar frente a él. El puesto en cuestión no tenía ningún vendedor dentro, lo que descolocó un poco a Ilia. Se dio la vuelta para ver si estaba detrás, pero nada.

Volvió su atención al mostrador y estudió lo que vendía y el origen de ese aroma dulzón. Esperando encontrar bollería artesanal o algo por el estilo, se sorprendió cuando todo lo que había eran amuletos y artículos de bisutería tallados en piedra con una concienzuda precisión. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro cuando vio una colección de varias pulseras hechas de cuero con lo que parecían unos cristales amarillos tallados en su interior. Como el oso que se ve atraído hacia la miel, Ilia alargó la mano y cogió una de las pulseras. Mirándolas más de cerca, se podía apreciar la verdadera perfección de sus detalles, lo meticulosos que eran esos trazos sobre la piedra ambarina. Pasó la yema del dedo por uno de los grabados y entonces lo supo. Tenía que comprarlo.

Se volvió de nuevo sobre sí misma intentando localizar al vendedor, pero parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Por un momento pasó por su mente la idea de darse la vuelta e irse sin pagarlo, pero pronto desechó la idea. Entonces recordó el olor dulzón que la había atraído a ese lugar y se dejó guiar por el olfato. Se dio cuenta que el olor procedía de la parte trasera del puesto. La gente no solía poder entrar en la trastienda, lugar donde los feriantes ponían sus generadores de electricidad o descansaban en sus ratos libres. Ilia se sintió como una intrusa, pero quería comprar la pulsera y la culpa realmente era del vendedor por no haber estado atendiendo su negocio.

–Disculpe –dijo ella, andando sin demasiada confianza por la parte trasera–. Quería...

Se calló de golpe cuando vio cómo un par de hombres estaban de cuclillas en el suelo. Ambos iban vestidos de negro y eran calvos. La luz de las farolas y el ruido de la feria quedaban mitigados tras el puesto. Aun sin poder distinguir los rasgos de su cara, Ilia pudo ver cómo se miraban con nerviosismo y uno de ellos asentía. El otro, se puso en pie lentamente, dejando ver tras él una caja con lo que parecían frascos de cristal.

El hombre totalmente erguido le sacaba unas tres cabezas a Ilia, la cual se sintió intimidada de golpe. Rehaciendo sus propios pasos, comenzó a andar de espaldas para volver a la feria. –Lo siento... yo no...

Un dolor punzante le recorrió la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

–¡Au! Joder, ¡qué daño! –se quejó Link en voz alta mientras se reclinaba hacia delante y trataba de frotarse el trasero por el dolor. Era la cuarta vez que se caía de culo sobre el frío y duro hielo–. Nada, ya paso de jugármela más.

Se levantó pesadamente mientras procuraba que nadie le atropellase y fue andando hacia la valla. Su cuerpo estaba en tensión, levantaba los pies con torpeza y flexionaba las piernas, echando el culo hacia atrás en un intento de equilibrarse, lo que le dejaba en una posición bastante graciosa. En una de las muchas veces que Shad había dado la vuelta alrededor de la pista, le había bautizado con ingeniosos motes como "culo de pollo" o "esquimal retrasado". En esos momentos, Link sentía el repentino impulso de salir corriendo tras él para estrangularlo, pero no podía dar más de un paso sin caerse, así que simplemente le dedicaba exquisitas miradas de odio cuando el castaño se mofaba de él. Por suerte para todos, Ashei aparecía de mediadora y conseguía que Shad centrara toda su atención en ella. Link se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Aun con eso, ya estaba cansado. Le sudaban los pies, le dolían los tobillos y el culo, y para colmo, su orgullo estaba herido. Miró a Zelda una vez más. Allí estaba ella, como la muñeca de una caja de música. Tenía un ritmo hipnótico. Suave y melodioso, afilado como las cuchillas de sus patines. Se impulsaba con gracilidad y hacía girar su cuerpo como el viento. Los quiebros y cambios de dirección hacían saltar partículas de hielo, haciendo un ruido rugoso y electrizante. El pompón de su gorro vibraba siguiendo sus pasos. Ajena a la gente que la estaba mirando, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar como si una fuerza invisible la guiase.

Esa danza silenciosa le hizo soltar un suspiro a Link. Era increíble cómo conseguía encandilarlo con su forma de moverse, de ser, de actuar. Y pese a todo el talento que poseía, seguía siendo humilde y respetuosa. Era única. Se maldijo a sí mismo por estar pensando algo así. Él sobraba en ese sitio. Tenía sus puntos fuertes, pero también tenía algún que otro talón de Aquiles. Y el hielo era uno de ellos. Se agarró con fuerza a la valla y comenzó a moverse hacia la salida. Con un paso herrumbroso, se fue abriendo paso entre los niños que jugaban cerca de la valla y aquellos que se paraban para descansar. Ya estaba con un pie fuera cuando una mano le agarró del codo.

–¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó una voz a su espalda. Una voz que conocía bastante bien.

Link puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se dio la vuelta. –A ver si lo adivinas. –Hizo ademán de pasar el otro pie afuera, pero Zelda tiró de él con fuerza y lo obligó a agarrarse con fuerza a la valla para no caerse. Era impresionante la fuerza que tenía aun sin estar apoyada en nada. Él ya se habría vuelto a caer de culo. –No me tires así, que me caigo.

–Pues no te salgas y verás cómo no tengo que tirar de ti.

–No quiero patinar.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso eres un esquimal retrasado? –dijo ella con tono bromista. Link le dedicó una mirada fría que le hizo tragarse sus palabras. Lo había ofendido. –Emmm... por favor, vuelve a patinar.

–No –respondió él dándose la vuelta. Su tono era cortante.

–Pero, ¿por qué?

Link suspiró y se volvió a dar la vuelta. –Porque no sé patinar.

Zelda le sostuvo la mirada, como si esperara que añadiese algo más. –¿Y...?

–Y ya está. ¿Qué más quieres?

–¿Qué más? –repitió Zelda abriendo los ojos–. ¿Eres tú el que se detiene en cuanto algo no sale bien? –Link bajó la mirada, mas Zelda frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. –Ya veo, cuando encuentras una mínima dificultad, te rindes.

Link se irguió de golpe, como si le hubieran dado un calambrazo. –¿Perdona? ¿Cómo que me rindo...? –le dijo airado. Zelda sonrió, le había picado.

–No, no es nada, no te preocupes, algunos simplemente no valen –suspiró con teatralidad y siguió con la mirada a Shad y Ashei, que jugaban a perseguirse–. Se lo están pasando en grande. –Link observó cómo la pareja jugaba. Irradiaban felicidad, se notaba que la confianza que tenían el uno en el otro era plena, y para colmo, patinaban muy bien. –Ashei es muy buena, me ha sorprendido bastante –comenzó Zelda–, la veía como... con menos soltura, pero se desenvuelve genial. –Por detrás notó cómo Link asentía con lentitud. Ahora era el momento. –Y Shad no se queda atrás... parece que encontró algo que sabe hacer mejor que tú.

–Eso no es... así –empezó Link. Parecía un niño pequeño poniendo excusas–. Es que él... él ha practicado mucho con Ashei. Ella siempre le llevaba a patinar cuando tenían tiempo.

Zelda se volvió de nuevo, y con una sonrisa ladina volvió a ofrecerle la mano a Link. –Entonces ven conmigo, yo te enseñaré.

Link se quedó un momento callado, pasando su vista de sus ojos a su mano. Tardó casi medio minuto en dar un paso adelante y coger su mano. –Si me rompo una pierna espero que me lo pague el seguro de tu padre.

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. –Tirando con algo de fuerza, al final pudo despegar a Link de las vallas. Lo notaba como un fardo a su espalda, tenso y pesado.

–Oye... no corras taaaaaaan... –se interrumpió cuando perdió el equilibrio. Parecía que se iba a caer, sus pies arañaban el hielo como si lo quisieran acuchillar–. ¡Qué me caigo!

Por suerte, Zelda estuvo rápida y le agarró del hombro para tratar de estabilizarlo. El problema era que él era más grande y pesaba más, por lo que era más fácil que ambos se cayeran. –Pero ¿quieres dejar de moverte? –consiguió decir mientras forcejeaba con él.

El rubio trataba de ayudar, pero lo único que hacía era empeorar las cosas. Cansado de ver cómo su orgullo estaba siendo vapuleado esa noche, tensó con fuerza las piernas, haciendo fuerza contra el suelo y se estabilizo momentáneamente.

Zelda aprovechó el momento para asegurar sus piernas en el hielo y agarró con más fuerza si cabe a Link, dejándolo completamente quieto. Él, aunque estuviera parado, seguía agarrándose con fuerza a su brazo. –Gra... gracias.

–No es nada –respondió ella mientras recuperaba el aliento–. Pesas más de lo que parece.

Link sonrió y consiguió estirar la espalda por primera vez desde que pisaba la pista. Miró alrededor y vio cómo los demás patinadores le esquivaban con cierto margen de espacio. Agradeció que Zelda estuviera allí, ya no sólo por ser quien le estaba sujetando, sino porque al ser dos, la gente dejaba más espacio entre ellos. –Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora, profe?

–Pues visto lo visto... vamos a empezar por deslizarte un poco.

–Vale. –Con paso firme y decisión, levantó el pié y lo clavó con fuerza en el hielo. Perdió el equilibrio por un segundo, pero enseguida se recompuso. –¿Ves? Siempre me pasa eso.

Zelda se soltó del agarre de Link y entrelazó su brazo con el suyo. –Es que lo haces mal, mira. –Se separó unos centímetros de él para poder tener algo más de espacio. –Nunca tienes que levantar el pie, sólo arrástralo, si se llama deslizar es por algo, ¿no? –Dicho eso, hizo el amago de deslizar el pie para que Link viera el movimiento.

El rubio la miraba frunciendo el ceño. Sin levantar el pie, se dejó deslizar por la fría superficie. Zelda se volvió a pegar a él y comenzó a avanzar, yendo lo suficientemente despacio para que Link pudiera seguir el ritmo. No obstante, pronto se dio cuenta de que Link no avanzaba y si a duras penas se movía era porque ella lo hacía. Adelantaba un pie en línea recta, pero a la hora de seguir con el segundo, el primero volvía a la posición inicial. –Princesa, esto no funciona.

–Es que lo estás haciendo mal. –Dejó a Link parado y se deslizó con soltura hasta quedar frente a él. –¿No te das cuenta que si dejas los pies rectos no se avanza?

–¿En serio? –dijo con ironía, pero se retractó en cuanto vio la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la chica–. Lo siento.

–Tienes que mover los tobillos. Cuando avances, gira los pies hacia fuera. –Dicho eso, ella misma hizo el movimiento, trazando una especie de "V" con los dos pies. –¿Ves?

Sin dejar de mirarle los pies, Link se puso en posición y, con fuerza, hizo el movimiento que Zelda le acababa de enseñar. De golpe, se vio a sí mismo moviéndose hacia delante. No cayó en la cuenta de que Zelda seguía frente a él.

Sin haberlo previsto, Zelda se vio arrollada por el pecho de Link, y éste tuvo que abrazarse con fuerza a ella para que ambos no perdieran el equilibrio. –Hahaha, lo siento –se disculpó sin remordimiento alguno. Tras apoyarse en sus hombros, Zelda lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos parecían despedir chispas, como cuando le enseñas un juego nuevo a un niño, y sus labios habían formado una sonrisa radiante–. Oye, vamos a seguir, a ver si no me mato.

La repentina proximidad de Link, su abrazo, su sonrisa, sus ojos... toda esa combinación de golpe hicieron mella en Zelda un momento. Sintió un hormigueo en la yema de las dedos y se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza para tomar aire.

Link se detuvo al ver que no reaccionaba. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y le cogió el mentón con la mano, levantándole la cabeza. –¿Estás bien?

Zelda le apartó la mano como un acto reflejo y Link retrocedió un poco sin saber qué había hecho. –Esto... –carraspeó. Tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a levantar el rostro–, entonces... ¿patinamos un poco?

–Sí –sonrió Link al mismo tiempo que enroscaba su brazo con el de Zelda.

Con paso lento, los dos comenzaron a moverse. Link estaba algo tenso, seguía arrastrando los pies como Zelda le había explicado, pero aún le faltaba confianza. –Relájate un poco, lo estás haciendo genial.

Link soltó una risotada nerviosa, pero no cambió su postura. Su agarre al brazo de Zelda era como el de una anaconda, apretando con fuerza. Zelda podría haber llegado a disfrutar del tacto de los músculos del brazo de Link de no ser porque le estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que apenas dejaba circular la sangre.

Siguieron patinando con un ritmo lento, dejando que el resto de patinadores les adelantase. Ashei y Shad pasaron cerca de ellos. –Jo, Zelda, eres capaz de hacer milagros –admitió Shad.

Zelda rió al mismo tiempo que Ashei se daba la vuelta y animaba a Link con una mano. Éste le intentó devolver el gesto, pero estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio de nuevo. La pareja se alejó de nuevo para no distraer más al rubio. –Link... intenta relajar la espalda –le dijo Zelda en voz baja cuando consiguió estabilizarse–, parece que te han metido un palo por el culo.

El rubio la miró impresionado. No se imaginaba que la "princesa" supiera utilizar ese tipo de expresiones tan barriobajeras. –Vaya con la princesita, menuda forma de hablar.

–No soy una princesita, y céntrate en lo que estás haciendo. –De forma inconsciente, asintió y volvió a concentrarse en sus pies. La clave estaba en fijarse en los movimientos de Zelda, rítmicos y perfectos, y después intentar hacer algo parecido con los suyos.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer, así que pasó un brazo por la cintura de Link y lo atrajo hacia sí para poder guiarlo mejor. Link la miró en cuanto lo hizo. –Si vas a estar mirándome los pies, tendré que ser yo la que mire hacia delante para que no nos estrellemos con nadie, ¿no?

Él le dedicó una sencilla sonrisa al oír eso. Había comprendido lo que trataba de hacer. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de Zelda para ganar estabilidad y volvió a concentrarse en sus pies. Al poco tiempo ya no le hacía falta. Con movimientos lentos pero seguros, comenzó a mirar hacia delante y a disfrutar de lo que era patinar.

Zelda se sentía extraña al mirar a Link. No es que le incomodase ver cómo Link progresaba, cómo sonreía de la forma más pura y sincera que había visto, cómo sus cuerpos seguían férreamente unidos por los brazos de ambos. Lo que le incomodaba era lo a gusto que se sentía en ese momento. Una extraña calidez circulaba por sus venas. Por un momento sintió que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, que ése torso duro y cálido era lo único que la mantenía en la Tierra, que la persona que había a su lado y ella eran los que tenían las riendas de su destino. Que ellos podían elegir dónde ir, caerse o seguir avanzando, que ningún tercero podía influir en su vida como había pasado hasta ahora.

Las comisuras de sus labios tiraron ligeramente hacia arriba y por primera vez en todo el viaje, se dejó llevar por Link. Éste notó de pronto el peso extra, pero tras ver que podía mantenerla a su lado, la apretó con más fuerza y siguió avanzando. En silencio. La simple compañía del otro era suficiente. Como no había nada que decir, no había necesidad de llenar el ambiente de palabras innecesarias.

Shad y Ashei, que se habían apoyado contra la valla para descansar, presenciaban la escenita que tenían delante. –No hacen mala pareja –admitió Shad. Ashei no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándolos. Pese a que ninguno se había dirigido la mirada e intentaban no cruzarlas, se veía que ambos estaban contentos con la forma en la que se encontraban.

Tras unas vueltas, Link se decidió por fin a mirar a Zelda. Lo primero que le llamó la atención era cómo el pompón de su gorro resaltaba sobre el resto de las cabezas. Éste le sujetaba la parte superior del pelo, dejando la más baja libre y suelta. El aire mecía sus cabellos hacia atrás, dejando que sus rasgos pudieran ser más visibles y dándole una naturalidad que sólo resaltaba su belleza. Era un rostro digno de una princesa, digno de luchar por él. Las luces artificiales reflejaban su tez pálida, fría como el hielo que pisaban en esos momentos. Podía notar cómo el vapor de su aliento se escapaba entre esos finísimos labios. En ese momento se debatían entre un color rosa y morado, «por el frío», supuso él. Hacían un bonito contraste con la bufanda de punto que se enroscaba alrededor de su cuello.

Zelda miraba al lado contrario, observando al resto de patinadores. La mayoría de ellos eran adolescentes que habían quedado para ir a la feria, pero también había gente adulta que iba allí a disfrutar, sin más. Se cogían de la mano, hablaban, se gastaban bromas, se miraban. Cualquier gesto de ese tipo le había parecido de lo más simple hasta ese momento, rozando la banalidad. Ahora, comenzaba a comprender lo que podían significar, no del todo, pero algo.

Se volvió para mirar a Link, no sin antes apartarse un molesto mechón de pelo que se había escapado de debajo del gorro. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que él también la estaba mirando, pero no era una mirada contemplativa, como solía ser cada vez que le pillaba in fraganti con un empanamiento máximo, sino una mirada interrogante. –Perdona, ¿qué decías?

Link bufó y se formó una pequeña nube de vaho alrededor de sus labios que desapareció casi en el acto. –Te había preguntado que cómo sabes patinar tan bien.

–Bueno, mi padre me apuntó a muchas clases de pequeña.

–¿Clases particulares de patinaje? –preguntó Link. Zelda asintió–. ¿Y de qué más dabas clase?

Zelda bajó el mentón hacia abajo, ocultándolo bajo su bufanda y agradeciendo que ésta fuera tan cálida. –Pues... también hípica, natación... –Bajó la vista y frunció el ceño de forma pensativa mientras se miraba los pies. A Link le gustaba esa expresión. –Ah, y también tiro con arco.

Ahora Link sí que frunció el ceño, pero porque no le gustaba. –Así que hiciste trampas.

La aludida abrió los ojos con un deje de desconcierto. –¿Qué? ¿Por qué era trampa?

–¿Cómo que por qué? Se supone que si ya lo habías hecho antes tenías que decirlo, jugabas con ventaja.

Zelda enarcó ambas cejas y después empezó a reírse. En ocasiones se comportaba como un verdadero niño. No sabía si estaba hablando con un hombre hecho y derecho que tenía su propio apartamento y trabajo o con un niño propenso a los berrinches que no sabe perder. –No te piques, mi caballero de la brillante armadura –se burló ella–, a la próxima ya sabrás que te llevo ventaja.

–Lo siento, princesa –respondió él con sorna–, pero a la siguiente no habrá clases magistrales que te salven.

–Oh, con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? –Le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz y se soltó del agarre de Link. Éste pensó que le iba a dejar sólo, pero entonces agarró su mano y empezó a tirar con fuerza de él. Poco a poco, fue ganando velocidad, lo que le sorprendió bastante, ya que Zelda seguía patinando mirándolo a él, es decir, de espaldas. –Ahora veremos si mis clases magistrales me salvan o no.

La velocidad empezó a desestabilizar a Link, que volvió a tensarse y a ponerse en posiciones extrañas. –Eh... ¡Ehhhh! –gritó con fuerza–. ¡No tan rápido!

–Hahaha, vamos, quiero ver ese orgullo de caballero.

–¡Vale, vale! –se rindió–. Tú ganas, pero para...

Zelda sonrió y fue aminorando la marcha. Al final retomaron el ritmo inicial y volvió a colocarse al lado de Link. –No eres ni ningún caballero –dijo con fingida resignación.

–Claro que no, princesa. Yo soy – dijo levantando la barbilla con aires de grandeza– un héroe. –Justo entonces volvió a perder el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en Zelda para no caer.

–Hahaha, lo que tú digas, "héroe" –rió Zelda. Link sonrió a su vez, pero se mantuvo apoyado en ella un rato más.

* * *

Talo gruñía como un perro con malas pulgas. Siempre le tocaba a él hacer de canguro de la súper madura de Ilia. Parecía mentira que con la edad que tenía siguiera perdiéndose. «Con 21 añitos ya podría empezar a comportase como una adulta», le reprochó mentalmente.

Pero no, y ahí estaba él. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza bien alzada para ver la cabezota de su amiga. No era tarea fácil, puesto que la feria congregaba a muchísima gente, y lo que era peor, de su misma edad.

Mientras la gente pasaba a su alrededor, podía escuchar fragmentos de sus conversaciones. No es que le importase en absoluto, pero no podía evitar afinar el oído. Era una persona muy curiosa, y eso le había traído bastantes problemas a lo largo de su corta vida. Por eso se alegraba muchísimo de que Malo no fuera como él. Era "menos espabilado" por decirlo bonito, "más tranquilo". Y en el fondo agradecía que fuera así. Lo último que quería era que su hermanito pasara por las mismas desgracias que había pasado él. Si podía evitarlo, así lo haría. En eso consistía ser un hermano mayor. En sufrir las consecuencias de algo que no conocías, aprender de la experiencia, y enseñar a los pequeños para que no caigan con la misma piedra.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Ilia era para él como una hermana más. Obviamente no como Malo. Ella era una mujer e incluso más mayor que él, pero en términos psicológicos, la mentalidad de Talo tenía de madurez para dar y tomar, más aún si la comparábamos con Ilia.

Desde que se unió al grupo de Link y Ashei, empezó a conocer mejor a aquella chica tan inquieta a la que todos llamaban cruelmente como la perrita de Link. Al principio él mismo la juzgó así sin conocerla, lo que le trajo una buena reprimenda por parte de Ashei, pero como ya se sabe, los hermanos mayores están para eso, para darse de bruces con la realidad una vez, sólo una. Conociendo a Ilia se dio cuenta de que era una persona tan humana y natural como cualquier otra. Una chica que irradiaba amor allá por donde pasase. Lo cierto es que su inmadurez le confundía al principio. Parecía que era un farol, que lo hacía para parecer tonta y después dar su merecido a los que la juzgaban demasiado rápido, pero no era así. Su inmadurez no era más que una máscara. Una máscara que ocultaba el rechazo y el intento fallido de encontrar el amor. Una máscara que por suerte iba perdiendo utilidad con el paso del tiempo estando junto a Ashei y los demás.

Ilia no era estúpida, lo único que ansiaba era encontrar a alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Hasta entonces, se contentaba con mantener su amistad con el grupo. Había momentos en los que él mismo le preguntaba por qué no lo intentaba con Link si siempre estaba detrás de él soltando comentarios sugerentes, pero en esos momentos era en los que se quitaba la máscara de inmadurez y su aplastante sentido común le hacía tragarse sus palabras. En el fondo, ella sabía muchísimo más del amor que él. Infinitamente más. Talo llegaba a sentirse incluso intimidado por Ilia cuando esos temas salían a la luz.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tenía que ir a buscarla por la maldita feria porque había tenido la "fantástica" idea de perderse por su cuenta.

Continuó pasando por los puestos. Algunos de ellos parecían simular la artesanía Goron, una pérdida de tiempo en su opinión. Nada podía compararse a la verdadera bisutería Goron. Su maestría para trabajar los metales y cristales ocultos en la roca. Nunca había ido a las minas del este, pero sin duda debía de ser espectacular verlos en plena acción, trabajando la roca como habían hecho durante miles de años.

Seguía andando, mirando los escaparates cuando de pronto se paró en seco. El corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con fuerza y se le quedaron los dedos fríos. Por un momento, entre dos puestos, le había parecido ver unos zapatos que le eran familiares. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Allí en el suelo, entre dos hombres ocultos entre las sombras, una chica yacía tumbada con unas zapatillas iguales a las de Ilia. Un ronco gemido salió de su garganta, y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba andando en su dirección.

Los hombres, que vieron cómo el moreno se acercaba llamando la atención del resto de gente, se dieron la vuelta y huyeron, no sin antes haber cogido su misteriosa caja.

Lo prudente habría sido seguir a esos hombres a la vez que llamaba a la policía, pero en momentos de pura tensión, la mente de una persona no funciona con "prudencia". Se acercó a la chica temiendo lo peor y, efectivamente, se trataba de su amiga.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla al ponerse de rodillas a su lado. Tenía una gran brecha en la cabeza de la cual escurría un reguero de sangre que estaba formando un pequeño charco a su alrededor. –Hey, Ilia... que te estás manchando el pelo –dijo con voz rota al mismo tiempo que le levantaba la cabeza del suelo y la acunaba contra su pecho. La sangre le empezaba a empaparle su camiseta y notaba la cálida temperatura del líquido. Le temblaban las manos. La gente empezó a acercarse preguntándose qué ocurría.

Talo tocó el cuello de la chica y notó su pulso. Como si de pronto hubiera sido reactivado, giró la cabeza hacia la gente. –¡Llamad a una ambulancia, rápido! –Algunas personas se pusieron nerviosas y gritaron de la impresión. Otras, bastante más prácticas echaron mano de su teléfono móvil y pronto unas cinco personas habían llamado a emergencias. Talo por su parte, se quitó la camiseta y la enroscó alrededor de la cabeza de Ilia como si fuera un turbante. Nunca había vivido algo igual, pero se dejó guiar por lo que había visto en las películas. «Lo primero que se hace es intentar tapar la herida para detener la hemorragia», fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Un hombre de mediana edad se acercó a él y le ayudó a anudar con fuerza el improvisado turbante. –Tranquilo, ya hemos avisado a la ambulancia.

Talo seguía temblando como un flan. –Gracias –dijo con un hilo de voz–... gracias, muchas gracias...

Al poco tiempo ya se oía la sirena de la ambulancia y la gente empezaba a apartarse. Cayendo en la cuenta, Talo se llevó la mano al bolsillo y llamó a Shad. Lo cogió al segundo tono, pero se vio interrumpido en el acto. –¡Shad!

Shad notó el tono nervioso de Talo. Que él supiera, el moreno no solía ser tan brusco. –_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde estáis?_

–Joder Shad... –sollozó Talo al tiempo que vio cómo los médicos se acercaban corriendo con una camilla. Una amarga sonrisa de alivio se le formó en los labios–. Es Ilia...

* * *

**NA: Hola de nuevo. Aquí tenéis un pequeño esbozo del tipo de personaje que es Ilia. Al principio pensé en contar la historia como un flashback, pero como eran escenas que entre sí no ocurrían de forma inmediata sino más bien como un resumen, me decanté por narrarlo en tercera persona. Quiero dejar especial constancia de la relación que tienen todos los del "grupo" de Link, son una verdadera familia.  
**

**¿Y qué tal se os da patinar? Yo recuerdo que cuando era más pequeño solía ir, pero últimamente lo tengo olvidado, una lástima.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones, nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**PD: A quienes les guste Baccano! Estoy subiendo un fic de ello, no es porque lo haya escrito yo pero... es bueno.**


	15. Organizando el desastre

**Ely: Hacía bastante que no leía tus reviews, me alegra que te siga gustando por ahora.**

**Hikari: Bueeeeno... piensa que simplemente se fue a dar una vuelta sola, nadie podía haber previsto que le pasaría eso a ella. De hecho, yo creo que vería peor que se hubiera ido por su cuenta sin avisar. Pero tampoco importa, Ilia es así y los demás saben convivir con ello. En cuanto al odio por Link... jajajaja la verdad es que me resulta gracioso que te caiga mal, el odio por el protagonista suele ser interesante.**

**Zeldangelink: Decía que casi llegabas tarde porque comentaste el día antes de subir capítulo. En realidad los 18 de la primera parte están ya escritos, no es que sea rápido, tardé bastante en hacerlos (de hecho, la segunda parte no empezaré a publicarla probablmente hasta el año que viene porque todavía no está escrita)**

* * *

**Organizando el desastre**

–Y bueno, ¿qué cosas se te dan bien? –preguntó Zelda ladeando la cabeza.

Link se movía a un ritmo constante, nada que envidiar al resto de patinadores. Tenía mucho mérito que hubiera aprendido a patinar tan rápido. Hacía media hora apenas podía sostenerse, y sin embargo ahora se deslizaba por el hielo como cualquier otro patinador amateur.

Pese a lo que pudiera aparentar, él seguía moviéndose con una tensión constante. Por suerte, a Zelda no parecía importarle sujetarle por la cintura, tampoco que él mantuviera el brazo sobre sus hombros. –¿A mí? Pues... –Se quedó meditabundo por unos segundos. –No sé... Rusl me enseñó algo de esgrima en su momento. Como solía pelearme con Shad decía que al menos debería hacerlo con estilo, aunque Ashei era mucho mejor... la verdad es que no sé por qué dejó de ir a las clases...

–¿Esgrima? Hahaha, eso es raro. ¿Alguna locura más?

–Mmm... pues aprendí a tocar el piano, pero como hobbie más que nada.

–¿Sabes tocar el piano? –preguntó Zelda sorprendida. Ni loca habría imaginado esa faceta de Link. Le pegaba más tocar la guitarra o, quién sabe, la trompeta. Pero el piano... era un instrumento muy complejo, delicado. Aunque claro, Link no era como parecía.

–¡Sí! –dijo con ímpetu. La cara de confusión de Zelda le estaba retando a gritos una demostración–. Ya te enseñaré algún día. Así me dices qué te parece. Borraré esa cara de incredulidad.

–Mmm... –meditó Zelda. La verdad es que aunque ese instrumento no le pegase demasiado, tenía que admitir que sí se imaginaba sus manos, sus largos dedos, bailando sobre el piano. –Si lo tocas con la misma delicadeza con la que conduces, seguro que lo haces genial.

–Y... no es lo único que se tocar con delicadeza –añadió Link con tono provocador. Zelda le miró a los ojos y tras comprender el doble sentido de sus palabras le dio un ligero codazo en la tripa–. Hahaha, pero tienes razón, conducir se me da bien, aunque prefiero montar en moto. Me siento... más libre.

Zelda recordó el día que la llevó al cumple de Ashei. Link la llevó a la fiesta en moto, pero por desgracia no entendió lo que ello podía significar, su belleza, hasta apenas el final. Era comprensible puesto que era la primera vez que iba en moto. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber bebido tanto aquella noche. Le resultaba casi imposible rescatar cualquier recuerdo.

–Me gustaría volver a montar en moto, no pude disfrutar del paseo.

–La verdad es que ibas bastante ciega esa noche, ¿eh?

–Espero que no hubiera hecho nada de lo que luego me arrepintiera.

Link sonrió. –No creo que te arrepintieras de nada, en su momento lo hiciste todo con mucha... decisión –dijo mientras recordaba el beso. Aquel beso. Él bebió, pero no lo olvidaría. No había sentimientos extraños, fantasías que despertasen como en un cuento por un roce divino. La admiraba y le consideraba una gran persona, pero viviendo en ese mundo había muchas cosas que, aunque ella las quisiera ocultar, les distanciaban. Por eso el haberla visto esa noche, desinhibida, sin restricciones, le resultó tan espectacular como un halcón volando en el cielo azul.

El rostro de Zelda se contrajo en una mueca de preocupación. –¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué dije?

Tal batería de preguntas le dejó desconcertado. «¿Pero qué se cree que hizo?», se preguntó Link. No obstante, encontró una forma bastante divertida de tomarle el pelo. –Uf... ¿de veras quieres saberlo?

–Sí, por favor.

–Pues... –Dejó que la tensión reinara en el ambiente. Zelda lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de resolver la cura contra el cáncer. Tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no reírse en su cara. –Te reíste de Shad.

Zelda enarcó ambas cejas. –¿Cómo?

–¿Recuerdas que Shad se declaró a Ashei?

–Oh, sí... no le fue muy bien al principio pero después se arreglaron las cosas. –Link guardó silencio un momento. Zelda le miró al ver que no añadía nada. –¿Y...?

–Te burlaste de él –mintió él–. Dijiste que era un fracaso de persona por haber sido rechazado y que por poco enturbia la fiesta.

Zelda abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Separó los labios pero no dijo nada. Exhaló una pequeña bocanada de vaho que pareció arrastrar lo que parecía ser un "no". Se miró ambas manos como si le asquearan. –No... puede ser...

–Oh, ya lo creo. Quizá deberías disculparte con él.

«Inadmisible», era inadmisible. Sin embargo, «¿cómo no me había dicho nada? ¿No me lo tendría en cuenta porque ella estaba borracha? Sin duda Shad era una persona muy inteligente, pero, ¿y si no lo decía porque no se sentía a la altura?», se torturó. En su mundo muchos preferían callar delante de ella y hablar a sus espaldas por el simple hecho de que no se atrevían a decírselo a la cara. No, eso no era propio de Shad. Quizá él estaba tan borracho como ella aquella noche y no se acordaba tampoco. Sea como fuere, tenía que disculparse con él.

Lo buscó con la mirada mientras notaba que Link no perdía detalle. Se volteó un momento y vio cómo Shad se acercaba a ellos. «Perfecto», pensó ella. Algo que olvidó al ver lo rápido que venía y la cara de angustia que traía. Algo iba mal.

–¡Link! –gritó el susodicho. El rubio se volteó al ver cómo su amigo se acercaba tan rápido como le dejaban sus patines.

–¿Shad? –preguntó cuando le tuvo cerca, agarrándole del hombro para frenarle– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Ashei?

–Ilia, es Ilia –comenzó a decir como una tromba–. La han atacado, le dieron un golpe en la cabeza y Talo la encontró en el suelo sangrando.

El color fue desapareciendo del rostro de Link. Estaba blanco como el papel. Zelda no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, pero al ver que Link estaba en shock, preguntó por él. –¿Y cómo está? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Ashei?

–No... no sé... Talo me llamó y después Ashei se fue corriendo para allá. Me dijo que os avisara.

Link seguía sin reaccionar, parecía que le hubieran quitado el alma. En ese momento sonó su móvil. Eso pareció despertarlo. –¿Sí?

–_Link, soy yo. ¿Te ha contado Shad lo que ha pasado?_ –se escuchó una voz que conocía bien.

–¿Ashei? –Tanto Shad como Zelda lo miraron expectantes. –¿Qué...? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ilia está bien?

–_Eso te iba a decir. Estamos ahora mismo en la ambulancia, Ilia está inconsciente por el golpe supongo, aunque no lo sé._ –«Mierda... mierda, mierda», repetía Link en su cabeza. –_A ver Link, despierta de una puñetera vez._ –Link asintió aunque ella no lo viera.

–Sí, dime.

–_Vale, necesito que primero vayáis a buscar a Talo, se ha quedado con un enfermero en la feria, preferimos no traerlo en la ambulancia porque le había dado una crisis de ansiedad. Le han llevado a las taquillas de la noria para que sea más fácil localizarlo. Id a por él y después venís al hospital los tres._

–Vale –asintió Link.

–_Ah, y Link, lleva primero a Zelda a casa, a la pobre esto le viene de pasada._

–Entendido, ahora nos vemos. –Colgó y suspiró. Como siempre, Ashei era implacable, resolutiva. No sabía qué sería de él de no ser por ella. Ni él ni el resto. Se volvió hacia Zeda y Shad. –Bien, Ilia está en la ambulancia con Ashei, se la están llevando al hospital.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó Shad, muy agitado.

–No lo sé, joder. Ni Ashei lo sabe. –Esa respuesta le valió.

–¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Zelda.

Link intercambió miradas con los dos. –Lo primero es ir a por Talo, le dio una crisis de ansiedad y no le metieron en la ambulancia. Está con un enfermero en la noria. –Dicho esto, los tres salieron de la pista y comenzaron a quitarse los patines con prisa.

* * *

Blanco. La mente de Talo estaba en blanco. Sentado en un bordillo del suelo con la vista desenfocada, un enfermero que se había quedado con él le preguntaba obviedades para realzar la función fática mientras le pasaba una gasa esterilizada por la frente, tratando de limpiarle restos de sangre seca. «La sangre de Ilia», resonó en su mente.

Le volvieron a arder los ojos, pero no lloró. ¿Qué sentido tenía llorar? Ya se la habían llevado y Ashei estaba con ella. _Tranquilízate, Talo. Yo me voy con ella, todo va a estar bien,_ le había dicho la morena segundos antes de subir a la ambulancia y perderse entre la multitud de gente. De hecho, la sirena de la misma seguía resonando en su cabeza como un recordatorio de que todo había salido mal.

–Pero, ¿se ha hecho daño en algún sitio? –repitió por enésima vez el enfermero.

Talo parpadeó un par de veces y se volvió hacia el enfermero, pero no respondió. Se quedó ahí, con la mirada ausente. Silencioso.

Unos pasos que se acercaban con rapidez le despertaron de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la mirada y vio cómo Shad, Link y Zelda se acercaban corriendo. Nada más verlos los sentimientos que había bloqueado se desataron de golpe. Se levantó como un robot y se acercó a Shad.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le abrazó con fuerza y, ahora sí, dejó correr sus lágrimas. –Shad... oh Shad... –balbució.

–Perdonen, ¿lo conocen? –le preguntó el enfermero a Link.

Éste, que aún seguía mirando el maltrecho estado de su amigo, se tuvo que forzar a escuchar al hombre. –Así es, la chica que se llevaron también es nuestra amiga.

–¿Usted sabe algo de lo que pasó? –preguntó Zelda, que se había colocado al lado de Link, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

–No, lo siento. Mis compañeros fueron los que se la llevaron. –Juntó ambas manos. Link pudo ver cómo aún sostenía la gasa manchada de sangre. –Como puede ver, yo me quedé con vuestro amigo. –Le miró con cierta condescendencia. –Estaba bastante afectado.

Link asintió con seriedad. Después se volvió a Shad. –Shad, tenemos que irnos.

El castaño, que aún seguía tranquilizando a Talo, se acercó también al enfermero. –Vamos a ir ahora mismo al hospital, si quiere le podemos llevar.

–Perfecto –asintió el funcionario.

Zelda se acercó a Link. –¿Entonces vamos al hospital?

–"Van" –corrigió el rubio–. Yo voy a llevarte a casa.

–¿Qué?

–No pienso inmiscuirte en estos problemas, no tiene que ver contigo.

–Bueno, nosotros nos vamos yendo –dijo Shad, interrumpiendo la discusión que estaba por empezar. Link vio cómo los tres se iban a paso ligero hacia donde habían aparcado el coche.

–¿Cómo? Creo que ahora sí tiene que ver conmigo, ¿no?

–Esto es otro mundo, Zelda. Apenas hemos quedado y ya pretendes meterte de lleno.

–No es otro mundo, Link. Además, has sido tú mismo el que me has metido en esto –gesticuló ella. La conversación iba subiendo de tono.

Link bufó. –¡Pero es que no es tu responsabilidad!

–¡Ahora sí! –insistió ella– Quizá no conozca a Ilia tanto como vosotros pero, ¿qué clase de amiga podría llegar a ser si ahora la dejo de lado?

–Zelda –dijo en tono pausado–... aquí nadie te va a juzgar por lo que hagas o vayas a hacer. –Comenzó a andar en dirección a su moto. –A nosotros no nos tienes que demostrar nada, sabemos que eres una buena persona, pero no es necesario que te preocupes tanto.

–¡No lo hago por eso! Sé que me conocéis, sé que al menos tú me conoces. No estoy guardando las apariencias, lo único que quiero es saber si está bien y...–comenzó de nuevo, pero fue interrumpida por Link.

–Estando allí sólo estorbaremos. En cuanto la estabilicen yo también me marcharé. No tiene sentido que te quedes.

–Me quedaré el mismo tiempo que tú. ¿O es que acaso tú estorbas menos?

–¡Diosas, qué chica! –exclamó– No te voy a llevar, fin. Mañana por la mañana te llamo, ¿vale? Te mantendré informada de todo –atajó él.

«¡Serás cabezota!», pensó Zelda. Ese tono estricto mataba cualquier tipo de contestación o rebeldía. Le ponía de los nervios. Quería estrangularlo ahí mismo. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. –Vale...

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces. «¿De verdad me va a hacer caso? ¿Zelda? ¿A mí?», se dijo. Le parecía inaudito. Del poco tiempo que llevaba con Zelda, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que había cedido. –Genial, pues venga, te llevo a casa.

–Esto... Link...

–¿Qué pasa?

–Quiero que me lleves a ver a mi padre.

–¿A tu padre? ¿Ahora? –Entonces lo entendió. –Ah, no. No pienso llevarte. No estoy de servicio –dijo levantando ambas manos en señal de que era libre, a la vez que le daba la espalda a Zelda y se dirigía a por la moto.

–Vale, pues entonces cogeré un taxi. Quiero ver a mi padre –dijo ella fríamente. Link se detuvo al instante. Giró la cabeza y observó a Zelda con suficiencia. Apenas hacía unas horas que le había contado lo mal que lo había pasado yendo en taxi y ahora decía que iba a volver a coger otro. Era un farol. Se miraron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Zelda ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. –Venga... llévame.

Link chasqueó la lengua y siguió caminando. –No.

–Muy bien. Hasta el lunes entonces. –Y dicho eso, comenzó a andar en dirección contraria, erguida y con la barbilla bien alta.

Link disminuyó el ritmo, pero no dejó de andar. Miró hacia atrás distraídamente y vio que Zelda había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, interrumpidos en pequeñas fracciones de tiempo por la gente que pasaba entre ellos, como el carrete de una cámara de fotos. Entonces ella giró el cuello con arrogancia y dio un par de decididos pasos, pero al tercero volvió a quedarse parada y giró la cabeza por segunda vez hacia atrás. Link sonrió para sí. Parecía una niña pequeña. ¿Pero acaso él era mejor? Se pasó la mano por la cara, restregándose los ojos con dos dedos y más tarde dejándolos en el puente de la nariz. Suspiró con pesar y se dio la vuelta por completo.

–Vale... –Zelda sonrió y volvió corriendo a su lado. Fueron a paso ligero a donde había aparcado la moto. –No tengo el otro casco, así que si me ponen una multa, la pagas tú.

–Sí, sí –respondió Zelda sin escucharle. Esperó a que Link se pusiera el casco y montase. Entonces se colocó detrás de él, agarrándose con fuerza a su abdomen. –Por un momento creí que de verdad ibas a dejar que me fuera en taxi.

La visera del casco ocultó una media sonrisa, un secreto que nadie sabría. –No me tientes, princesa. –Y tras arrancar la moto, se dirigieron al hospital tan rápido como les fue posible.

* * *

Los fluorescentes del pasillo destellaban con una mortecina luz blanca, quedando reflejados en las grandes losetas de mármol del suelo. No obstante, una de ellas estaba aflojada, haciendo que la luz titubease de forma espectral.

El sonido de las máquinas, unido a las tenues conversaciones que hacían los médicos y el roce de las camillas que iban y venían por doquier, dejaban un ronroneo en el ambiente que dejaba a la mente de Ashei perderse en sus pensamientos.

Caminaba de arriba a abajo por el pasillo dando largas zancadas. Se abrazaba a sí misma con el brazo derecho mientras que se mordía las uñas de la mano izquierda. No podía creerlo, era increíble. La facilidad con la que se podía perder la vida, lo hostil que era todo lo que les rodea. Que en un momento, sin siquiera avisar, el mundo podía borrarte de un plumazo y sólo llorarían aquellos que te quieren. «¿Tan insignificantes somos?».

Reflexionar de esa forma tan abstracta y profunda conseguía acallar lo que una vocecilla le susurraba cada vez que miraba a un lado, a través de los paneles de vidrio que separaban el pasillo de la habitación, donde descansaba su amiga con un aparatoso vendaje en la cabeza y bajo el escrutinio de un par de doctores que garabateaban la situación en sus libretas. Esa vocecilla le decía que había sido culpa suya.

Ella, Ashei, era la que tenía que cuidar del resto. Era un gusto más que una carga, pero no le eximía de responsabilidad. Ella era la que tenía la mente más fría y lúcida del grupo, a la que escuchaban y obedecían fuera lo que fuese que dijera. Eso le daba el mérito si el plan salía bien, pero también atribuirse la responsabilidad de los errores si la cosa salía mal. Y en esta ocasión así había sido. La culpa era suya, suya y de nadie más.

Los pensamientos iban ahondando en su mente, hundiéndola en las garras de la culpabilidad. Los remordimientos le oprimían el pecho como si estuviera ahogándose bajo el agua, haciendo que le resultase difícil respirar. Con las piernas ligeramente entumecidas, se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de hierro que estaban a un lado del pasillo, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

Un barullo aplacado por varias puertas la hicieron salir de su trance. Levantó la cabeza a la vez que las voces se hacían más fuertes. Con un fuerte golpe, las puertas de metal se abrieron con fuerza. Shad y Talo entraron como una tromba por el pasillo. Ambos avanzaban mirando todas las pequeñas placas que señalaban los números de las salas.

En una de las veces, Talo miró al frente y sus ojos se posaron en Ashei. Gritó su nombre y corrió hacia ella. Shad lo siguió, y tras él iban Zelda y Link. Ashei se sorprendió un poco al verla, pero por acto reflejo se puso en pie y recibió a Talo con los brazos abiertos. Temblaba un poco pero se tranquilizó cuando lo abrazó.

–Ashei... –susurró con la frente pegada a su hombro. La morena le dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda y lo mantuvo abrazado hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

Shad llegó al momento, y cuando Talo se separó, la abrazó. Ella le correspondió con fuerza y, a duras penas, consiguió reprimir las lágrimas. Shad era lo que necesitaba, la lógica que hacía que el mundo rotase.

Él notó su angustia cuando Ashei enterró su cabeza en el pecho. Le levantó la cara y la besó en la frente. –Hey... tranquila... ¿cómo estás?

«¿Cómo que cómo estoy, tonto? ¿No ves que tu amiga está en cuidados intensivos?», pensó. Eso quiso decir, pero en cambio le abrazó con más fuerza. –Tengo miedo...

Zelda observaba la escena en silencio. Shad era una persona increíble. Apenas unos momentos se lo había encontrado en recepción montando un espectáculo con una de las enfermeras para que le dijeran la sala en la que estaban atendiendo a Ilia. Sabía la tensión a la que estaba sometido. Ya no era sólo Ilia, sabía también a la que estaba sometida Ashei. Aun así, se tragó sus inquietudes para tranquilizarla a ella.

Cuando se giró, volvió la vista al pasillo. Era frío como una cueva, impersonal e indiferente. No le gustaban los hospitales. No trasmitían calidez, le hacían sentirse sola. De hecho, de no ser porque estaba con sus nuevos amigos, seguramente no podría haberse quedado allí.

Link tenía la cara pegada al cristal, y trataba de descifrar lo que decían los médicos. Talo estaba a su lado y, cuando Shad y Ashei terminaron con su escenita, le preguntó a la morena. –Bueno, ¿qué sabes?

–Todavía no me han dicho nada. La metieron en cuidados intensivos y dijeron que me informarían cuando la estabilizasen –explicó. Su voz todavía no transmitía la nítida seguridad de la que era habitual–. No... no sé... supongo que sólo podemos esperar.

Link la escuchaba atentamente. Comprendía cómo se sentía su amiga, el resto le exigía respuestas pero ella no sabía nada, estaba en vilo igual que el resto. Entonces se fijó en Zelda. No había dicho una palabra. Comprendía la situación en la que estaba así que se había echado a un lado y había dejado que consolaran a Ashei. Aun así, notó que estaba un poco pálida. –Zel, ¿pasa algo?

La chica dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar su nombre. «Estaba empanada», pensó Link. –¿Qué? Ah, no es nada... no me gustan mucho los hospitales.

«Estúpido», se dijo a sí mismo. Sabía perfectamente que a ella le incomodaban los hospitales. –Lo siento... en cuanto sepamos...

–Link –le interrumpió ella–, no te preocupes. He sido yo la que te dijo que quería venir.

–Pero era para ver a tu padre, ¿no? –preguntó Link fingiendo inocencia.

La castaña sonrió, aunque mantuvo su postura. –Sí, bueno... esperaba a que las cosas se normalizasen un poco y ya después...

–¡Chicos, ya sale! –gritó Shad.

Todos se arremolinaron alrededor de la puerta a la vez que ésta se abría.

–Doctor, díganos qué le pasa –preguntó Ashei con tono de exigencia.

–A ver, por ahora no les puedo decir nada. La están estabilizando, ha sufrido un fuerte traumatismo en la cabeza y ha perdido mucha sangre.

–¿Sangre? Soy donante universal, si lo necesita yo puedo...

–¡Cállate, Shad! Deja que nos lo explique primero –le calló Link.

–Bien, les decía que ha perdido mucha sangre, la transfusión iba a tardar un tiempo, pero si usted quiere donar las cosas podrían acelerarse un poco –dijo mirando a Shad. Éste asintió– . Por otro lado no sabemos si ha podido tener consecuencias a nivel cerebral, el golpe ha sido muy fuerte.

El silencio reinó en el pasillo. Una atmósfera de pesimismo se adueñó del lugar como si se tratara de una enfermedad vírica. Talo bajó la cabeza con pesar y comenzó a murmurar cosas. El médico les miraba algo perdido, como un náufrago rodeado de agua salada, no sabía qué más decir.

–¿Y cuándo sabremos algo? –preguntó Ashei.

El aludido sonrió. –Tenemos que esperar a que los resultados de los análisis que está haciendo el neurólogo. –Señaló al otro médico que estaba dentro. –Él os aclarará si quedará alguna secuela o remanente. Yo por ahora no les puedo decir nada más.

–Entiendo...

–Si me disculpa, venga conmigo, por favor. –Shad siguió al médico, acompañado de Ashei. –No, mejor si sólo entra él. Cuantas menos personas haya, mejor –le dijo. Esta asintió y le dio un corto beso a Shad en los labios–. Si les parece, quédense en el banco, les llamaremos en cuanto sepamos algo.

Dicho eso, ambos se metieron en la sala y cerraron la puerta. Ashei se dejó caer en el banco. Toda su energía pareció esfumarse, como si Shad hubiera sido lo que la mantenía su vitalidad. Talo seguía paseándose arriba y abajo, como buscando algo entre las losas del suelo, imaginando que así el tiempo pasaría más deprisa, desbloqueando la situación en la que se encontraban.

Ashei levantó la vista en una de las muchas veces que pasó frente a ella. –Talo, ¿por qué no buscas una máquina y me traes una tila?

–¿Ahora? No puedo... –dijo con nerviosismo mientras sacudía la cabeza–. No puedo dejarla sola.

–¡Talo! –gritó ella, llamando la atención de todos en el pasillo–. Me estás poniendo de los nervios. Baja ahora mismo a la cafetería o adonde sea y tráeme una tila. Y de paso cómprate otra.

Link y Zelda observaban la escena un poco apartados, como el que ve un espectáculo. –Pero...

–¡Talo! –gritó de nuevo, sobresaltando al moreno. El pobre chico dudó un segundo, pero después asintió y salió corriendo por el pasillo–. Qué difícil es todo... –susurró sin fuerza, volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

Zelda la miró asombrada. –Qué carácter... es genial.

–Sí que lo es... –concedió Link. Apoyó la cabeza en el cristal por el que se veía la cama de Ilia y un hombre vestido con bata dándole instrucciones a Shad. Se quedó un minuto mirando cómo el hombre conseguía sentar a su amigo en una silla mientras éste trataba de fingir normalidad.

* * *

**NA: En este capítulo he querido mostrar a Ashei en estado puro. Me parece un personaje fantástico, de hecho creo que es el personaje que más me gusta, el que más me atraería.  
**

**Si soy sincero me costó adaptar el hospital al típico cliché de un sitio frío y solitario, porque a mí me parecen unos sitios bastante limpios y ordenados, no me disgustan. Obviamente las razones por las que se va allí son las que suelen hacer que se trunque nuestra opinión de ellos.**

**Ah, y ¿qué os pareció la pequeña discusión de Link y Zelda? Parecen unos niños, pero me encantó hacerla.**

**Una vez más, animo a la gente que lee el fic a que me deje su opinión del capítulo en un review. Le responderé encantado.**


	16. Diagnóstico

**Zeldangelink: Enhorabuena, me alegra que seas tú, eres una de las pocas que poner reviews de forma regular, lo agradezco mucho. ¿Sabes? Cuando escribí balbuceó tuve la misma duda que tú, así que lo busqué en el diccionario y ambas formas son correctas.  
**

**Mari: Comprende que a eso no te puedo contestar, perdería toda la gracia. Pero si quieres una pista, la vida da muchas vueltas... y a veces las parejas no son muy estables. No digo más.**

**Hikari: No, no! Tienes que sobrevivir para ver el final (al menos de la primera parte, las demás a saber cuándo salen). Con lo de Ilia me hizo gracia la forma de plantearlo, quizá veas algunos guiños al juego aunque la historia sea distinta. Y sí, Link tocará el piano. Haré alguna especie de songfic para estar más en ambiente.**

* * *

**Diagnóstico**

Ashei continuaba sentada en el banco con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y la mirada perdida. Parecía totalmente ida, como si hubiera sido víctima de algún hipnotismo.

Link y Zelda estaban de pie, mirando a través de la gran ventana de cristal. Hacía unos minutos que a Shad le habían colocado una vía y la sangre circulaba por un pequeño tubo transparente, tiñéndolo de un rojo oscuro, más cercano al granate que al mismo rojo. Shad fue consciente de que le miraban y les hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que todo iba bien.

Link le devolvió el gesto acompañado de una sonrisa cansada. Apartó la mirada y reparó en que Zelda seguía mirando la vía. –Es increíble lo oscura que es la sangre, ¿eh? –preguntó ella sin apartar la mirada.

El chico suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal. –Aunque no lo creas, Shad tiene fobia a las agujas.

–¿En serio? Es... digno de admiración –admitió Zelda–. Todos tenéis un vínculo muy fuerte.

Con un gesto desinteresado, Link se encogió de hombros. –Siempre hemos estado juntos. Al ser huérfanos nos criamos como una gran familia. –Encaró a Zelda. –Nuestro vínculo es como el que podrías tener con tu padre. Somos familia.

–Ya veo... –asintió ella, y trató de no pensar en su padre. Los hospitales le ponían nerviosa.

–Ahora tú también eres parte de la familia. –Zelda se extrañó con su comentario. –No me mires así. Estás aquí pringando con nosotros, además, le caíste genial a todos. Te vieron tal y como eres. De hecho, yo mismo he descubierto nuevas facetas tuyas.

Volvió la vista a Shad. –Pues... me alegro de veras, sois una gente estupenda.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Les envolvía y les arropaba como si de una manta se tratara. Entraba en su pecho y lo oprimía con fuerza. Link habló para poder liberarse de esa mortificante sensación. –Em... Esto va a tardar un rato –carraspeó–. ¿Quieres visitar a tu padre?

–¿Qué? –dijo ella de pronto–. No, no te preocupes. No hace falta. Además, es tarde y ya estará durmiendo y no quiero molestarlo porque...

–Zel –le interrumpió Link–, si hay novedades voy a buscarte. Ve a ver a tu padre.

Hubo un momento de reflexión. –¿Seguro? –preguntó. Link le frotó el hombro con cariño y asintió. –Vale, pero para cualquier cosa me avisas.

–Sí, señora –dijo él con la mano en el pecho. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la dura puerta de metal se cerró a su espalda. Cuando lo hizo, relajó los labios en una expresión de agotamiento extremo y se dejó caer en el banco al lado de Ashei.

–¿Por qué no la llevaste...? –comenzó ella.

–Porque es tan cabezota como tú. Dijo que venía y vino. Si no hubiera dado mi brazo a torcer seguro que seguiríamos discutiendo en la feria.

La morena sonrió con suficiencia. –Es una buena chica, será una gran jefa.

–Le queda por aprender.

–También será una gran novia.

–De hecho, le queda mucho por aprender –respondió con mordacidad.

–Link...

–Ashei, es mi jefa y, en todo caso, mi amiga. Ni quiero ni puedo permitirme otro tipo de relación con ella. Las cosas son como son. –Miró al frente con seriedad. –Somos de mundos distintos.

–Bah, te pareces a Auru.

–¿Yo? Tú sí que te pareces a él, metiendo la nariz donde no te llaman.

–Con más respeto, cachorro. De no ser por mí seguiríais dando vueltas como tontos por la feria.

Link fue a responder pero se mordió la lengua. Tenía mucha razón, demasiada. Su actitud resolutiva a la hora de enfrentarse a los problemas y la capacidad de no bloquearse les había salvado una vez más, y no había mejor ejemplo que los hechos ocurridos esa misma noche.

Giró la cabeza y la miró con disimulo. Parecía decaída pese a haber mantenido esa conversación. Sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento que bien conocía en ella. –Espero que no te estés culpando por lo que ha pasado.

–No lo hago –respondió ella. Aguardó un momento y después continuó–. Pero sin duda es culpa mía.

Link soltó un sonoro bufido. –¿Por qué, Ashei? ¿Por qué te culpas? Ilia es mayorcita, sabe cuidarse sola. Ya no somos los niños inconscientes que hacían locuras en el orfanato.

Una sonrisa triste asomó a los labios de la morena. –Podéis tener los años que queráis, pero siempre vais a ser esos niños. Sé que poco podía haber hecho si me encontrase en la situación en la que estaba ella, pero no sólo se trata del daño físico.

–¿De qué, entonces?

–Es responsabilidad. Yo soy responsable lo que os pase. Siempre he cuidado de vosotros y aunque ahora todos os podáis valer por vosotros mismos, seguís acudiendo a mí cuando las cosas van mal. No alardeo por ello ni me siento superior, es una responsabilidad que gustosamente acojo. Cuidar de mis amigos, de mi familia. –La última palabra salió de su boca con dulzura, como un beso. –Y si te soy sincera tengo miedo. Miedo de que no pueda seguir ayudándoos. De que os alejéis de mí y no os pueda servir de apoyo. De que caigáis y yo no esté ahí para ayudaros a levantaros. Link... no sé qué haría sin ti, sin Talo o Ilia. Me da miedo que un día os vayáis sin que yo no pueda hacer nada.

El rubio tragó saliva. «Estúpida, estúpida», repetía en su mente. Cómo se le ocurría cargar con tanta responsabilidad ella sola. ¿Quién iba a rendirle cuentas a ella? ¿Quién tendría la arrogancia para hacerlo? Siempre teniendo que preocuparse por los demás. «Maldito Shad, en su vida logrará quererla tanto como merece. Nadie, nadie podría siquiera acercarse a darle todo lo que ella debería tener». En su vida, Link jamás había conocido a una persona más bella que Ashei, y probablemente nunca la encontraría. En un mundo tan cruel y despiadado, ellos contaban con una red que les impedía caer. Una red con unos ojos oscuros y una sonrisa maternal. Con un temperamento ardiente y una delicadeza inexistente.

Link giró su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza. Ashei no tardó en corresponderle y enterró su rostro en el hombro de él. Sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda y apretó. Apretó soltando toda su frustración, su miedo y su estrés. Unas lágrimas indecisas corrieron raudas por sus mejillas y se fundieron con la ropa de Link. El susodicho ladeó la cabeza y le besó la sien con ternura. –No se te ocurra pensar que estás sola en esto –susurró a su oído–. Estamos todos juntos, contigo. Ilia se pondrá bien.

Acompañado de un ahogado sollozo, la morena asintió con la cabeza. Tardó unos segundos más en separarse de Link y enjugarse las lágrimas con el puño. Después lo miró con cariño y sus labios formaron una avergonzada sonrisa. –Gracias.

El rubio la correspondió del mismo modo y dejó que su espalda se apoyase en el respaldo del banco. Los dos mantuvieron un cómodo silencio hasta que las emociones que habían estado a flor de piel se fueron mitigando. –¿No te parece increíble que Shad se haya ofrecido a donar sangre con el pánico que le tiene a las agujas? Siempre pensé que era un desperdicio que él tuviera ese grupo sanguíneo.

–Las personas dan lo mejor de sí cuando menos te lo esperas –comentó Ashei. Link no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón.

* * *

La habitación del señor Hyrule estaba iluminada por una lámpara de pie regulable que emitía una suave luz naranja. Él mismo había pedido que le cambiaran la bombilla ya que le ponía enfermo, valga la redundancia, que todas las luces de hospital tuvieran ese color tan frío y muerto, como si fuera la morgue.

En ese momento la luz tenía la intensidad justa para iluminar la estancia, lo suficiente para poder leer algún documento pero no tanto como para que resultase molesta si se estaba tratando de dormir. Los ojos cansados de Zelda bailaban sobre las hojas que había en una mesilla a los pies de su cama y las iba recolocando en diversas carpetas que estaban vacías. Sentada en una butaca con las piernas cruzadas, revisaba sin demasiado interés los informes que descansaban en la mesilla.

Era increíble como el cabezota de su padre, aun estando ingresado, seguía exigiendo que le llevaran más trabajo. Si fuera capaz de hacerlo correctamente, Zelda le dejaría a regañadientes. Pero la realidad era que trataba de abarcar más de lo que realmente podía. Y para colmo era desorganizado como nadie.

Y ahí estaba ella. Tratando de ordenar dentro de lo posible todos los "deberes" que su padre había pedido mientras el susodicho descansaba en su cama. Al principio, había optado por amontonar todo el taco de hojas en algunos más pequeños al compás del monitor al que estaba enchufado su padre, pero no tardó en empezar a contarle el día que había tenido en voz baja. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a leer y ordenar por itinerarios cada uno de los documentos. Hacer todas esas cosas a la vez era algo que sólo ella sería capaz de realizar. Una de las inconfundibles cualidades de Zelda Hyrule.

–Y deberías haber visto qué cara pusieron todos cuando le di al blanco –continuó mientras ponía cuatro folios grapados en una carpeta roja–. Yo al principio creí que había sido un empate, pero después vimos que Link había fallado hahaha. Su cara era un verdadero poema.

El señor Hyrule dormía plácidamente mientras su hija se desahogaba contando sus más recientes "aventuras". Su pecho subía y bajaba a ritmo constante y en su rostro se veía un gesto de primitiva comodidad.

–Después fuimos a patinar. Yo nunca pensé que podría ser una buena profesora, pero después vi que realmente tengo dotes para ello –admitió sin humildad alguna–. Quizá ese debería ser mi futuro... Es lo que siempre dices, ¿no? "Encuentra tu elemento". –Cogió otro de los documentos y comenzó a hojearlo. –Pues ese podría ser, es algo que se me da bastante bien, porque viendo cómo patinaba Link al principio y cómo acabó después de recibir una de mis clases magistrales... buf, de verdad tiene muchísimo mérito. –Se calló un instante y levantó la vista de los papeles. –Bueno... quizá él también tenga algo que ver...

Continuó describiendo su noche por unos minutos más hasta que el taco de papeles estuvo ordenado en las diversas carpetas. –Buf... creo que ya está –dijo, recostándose en la butaca. Dio un bostezo y apoyó la cabeza en su mano–. A ver si todo esto se soluciona pronto.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse. El doctor salió con Shad agarrado a su hombro. Tenía un aspecto demacrado: la piel blanca y fina como el papel, y sus labios habían cobrado un mortecino color violeta. Bajo sus ojos se habían formado unas oscuras ojeras que parecían ser marcas de moratones de una pelea lejana. Caminaba con dificultad y se veía claramente débil.

Ashei se levantó como un resorte y se acercó corriendo a él. Talo, que había regresado apenas unos minutos atrás, y Link, hicieron lo mismo. La morena se acercó a Shad y le pasó una mano por el flequillo, apartándole unos mechones rebeldes que no dejaban verle con claridad y se alarmó al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué se ve tan débil? –preguntó Ashei atropelladamente.

El doctor dio un paso adelante sin dejar de sujetar al castaño. –Verá, hubo algunas complicaciones a la hora de la donación. Tenemos un protocolo que salta cuando una persona llega al límite seguro de donación, haciendo que la válvula de la vía se cierre y suene un pitido. Normalmente este protocolo no es siquiera necesario porque la sangre en una donación suele ir a unas bolsitas de medio litro, pero debido a la precaria situación de su amiga, nos vimos obligados a enchufarle directamente a ella.

–Sí, sí, eso ya lo hemos visto –atajó Link–. ¿Pero por qué está así? Parece un zombie.

–A eso iba –respondió el doctor con una nota de molestia en su voz–. El protocolo del que os hablaba no ha saltado y como yo estaba haciéndole pruebas a la paciente, no me he dado cuenta de que había sobrepasado su límite de donación. En cuanto fui consciente le desenchufé.

–¿Y cuánto ha donado? –preguntó Ashei.

–Pues... según el tiempo que ha pasado... aproximadamente dos litros y medio.

–¿¡Dos y medio!? –estalló Ashei alterada.

Ya estaba a punto de lanzarse a su cuello y de dudar de su integridad moral cuando Link la agarró de un hombro y consiguió tranquilizarla momentáneamente. –¿Y cómo está Ilia?

El doctor amagó una sonrisa, pero pronto recuperó su compostura inicial. –Pues debido a mi pequeña negligencia el proceso se aceleró más, así que tengo una buena noticia y una mala.

–¿Cuál es la mala? –inquirió Talo al instante.

Todo el grupo miraba al doctor con impaciencia. Hasta Shad se había reclinado un poco para poder establecer contacto visual con él. –La mala noticia es que, como ya sabíamos, ha sufrido un fuerte traumatismo craneoencefálico. –Talo hizo una mueca con la boca al tiempo que enarcaba las cejas. –Quiero decir que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza que le ha dañado el cerebro.

Hubo un silencio mortífero en el pasillo. El color de Ashei volvió a desaparecer de sus mejillas. La culpabilidad retornó a ella como una masa asfixiante de agua helada, haciendo que sus pensamientos reprimidos por su propia cordura dieran rienda suelta. Un TCE era el típico accidente por el que los pacientes se quedaban en coma o postrados en una silla de ruedas toda su vida. El simple hecho de que su irresponsabilidad hubiera sido la culpable de que Ilia estuviera en esa situación la rompía por dentro como una muñeca de cristal.

Un cálido brazo pasó alrededor de su cuello. Shad, que hasta hace un momento había tratado de no desfallecer en medio del pasillo, dio un par de tímidos pasos y la abrazó. Ashei se forzó a si misma a no llorar, pero no reprimió las ganas de abrazar a su novio.

El doctor carraspeó, ganándose la atención de todos ellos. –Supongo que ya saben el abanico de disfunciones cerebrales que ésta lesión puede provocar, así que he aquí la buena noticia, entre comillas, que les puedo dar. –Link tragó saliva. Notaba cómo le ardía la garganta, pero mantuvo la compostura como le fue posible. –Las pruebas han descartado que tenga alguna patología en el sistema nervioso, es decir, no ha sufrido lesiones que le produzcan parálisis parcial o total de su cuerpo. Sus pulsaciones van siendo ligeramente ascendentes, por lo que despertará en pocos días.

Una sensación de alivio reinó en el pasillo. Por un momento, fue Ashei la que se apoyó en Shad y no al revés. Link esbozó una sonrisa y se abrazó con fuerza a Talo, que seguía lívido como una mosquita muerta.

De nuevo, fue Ashei la que rompió el silencio. –¿Entonces no tendrá secuelas?

–Eso no puedo asegurarlo. En los casos más afortunados, como es éste, suele haber ligeros trastornos de memoria.

–¿Amnesia?

–Exacto, amnesia retrógrada.

–¿Qué tiene este tío en la boca? No entiendo una mierda de lo que dice –le susurró Talo a Link en el oído.

El rubio sonrió y le respondió en el mismo tono. –Creo que se está haciendo el listo. –Talo asintió con un deje de desprecio en su rostro.

–Se trata de una variante de la amnesia en la cual el sujeto pierde los recuerdos de los momentos anteriores a la lesión –explicó escuetamente. Ashei fue a decir algo, pero el doctor pareció adivinar su pregunta–. No les puedo asegurar ni qué periodo de tiempo ha olvidado ni si podrá recordarlo. Cada lesión es un mundo distinto y no hay patrones establecidos. Si quieren un consejo, les recomiendo que cuando salga de aquí la lleven a lugares que le resulten familiares. Eso puede reactivar conexiones neuronales para que sus recuerdos vayan regresando.

–Le pego, Link. Te juro que le parto la cara –susurró Talo, harto de tanto tecnicismo y jerga médica.

–Entendido –comentó Link, tratando de ignorar al moreno. –Entonces, ¿algo más?

–No, por ahora eso es todo. La señorita Ilia deberá quedarse ingresada aquí –dijo el doctor a la vez que Talo pegaba la frente en la ventana de cristal–. De hecho, también les recomendaría que dejaran esta noche a Shad, ha donado demasiada sangre y estará bastante debilitado.

–Y una mierda –gruñó el susodicho en voz baja.

–No se preocupe, doctor –medió Ashei–. Yo le llevaré a casa, ahora lo único que queremos es descansar y tranquilizarnos.

El doctor asintió. –Como ustedes quieran. Buenas noches. –Y con una ligera reverencia de cuello, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y se perdió entre los pasillos del hospital.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Ilia a través de la ventana. Las marcas del monitor y su incansable pitido eran los únicos testigos que les aseguraban que seguía viva, puesto que tenía un aspecto pálido y malsano, como Blancanieves tras morder la manzana envenenada.

Un momento después, Ashei dio las instrucciones. –Bueno, tenemos que irnos ya. Talo, despégate del cristal y ven conmigo. Me ayudarás a subir a Shad a casa y después te llevo a la tuya. –Talo asintió. –Link, tú ve a buscar a Zelda y llévala a casa. Mañana hablaremos de todo esto.

El rubio asintió, pero se colocó delante de Ashei. –¿Estás bien?

–Quiero dormir, eso es todo. –El rubio le apretó el hombro y le dio dos besos en las mejillas. Después le cogió la mano a Shad y se la estrechó con fuerza. El castaño sonrió sin demasiada fuerza y, tras apoyarse en Talo y Ashei, se encaminaron a la salida.

Link fue buscando la habitación del señor Hyrule exprimiendo al máximo sus recuerdos del día en que fue a verle. Tardó más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, puesto que todos los pasillos del maldito hospital eran idénticos. Pasó varias veces por la misma máquina expendedora y se vio obligado a parar un momento para localizarse a sí mismo. Tras varios minutos dando vueltas, al final llegó a su destino.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y lo que vio le pareció bastante gracioso. La habitación estaba iluminada con una luz más cálida de lo normal, haciendo contraste con el resto del hospital. «Privilegios de ricos», pensó. El señor Hyrule dormía con un gesto apacible en su cama, y en una butaca frente a él, Zelda descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos, que a su vez el codo lo hacía en el reposabrazos, y las piernas refinadamente cruzadas. Sólo le faltaba la corona para ser una reina en su trono. Sólo eso, dado que el porte le venía de serie y su ropa era sutilmente elegante.

Se quedó allí mirándola durante un momento hasta que el pitido del monitor le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Con mucha cautela, se acercó a ella y le pasó un dedo por el pelo. Era increíblemente suave. Le recogió unos mechones que le tapaban la oreja tras la misma y, tras quedar ésta despejada, le sopló con suavidad en el interior. Zelda se revolvió inmersa en su sueño y le propinó un cabezazo en el labio, haciendo que Link soltase un quejido ahogado y se llevara la mano en la boca.

Tras recapacitar en que no había sido su idea más brillante, le movió un poco la rodilla que tenía cruzada sobre la otra hasta que ella acabó despegando los ojos. –¿Link? –preguntó con una voz cargada de sueño. Link se quedó en el sitio por un momento. Nunca antes había oído una voz tan sensual como esa. La belleza de la ruptura le daba unos matices a esa voz que parecía haber sido retocada por un ángel, uno muy sexy.

La chica pestañeó con lentitud un par de veces hasta que de pronto pareció recordar dónde estaba y abrió los ojos como platos. Sus iris azules se clavaron en los de Link, y entonces se desató un torrente de preguntas. –¿Cómo está Ilia? ¿Qué le han dicho? ¿Y Shad? ¿Al final pudo donar? ¿Y por qué tienes el labio hinchado? Link, contesta, dime algo.

El rubio se asustó por el súbito interrogatorio en el que se vio inmerso así que lo primero que hizo fue posarle un dedo sobre los labios con suavidad para callarla. –Shhh... vas a despertar a tu padre –susurró mientras miraba con énfasis al hombre postrado en la cama.

La morena asintió. Link la ayudó a levantarse y le ordenó un poco algunos mechones del pelo . –¿Estoy muy despeinada?

–Tranquila, princesa. Estás tan guapa como siempre –respondió con un tono que no dejaba claro si había ironía o sinceridad.

La aludida sonrió y, tras despedirse de su padre en voz baja, abrió la puerta y salió por ella seguida de Link. No reparó en que justo antes de cerrar la puerta, los labios del viejo magnate se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Una vez en el pasillo se volvió a Link. –¿Y bien?

–Antes de nada, siento mucho lo que ha pasado, te juro que si lo hubiera sabido no te habría metido en esto.

–No te preocupes –le tranquilizó ella–. ¿Cómo está Ilia?

–La verdad es que mejor de lo que creíamos, quizá haya olvidado lo que le pasó justo antes del golpe, pero se pondrá bien –resumió como pudo.

–Ya veo... ¿Y Shad?

–Shad se pasó donando sangre –recordó con una sonrisa–. Ashei ya se lo llevó a casa. –Recordó entonces las palabras que le había dicho su amiga. –Justo lo que voy a hacer ahora contigo.

* * *

La moto se deslizaba con suavidad por la carretera. El asfalto parecía mimar con ternura los neumáticos y el motor ronroneaba bajo sus piernas con tranquilidad. Link trataba de conducir lo más suave que le era posible, y sin duda lo estaba consiguiendo. Zelda apenas notaba cuándo empezaba a acelerar y cuándo a frenar. Se movía como un surfista en un mar en calma, dejándose llevar por la marea. Disfrutaba de la maestría de su compañero a los mandos y dejaba que el viento acariciase sus cabellos y los ondease a su gusto. Estaba de más que la policía les pondría una multa por no llevar casco, pero en ese momento daba igual.

La silueta de la moto se fundía con la oscuridad de la ciudad, y sólo las farolas que pasaban a su lado a toda velocidad parecían hacer bailar su sombra. El viaje se le hizo tan placentero como rápido, ya que en un momento se encontraban en el jardín de su casa.

Se bajó con una infundada pereza que recordaba a las crías cuando se ven obligadas a separarse de su madre. Bajó una pierna y después la otra sin soltarse de Link. Cuando ella hubo puesto los pies en el suelo, Link se giró con gracia y se posó frente a ella.

–Vaya nochecita, ¿eh?

La afirmación de la chica le dio que pensar. Después de haber tratado de que lo pasase bien con ellos, de integrarla en el grupo y que saliera de su burbuja, de su teatro, todo había acabado ahí, en un frío pasillo de hospital viendo cómo la sangre de su amigo salía por un tubo de plástico y entraba en el cuerpo de otra chica a la que habían pegado en la calle. «Bravo, Link. Eres un genio», se reprochó con ironía. –Oye, Zel... lo siento de veras –se disculpó por enésima vez.

Zelda bufó y le encaró con el ceño frunció. –¿Vas a dejarlo ya? No ha sido culpa tuya, deja de sentirte responsable.

–Ya, pero...

–Estas cosas pasan, ¿no? –preguntó ella–. ¿No es este el mundo del que siempre me hablas? ¿En el que las cosas no salen bien? –suspiró–. Puede sonar cruel, pero me alegro de que no lo haya vivido sola, rodeada de guardaespaldas estirados con sus trajes negros planchados e impolutos. Si algo puedo sacar en claro esta noche es que me has mostrado esa calidez que la amistad puede proporcionar. –El chico la observaba mientras hablaba. Veía cómo las volutas de vaho escapaban de sus labios como suspiros congelados. Aun con toda la "aventura", los cabellos despeinados, las ojeras, el rímel descorrido y todos las imperfecciones que podían verse, seguía estando guapísima. Una belleza natural.

–¡Qué optimista eres a veces! –exclamó, recordando aquel día que tuvo que llevarla de compras para que no se viniera abajo. Por la mirada perdida que ella dedicó al horizonte, Link dedujo que ella también lo recordaba.

Sin haberlo querido, un profundo bostezo se adueñó de su boca, haciendo que se le saltaran hasta las lágrimas. Zelda hizo un pobre intento de taparse la boca pero no evitó la carcajada de Link. –Perdón –dijo finalmente, secándose las lágrimas. Después de eso, sus ojos azules, ya enrojecidos por el cansancio, le miraron con tranquilidad–. Link. Muchas gracias por lo de esta noche, me lo he pasado genial. –Link enarcó las cejas. –Bueno... al menos hasta la parte del final.

Link se quitó uno de los guantes y le ofreció la mano a Zelda de forma solemne. Ella le siguió el juego y se la estrechó. –Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señorita. Espero que podamos repetirlo. Bueno... al menos hasta la parte del final –añadió con una sonrisa.

–Hahaha, lo espero con ansias –rió–. Pero si quieres un consejo, no te quites el guante, no es necesaria esa familiaridad.

–Ya veo, lo tendré en cuenta –asintió él. Hubo un segundo de silencio sólo interrumpido por el aire frío que silbaba entre las hojas perennes de los árboles.

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la moto, y tras montarse, volvió la cabeza a Zelda, que le seguía con la mirada. –Buenas noches, Link.

El susodicho se puso el casco. –Descansa, Zel. –Y tras bajarse la visera, arrancó el motor y se perdió de nuevo por las calles.

* * *

**NA: Hola de nuevo. Este capítulo fue divertido de escribir por la jerga médica, ****a veces me siento como Talo en clase con ese vocabulario, que parece que hablan en otro idioma.**** También por Ashei, me encanta escribir sobre ella.**

**Seguramente este capítulo deje con ganas de más Zelink, pero las cosas de palacio van despacio. Y quedan dos capítulos para acabar...**

**Una vez más me repito, a todos aquellos lectores anónimos, animáos a escribir reviews, los responderé encantado. Y muchas gracias a los que ya lo hacéis.**


	17. Malas noticias

**Seleniuro: Te tomo la palabra. Ahora mismo ya no podré subir en un tiempo porque estamos ya casi en el final, pero me gustó la idea de subir algo de pronto, como una sorpresa. Lo haré. Y gracias por la opinión.**

**Mary: Pues es todo inventado, tuve que informarme un poco de los TCE antes de escribir, pero me alegra que te gustara.**

**Zeldangelink: Es bueno que te hayas fijado en la relación de Link y Ashei, es algo en lo que puse especial énfasis. No sabía que tocabas el piano, más adelante pondré a Link tocando alguna cosa bonita.**

**Hikari no kokoro: Seguro que ya estás mejor, ánimo que al final las defensas ganan. Si quieres mándame un mensaje o coméntame qué partes notabas como jerga española, me sale solo. El Zelink... va despacio, pero va.  
**

**IA: Me alegro de que te hayas animado a escribir, toda opinión es valiosa. Y sí, puede que a Link ese beso le haya marcado... o simplemente podría ser un recuerdo caliente que guarda celosamente en su cabeza. Normalmente en los libros que leo me suelen gustar más las parejas secundarias que las principales, no sé si será tu caso en este fic, quizá pueda ser hasta que desarrolle el Zelink.**

**yumivigo: Madre mía, esos reviews son los que me gusta leer, los que me animan más a continuar. En una noche, buff, buen atracón entonces jajaja. Cuando empecé el fic con lo de la economía y tal me lo iba inventando, yo estudio una ingeniería así que tampoco tenía ni idea, pero a partir de la imaginación te vas creando una paranoia y al final sale eso. Aun así, es cierto que una historia no se mantiene con paranoias así que al final sí que tuve que leer cosas de economía para que la cosa tuviera sentido. Mi principal miedo u objetivo es mantener el interés en ambos temas, tanto a nivel de trama como de romance, ojalá lo consiga. En cuanto a lo de la ortografía, sí. Nada que pueda objetar, es un horror. Lo malo de escribir capítulos largos es que te sobre saturas de escribir y no quieres ni releer. Por eso suelo dejárselo a una amiga para que haga las veces de betareader pero parece que no lo hizo demasiado bien. Prometo estar mucho más atento en ese aspecto, porque odio las faltas de ortografía al leer y a veces me enfado leyendo lo que yo mismo escribo, pensando: ¡vaya basura estoy haciendo! Haré una revisión mucho más exhaustiva y le pediré ayuda a otra súper betareader que me ayudó en Libertad Escarlata (el último fic que hice). Fíjate para estos dos últimos capítulos porque los he repasado yo personalmente. De nuevo muchas gracias por el review y sobre todo por la crítica, sólo así se mejora. Espero leerte en este cap.**

* * *

**Malas noticias**

La radio había interrumpido el maratón de canciones para hacer un aviso del tráfico. La notable subida de temperatura había conseguido deshelar las carreteras que iban a Pico Nevado, así que cientos de coches se amontonaban en la zona este de la ciudad.

La geografía del país había convertido a Hyrule en el centro neurálgico de todas las regiones colindantes. Por eso mismo, cuando se taponaban las entradas debido al tiempo, vacaciones o demás eventos imprevistos, se formaba tal caos en la ciudad que resultaba casi imposible conducir por las afueras.

Para intentar mitigar estos efectos, el ayuntamiento de la ciudad puso en acción un proyecto gestionado por la Trifuerza del Valor. Se trataba de un anillo de carreteras que rodeaba la ciudad y así conseguía descongestionar el tráfico en el centro para la gente que sólo quisiera ir de una región a otra del país sin necesidad de pasar por la ciudad.

Eso tenía tanto su parte buena como mala. La buena ya estaba explicada, si la gente no tenía que entrar en la ciudad, había menos tráfico dentro. La mala en cambio era algo forzada y difícil de comprender. Para la gente que viviera a las afueras de la ciudad y tuviera que ir a trabajar a la zona central, pero opuesta a la residencial, podía o entrar en la ciudad y callejear por pequeñas calles y semáforos o podía coger una de las "carreteras anillo" y rodear la ciudad mucho más rápido, llegando antes al lugar deseado.

Eso era lo que hacía Link cada mañana dado que Zelda vivía en una de las zonas residenciales más caras de la ciudad, es decir, en las afueras. Por ello todos los días iba desde las cocheras hasta la zona residencial, y después rodeaba la ciudad por esas carreteras para llegar al edificio Hyrule, que se encontraba a bastante distancia.

El caso era que debido a eso se encontraban en un "anillo-atasco" y la cosa no parecía ir a mejor. –_... así que les recomendamos que si van a moverse por ciudad, no utilicen las carreteras anillo. Gracias por su atención._

–No, gracias a ti –respondió Link con ironía–. Menos mal que nos has avisado a tiempo. –continuó, abarcando el panorama que tenía delante, todo lleno de coches parados.

–¡Es que eres un inútil! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vayas por ahí!? –gritó una voz detrás de él.

Link cerró la ventanilla de plástico que separaba la cabina de la parte trasera sin siquiera darse la vuelta. –Ya está aquí la experta...

No obstante, no tardó ni tres segundos en volver a abrirse. –¡No me ignores! Te he dicho mil veces que estas carreteras se llenan de coches, no sé qué miedo le tienes a los semáforos.

Esta vez sí, Link se dio la vuelta. –Relájate, princesa. Que yo sepa tú...

–¡Que no me llames princesa! –le interrumpió ella.

Con un suspiro, Link puso las manos en el volante y lo agarró con fuerza. De no ser por los guantes de cuero se podría haber visto cómo sus nudillos cambiaban de un color rojizo a uno blanco. –Mira, no voy a discutir contigo cuando estás de los nervios. Sólo lo estás pagando conmigo –refunfuñó haciéndose el afligido.

–No te hagas la víctima –le reprochó Zelda–. Sabes perfectamente lo importante que es la reunión de hoy y por tu culpa voy a llegar tarde. ¿Sabes qué cara pondrán los directores cuando vean que llego tarde?

–Pues la misma cara que tienen siempre, si se han sentado a negociar contigo es porque de una manera o de otra sacarán provecho, así que no te preocupes por lo que piensen.

–Parece mentira que no sepas cómo funciona esto, Link –dijo ella, bajando el tono de una vez por todas–. Esta gente tiene mucho dinero, pero no llevan empresas grandes. Su orgullo es más grande que su visión de futuro así que si se sienten cómodos quizá pidan más de lo que estoy dispuesto a dar y ellos mismos se nieguen a aceptar los acuerdos.

Link la miró por el espejo retrovisor. –¿Entonces no prefieren tragarse su orgullo y llenar sus bolsillos?

–Estos no. Tienen muchos más beneficios que costes así que tampoco se tienen que preocupar demasiado por sus empresas. Sólo los grandes magnates tienen ese sentimiento de responsabilidad.

Esa respuesta pareció tener su efecto en Link, que se quedó pensativo mientras aceleraba lo que el coche de delante le permitía. –Qué asco de trabajo –dijo al fin–. Tener que tratar con esa gentuza.

Zelda apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla y trató de serenarse. –Pues sí... no creas que aquí es todo rosa.

Link fue a reprocharle lo que acababa de decir, pero pensó que quizá no era el mejor momento para empezar otra discusión. Zelda tenía una importantísima negociación entre manos. Ya habían perdido dos Trifuerzas y de no ser por sus drásticas medidas de gestión, tendrían las caídas en bolsa más grandes del mercado. Para poder propulsar de una vez su empresa y acabar con el retroceso en el que se habían visto envueltos, Zelda pensaba anexar todas las pequeñas empresas privadas que estarían englobadas en las Trifuerzas del Poder y Sabiduría, haciendo que así el mercado estuviera ligeramente más igualado.

Pero el problema ya lo había descrito Zelda. Al ser empresas tan pequeñas, tenían pocos gastos y les iba muy bien por su cuenta, así que para ser absorbidas tendrían que hacer unas ofertas con fuertes pérdidas para los Hyrule. Era una jugada arriesgada de la que podría salir muy beneficiada si todo iba bien, pero también podrían dar un paso atrás si se negaban o exigían más de lo propuesto. Esa era la razón por la que Zelda estaba tan voluble esa mañana.

Link fue cambiando de carril hasta que pudo ponerse en el de la derecha. –¿Por qué vas por aquí? Este es el carril más lento de todos –observó Zelda–. ¿Es que no te he dicho que esto es muy importante?

–Qué pesada eres. Por la derecha hay más cosas aparte de coches lentos –respondió él.

–¿Entonces? –Pero la pregunta se quedó en el aire. Al ver que Link no la respondía, volvió a estirarse la americana negra y se abrochó de nuevo los dos botones negros que la cerraban por abajo. Por último, se recolocó las horquillas doradas y se ahuecó la coleta a un lado del hombro, evitando así aplastársela con la espalda y el asiento del coche.

De pronto, el coche comenzó a coger velocidad a la vez que giraba a la derecha. Zelda se asomó como pudo y entonces comprendió. La razón por la que el carril derecho es el más lento era, entre otras cosas, porque es ahí donde están las salidas. Y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho Link, coger una de las salidas y desmarcarse de aquel infierno de automóviles. Levantó la vista hacia el retrovisor y se encontró con los ojos de Link, que la miraban divertidos. –¿Ves, princesa? A mí si me razonas las cosas, te hago caso.

* * *

El lugar era frío y estéril. El suelo era de losas de piedra blanca y las paredes, si no eran del mismo color, estaban cubiertas por una gran cantidad de puertas metálicas del tamaño de nichos. Las susodichas puertas tenían unas barras del mismo metal que servían para abrirlas y sus bordes estaban recubiertos de goma. Para abrirlas, había un pequeño tirador que accionaba un mecanismo. En el fondo, se parecía más a la puerta de una lavadora que a una común.

Un médico pasó entre las distintas camas de aluminio que estaban dispuestas de forma desordenada a lo largo y ancho de la estancia, moviendo aquellas que estaban en lugares demasiado incómodos. Las ruedas que tenían en las patas facilitaba la labor pese a tener cadáveres encima tapados con unas sábanas verdosas.

Shad caminaba detrás de él con el corazón en un puño. Trataba de mantener su vista en la espalda de su bata también verde para no fijarse en lo que tenía a su alrededor. Una gota de sudor frío le recorría la espalda, pero le daba miedo sacar las manos de los bolsillos y que algún cadáver se la cogiera.

El lugar exhumaba muerte por cada uno de sus rincones. Las esquinas a las cuales no llegaba la luz de los fluorescentes parecían esconder secretos horribles y brutales. Con ese sentimiento de congoja, Shad no se atrevía a mirar más allá de lo que tenía delante. Notaba cómo la propia oscuridad del lugar trataba de rasgarle la ropa y dejarle más expuesto al horror que frente a él se extendía. Su mente era un mar de sentimientos confusos. Se encontraba embotado, como si lo viera todo a través de un biombo traslúcido que sólo le dejaba ser consciente de algunos detalles.

El forense se paró en una de las puertas plateadas selladas. Shad la miraba como un autómata. Cuando el hombre accionó el extraño picaporte, por un momento imaginó que una bofetada de podredumbre nublaría sus sentidos, pero se equivocaba. No había nada, la esterilidad era palpable en cada milímetro de aquel lugar. Dentro de esa puerta se extendía un compartimento parcialmente ocupado por lo que parecía ser un cadáver también cubierto por una sábana de ese mismo horrible color verde. A Shad se le cerró el estómago al ver las profundidades del compartimento. En ese momento se veía algo gracias a que la puerta estaba abierta, pero en cuanto la cerrasen herméticamente de nuevo, no habría nada. La oscuridad lo envolvería todo de nuevo.

Con un movimiento rápido, fruto de la experiencia, el médico cogió la parte delantera de la superficie sobre la que descansaba el cadáver y tiró de ella, haciendo que sus guantes de látex soltaran un débil gemido. Accionada por unas ruedas en los laterales, la superficie se deslizó hacia fuera, sacando el cuerpo en toda su longitud.

Ambos miraron un momento la sábana que lo cubría. Tras ella se podían distinguir algunos contornos que parecían ser humanos, un bulto en la parte posterior que podría ser la nariz, el pecho más abajo y por último los dos pies. El hombre sostuvo la mirada de Shad un momento mientras cogía la sábana y la bajaba hasta la altura de la cadera. El castaño tardó un momento en bajar la vista. Cuando lo hizo, se quedó paralizado un momento, lo veía como si se tratara de una nube, un sueño imposible que bajo ninguna circunstancia debería estar en el mundo real. Su cerebro se colapsó un momento, pero sólo fue un segundo.

–¿Es él? –preguntó el forense, tratando de poner una nota de calidez en su voz, cosa que falló estrepitosamente debido a la atmósfera que se respiraba en ese lugar.

Shad dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y después salió corriendo hacia la salida, golpeando sin querer las camas de aluminio. Sin temor a que la oscuridad se hiciera con él, huyó de esa habitación lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas, pensando que quizá así podría dejar atrás lo que había visto.

Golpeó con fuerza una de las grandes puertas metálicas sujetas por redondas y firmes bisagras, haciendo que golpeasen la pared que tenían tras ellas. Finalmente pudo salir de allí. Su respiración era entrecortada y el sabor de la bilis en su boca propiciaba que se le empañaran los ojos. Apoyó un brazo en la pared y trató de serenarse. No obstante, lo único que consiguió fue vomitar.

* * *

Link jugueteaba con las múltiples opciones que le brindaba el ordenador central de la limusina. Era increíble la de pequeñas e inútiles aplicaciones que le habían integrado a esa prodigiosa CPU. Al principio se aventuró a tocar botones y a desconfigurar las opciones por defecto. Pero después de haber abierto una decena de menús y haber cambiado el idioma a armenio, tuvo que hacer uso del manual de instrucciones.

Le costó más de media hora ir cerrando los menús y llegar a la pestaña de reseteo. Dio un complacido suspiro cuando todo se apagó de golpe y al encenderse lo primero que le preguntó fue el idioma y la hora. Aprendió entonces la de cosas que ya estaban configuradas antes de que él llegase y lo aburrido que era rehacerlo todo.

Cuando consiguió ponerlo todo como estaba, se sumergió de nuevo en el manual de instrucciones para poder conocer los recovecos del coche. A los pocos minutos ya estaba bajándose actualizaciones y poniendo en marcha extrañas aplicaciones como el aparcado automático. Según había leído Link, eso se podía hacer porque el coche estaba lleno de sensores. También registró en el GPS una gran cantidad de restaurantes para poder llevar a Zelda a tomar un café cuando acabasen las reuniones.

Habían pasado ya 6 días desde que ocurrió la fatídica noche en la que habían atacado a Ilia, y desde entonces Zelda y Link se habían hecho mucho más cercanos. Ella le contaba sus planes antes de realizarlos y Link le aconsejaba en función de la personalidad de la gente con la que tenía que tratar. Lo cierto es que hacían un buen equipo. Ambos se hacían compañía cuando se estresaban. Cuando Link se metía en atascos tremendos y la gente se le colaba, Zelda tenía que asomarse por el hueco entre la cabina y el resto del coche para tranquilizarlo y darle conversación. Del mismo modo, cuando Zelda salía de una reunión poco fructífera, Link la esperaba fuera con una sonrisa y la llevaba a un restaurante a tomar un café o algo de comer y le contaba cualquier anécdota del pasado para que pensara en otra cosa y no se desanimara. Sin haberlo querido, se habían convertido en el apoyo del otro.

Ese mismo lunes, Zelda había conseguido cerrar por completo la compra de los Agitha, pero le había costado una reunión de 8 horas sin descanso y bastantes concesiones. Cuando salió de la sala de juntas, lo único que pedía su cuerpo era un bote entero de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza pensando que, con un poco de suerte, una sobredosis le quitaría todos los problemas de golpe. Para su sorpresa, allí estaba Link. Su cara también denotaba cansancio puesto que no podía abandonar su puesto o echarse una siesta. No obstante, iba con dos vasos humeantes de café y una sonrisa de las que alivian las penas.

Zelda agradeció el gesto y juntos dieron un paseo hasta que acabaron en un banco de madera del parque de al lado. Intercalando sorbos y risas, la cafeína y el buen humor de Link hicieron mella en ella, consiguiendo arrancarle una sonrisa cuando ambos se levantaron de vuelta al coche para ir a su casa. Ese fue uno de los mejores días para Zelda, tanto a nivel profesional como personal. De ahí que hubieran cogido la costumbre de aprovechar los cortos descansos que daban las negociaciones para dar una vuelta o comer algo juntos.

Link estaba recordando ese día con la mirada perdida cuando leyó algo que llamó su atención. "Sincronización vía Bluetooth". Sonaba interesante, y sin duda lo era. Tras leer el párrafo bajo el título, Link comprendió la gran utilidad que tenía esa opción. Podía conectar su teléfono con el coche de forma que cuando le llamasen, la llamada saltaría por los altavoces del coche y no tendría que cogerlo mientras conducía.

Introdujo los datos del dispositivo según le decían las instrucciones y quedó satisfecho cuando en la pantalla de su propio teléfono decía "sincronización completa". Justo en ese momento la pantalla cambió y salió el nombre de Ashei. En poco más de un segundo, su tono de llamada inundó la cabina de la limusina. Link sonrió orgulloso y apretó el botón del teléfono verde que se encontraba en el interior del volante. –¿Diga? –preguntó sin saber bien dónde estaba el micrófono.

–_Link..._ –se escuchó la voz de la chica. Sin embargo, la voz sonaba triste y afligida. Eso no le gustó nada al rubio.

–¿Ashei? ¿Qué pasa?

–_Es Auru, lo han encontrado en la calle... como Rusl..._

El estómago de Link se cerró de golpe. Un fuerte pitido sustituyó a lo que Ashei le estaba contando. _Como Rusl_. «¿Muerto en una acera?», dedujo su cerebro, que iba a mil revoluciones por segundo.

–_..._ _pecho y después..._

–¿Dónde estás? –interrumpió Link de golpe, sorprendiéndose del gallo que le había salido. Su voz se escapaba así como su vitalidad.

–_En el Tanatorio de Ordon. Ven cuanto antes, por favor._

Link colgó la llamada desde el coche y después cogió el teléfono. Marcó el número de Zelda pero se detuvo justo cuando iba a darle al símbolo verde. Zelda estaba en una importantísima reunión y gran parte del futuro dependía de ello. Opto entonces por mandarle un whatsapp, pero los dedos le temblaban y no conseguía acertar con las letras.

Finalmente desistió y lanzó el móvil al suelo con rabia. Respiró entrecortadamente y volvió a cogerlo. Escribió un escueto: "Ha ocurrido algo, no puedo esperarte hoy. Después te llamo. Dales duro" y arrancó el coche con rudeza, haciendo rechinar la caja de cambios al apretar el acelerador. A los pocos segundos ya volaba en dirección al tanatorio.

* * *

No llevaba demasiado tiempo en el cargo, pero lo cierto es que ya empezaba a detestar la dichosa sala de juntas. La gran mesa de caoba barnizada había perdido toda su magia y ya sólo era un trozo de mobiliario grande y vulgar.

Por suerte o desgracia el reloj era lo único bueno que oía en esa sala. Al menos podía tener certeza de que el tiempo estaba pasando y no se quedaría encerrada allí para siempre. Su leve tic tac seguía siendo como un compás sobre el que parecía orquestarse el resto de la actividad. 5 horas llevaba escuchándolo, y parecía nada en esa sala hubiera cambiado, como si estuviera aislada del mundo real.

Como bien había previsto ella, los magnates que se sentaban frente a ella estaban pidiendo de más. Trajeados y con su aura de soberbia injustificada, se apoyaban en el respaldo mientras sin vergüenza alguna exigían cosas inviables. Los cinco que había, todos sentados en el mismo lado de la mesa frente a Zelda, que estaba sola en el lado contrario, parecían haberse confabulado para sacar de quicio a la chica.

–Pero como comprenderá, no puedo despedir a un 20% de la plantilla para que su nueva facción cobre un 30% más –explicó Zelda con paciencia infinita, tratando de tomarse con calma la barbaridad que le estaban proponiendo–. Las pérdidas por competitividad serían ingentes y, por si fuera poco, tendríamos a todo el sindicato de trabajadores a nuestra espalda.

El hombre en cuestión apoyó ambos codos en la mesa, reclinándose hacia delante. –Pero compréndalo, señorita –dijo él con tono jocoso. El tono de aquel que sabe que tiene la mano ganadora–. Comprendemos la magnitud de lo que está tratando de hacer y el beneficio que usted conseguirá de ello, por eso también tiene que entender que nosotros queremos salir en cierto modo... "favorecidos" de ese trato.

«Bueno, al menos el desgraciado es sincero», observó Zelda. –Lo sé, pero con el acuerdo que les propongo, todos ustedes saldrían beneficiados. A costa de dejar las empresas como filiales a nuestro grupo, y por consecuente perder un 5% de su sueldo en dietas extras, porque señalo –resaltó, acercando de nuevo el documento que debían de firmar– que su sueldo neto sigue siendo el mismo, ganarían la estabilidad que la Trifuerza les proporciona.

El hombre que se sentaba al lado del que había hablado antes despegó sus labios, escondidos tras una barba entrecana. Tendría unos 60 años, más que curtido en el mundo de las finanzas y con cara de que no se le podía engañar. –No trate de confundirnos, señorita Hyrule. Aquí parece que usted es la que nos está haciendo un favor cuando es su empresa la que ha perdido dos de las Trifuerzas, por no decir que nuestros negocios no entran en la Trifuerza que aún conserva, así que no nos venda estabilidad cuando no es más que un castillo de arena –dijo con autoridad–. Si quiere que esto salga a flote más vale que tenga en cuenta nuestras exigencias.

Zelda le mantuvo la mirada al hombre. Era una mirada asesina, pero el magnate no se dio por aludido, y simplemente se la devolvió con indiferencia, como si estuviera hablando con su nieta. El silencio, sólo interrumpido por el reloj, parecía hacer una presión sobre la sala que en cualquier momento rompería las ventanas. Los puños de Zelda estaban cerrados bajo la mesa, pero debía mantener la compostura. En una situación como esa le encantaría no tener responsabilidades y romperle la nariz de un puñetazo.

Iba a responder cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, asomando la cabeza una joven con mirada severa y pelo ondulado. –Señorita Hyrule, es la hora del descanso.

Zelda asintió con amabilidad y volvió a darse la vuelta para lanzarle una mirada furibunda a todos esos prepotentes que se regodeaban en sus sillones de cuero. –Seguiremos en una hora –sentenció. Los hombres asintieron con sus sonrisas de etiqueta y fueron abandonando la sala. Zelda se quedó un momento allí, tratando de serenarse y expulsar toda la tensión que llevaba reprimida durante las últimas 5 horas. Ya de paso, se estiró un poco, destensando sus agarrotados músculos.

Con un largo y tendido suspiro, salió de la sala y se encaminó a la salida, seguida por su nueva secretaria, sosteniendo diligentemente una carpeta contra su pecho. –Señorita, ¿tiene algo en mente? Podríamos acatar ciertas de sus propuestas y después...

–Mira, Hana –contestó Zelda con algo de rudeza, haciendo que la secretaria se callara de golpe. Se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado borde, así que respiró hondo y retomó la conversación con tranquilidad–, ahora mismo es el descanso, así que no quiero hablar de eso. Y ya te aseguro que no tengo intención de aceptar ninguna de sus estúpidas exigencias.

La mujer asintió y se perdió entre el gentío anotando algunas cosas en sus hojas. Zelda se dio la vuelta y salió a la puerta, donde había quedado con Link, pero frunció el ceño al no verle. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y vio que tenía un whatsapp de él. Ignoró el resto de grupos y leyó la escueta disculpa. Eso enardeció aún más su humor de perros. Dio un fuerte pisotón y se encaminó a la cafetería de la empresa para tomarse un pestilente almuerzo frío.

Sin tener conversación alguna, apenas tardó 10 minutos en acabárselo, así que se vio con un tiempo muerto al que no estaba acostumbrada. Normalmente apuraba ese tiempo de descanso al máximo con Link, pero como parecía tener algo inaplazable y de "máxima prioridad", ahora se veía con algo más de media hora en la que no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando salió volvió a echar una ojeada a su alrededor por si veía a su chófer, pero no hubo suerte. Dio un pequeño paseo por los alrededores para estirar las piernas y trató de canalizar su mal humor en una buena idea para darle la vuelta a las negociaciones, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Con la mirada perdida y un poco desanimada, paseó por el parque al que solía ir con Link cuando se estresaba demasiado. Se sentó en el banco en el que solía conversar con él e inspiró el aire frío, despejándole la mente y dándole una ligera sensación de paz. Entonces vio cómo un pajarito se acercó a ella a trompicones. Se trataba de un gorrión pardo y pequeño. Se movía a saltitos y su cabeza giraba como a tirones. Le pareció una criatura sumamente estúpida y desinteresada. Sí, estaba de mal humor.

El pajarillo iba y venía con sus torpes saltitos. Ladeaba la cabeza para que sus ojos negros como el azabache pudieran ver lo que tenía delante. Sus párpados, finos y también pardos apenas se veían cuando pestañeaban, por lo que daba la sensación de que la pequeña criatura no los tuviera. Pareció ver algo entre la arena que pisaba, así que comenzó a picotear el suelo con un ritmo desigual. Sin siquiera haberlo visto venir, un perro se acercó corriendo y de un bocado hizo desaparecer al pobre pájaro, que se encontraba distraído tratando de desenterrar alguna pequeña larva o gusano. Pura naturaleza.

Zelda se quedó con la boca abierta por el súbito suceso. Nunca antes había visto algo igual. Sí era cierto que de pequeña había visto a algún perro corriendo detrás de las palomas, pero de ahí a comérselo... Siguió con la mirada al orgulloso can, que tenía el hocico lleno de plumas. Tras reflexionar un par de minutos, volvió a sacar el teléfono y releer el mensaje de Link. "Dales duro". Sonrió para sí. Era la ley de la naturaleza al fin de cuentas.

Se levantó y fue con paso decidido de vuelta al edificio de la empresa. Se encontró con su diligente secretaria en la entrada, recta y con sus ojos azules fijos en ella. Fue a decir algo, pero Zelda la interrumpió. –Dame el acuerdo A-27.

La mujer abrió los ojos con una muestra de asombro, fue a preguntar, pero al ver la decidida mirada de su jefa, se lo replanteó. Abrió la carpeta que llevaba. Dentro tenía distintos impresos hechos por su nuevo consejo, ya que al viejo lo había despedido la semana pasada. No obstante, le sorprendió que le pidiera ése en cuestión. Era una jugada arriesgada, temeraria incluso.

Con sus finos dedos sacó el impreso correspondiente y se lo tendió a su jefa. Ella lo cogió y le agradeció con una bonita sonrisa. –Esto se va acabar muy pronto. –Y entró en la sala de juntas a la espera de que sus invitados la acompañaran.

* * *

**NA: Y ya casi hemos acabado. Este capítulo en verdad iba a ser el último de todos pero salió larguísimo y lo partí en dos. También creo que el siguiente es el mejor de todo el fic hasta ahora, el más profundo en mi opinión.**

**En cuanto a éste, quiero añadir que esa idea de una carretera circular alrededor de la ciudad no es inventado. En Madrid está organizado de esa manera, tenemos un anillo de 4 carreteras circulares alrededor de la ciudad, y son muy transitadas (exacto, muchos atascos).**

**Pido perdón a todos los gorriones que están en los parques, aunque los odio, me parecen animales estúpidos que lo dejan todo sucio.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente y ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Un saludo y sigo esperando vuestros reviews.**


	18. Despedida y presentación

**Atlas: Interesante lo que me cuentas. Creo que ese tema es algo en lo que no debemos pensar demasiado por el simple hecho de que no podemos evitarlo, todos moriremos. En mi opinión la clave es dejar algo antes de irnos, que se nos recuerde.  
**

**Zeldangelink: Si quieres una pista por ahora tengo pensado que tocará dos canciones, no puedo decirte cuales. Y sí, estuviste apoyándolo desde el comienzo, así que gracias.  
**

**yumivigo: Oh, genial entonces. Éste capítulo también lo cuidé mucho en ese aspecto, espero que no haya fallos. Y creo que esa sensación de "¿Ya está?" va a ser aún más fuerte cuando termines de leer este capítulo jajaja. En cuanto a la trama así es, queda mucho por resolver, apenas hemos arañado la punta del iceberg, pero era necesario introducir bien las cosas, la clave ahora será sacar tiempo para escribir.**

**Maty(Mary creo xD): Entonces te gustarán los momentos zelink que pueden ir llegando~**

**Samus Amezcua: Bueeno, no te preocupes por poner reviews de más, así la gente se animará más a leer. Me alegro que te guste y te unas a seguir la historia, aunque esta parte ya se acaba.**

* * *

**Despedida y presentación**

Link siguió las indicaciones del GPS hasta que llegó al lugar en cuestión. Por suerte, hasta ahora no había tenido que ir nunca al tanatorio, ya que hubo algún problema con el cuerpo de Rusl y por lo demás, nunca se le había muerto alguien cercano. Pagó el aparcamiento privado sin pensar por el precio y se bajó del coche lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió a la entrada y llegó al gran salón central en el que se encontraba la recepción. Se trataba de una gran estancia cubierta de mármol rosa y blanco. En el centro se alzaba una gran maceta del mismo material que dentro tenía una palmera enana. Sus hojas cubrían los distintos asientos recubiertos de cuero que rodeaban la palmera. Un agradable perfume de limón inundaba el lugar y amenizaba la pesadez del ambiente. Pequeños grupos de gente conversaba en voz baja. Algunos de ellos lloraban en silencio, pero un profundo respeto parecía llenar la situación.

El lugar le sorprendió cuando lo vio. Lo primero que pensó fue, «qué bonito», pero pronto recordó por qué estaba allí y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Vio cómo una mujer de avanzada edad caminaba tan rápido como le permitían sus cansadas piernas. Llevaba un pañuelo de seda en la mano y trataba de limpiar el rastro que dejaban sus lágrimas. Uno de los grupos que estaban allí debió de reconocerla, porque se acercaron a ella y uno de los hombres trajeados corrió a abrazarla. Pudo oírse un sollozo ahogado que le irritó la garganta a Link. Supuso que serían la viuda y el hijo del fallecido. La escena le hizo sentirse peor de como estaba.

Tragó saliva y se acercó a la recepción. Un hombre serio y afeitado parecía custodiar el lugar. –Perdone... Auru... –comenzó a decir, pero se ahogó en sus propias palabras. ¿Por qué no podía seguir hablando? Se sorprendió a sí mismo llevándose una mano a la garganta.

–No se preocupe –le contestó el hombre con amabilidad–. Segunda planta, puerta 201.

Link asintió y fue al ascensor. Por dentro era dorado, y se quedó maravillado de lo bonitos que eran los botones de las plantas y lo mucho que brillaban. Era impresionante lo bello que le parecían ahora los detalles. Pulsó el que a su lado tenía un 2 y unas muescas en braille y las puertas se cerraron. Una suave musiquita empezó a inundar el pequeño espacio. Era relajante, tranquilizadora. El olor a limón seguía colándose por sus fosas nasales, dejándole un regusto dulce en la boca.

La puerta se abrió seguida de un tintineo. Salió a un pasillo también de mármol. Las paredes en esta ocasión estaban forradas de pizarra. Sin duda era un lugar hermoso. Las puertas eran de una madera blanco nacarado y tenían unos pequeños letreritos de pizarra con unas muescas que parecían ser números. La primera de todas era la 201. Apagó el móvil.

Abrió la puerta y dio lugar a un pasillo. Apenas se oía un murmullo. Un corto pasillo llevaba al centro de la habitación. Dentro, no era demasiado grande. Había tres sofás de piel blanca ligeramente doblados hacia dentro, pero todos ellos miraban a la pared de la que salía el pasillo por donde él había entrado. La de enfrente estaba ocupada por un amplio ventanal cubierto por unas bonitas cortinas de encaje beige. Asomado a una de ellas había un hombre moreno, de espaldas a Link. Talo.

Pegadas a las otras dos paredes había mesas de madera oscura y un par de bodegones. Apoyada en una de las mesas, estaba Ashei, que parecía ausente. Volvió la vista de nuevo al sofá, de donde provenía el único ruido. Shad lloraba en silencio. Se había quitado las gafas y tenía la cara cubierta por las manos. Unos espasmos recorrían su cuerpo. Había otras personas en los sofás restantes, pero Link no les prestó atención.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la mesa hasta que Ashei pareció verle. Se bajó de la misma y se acercó a él con paso discordante, como un títere con las cuerdas rotas. Su mirada se encontró un momento, y pudo ver más dolor del que jamás pensó que una mirada podía contener. Notó cómo sus brazos le abrazaban con delicadeza, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado tratándose de Ashei. La cogió por la cintura y dejó que apoyara su peso en él.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio ya que no había nada que decir, siendo conscientes de la calidez que sólo los vivos tienen. Se separaron un momento y volvieron a mirarse. Las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos. Una vez más, Ashei era la fuerte. Le dio un apretón en la mano y le besó la mejilla.

Miró entonces a Shad y se acercó a él, pero antes volvió la vista a la pared que no se veía desde donde había venido. Una gran cristalera separaba la habitación de una pequeña estancia. En ella había una cama ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, rodeada de flores. Sobre ella estaba Auru. Vestía un bonito esmoquin con el que nunca le había visto. Era extraño. Tenía el pelo perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, haciendo que sus canas resaltaran como hilos de plata. Sus barbas habían sido cepilladas y desprovistas de la caótica posición que siempre tenían. No pegaban con su aspecto. Parecía él y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía. Sin embargo no era por eso por lo que se veía irreal, como un cuadro. Tenía los labios de un color azul anormal, y su piel, surcada de arrugas faciales, tenía un color grisáceo. Pese a haber sido acicalado y maquillado, había algo que no se podía ocultar. Estaba muerto.

La imagen de Auru postrado en esa cama le causó una fuerte impresión. Lo había oído, lo había imaginado, lo había estado pensando mientras venía, tratando de preparar su mente para el choque, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente. Sintió como si una bola de demolición impactara contra su pecho. Su pecho rechazó todo el aire de forma furiosa, como si se negara a admitir lo que ocurría. Las piernas le fallaron y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

Dio un traspié y se cayó en el sofá que había tras él, quedando al lado de Shad. Éste, que entonces reparó en su presencia se lanzó a su cuello y lloró como un niño. Link pestañeó con una velocidad anormal para tratar de ahogar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir, pero los espasmos de su amigo no ayudaban. Lo abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su frente en el hombro del castaño, esforzándose al máximo por no desmoronarse. Tenía que hacer como Ashei, tenía que sostenerlos, tenía que estar allí para ellos.

–Link... –sollozó Shad en su oreja–. Lo apuñalaron, Link... se lo han cargado... esos hijos de puta. –Las últimas palabras las dijo con un tono extraño. Era la misma tristeza que irradiaba, pero bajo ella había un trasfondo ardiente, un odio punzante y letal que se paladeaba como el regusto picante que deja una guindilla en la boca. Link lo abrazó con más fuerza, tratando de consolarlo. –¿Por qué siempre a nosotros?

No sabía cuál era el secreto de Ashei, pero sin duda tenía más mérito de lo que podría parecer en un principio. Tras darle unas palabras de ánimo, le dio la espalda a Auru y fue a las cortinas, desde donde Talo parecía otear el horizonte. El chico tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, pero en ese momento parecía sereno. Le dio un abrazo a Link cuando le vio, pero tampoco duró mucho. Se separó de él y siguió mirando por la ventana. –¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Link en voz baja.

Talo soltó el aire por la nariz, pero mantuvo la misma expresión. –Estoy triste... pero también frustrado –explicó con sencillez–. No me cabe en la cabeza qué ha podido hacer para acabar así. Él sólo cuidaba de unos pobres niños. ¿Por qué tuvieron que ir a por él? –Link le observaba en silencio. Todos estaban escuchándole, ya que aunque no lo hubiera hecho a propósito, estaba subiendo el tono de voz. –Que alguien me explique qué cojones hizo Auru para acabar tirado en una acera, ¿eh? –volvió a decir, bastante más alto.

–Para –le ordenó Ashei. Shad había vuelto a cubrirse la cara con las manos.

–¡No! ¡No quiero parar! –siguió gritando. Las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos– Lo único que quiero es que nos dejen en paz. Que deje de haber esa gentuza en Ordon. Estoy cansado de tener que preocuparme por Malo de que le pasen cosas como éstas. –Señaló con desdén el lugar donde descansaba Auru. Link no se dio la vuelta, no quería ni verlo. –Esos cabrones quieren que estemos en las calles para ellos, quieren meternos en toda esa mierda.

–¡Talo, que pares de una vez! –gritó Ashei, acercándose a él.

–¡Yo no quiero que Malo acabe vendiendo droga o matando gente! –siguió con la voz rota– ¡¿Qué tenemos que hacer para que nos dejen vivir en paz?! –Ashei llegó a donde estaba él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Talo apoyó una mano en su hombro, resistiéndose, pero al final rompió a llorar. Sus gemidos y sollozos eran mucho más sonoros que los de Shad. –No lo entiendo, Ashei... no lo entiendo–susurró entre lágrimas.

Shad se levantó y los abrazó a ambos. En esos momentos Link vio cómo una sola lágrima caía de los ojos de Ashei, sólo una. Él también se unió y pronto los cuatro estaban juntos, como una piña. A Link le picaban los ojos, los tenía enrojecidos y le suplicaban que dejase correr sus emociones, que llorase como sus amigos, pero no les dio ese placer. A Auru nunca le había gustado ver a sus niños llorando, así que por una vez, haría lo que él quería.

Había sido un mazazo contundente para el grupo. Primero Ilia y ahora Auru. Era difícil sobreponerse a un hecho de tal gravedad cuando a los pocos días te sucedía otro mucho peor.

Se quedaron unas horas más allí, en un silencio que sólo se veía interrumpido cuando alguien se sonaban la nariz. Después de un rato bastante largo en el que Link no miró una sola vez a Auru, se puso en pie y se despidió de todos. Le estrechó la mano a Shad bromeando con que estaba lleno de mocos, haciendo que por primera vez en todo el día, el castaño esbozase algo parecido a una sonrisa. Hizo lo mismo con Talo y cuando vio fue a despedir a Ashei, vio que le esperaba en la puerta.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo y dejó que ella le besara la frente, como hacía cuando eran pequeños y Link lloraba por alguna tontería. –Has sido muy fuerte hoy, Link –le dijo con cariño–. Si tú te hubieras derrumbado también, todo habría sido más difícil.

Link negó con la cabeza. –Tú eres la que nos da fuerzas a todos, Ashei, es todo gracias a ti.

Ambos se cogieron la mano y se miraron un rato. Al cabo de un minuto, Link se soltó. –Quiero irme a casa a descansar. No os quedéis demasiado. –Ashei asintió y volvió lentamente a la habitación.

Link volvió por donde había venido, sólo que ahora todo lo veía de un modo diferente. Las paredes de piedra oscura e inerte parecían aprisionarle. Y ese asqueroso olor a limón le asfixiaba. Sólo quería coger ese maldito ambientador y quemarlo. Llegó al salón principal y pudo comprobar que los grupos de personas que se arremolinaban en las esquinas eran distintos a los que había visto al entrar. Le daba nauseas ese lugar, tan bonito, tan lleno de realidad y emociones. Sus pasos le llevaron a la limusina sin siquiera darse cuenta. En su cabeza sólo resonaban las palabras que había dicho su amigo_. Lo apuñalaron, Link... se lo han cargado..._

* * *

Zelda estiró el brazo y deslizó la propuesta A-27 por la esmaltada superficie de caoba. Lo hizo con una delicadeza que algunos de los hombres de la mesa tuvieron envidia de la hoja de papel.

–¿Qué es esto si puede saberse? –inquirió el que parecía ser portavoz de los cinco magnates.

–Es mi nuevo y único acuerdo. O lo toman o lo dejan.

El viejo barbudo soltó una carcajada cruel. –"¿Lo toman o lo dejan?" ¿Quién te has creído que eres, chiquilla? Estás muy equivocada si crees que...

–¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! ¿Nos estás chantajeando? –interrumpió el primer hombre con la mano apoyada sobre el papel– ¿Crees que nos achantaremos?

Zelda lo miró con dureza. –Lo que ustedes hagan o dejen de hacer me trae sin cuidado. Han querido jugar fuerte y aquí lo tienen.

El hombre de la barba le quitó la hoja de papel a su socio y la leyó rápidamente. La arruga en su ceño se fue intensificando a medida que sus ojos iban bajando. Cuando terminó de leerla se la pasó al hombre que tenía a su derecha sin apartar la vista de Zelda. Si las miradas matasen, en esa reunión habría una masacre.

–La pelota está sobre su tejado –puntualizó Zelda, fría.

Un tercer hombre releyó el papel. En él se veía el presupuesto de compra de los Hyrule y al lado la tasación de cada una de las empresas de los propios hombres. Levantó la vista y le dedicó una horrible sonrisa a Zelda. Tenía los dientes amarillos de fumar puros y una verruga le asomaba bajo el lagrimal.

–Usted será la primera que pierda si hace uso de esta treta –le acusó el primer hombre señalando el papel–. Eso no le conviene a nadie. Además, la junta de cada empresa estará en contra de sus decisiones y votando democráticamente seguro que se bloquearán sus propuestas.

Zelda sonrió arrogantemente. Parecía un ángel caído, no era normal que un rostro tan hermoso hiciera tal gesto. –Eso me da igual. Yo he venido a esta reunión para unificar por completo la capital bajo la misma bandera, y eso haré. Me da igual las artimañas que hagan para tratar de entorpecerme, porque compraré las empresas a cualquier precio –añadió señalando el papel que tenía el hombre de la sonrisa amarilla–, que por cierto, no es tan alto. Y podéis dar por hecho que estarán todos ustedes despedidos.

–Usted no tiene derecho a hacer eso, la demandaremos por violación al libre comercio y caciquismo. ¡Esto es un ultraje! –rugió el autodenominado "portavoz".

–¿Pretenden llevarlo por vía judicial? Créame que tengo mejores abogados que ustedes –les retó–. Y seguro que puedo destapar más de un pufo por corrupción.

El silencio volvió a abrirse paso en medio de la sala. Los cinco hombres taladraban a Zelda con su mirada, pero ella lejos de amedrentarse, alzaba su rostro más arriba si cabe, dando a entender quién mandaba allí.

El hombre que tenía frente a ella tenía la cara roja y una pequeña vena en su sien daba la sensación de que iba a explotar. Abrió la boca y fue a decir algo, pero su compañero barbudo le paró poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Miraba a Zelda con total desprecio, pero también con cierto respeto.

La chica en cambio mantenía sus nervios a flor de piel. Estaba muy nerviosa. La propuesta A-27 no era más que un farol, una argucia para desbloquear las negociaciones. A primera vista enseñaba unos datos presupuestarios que respaldarían una supuesta compra de todas las empresas al alza. El problema es que los datos de su presupuesto eran falsos. Si las comprase todas lo más probable es que sus pérdidas fueran tan grandes que la rentabilidad se vería truncada. No obstante, si no se tenían los papeles verídicos en mano, podría pasar por una fuente de información fiable.

Esperó a que el mayor de ellos se pronunciara. Si le rebatían la legitimidad de los datos sí que se vería en un verdadero problema por falsificación y engaño. Se lo estaba jugando todo a una carta. –Usted ha dicho que esta era su última oferta... –asintió–. ¿Cabría la posibilidad de sopesar la anterior?

Zelda gritó de alivio por dentro, pero por fuera mantuvo el rostro pétreo, su cara de negociar. –Supongo que podríamos estudiarlo. –Le acercó el papel de la antigua propuesta y los hombres se miraron temerosos entre ellos. Habiéndoles enseñado el peor de los escenarios, ya no sonaba tan descabellada esa idea.

A los pocos minutos Zelda abrió la puerta con el papel de su propuesta firmado. Parecía exultante e irradiaba la gloria de la victoria. Le entregó el papel a su secretaria y bajó corriendo las grandes escaleras de piedra de su edificio. Llegó a la parte baja y volvió a coger el móvil. La última conexión de Link había sido cuando le mandó el mensaje. Le llamó, pero parecía estar apagado. Llamó entonces a su padre.

Tuvo que esperar dos señales hasta que la voz de su padre. –_¿Zelda?_

–¡Papá! He cerrado el acuerdo con los empresarios de Hyrule –anunció con emoción.

El señor Hyrule soltó un suspiro. –_¿En serio? Es estupendo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

–Tuve que engañarles un poco. ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a jugar al póker? Pues hice lo mismo, un farol en toda regla.

–_¡¿Qué?! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? _–gritó escandalizado. Zelda se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró extrañada.

–¿Papá?

–_No te hagas la tonta _–continuó en el mismo tono de reprimenda–_, ¿sabes lo que habría pasado si te hubieran pillado? ¿Y si te pierdo a ti también?_

Zelda supuso que se refería a su madre, pero siguió extrañada. –No te preocupes, fue una situación extrema pero salió bien, sólo alégrate por eso.

–_No vuelvas a hacerlo, nunca._ –Ahora sí que se preocupó de verdad. Su padre nunca había tratado de reprimir su agresividad en los negocios, más bien lo contrario, le animaba a hacerlo.

–Papa, ¿qué ha pasado? No estás bien.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. –_No... ¿no te lo han contado?_ –carraspeó el anciano.

–¿El qué?

–_Han_ _encontrado el cuerpo de Auru en la calle... llevaba casi una semana muerto._

"¿Qué?", quiso decir, pero las palabras no salieron de su garganta. Auru, su antiguo chófer y amigo. El casi padre de Link... «¡Link!, por eso se ha ido», comprendió al instante. –¿Dónde está?

–_En_ _el tanatorio, creo... no me dejan ir a verlo, no... no sé..._ –Zelda comprendió entonces el humor de su padre. Había sido su chófer, pero para su padre había sido un gran amigo, alguien en quien confiar. No obstante, no le dejaban salir del hospital porque seguía ingresado.

Sus labios formaron una fina línea, pero tomó una decisión. –Voy a ir a verle, después te cuento. –Colgó y, muy a su pesar, se acercó al borde de la acera para llamar a un taxi.

* * *

–¿¡Pero cómo te atreves a tomar una decisión de ese calibre sin siquiera preguntarme!? –bramó Midna.

Se encontraban en la suite de uno de los más exquisitos hoteles de la ciudad. Un lugar en el cuál poder relajarse y disfrutar de los muchos servicios que ofrecía así como de la calidad de los mismos. No obstante, pocos podían permitirse semejantes lujos, así que esas suites solían estar alquiladas todo el año por distintos cabezas de empresa extranjeros que pasaban una corta temporada en Hyrule por negocios. Y ese perfil se adecuaba perfectamente a los Twili. No obstante, las cosas no iban demasiado bien.

Midna se paseaba furiosa, haciendo repiquetear sus caros zapatos de tacón por el impecable parqué de pino. Su pelo, de un naranja cobrizo que recordaba al fuego, quedaba suspendido con tirabuzones y extrañas pinzas, dándole un volumen y porte que daría envidia a cualquier mujer. Zant por su parte se encontraba sentado en una silla tapizada con un caro terciopelo rojo. Apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y aguantaba la reprimenda como mejor le permitía su orgullo.

–Se supone que somos socios, esta empresa es de los dos. Está bien que tomes alguna decisión por tu cuenta, que limes asperezas, pero eso –dijo señalando la carpeta que descansaba sobre la mesa. Zant la miró con odio, como si los problemas fueran la existencia de esa carpeta, o que Midna la hubiera encontrado– no es una aspereza. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

En esa carpeta estaban los documentos que constataban que el acuerdo con el señor G había sido firmado mucho antes de la visita de ambos. Zant esperó hasta que vio que no era una pregunta retórica, ya que Midna era dada a hacerlas constantemente y si las respondía, se enfadaba aún más. –Sólo pensé que sería una buena idea.

–¿Una buena idea? ¡¿Una buena idea?! –exclamó, cada vez más molesta–. Con razón entramos con tanta fuerza en el mercado. ¿Acaso pensaste que ese tipo reuniría todo ese dinero limpiamente?

Los ojos de Zant destellaron de forma peligrosa. Se levantó de golpe de la silla y fulminó a Midna con la mirada. –¿Y qué? ¿Qué más da? ¿De qué te sirve echarme esta bronca ahora? El trato ya está hecho. Sí, debí contártelo y es mi culpa, pero tu reacción es exagerada. Todo ha salido bien, tenemos ya dos Trifuerzas y es cuestión de tiempo que consigamos la tercera –trató de convencerla, obviando el notable despunte de los Hyrule tras la entrada de la joven heredera en el poder.

–¡Pero que eso no es lo importante, Zant! –volvió a decir, sin bajar un ápice su tono de voz–. ¿No te das cuenta de que ese dinero podría venir de cualquier parte? En cuanto les dé a los Hyrule por investigarnos podrían llegar a destapar quién sabe qué.

–¿Qué importa de dónde venga el dinero? Ni en nuestros mejores sueños habríamos podido firmar un trato tan fructífero con las pocas condiciones que nos han puesto... –De pronto se mordió el labio. Había metido la pata.

–¿Cómo? ¿Encima tenemos que cumplir condiciones? ¿Estamos a su merced? Ni siquiera tú sabes de dónde viene ese dinero y ya le estás ofreciendo nuestra empresa –dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "nuestra"–. La ventaja siempre debería ser para el que acepta el trato y tú ya estás con los pantalones por el suelo. ¡Eres un incompetente!

La acusación directa pareció ofenderle en el orgullo. –¡¿Incompetente yo?! ¿Pero con quién te crees que estás hablando? Todo este boom que hemos conseguido, esta expansión que nos ha propulsado a mercados extranjeros ha sido gracias a mí. Lo único que haces tú es poner pegas y echarme en cara cosas que ya no vienen al caso. A ti te da igual cómo le vaya a la empresa, ¡lo único que quieres es mantener el poder!

Eso enfureció más aún a Midna. Siempre que discutían acababa sacando el tema del control. Que si ella quería controlarlo todo, que si él era una víctima. Demasiadas veces había oído ya esas estupideces. Zant se había equivocado y en lugar de pedir disculpas, se había envalentonado. Era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

El rostro de Midna se volvió pétreo e inescrutable, como la escultura de una diosa antigua. La ira de pronto desapareció de su cara, relajando sus facciones y devolviéndola a su exótica belleza. Sus largas pestañas rasgaron el aire con rapidez y después se quedaron quieras. Acababa de tomar una decisión. Se aclaró la garganta y la voz que salió de ella fue totalmente distinta. Era filosa e hiriente. –Me voy. Creo que has jugado tus cartas, ahora verás lo mal que te ha salido.

La súbita reacción de la pelirroja pareció haber pillado a contrapié a Zant, que se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. –Oye, espera Midna –comentó con voz pausada–. Esto podemos discutirlo tranquila... –Se oyó un portazo. Se había ido. Zant le dio una fuerte patada a un mueble para descargar su rabia, pero pronto le subió un fuerte dolor que le templó los nervios.

Midna bajaba por el ascensor hecha una furia. Sus ojos ambarinos parecían querer perforar la puerta del ascensor. «Será desgraciado», pensaba ella sola, alimentando su propio enfado, «ese malnacido va a saber a qué se enfrenta».

Bajó a la recepción y salió por la puerta. Aspiró el templado y contaminado aire de la ciudad. Una sonrisa fue tomando lugar en sus carnosos y oscuros labios a medida que cruzaba la carretera. «Me haré con el control de los Twili. Sin imbéciles ni testosterona de por medio, van a conocer una nueva era».

* * *

La mente de Link parecía un tumulto de pensamientos discordantes que parecían tenerlo drogado. Conducía por la ciudad por inercia. Su propio subconsciente, entrenado por años de práctica, era el que levantaba el acelerador y pisaba el freno en cada maniobra. Por suerte, había activado el modo automático antes de arrancar en el tanatorio así que no tuvo que preocuparse por cambiar de marchas.

Sin embargo, varias ideas martilleaban su cabeza y despuntaban sobre el resto. La muerte de Auru había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte. De hecho, si no se había derrumbado era porque su cerebro aún no se había hecho a la idea, no conocía la magnitud de los hechos. Se encontraba como un niño que acaba de caerse desde una gran altura. Necesita un tiempo de reacción antes de sentir el dolor y llorar.

Ahora mismo, estaba totalmente enajenado. Repetía mentalmente las palabras de Shad. Alguien lo había matado, pero ¿quién? Era un viejo, un chófer retirado, un director de orfanato que cuidaba a unas pobres almas perdidas. ¿Quién querría hacerle algo a Auru? ¿Se podría obtener algún beneficio de ello? Las preguntas se arremolinaban en la mente de Link. Se sentía perdido pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

El volante rozaba bajo sus guantes, haciendo un suave zumbido cada vez que se movía. Los ojos del rubio seguían en la carretera pese a no estar enfocando lo que había frente a ellos. Una luz roja resaltó entre el resto de las luces. Un semáforo en rojo. Link lo vio a tiempo y dio un frenazo, haciendo que el coche patinara ligeramente y unas muescas negras mancharan el asfalto.

Con un suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y ladeó la izquierda, mirando por la ventanilla. Ceñudo, observó cómo uno de los anuncios que empapelaban la ciudad hablaba de las nuevas plazas que se iban a crear en la Trifuerza del Valor para jóvenes a modo de práctica. Esa era una de las propuestas que Link, en realidad idea de Shad, le había comentado a Zelda y ella más tarde había propuesto en el consejo. Era una forma doblemente productiva. Por una parte reducía mucho los costes ya que el salario de un trabajador en prácticas podía ser menos de la mitad que el de un trabajador normal; por otro lado, se preparaba a futuros trabajadores que cuando llegaran a pleno uso de sus facultades, estuvieran muchísimo mejor preparados. Algo así como una cantera en un equipo deportivo.

Entonces lo entendió. Talo lo había vaticinado en el mismo tanatorio. Lo que habían hecho era quitar al "presidente" de la cantera de la ecuación, el cerrojo que protegía las puertas del orfanato. De ese modo, podrían poner a quien quisieran y mantener una influencia constante en los chicos. El orfanato Kokiri era el más tristemente célebre de Hyrule por la mala suerte de agrupar a todos los huérfanos de Ordon. Y Ordon daba la casualidad de que era el distrito con la mayor tasa de orfandad de la ciudad. Sin Auru de por medio, podrían controlar a los niños de Ordon. En poco tiempo tendrían a la mayoría de niños bajo su mando, pero viéndolo a gran escala, dejando pasar un poco el tiempo, las calles de la ciudad estarían férreamente controladas por ellos y las nuevas generaciones asegurarían ese reinado en la sombra, ya no tendrían la llave del orfanato, sino de toda la ciudad. Era un plan perfecto, silencioso y sin dejar huella. Y en el hipotético caso de que lo descubrieran ya sería demasiado tarde.

«Pero ¿quién haría eso? Habría que infiltrarse en el submundo de Ordon. O simplemente esperar para ver quién reclama el puesto», pensó Link. El claxon de un coche le despertó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y vio que el semáforo ya se había puesto en verde. Pisó el acelerador sin prestar demasiada atención en lo que tenía delante mientras pensaba en lo que había deducido.

Volvió la vista atrás un segundo para volver a mirar el anuncio que le había dado la idea cuando de pronto notó cómo el coche impactaba contra algo. Se giró de nuevo esperando ver un coche abollado, pero frente a él no había nada. Sólo los transeúntes en la acera de al lado lo miraban conmocionados. Link no entendió nada hasta que escuchó un gemido. Había atropellado a alguien.

Se desabrochó el cinturón tan rápido como pudo y, sin quitar el contacto del coche, salió para ver qué había pasado. Frente al morro del coche, había un amasijo de ropa y lo que parecía una peluca rojiza. No obstante, cambió de opinión cuando noto cómo ese montón de ropa se revolvía sobre sí mismo. Se acuclilló en el asfalto para tratar de ayudar a su víctima. –Perdone, ¿está bien?

La gente se fue acercando curiosa. Algunos gritaron que llamaran a una ambulancia, mientras otros cuchicheaban cómo se habían producido los hechos. Link trató de incorporar a aquella misteriosa persona con toda la delicadeza que pudo. Una suave y melódica voz pareció gemir de dolor. –¿Qué ha... pasado?

Link se alegró muchísimo no sólo de ver que no había matado a alguien sino de que además estuviera consciente. –Pues creo que te he atropellado. Tendremos que llevarte al hospital. ¿Tienes algún conocido?

La cabeza de la víctima se giró de golpe, clavando sus ojos en Link. Tenían una peligrosa tonalidad naranja que era realzada por los rayos que el sol despedía a esas horas de la tarde. Link se quedó anonado por la belleza que tenía esa mujer. Unos pómulos marcados y angulosos, con una tonalidad de piel que recordaba al caramelo recién fundido. Lo que parecía ser una peluca rojiza no era sino una impactante cabellera anaranjada. Tenía unos labios carnosos y oscuros, aunque uno de ellos parecía sangrar por el golpe. Le había dejado la ropa hecha jirones, pero podía distinguirse que era ropa cara. Aunque lo que llamó realmente la atención al chico eran las torneadas curvas que surcaban bajo las prendas. Unos grandes pechos y un cuerpo voluptuoso y firme. El talle de una reina. –No. No llames a nadie, estoy bien.

Hizo un intento de ponerse en pie, pero se desequilibró al instante. Link la agarró por la cadera para que pudiera apoyarse en él. Le sorprendió el detalle de que era más alta que él. Se quedó un momento callado viendo cómo ella trataba de estabilizarse por su cuenta. Mantuvo la respiración un momento viendo cómo la pelirroja se erguía con lentitud. Su encanto era sublime, parecía irradiar fuego. Al final no pudo evitar formular la pregunta que le carcomía por dentro. –¿Quién eres?

La chica se sujetó la cabeza con torpeza, pero después le devolvió a Link una mirada triste acompañada de una respuesta que jamás olvidaría. –Midna... Midna Twili.

* * *

**Y... se acabó. Debo ser horrible por dejarlo justo en esta escena, pero es por así decirlo como un punto de inflexión. Ahora la historia tomará un rumbo distinto con nuevos personajes e interacciones.**

**Me sentí especialmente orgulloso al terminar este capítulo. Lo cierto es que desde que decidí que Auru debía morir, se me vino a la cabeza la escena del tanatorio. No sé qué os habrá parecido pero no fue "inventado", la verdad es que me guié más por mis propias impresiones y experiencias al vivir algo así.**

**Del mismo modo que ésta se ha centrado en presentaciones y tal, en la segunda se centrará más en las relaciones entre personajes. Aviso ya de que habrá lemon y muy probablemente más de uno, razón principal por la que quizá cambie el fic de T a M. No tengo seguro cuándo empezaré a publicarla porque aunque tengo el guión terminado, no he escrito nada, y con la uni dudo tener tiempo de hacerlo hasta vacaciones. Ya conocéis el proceso, tendré que escribir toda la segunda parte, revisarla y después subirla como ésta. Así que paciencia xD**

**Si sirve como consuelo, cuando corté la historia aquí sentí que necesitaba un capítulo de transición entre esta primera parte y la segunda, así que habrá un capítulo que publicaré nada más escribirlo, y probablemente sea songfic (como el capítulo 7).**

**Creo que esto es todo. Muchísimas gracias a todos por haberme acompañado en la creación de este fic. A los que dejáis reviews sobre todo, pero también a esos que lo leéis en el anonimato, gracias de veras. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo.**

**Nos veremos pronto, un abrazo.**


	19. The Messenger

_**Este capítulo será otro songfic, sólo que en esta ocasión, la canción será The Messenger de Linkin Park. Al igual que hice la vez anterior, dejaré claro dónde empieza la canción y dónde acaba.**_

* * *

**Seleniuro**: Me alegra que haya podido transmitirte lo que intentaba. Gracias a ti por leerlo y los comentarios.

**Mari**: Genial entonces xD

**Lila'dak**: Oh, desde Venezuela, pues un saludo desde España y gracias por leer y opinar, espero que la segunda parte te guste tanto o más que la primera.

**InvalidoError**: Muchas gracias. Para ser sincero, esa atmósfera es la que quería describir, que el silencio dijera más que las palabras. En cuanto a Midna, jajaja si es lo que pensabas, acertaste, se llevó a Midna por delante, aunque sin consecuencias demasiado graves (sería una pena perderla tan pronto :x). Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews.

**Jenni01Fer**: Hum... quizá... no estés demasiado desencaminada con la idea de los chófers (o chóferes xD como se diga), o quizá sea Zelda quien se va con otros... o quizá son fieles... no se me permite contar secretos.

**pollyongaku**: Sí, esos finales odiosos que hacen para vender más, yo también los odio jajaja, por eso lo hice. La verdad es que me alegra eso de que lo releas. Ahora mismo no porque si trabajo en el fic será para que avance, pero más adelante lo someteré a revisiones muy duras, y cambiaré detalles y descripciones. Todo a mejor, por su puesto.

**Flame n' Shadows**: Jajaja veo que te gusta ese juego de parejas. Habrá más interacción entre esos dos, te lo puedo asegurar, ya veremos cómo se lo toma Zelda, o quizá sea al revés y Link pueda ponerse celoso y hacer... tonterías. Sólo espero que cuando empiece la segunda parte pueda estar a la altura y que te guste. Un saludo.

**Hikari no kokoro**: Bueno bueno... al final sobreviviste. Ahora ya respondo tarde y estaréis en verano, pero por si acaso no vuelvas a coger un resfriado. Muertes no, por favor :v o quizá sí... Eso por supuesto, nadie está al nivel de Midna, ella es demasiado perfecta para un Link cualquiera jajajaja.

**blerak-princess**: Muy interesantes todos tus reviews. La verdad es que me agradó mucho leerlos porque hacía bastante que nadie ponía uno. Te respondo a todos en este mismo. Una de las cosas que me ha parecido lógica es que no termine de convencerte la historia porque los personajes tomen una personalidad que no es fiel a los juegos. En parte es por lo que dices, es un UA, así que calcados no pueden ser. Sin embargo, ésa no es la única razón. Quiero jugar con los personajes de otra forma, quiero que se desarrollen, que evolucionen. Te puedo asegurar al 100% que la Zelda que has conocido en esta primera parte cambiará con la de la segunda (un poco), pero nada tendrá que ver con la tercera. No quiero que se mantengan en la misma línea porque eso puede llegar a ser aburrido, por eso no puedo poner sus personalidades finales desde el principio. Con el tiempo verás que se acercan más a cómo son en los juegos. No todos, obviamente, también habrá algunos que por necesidad, cambiarán. En cuanto a tu masoquismo por leer fics que no estén acabados, sólo puedo decirte: gracias. Pero no pienses que tengo esta historia olvidada. Un grandísimo autor puso en un libro: _Y a mi padre, que me enseñó que si tenía que hacer algo, debía tomarme mi tiempo y hacerlo bien._ No pienses que está abandonada, en cuanto los estudios me den tiempo, volveré a la carga. Una vez más, gracias por leerlo.

* * *

**The Messenger**

Demasiado para un sólo día. Esa era la verdadera razón del tremendo dolor de cabeza de Link. Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente y al mismo tiempo ninguna era respondida. De la misma forma que una idea se va pensando inconscientemente, si un suceso inesperado ocurre frente a ti, todo pensamiento desvinculado con dicho suceso es interrumpido de forma inmediata, dejando al pensador con un vacío interno y un dolor de cabeza comparable al de unas insoportables migrañas.

Y ahí estaba Link, con un montón de ideas desordenadas; esquivando el tráfico, peleando con un increíble dolor de cabeza y, por si fuera poco, haciendo de chófer improvisado de la presidenta del imperio Twili; es decir, el enemigo.

Como si tuviera miedo de espantarla con un movimiento brusco, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para volver a observarla. En ese momento miraba por la ventanilla como si se tratara de un cuadro animado. La forma en la que apoyaba el mentón sobre sus nudillos le daba un aire triste y un tinte reflexivo que no opacaba su belleza, sino que la acentuaba. Sus cabellos parecían una cascada cobriza que reflejaba el brillo agónico del sol de la tarde.

La vio cerrar los ojos al tiempo que se enderezaba sobre el respaldo del copiloto. Un parpadeo más largo de lo normal, como si disfrutara con la idea de que todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareciera, aunque sólo fuera un instante. No obstante, cuando los abrió de nuevo pudo ver que sus ojos estaban fijos en él, con esa tonalidad anaranjada que sólo los seres más mortíferos osaban vestir.

Midna levantó una ceja de forma algo sugerente, haciendo que Link se fijase en ella y, para su sorpresa, viera que era negra, al igual que su par. –¿Qué miras? –preguntó con un tono que no se distinguía entre la amenaza y la diversión–. ¿Es que acaso eres un secuestrador?

Link suspiró con pesadez y volvió la vista a la carretera. –Si fuera así, ¿por qué te has subido al coche? No he visto demasiada resistencia para ser un secuestro.

Midna sonrió para sí. La mordacidad de los comentarios de ese chico contrastaba de sobremanera con esa mirada desolada que auguraban sus ojos. –Es muy obvio. Vi que este coche era de los Hyrule –calló un momento para ver si el chofer desmentía su proposición–. Seguramente alguna cámara habrá grabado el atropello y como me he subido, si pasa algo tú serás el culpable, y no creo que eso le venga muy bien a vuestro negocio.

–Hasta la muerte con vuestro trabajo, ¿eh? –Ese último comentario borró la sonrisa del rostro de Midna. Lo miró con atención, siendo testigo de que la tormenta que había en el interior del chico que manejaba el volante. Link se sintió observado, así que se disculpó con una sonrisa falsa. –Lo siento, estoy un poco despistado.

Midna lo siguió observando por un momento, juzgándolo en silencio. Tras unos segundos, volvió a hablar, esta vez más seria. –No tienes por qué llevarme al hospital, estoy bien.

–Eso dicen siempre los tipos duros –atajó Link, que parecía haber vuelto la vida–. Además, ya hemos llegado.

El coche se detuvo y el motor se apagó. Link quitó el contacto e hizo el amago de salir.

–No –dijo Midna.

–¿No, qué?

–Que no te bajes, sé ir yo sola.

–Pero después de lo que he hecho, debería por lo menos...

–Sí –le interrumpió ella–, deberías ordenar ese caos que tienes en la cabeza. –Y se bajó del coche con un portazo.

Link fue a decir algo, pero lo cierto es que tenía razón. Se sentía como la pieza de un puzle que no encaja por ninguno de sus lados, totalmente fuera de lugar. Se observó las manos enguantadas durante un momento, y después las posó sobre el volante. Cuando fue a separar una de ellas para poner el contacto, unos golpecitos en su ventanilla volvieron a interrumpirlo.

Bajó el cristal hasta encontrarse cara a cara con su nueva enemiga. No se había fijado, pero su pelo realmente era negro, las raíces del mismo y unos mechones desordenados entre su cabellera anaranjada la delataban –Oye... –Y para su sorpresa, vio cómo le entregaba una pequeña tarjeta con el logo de los Twili. –Para cuando estés mejor, quizá podamos hablar de cosas más... beneficiosas para ambos.

Link la cogió sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al final carraspeó. –¿Le das tu número a todos los chicos que te atropellan?

–Sólo a los que después me llevan al hospital –contestó ella, con una sonrisa alarmantemente sexy–. Ciao. –Link observó cómo la pelirroja se volvía hacia el hospital. Tras una extensa y meticulosa observación de su trasero, volvió a posar las manos sobre el volante y apoyó la cabeza con cuidado sobre él, asegurándose de no activar el claxon.

Suspiró con el cansancio que sólo un octogenario podría tener y volvió la vista un segundo al asiento del acompañante. Entonces reparó en que había una horquilla. «Mierda, se le habrá caído», pensó al tiempo que la cogía y la enganchaba con la tarjeta. Se guardó ambas cosas en el bolsillo del uniforme y finalmente puso rumbo a las cocheras.

* * *

Los tacones de Zelda repiqueteaban contra las losas de mármol del suelo. No sabía bien adónde ir, pero el ambiente que se respiraba en el vestíbulo sólo conseguía desconcentrarla más. Eso sumado al mareo que le había causado el maldito taxista en el trayecto hacia el tanatorio, la habían dejado tambaleante.

Giró sobre sí misma por enésima vez hasta que divisó al recepcionista. Se acercó a él tan rápido como pudo y apoyó ambas manos en la encimera de granito. –Perdone, Auru... –calló un momento. No recordaba su apellido. Frunció el ceño, pensativa.

–No se preocupe, es en la planta 2 –respondió el recepcionista, malinterpretando el silencio. Zelda no le dio importancia y asintió, pero cuando se iba a ir, el hombre volvió a llamar su atención–. Pero el horario de visita va acabar en cinco minutos, quizá ya sea tarde.

Zelda bajó la vista hasta su muñeca. Las manecillas del reloj, efectivamente, marcaban las diez menos cinco. Maldijo en voz baja y después le dio las gracias al recepcionista. Corrió hacia los ascensores y esperó a que bajara. Cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró con unos ojos que reconocía.

Shad levantó el brazo a modo de saludo. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios secos de haber estado llorando. Zelda sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo, así que se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. El castaño correspondió el abrazo con suavidad, como si estuviera demasiado cansado. Al separarse, vio que tras él estaban Ashei y Talo, ambos con la misma mirada de derrota.

Abrazó también a Talo, pero cuando vio a Ashei, comprendió que esos abrazos no servían de consuelo, ni siquiera de placebo. Zelda posó un brazo en el hombro de Ashei con cuidado, temiendo que pudiera romperse, como una muñeca de porcelana. Bajó la vista, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. –Yo... esto... lo siento mucho.

Llegado el momento no sabía qué decir. Cualquier comentario sonaba insulso en su mente, innecesario, prescindible. Sentía cierta vergüenza. Le avergonzaba sentir pena por la muerte de Auru. Había sido su antiguo chofer, e incluso a veces le aconsejaba. Sin embargo, apenas conocía nada de él más allá de su trabajo. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí realmente? ¿Era por Auru? ¿Por Link? ¿Autocompasión?

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó cómo la mano de Ashei cubría la suya. Levantó la vista y, ésta vez sí, la miró a los ojos. –Gracias por venir, Zel, ha sido un detalle.

–Yo no... no sabía... estaba en una reunión y...

–No te preocupes –dijo Ashei con una sonrisa cansada–. Pero... no creo que puedas verle ya.

Zelda asintió con lentitud al tiempo que dejaba la vista fija en una de las palmeras del vestíbulo. Se quedó un momento callada, pero al final lo dijo –Él trabajó para nosotros durante mucho tiempo. Ayudaba a mi padre muy a menudo, y a veces les veía riéndose en su despacho. Siempre pensé en él como si fuera de... de la familia. ¿Qué tontería, no? A la hora de la verdad no sabía nada de él. –Soltó una risa seca, pero se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos. –Para vosotros sí que era vuestra familia, la de verdad. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser... Quizá... quizá no debería...

–Shh... –la interrumpió Ashei de nuevo. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Ha sido un detalle que hayas podido pasarte por aquí aun cuando estabas tan ocupada. No menosprecies tus sentimientos, tienes tanto derecho a estar triste como nosotros. –Espero a que Zelda asintiera. –Pero, ¿sabes? Auru siempre nos decía una cosa. Decía que no debíamos llorar en las despedidas, porque esas lágrimas nos empañan el último momento y dejan un recuerdo borroso. Uno que no hace justicia a lo que de verdad hubo.

Zelda sonrió ante esas palabras al tiempo que se secaba los ojos, justo antes de que la primera de sus lágrimas se derramase. –Es tan… típico de él.

Todo el mundo es especial, el problema es que pocas personas saben apreciar eso que les diferencia. Y aun así, hay gente que es tan sobresaliente, tan diferente al resto que no sólo no tiene que esforzarse para ser distinguido, sino que esa filosofía, esa forma de ser y actuar deja huella, hace que esa persona destaque por encima y resulte imposible olvidarlo. Sin duda Auru había sido una de esas personas, marcando a todos con quien había estado. Una gran pérdida.

–Ashei... –dijo Talo–. Deberíamos irnos ya.

–Cierto –contestó, algo pensativa–. Zel, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Eran las diez y diez. Ya no podía ver a Auru, había llegado tarde. –Supongo que volveré a casa. –En ese momento se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien. –A todo esto, ¿dónde está Link?

Ashei frunció el ceño. –Tenía que llevarte él, ¿verdad?

–Sí... bueno, no realmente, o sea, entiendo que...

–Es un irresponsable –atajó Ashei.

–Y un idiota –añadió Shad. Se quedó un momento callado, pero después levantó la vista un momento. Seguía dirigiéndose a Zelda, pero estaba mirando a Ashei–. Oye… ¿y si vas a verle?

Zelda sonrió, incómoda. –¿Qué? Quizá no…

–¿A su casa? No creo que sea buena idea –dice Talo.

Por un segundo, Ashei pareció dudar, pero después frunció el ceño y le devolvió la mirada a Shad. –Pues... yo creo que sí –asintió–. Zel... Link es el que peor está, así que quizá sea algo difícil de manejar.

* * *

Tras la segunda vuelta de llave, la puerta se abrió, dejando que una bocanada de aire caliente se escapara hacia el soportal. Link agradeció mentalmente haberse acordado de programar la calefacción; hacía frío. Cerró y dejó el abrigo en el perchero. Hizo lo mismo con la chaqueta del uniforme y se dejó caer en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente. Sentía un pitido sordo en el oído a causa del silencio que había en su apartamento.

Ruido, necesitaba ruido. El enemigo por excelencia de la concentración. Cogió el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión. Ésta presentaba una historia de mafiosos que consiguió llenar por completo el vacío en el que estaba sumida la estancia. Link sonrió con pesadez; conocía la película, era buena.

Hasta hacía unos minutos todas sus preocupaciones se habían centrado en poder sentarse donde estaba ahora mismo, así que ahora estaba sin saber qué hacer. Pensó en comer algo, pero no tenía hambre así que optó por lo simple. Fue a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Volvió al sofá unos segundos después con una camiseta raída y una manta.

Se tumbó en el sofá y se arrebujó con la manta hasta quedar cubierto como un rollito de primavera. Con lo que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, subió el volumen del televisor y apoyó la cabeza en el cojín. Sin embargo, no había terminado de hacerlo cuando un par de golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantarse de un respingo. «¿Quién será a estas horas?», se preguntó.

Aún medio enrollado en la manta, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. –No sé quién eres pero… –comenzó, no obstante, cuando vio de quién se trataba, abrió los ojos con sorpresa–. ¿Zelda? ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? –Pero la pregunta murió en sus labios. Todo vino de golpe. La reunión, su trabajo. Sus obligaciones. –Dios… me…

–Me has olvidado por completo –terminó ella–, sí yo también me he dado cuenta. –Pero no lo decía con un tono recriminatorio, sino más bien juguetón, como si le hiciera gracia la situación. –No te preocupes.

–Yo… joder, qué desastre de día, de verdad… –suspiró, recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

–Y que lo digas.

–Bueno, pasa –dijo al fin, echándose a un lado para que pudiera entrar–. Ya lo que faltaba es que te dejara en la calle.

Ella sonrió y pasó el umbral. Dentro, fue situando mentalmente cada lugar, recogiendo pequeños recuerdos de su última visita. Una lámpara de pie proyectaba una suave luz anaranjada hacia el techo. Ésta bien podría transmitir calidez, sin embargo, la única sensación que llegaba del salón era el de una enajenada soledad, una incomodidad muda, como un gato que te observa desde la oscuridad. No, no era la misma sensación que la primera vez que estuvo allí.

La televisión rasgaba el silencio con unos diálogos amortiguados y viejos. Zelda miró a su alrededor con desaprobación y se volvió a Link. –Bonitos pantalones.

El aludido bajó la vista y cayó en la cuenta de que seguía enrollado en la manta y… sin pantalones. –Mmm… bien visto… –Zelda enarcó una ceja. Link levantó la vista y el silencio pareció hacerle entrar en razón. –Oh, digo… ahora vengo.

Zelda le siguió con la mirada mientras se perdía por el pasillo. En cuanto desapareció de su vista, frunció el ceño. Estaba totalmente abstraído de la realidad, vacío como una cáscara de huevo. Link volvió al cabo de unos segundos vistiendo un pantalón de chándal y la manta alrededor del hombro. Le dedicó una sonrisa hueca al tiempo que la esquivaba y se internaba en la cocina. –Vamos a ver si hay algo comestible.

Cuando llegó allí, encontró a Link colocando un cazo en el hornillo y vertiendo un caldo en ella. –Dicen que las cocinas de gas tienen más peligro de explotar.

–Seguro que no dicen lo mismo cuando se va la luz y no pueden cocinar –contestó Link, cerciorándose de que la llama no fuera demasiado grande–. Además, sólo hay que tener cuidado de no dejarse el gas abierto.

Zelda se acercó por detrás y se quedó mirando las llamas azuladas. –¿Y cómo sabes si te has dejado el gas abierto? Es transparente, ¿no?

Link mantenía la vista fija en el cazo, viendo cómo una nube vapor iba ascendiendo. –Nunca has estado en una cocina de gas, ¿verdad?

–Pues no –contestó Zelda con un mohín–. ¿Acaso importa?

–Claro que importa, si hubieras estado sabrías que el gas tiene un olor extraño. –Quitó el cazo y cerró la llave del gas para extinguir la llama, pero un segundo después volvió a abrirla. –Mira, ven. –Movida por la curiosidad, Zelda se puso al lado de Link. –¿Lo hueles?

–Mmm… no. Aunque oigo algo.

–Sí, eso también. –Zelda acercó la cabeza a la salida del gas y aspiró con fuerza. Un hormigueo le recorrió la cabeza y los brazos. En seguida notó que se mareaba. –¡Pero tampoco hagas eso, que es tóxico! –gritó Link, apartándola de ahí con un movimiento brusco. –¿Estás bien?

Zelda sonrió con pesadez. –Son un peligro estas cocinas.

–Tú sí que eres un peligro –gruñó él en voz baja.

Abrió uno de los armarios de la cocina pero volvió a cerrarlo con desgana. «¿Por qué busco aquí?», se preguntó en silencio. Suspiró con pesadez y se sujetó el puente de la nariz con la mano. –¿Puedes mirar si hay tazas en ese armario de allí? –le pidió a Zelda, señalándole un mueble que tenía detrás.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Zelda colocó dos tazas en la encimera. Link las observó un momento. Una de ellas era azul oscura; tenía un dibujo feo y comercial. La había cogido del primer sitio donde trabajó: una oficina gris y aburrida donde su función había consistido en llevarle café a todo el personal.

En cambio, la historia de la segunda era bien distinta. Se trataba de una taza blanca y vieja, con marcas de rozaduras y desgaste del uso. Esa taza se la había regalado Auru en su décimo cumpleaños. _Todo hombre debe tener su propia taza_, le había dicho. Había pasado una eternidad desde entonces.

–¿Te ayudo? –preguntó Zelda al ver que no se movía.

Éste negó con lentitud. Cogió el cazo y vertió parte del contenido en la taza azul.

En aquel cumpleaños, Moy había olvidado la tarta en el horno y se había quemado todo. Ilia se puso a llorar, ya que ella había ayudado con la masa. Todo había acabado con Auru echándole la bronca a Moy mientras éste murmuraba enfurruñado al tiempo que despegaba los restos de tarta del molde en la basura.

El caldo llegó al borde y Link continuó echando en la otra taza, sin prestarle atención a la bocanada de vapor que subía de la primera.

El resto de niños correteaban por el patio del orfanato. Shad había hecho una bola con el papel de regalo sobrante y se lo había tirado a Ashei en la cara, haciendo que ésta se enfadara y corriera detrás de él. Sin embargo, en ese momento a él le daba igual, pues tenía una taza nueva y acababa de cumplir diez años. Ya era todo un hombre.

El caldo rebasó el borde de la taza y se derramó por los lados, quemándole la mano. Éste salió de su ensimismamiento y retiró la mano con un aspaviento. Zelda soltó un gritito, pero ya era tarde. Las dos tazas estaban hechas añicos en el suelo.

Retrocediendo lo justo para que el caldo derramado no le manchara los pies, Link se quedó mirando los restos de la taza. Zelda le observó con cautela, pero él seguía ido. –¿Dónde tienes la fregona?

–En el… –Seguía con la mirada perdida. –Allí… –contestó, señalando un rincón en el que descansaba la fregona sobre su cubo. Cuando volvió con ella, vio que Link se había acuclillado y estaba recogiendo los trozos de cerámica del suelo. Una lágrima cayó por su barbilla, como un pequeño y brillante cristal.

Conteniendo la respiración, colocó una mano sobre la suya, deteniéndole. –Vete al sofá, ya recojo yo todo esto.

Ni siquiera hizo amago de discutir. Se levantó y se fue.

Zelda terminó de recoger los trozos de las tazas y después fregó el suelo. Cuando acabó, abrió la nevera y rebuscó en su interior. Al cabo de un minuto, volvió al salón con una tarrina grande de yogur con trozos de fruta y un par de cucharillas. –Hazme un hueco.

Link se recolocó en el sofá, dejándole un hueco a su lado. Cuando se hubo sentado a su lado, le tapó las piernas con la manta. Ella le ofreció una cucharilla y él susurró un "gracias".

–¿Te gusta el melocotón? –preguntó Link, llevándose una cucharada de yogur a la boca.

–No es mi fruta favorita –respondió al tiempo hacía lo mismo. Con la boca llena, le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice–, pero en los yogures me encanta. –Link asintió. –A todo esto, ¿qué estás viendo?

–El Padrino, ya sabes, "Vito Corleone" –contestó, poniendo la voz ronca propia del personaje. Zelda se rio con la imitación. –¿Te gustan las pelis de mafiosos?

–La verdad es que sí. Siempre consideré que los empresarios somos como su espejo. –Link la escuchaba con el ceño fruncido. Otra cucharada. –Sí, porque en realidad somos parecidos. Tenemos gente que trabaja para nosotros, manejamos mucho dinero y hay una gran responsabilidad en nuestros hombros.

–Pero ellos se saltan la ley –señaló Link.

–Claro, por eso son nuestro espejo. Nos movemos igual que ellos, pero en el lado bueno de la ley. –Calló un momento, y después continuó. –Seguro que tú siempre nos has considerado iguales.

Link la miró con gesto serio. –Lo único que sé es que tú no eres como ellos –contestó, haciendo especial énfasis en el "tú".

Zelda sonrió. –¿Sigues sin fiarte de mi padre? Es tu jefe.

–Por lo que me dijo Auru, sólo debo fiarme de mi instinto –Decir su nombre en voz alta le dejó un regusto metálico en la boca. Se inclinó hacia delante y dejó la cucharilla sobre la mesa que había frente al sofá. Volvió a arrebujarse en el sofá, pegando el hombro con el de Zelda.

Continuaron viendo la película en un cómodo silencio sólo interrumpido por preguntas que Zelda hacía sobre el argumento o para cerciorarse de que había entendido el apellido correcto. Esa atmósfera de comodidad y sosiego consiguieron que el tiempo pasara volando.

La pantalla se fundió en negro y comenzaron a salir los créditos en grandes letras blancas. Una triste melodía acompañaba a los nombres de los creadores. Zelda se incorporó y dejó la tarrina de yogur y la cucharilla en la mesa, después volvió a su posición inicial. Hombro con hombro.

–A Auru lo ha matado la mafia. –Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Esas palabras debían tener una gran consistencia, porque en cuanto salieron de su boca se quedó vacío. La cabeza empezó a zumbarle.

Vio cómo Zelda tragaba saliva. –Eso tú no…

–Era un secreto a voces, Zel… –volvió a decir, esta vez más alto–. Esos cabrones querían el orfanato, y él lo sabía.

–¿Cómo? Eso no… –comenzó, pero entonces se calló. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y ésta le ardía. Recordaba a su viejo chófer, con sus canas y esa barba tan revuelta y desmejorada. Ese gesto de tranquilidad que tan bien transmitía. ¿Cómo una sonrisa tan afable iba a esconder tal monstruosidad? –¿Y por qué no pidió ayuda?

La respiración de Link era más fuerte, como si no encontrara oxígeno en el aire. –Porque él era así, no quería preocupar a nadie. –Auru regañando a Ashei mientras un Shad deshecho en lágrimas se escondía tras su espalda. Auru haciéndole un comecocos a Ilia con una hoja de papel. Auru mirándole a los ojos, diciéndole que él valía para todo lo que se propusiera.

–La última vez que hablamos me dijo que tuviera cuidado de lo que se escondía en esta ciudad –continuó. Zelda le observaba en silencio–. Me estaba advirtiendo, protegiendo. Maldito viejo estúpido… tan… egoísta. –Se cubrió los ojos con la palma de las manos. –¿Quién va cuidar ahora de los niños? Quién… ¿quién va a cuidar de él?

En esa posición, la curva que describía su espalda, los espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas sonrosadas, todo ello corroboraba lo que hacía unas horas le había dicho Ashei. Link estaba mal. Era cierto que había algo raro en su comportamiento desde que había llegado, pero no se hacía a la idea de lo roto que estaba en realidad.

–Link… –contestó Zelda, frotándole suavemente la espalda con la mano–, tranquilo… Suéltalo.

Negó con la cabeza, que mantenía agachada.

**(Empieza la canción)**

–A Auru no le gustaba que llorásemos –contestó entre sollozos–, y yo no he llorado… yo… –Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. –Yo me… me he mantenido fuerte porque es… porque es lo que él me decía.

Y rompió a llorar.

_**When you feel you're alone  
And cut off from this cruel world  
Your instinct's telling you to run  
Listen to your heart, those angel voices  
They'll sing to you  
They'll be your guide back home**_

_**When life leaves us blind**_  
_**Love keeps us kind,**_  
_**It keeps us kind.**_

Zelda se movió con lentitud y lo abrazó. Notaba en su pecho la mejilla húmeda de Link. Lloraba con fuerza, con rabia. Apoyó el mentón contra su pelo. El mundo no era justo.

_**When you've suffered enough  
And your spirit is breaking  
You're growing desperate from the fight  
Remember your love, and you always will be  
This melody will bring you right back home.**_

_**When life leaves us blind**_  
_**Love keeps us kind**__**.**_

_**When life leaves us blind**_  
_**Love keeps us kind,**_

**_Ooooohhhh, ooooohhhh..._**

Sus sollozos quedaban amortiguados por la ropa. Se dio cuenta de que se aferraba a ella como si no hubiera nada más. Él creía que estaba solo, pero no era así. Lo atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

No lo soltaría. No esa noche.

_**Ooooohhhh, ooooohhhh...**_

**(Fin de la canción)**

* * *

**N****A:**** Hola de nuevo. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado sin actualizar. Espero que hayais tenido un buen principio de año y todas esas cosas que se suelen decir cuando no ves a alguien en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué subí hoy el capítulo? Porque es mi cumpleaños, así que quería ser yo el que os regalase algo.  
**

**Hablando sobre el capítulo. Tenía pensada esta situación desde hace mucho, pero me costó bastante que todo encajase bien, osea, tenía la ideas principales claras, pero tenía que relacionarlo todo. También he tenido la sensación de que era algo pesado. Se me hizo largo por varios motivos. Principalmente porque que tenía que retomar la historia en frío, y además llevaba mucho sin escribir.**

**Sobre la canción, tenía dos en mente. Una era ésta, y la otra Religion de Skylar Grey. Las dos tenían una letra triste pero positiva, no obstante me decanté por esta porque refleja mejor cómo se siente Link. Es una canción poco conocida de Linkin Park, pero con muchísimo sentimiento.**

**A la hora de hacer el songfic decidí no interrumpir la canción, no meter demasiada descripción por medio para que fuera sencillo de leer. No quería que pasara como con el otro capítulo de sonfic, que era estresante. Espero que os haya gustado este estilo de banda sonora, y no que realmente estén escuchando la canción por la radio o donde sea.**

**Hablando de sonfigcs. Tengo pensado hacer varios capítulos más de este formato. Por ahora ya tengo claro tres más (tanto canciones como situaciones), y después otros dos, aunque sólo instrumentales. Si queréis una pista, una de las canciones será de Skylar Grey (obviamente no diré cual). Decidí no poner una canción suya en este capítulo porque la de Linkin Park quedaba mejor, pero sin duda saldrá más adelante. Como curiosidad, me basé en ella para hacer el aspecto físico de Zelda (específicamente en la canción Wear me out).**

**En cuanto al desarrollo de la trama, como ya os dije en su momento, este es el interludio, el punto de inflexión entre la primera parte y la segunda. Sabía que la primera tenía que acabar con Midna, pero también dejé a Link algo descolgado y teníamos que ver cómo estaba. ¿Cómo evolucionará la relación entre Link y Zelda después de esto? Ya os podéis ir haciendo una idea. Link es de los que cuando alguien hace algo bueno por él, no lo olvida. En el fondo es muy fiel, como un perro xD o un lobo~. Volveré a trabajar en este fic en cuanto me sea posible, pero tampoco esperéis milagros.  
**

**Todas las opiniones son todas bienvenidas, como siempre.  
**

**PD: Recomiendo a todo el mundo que vea El Padrino, es un peliculón.**


End file.
